Callar las armas es renunciar
by Klan-destino
Summary: La historia de un chico y un pueblo que si para vivir en paz se tiene que arrodillar, tendran que matarlos a todos  Anden echenle una mirada
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece……… aun, cuando me pertenezca revivirá a Deidara a cambio de la vida de Sasuke, daría más protagonismo a las Kunoichis y no se……. ¿mas explosiones?_

_hola todos, esta es una historia que me vino de inspiración cuando estaba en clase de filosofía y debatíamos sobre el problema palestino y sobre si se es arrogante sumir el cuello ante la historia, pero entonces una amiga dijo que la rueda de la historia es la historia de la lucha de clases y que entonces el problema palestino también lo era, y entonces vislumbre el "esqueleto" de esta historia, en la historia Naruto es el hijo de un palestino exiliado, ambientado en la bella década de los 70´s, nada más, nada menos, así que se los pongo de una buena vez, por cierto, Naruto no busca venganza (no lo comparen con el emo vengador) busca justicia, libertad y dignidad._

_Allez, mon vieux_. Pasa otra vez sobre la pagina tus dedos regordetes y manchados de tinta gris. por cuarta vez. Revisa las marcas del impresor, el corte de papel, el registro del perforado. Y ahora busca mi numero de la lista de pasaportes robados. No es falso, no es robado. Mmm….. ¿Qué hemos de pensar de esto, _mon gars? _Ahora veamos la foto. El relieve del sello se ve bien, de altura pareja, fresco. Aquí no hubo enyesado. Ah ¡quizás no sea realmente yo! Vuelve a comparar, carne contra foto. Ojos, si, nariz, si, forma de boca….. Mis rasgos no son tan ambiguos para requerir esta laboriosa comparación. Pero tú eres un oficinista, tu, bajo el quepí azul, tienes tus procedimientos a seguir. Si lo se. Alguna sinapsis te previene que este tipo frente a ti no es simplemente un turista más, así que tu deber hacia Francia te obliga a ejercer tus tediosos procedimientos. Adelante. No tengo prisa.

-¿_vous etes americain?_- pregunta. Busca señas de nerviosismo de la garganta, donde no puede ocultarse de una expresión desocupada.

- Eso es lo que dice el pasaporte: "USA".

¿Y el acento también es genuinamente yanqui también? ¿No? jamás te habías topado con un problema como este.

-Naruto…Uzumaki ¿su nombre?

-Eso es lo que dice

Todo es cierto. Aunque veo que te preguntas, ¿Cómo es que un Naruto Uzumaki , con extrañas marcas en la cara, una cara afilada como una citamarra como esta y con ojos que parecen bestias asomándose desde cuevas… ¿Cómo es que levo a portar un pasaporte gringo? Déjame decirte. Una triste, algunos dicen que amarga, vicisitud de la historia. Una traición. De la cual no queda enteramente libre su hermosa Republica, _monsieur._

-Señor Uzumaki ¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita a Francia?

Justicia, pienso, pero digo:

-turismo, el turismo, _monsieur._

-¿llega usted de Suiza?

-Si

-Y antes de eso solo veo un sello reciente de la India

-Si

Aunque no hallaras lo que realmente buscas

-Usted a viajado mucho últimamente. El ultimo sello de salida de los estados unidos está fechado en julio de 1979 ¿ha vivido en la India desde entonces?

-Hare rama

- Pero no encuentro el sello de entrada de la India

_-_Tú sabes cómo son esos coloniales_, old boy. _Muy informales

Tan informales, de hecho, que jamás descubrirían la extraña coincidencia de un tal Bernard Guzmán que aterrizo en Delhi sin jamás partir, mientras que un tal Naruto Uzumaki despego de Delhi sin nunca haber llegado. Bernard Guzmán, representado por un pasaporte falso que deje oxidándose en un pequeño brasero. Le calentó unos _chapatti _a un viejo pordiosero cerca del aeropuerto. Imagino que es a este Bernard Guzmán al que quisiera aprendeher, _mosieur le passe controle. _Si. Bernard era decididamente un tipo digno de su interés. Quizás incluso no lo hubiera dejado entrar a su magnífica republica. Pero así es, partió volando a reunirse con Siva, dejándote a este tipo más bien poco interesante: Naruto Uzumaki, cuyo pasaporte es enteramente legitimo además.

-¿Cuánto dinero trae a Francia, señor Uzumaki?

-Como mil doscientos dólares, la mayoría en cheques de viajero.

Bastante dinero para un chico que parece un estudiante, con su saco de codos parchados y sus tenis de correr. Bastante dinero, piensas, mientras afilas la punta de tu ya de por si perceptiva nariz, entre tu pulgar e índice.

-Usted sabe que no puede trabajar en Francia sin solicitar visa de trabajo ¿puedo preguntarle su profesión?

Pienso: revolucionario, _monsieur, _acecino, secuestrador y asaltante de bancos. Contrabandista y falsificador también. Pero digo:

-Soy un artista, _Monsieur._

-Oh si, estoy seguro de que lo es.

burlate, burlate lo que quieras. Ahora el golpe hueco de tu sello me despedirá de tu mente. Cuantas fronteras he cruzado en los últimos dos años y medio….En todos los escritorios de control de pasaportes, el permiso oficial de entrada suena como un nudillazo sobre un ataúd vacio. Sordo para entintar, fuerte para sellar.

_-Passez_ – Seguridad Nacional, Orly, 18 de diciembre de 1972, Francia 24

y con esto te olvidaste de Naruto Uzumaki ¡Qué error!

Tras una plataforma a la altura de las rodillas se pasea un inspector de aduanas malhumorado y flacucho, frunciendo el ceño ante una mujer pequeñita que lucha por volver a cerrar su maleta gigante. No espera que el alce un solo dedo para ayudarla. Conoce a Francia, por la entrada de pasaportes, algo interesante deambula hacia su aburrimiento anestesiarte. Se endereza con la más breve mirada hacia mi bolsa de Adidas.

-¿alguna cosa que declarar?

-Dos libras de cocaína

Antes veía a aduaneros latinoamericanos despachar con un gesto de la mano a viajeros que hacían este tipo de chiste. Pero nunca estuve en posición para arriesgarlo. Ahora que finalmente lo aventuro me encuentro en un país donde los oficiales no tienen sentido del humor.

_-Ouvrez_. Ábralo. – Hace una mueca al ver el arrugado montón de sudada ropa interior, no quiere meter la mano - Saque todo.

- Si tanto le interesa, sáquelo usted.

Otro aduanero se acerca a nosotros. Este hijo de puta va a armar un escándalo. De pronto surge un tercero a mis espaldas, con la mano sobre la tapa de su funda de su arma.

-Venga con nosotros por favor. Traiga su equipaje – Usa el quepí tan bajo que sus ojos son invisibles.

¡Naruto idiota! No necesitabas esto.

_-Espece d´arabe _– murmura uno de ellos.

Echo todas las chácharas de mi bolsa sobre la mesa de inspección, esperando evitar el cateo corporal. Pero veo en sus rostros que están decididos a humillarme.

-Venga con nosotros por favor. Puede dejar su equipaje donde esta.

Naruto idiota.

Afortunadamente el cateo es superficial y llevado a cabo en privado, pero sigue siendo pura intimidación. Estas a nuestra merced árabe. Podemos hacer lo que queramos contigo. Cuando me llevan de vuelta hacia mi bolsa ya estoy pensando en dejarles un recuerdo.

¡Idiota Naruto! no necesitas de esto, no necesitas más. Recuerda porque viniste aquí. Haz tu maleta y actúa contrito. Deja que tengan a su payaso intimidado ¿qué te cuesta?

Desde luego es este intoxicarte olor a libertad en mis narices el que en primer lugar me atrajo a esta tontería. Me perdonare. Después de dos años y medio de sobriedad granítica ¿Cómo podría resistir a la oportunidad de mofarme de un hombre en uniforme? Es la primera vez en dos años y medio que estoy libre del miedo devorador a consecuencias imprevistas para mí, para mis compañeros, el movimiento, la historia. Para la guerrilla urbana en Montevideo no hay palabra o acto público o privado que sea puramente personal. Aun cuando me escondía, cada vez que defecaba me encontraba preguntándome si no habría un agente de policía contando excremento en el drenaje para ver si no había más del numero de gentes registradas en el edificio. Pero ahora estoy en Francia. Ahora puedo aflojar los esfínteres a ambos extremos.

Durante el viaje en camión a Paris me invade una sensación intrigante: una intensificación mezcalina de la vista vuelve tan palpables los colores, que parece que me pegaran a la mano si los toco. Ha llovido. El pavimento de la autopista es una paleta de zincs arremolinados, morados y plateados, moteados por el roció de los coches que nos pasan, deslizándose hacia casa. Atisbado a través de agujeros en los montones de nubes plomizas, el cielo sobre la ciudad es absolutamente lavanda. Jamás he visto algo parecido.

el camino de mi huida de veinte mil millas, desde Uruguay, llega a su fin con el ultimo estremecimiento del motor del camión bajo la terminal de_ Invalides. _En el silencio permanezco sentado un minuto más, para absorber la sensación de inmovilidad. De no ser perseguido. De inmediato, los demás pasajeros se agolpan hacia la salida y seré el ultimo en bajar. La joven mujer delante de mí tiene pantorrillas firmes. Como las de mi madre. Debe de ser una característica de las mujeres francesas. Sus pantorrillas me llevan hasta la calle. Me han dicho que debo llegar al distrito cercano al boulevard Saint-Michel: el distrito de los estudiantes y los emigrados. En ciertos círculos sudamericanos, todos saben adónde ir en Paris. Tarde o temprano, todos esperan terminar exiliados aquí, exiliados, así que circulan bastante los cuentos y los mapas de la ciudad. En Monte escuchaba hablar de un Bar Americain y de un Mr. Magoo, como si estuvieran a unos pasos de la Rambla y no a un océano de distancia. Se decía que todas las revoluciones del Tercer Mundo son concebidas tomando café en las aceras de Paris. Los cafés de Paris son más privados que las alcobas de Montevideo.

Así que cuando piso las largas cuadras del boulevard Rapail no soy un extraño en Paris. Traigo conmigo un retrato de la ciudad, construido a través de conversación tras conversación, bordado por mapas y postales, Y llevo también otra imagen, mas vaga y ambigua, heredada de mi madre. Paris también era su sueño. Pero por su libertad moral y emocional, no por la política. A los ojos de una niña de la hosca Normandía, esta ciudad debió de resplandecer como un paraíso exótico. Quizás pudo mantener la frescura de la añoranza, porque jamás vivió aquí su sueño. La visión que ella me lego me hace pensar que hallare en Paris una ciudad de mujeres, así como de refugiados políticos.

En donde Saint-Germain se separa de Raspail, las aceras empiezan a bullir de vida. Ni el frio de diciembre ni la lluvia ni el cielo nublado han hecho que todos se retiren. Aquí hay una galería de esculturas en una inauguración. La fiesta se desborda a la acera. Los fotógrafos andan por doquier con sus luces. ¡Cruza la calle, Guzmán! Es una advertencia a gritos en mi cráneo: las cameras son amigas del enemigo. Y aunque una voz mas calmada me anima a pasar a través de la multitud, los residuos de paranoia clandestina aun sostienen la mano mas fuertemente sobre las riendas. No olvides, dice la voz, regañándome, que Uzumaki-Guzman no es una aparición común.

Y eso es cierto. Aunque los claros genes franceses de mi madre me dieron el cabello rubio y rebelde que tengo, y diluyeron mi complexión a un tono bronceado, no hicieron nada para suavizar la fisonomía beduina que herede de mi padre. Pero desde el lado sombreado del boulevard, mi cautela parece absurda. Esos fotógrafos son cazadores de celebridades, no espías policiacos. quizás llegue el día en que se arañaran uno al otro abriéndose paso para fotografiar mi cara, pero hoy no gastarían ni una sola toma. Más bien deben desear que todos los transeúntes desaliñados tuvieran el buen gusto de permanecer en el lado oscuro de la calle.

Más tarde me registró en un hotel: bajo mi nombre verdadero por primera ves en dos años y medio. mi firma se ve extraña. Pero no hay sospecha en los ojos de la conserje, solo simpatía por un viajero tan cansado que apenas puede sostener la pluma.

-¿Quiere con baño?-Viendo mi pasaporte, intenta en Ingles.

-Claro. Con baño.

Me da las llaves. Su vos también tintinea:

-Tercer piso, espero le guste

Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo, Naruto.

-Estoy seguro que sí. _Merci madame._

Me encuentro completamente despierto y apenas he dormido una hora: ya mi mente deja tras los vientos, siguiendo la trayectoria de mis planes. Mañana debo empezar a establecer contacto con la clandestinidad palestina. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que me sumergí en el húmedo sótano del Pollo Rojo. La historia pierde rápidamente se sentido bajo los pisos de la vida ajena. Una vez por semana la gente de arriba bajaba sus periódicos. Los de hoy o los del mes pasado, ¿Quién sabia la diferencia? ¿A quién le importaba? Como una niebla, la censura sofocaba los hechos locales. Esforzándose, a veces podía discernir vagas siluetas en eventos de chile o Argentina ¿se topa Allende con dificultades? el movimiento sentía escalofríos. Yo también, quizás hace mucho tiempo. Pero después de ver frente a si a un amigo ametrallado, uno ya no se inclina a creer en revoluciones sin sangre. Dos aereosecuestros en la primavera, un desquiciado ataque Kamikaze de japoneses en el aeropuerto de Tel Aviv, una gloriosa demolición de una refinería de Triste, hacia el final del verano,. Y entonces, en Múnich, los comandos del septiembre negro hicieron que las cámaras de televisión se apartaran de atletas olímpicos para enfocarlos a ellos, eso ardía en mi mente como una revelación.

Después de veinticinco años. Mi nacionalidad desechada y humillada brillaba repentinamente como una insignia de valor. Pero sobre otros pechos, no sobre el mío. Porque en Uruguay no era ni siquiera un Naruto Uzumaki sino un falso Bernard Guzmán, agazapado en un sótano, escondite tupamaro, esperando que la dinamita del escuadrón de la muerte hiciera volar las paredes. Yo sabía que si habría de existir un lugar en la historia para mi, sería como Naruto Uzumaki, no como Bernard Guzmán. Aunque no fuera más que morir en un fuego cruzado, bajo un helicóptero en llamas sobre la pista de otro Fürstenfeldbruck, por lo menos existiría la dulzura del duelo de mi raza.

Pero esta noche, meses después y miles de kilómetros de distancia, en el corazón de Paris, aun sigue igual de distante mi primer paso hacia el lugar de Naruto Uzumaki en la historia. De pronto, la ciudad se escucha vasta y extraña allende la ventana del hotel, y Naruto Uzumaki no parece más que un incidental visitante de paso. Aquí no hay ningún Kakashi que me conduzca al corazón de la lucha como en Uruguay. Aquí, desde fuera, tendré que abrirme paso a cincelazos, y las paredes se ven muy gruesas. Pero la paciencia es uno de los recursos que agote en el sótano del Pollo Rojo. Y eso me deja enteramente a merced del odioso capricho de la buena suerte.

Los turistas están al pie de Saint-Jacques, con las cabezas echadas para atrás, apreciando las torres de la catedral. Pero a unos pasos, bajo el pabellón de este café, a nadie le importa un bledo la arquitectura. Escucho la vos de mi madre instigándome a dar por lo menos un paseo, cruzar el Petit Pont y echar un vistazo al interior del gran monumento. Después. Hay asuntos más importantes que atender. He descubierto una ronda de bares y cafés donde los jóvenes árabes pasan el tiempo. La mayoría son norteafricanos, cuando tienen que hablar en francés o ingles se vuelven formales y defensivas. Ninguno de ellos me reconoce como parientes de ninguna especie. Dicen "ah estadounidense" y se ríen bajito en un francés gutural cuando me acerco amistosamente al barullo vespertino ante la barra. Sobre todo quieren que le eche dinero a la sinfonola o al juego de futbol. Casi no hay franceses a la vista, pero si a casi todos los demás: latinos, africanos, vietnamitas, árabes de toda especie… salvo palestinos.

-antes había toda una mandada de "pales" que se reunían por aquí – me asegura una chica inglesa borracha- pero todos han desaparecido en el último mes o dos. Más o menos llevaba amistad con uno, pero nunca iba a la cama con él, eso no ¿eh? Nunca sabe una lo que puede pescar con un árabe. Pero siempre estaba encantadoramente enojado. Todo el tiempo por todo. Vivía allá en vecindades, como los demás, dos docenas de ellos por cuarto. Eso lo enojaba. Y tenía que abandonar los bares a las once y media para estar en el andes y poder abordar el último tren para regresar a las doce y diez. Eso lo enojaba. Una vez me engatuso pata ir hasta allá y mostrarme que nadie sobre el andén era blanco. Decía que eso lo enojaba. Ningún blanco salvo yo, le hice ver, cosa que lo enojo, porque en verdad prefería a sus propias mujeres, pero ellas no dejaban que las tocara y no tenia con que casarse como resultado de la opresión de clases de los judíos y los ingleses, asi que iba a llevarme a su casa para violarme hasta que le implorara piedad. Le dije que podría violarse a si mismo hasta que se implorase piedad. Y lo deje sobre el tiznado andén, con los demás árabes tiznados y enojados. Tú no eres árabe ¿o sí?

-No si pudiera evitarlo.

De hecho parece que no puedo ser árabe ni aun cuando intento serlo. Me falta el único atributo mediante el cual los árabes deciden quien lo es y quien no: el arábigo. Soy sordo y mudo en la mitad del lenguaje de mis ancestros. Mi padre reservaba su lengua nativa para citas con viejos amigos que se venían de los "países" trayendo relatos de pena e intriga que mis hermanos y yo no debíamos de escuchar, entender o recordar. Para nosotros el arábigo se convirtió en el lenguaje de los complots y los secretos. Casi todos los asuntos familiares eran tratados en ingles. Aunque cuando mi madre se sentía romántica hablaba a mi padre en francés, generalmente él se retorcía y se quejaba y contestaba en ingles. Y así fue que a cambio, ella nos enseño su francés y se vestía con él para animarnos, encariñarnos y reconfortarnos. La disciplina y la desilusión caían sobre nosotros en ingles. Los dos idiomas se daban abasto para todo propósito familiar. Cuando periódicamente presionábamos para que nos enseñara el lenguaje que nos adentraría en el mundo de los secretos oscuros, mi padre daba su negativa de costumbre, cargada de amarga ironía:

-¿Para qué? su futuro está en este país. Ustedes son estadounidenses. si quieren regresar y vivir como las moscas de los campamentos adelante, aprendan el arábigo. Pero si quieren ser mendigos, pueden estirar la palma en Greenwich Village tan bien como en Borj al- Barajina.

Su tono nos convencía, aunque sus palabras fueran melodramáticas. No había nada que ansiara más profundamente que dejar atrás el pasado. Impotente para librarse de él, por lo mismo se empeño en prevenir que enganchara a sus hijos. Y al gancho del idioma era al que más le temía.

"Tú no eres árabe. ¿O sí?", pregunto la chica inglesa. No si pudiera evitarlo.

Pero no puedo evitarlo. Porque aun sin el recurso del lenguaje, el pasado, como alguna enredadera desenraizada y desesperada, ha encontrado otras cuarteaduras a través de las cuales desliza sus zarcillos hasta mi alma. Su camino debió de ser tan torcido como los laberintos de nuestro arte tradicional, Sin embargo mi padre puede estar feliz de que solo uno de los cinco ha vuelto a caer bajo su férula. Si hay alguna felicidad en la tumba, debe de encontrarla sabiendo que a criado a cuatro hijos perfectamente estadounidenses. si yo he tomado el "mal" camino, bueno… siempre dijo que para progresar, la historia exige que individuos y razas enteras sean sacrificados. Cuatro pasos hacia adelante, un paso atrás, como una familia estábamos muy delante de los porcentajes declarados como aceptables por el reverenciado Lenin de mi padre. No puede quejarse.

-Pero si andas buscando "pales" –insiste la chica inglesa- y no encuentras ninguno en los bares y en los andenes del tren, podrías buscar en la Soborna o en Nanterre. Todos pertenecen a la Unión General de Estudiantes Palestinos, o como sea que se llame su club. Tiene un escritorio por ahí.

¿En verdad? ¿Acaso nosotros los "pales", somos de especial interés para ti, hermana? ¡No te gustaría sabes que una organización de estudiantes es el último lugar al que iría para entrar en contacto con el movimiento clandestino? Esos grupos estudiantiles son los primeros hacia donde el opresor dirige a sus agentes. O quizá no te gustaría saber eso. A lo mejor te valen un comino las organizaciones estudiantiles y solo estas aquí sentada chismeándole a otro árabe enojado, porque te emociona que nos vayamos a casa deseándote.

A veces le envidio a i padre la paz de su tumba y a mis hermanos su complacencia militante. Y tengo que preguntarme qué es tan diferente en mí que me empuja a perseguir esta vocación, aun cuando intenta eludirme desesperadamente, como lo hace hasta ahora. Y hay algo todavía más extraño: que tengo tan pocas ganas de eludir a la vocación cuando me persigue a mí. Esos son los peores momentos: cuando la amenaza a tus espaldas se vuelve tan opresiva que pronto estás listo para salir a descubierto esperando atraer el fuego. Solo para probar que no es nada mas tu imaginación la que te anda persiguiendo. Porque para probar que no es más que tu imaginación la que te anda persiguiendo. Porque tu propia imaginación es el acecino mas letal de todos. Te caza con tus propias armas. Uno está sentado día tras día, o noche tras noche – no importa, porque el día y la noche son exactamente iguales allá abajo-, rumiando una y otra vez los mismos resecos despojos de experiencia, hasta que quedan torcidos y picados que uno ya no está seguro si los incondicionales del comité tiene razón al estar tan decididos a fusilarte. Tu mismo les haces su trabajo. Pero entonces, en el último instante de sanidad parcial, entiendes que te has vuelto victima de alguien en tu propio cráneo, y que este infiltrado debe de ser cazado, denunciado y muerto antes que los efectos de su traición te destruyan.

Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo salir de la madriguera? Arrasando las dudas de las que se alimenta. Reconstruyendo tus certezas con hierro. ¿Cuáles son los hechos? Hecho: Kakashi fue traicionado. Nadie fuera de nuestra célula sabia que estábamos en Punta del Este aquel fin de semana. Solo tres de nosotros conocíamos de antemano en qué lugar de Punta del Este estaríamos escondidos: Kakashi, Alain Castellán y yo. Hecho: Kakashi estaba muerto y los demás también lo estaríamos si yo no hubiera comenzado a contestar el fuego. Así que solo hay una conclusión lógica, pero simplemente no podían decidirse a actuar en base en ella. Me lo dejaron a mí. Y eso es lo que el Comité no pudo tolerar: que yo fuera el que actuó.

Pero ¿Por qué me sigo preocupando por eso? el comité hizo su pesquisa. Me encontraron no culpable. Hasta los incondicionales del Comité sabían que tenían la razón. Cuando les toco su oportunidad mantuvieron sus manos votadoras sobre las piernas, alfileteadas por la lógica de mi defensa:

-Kakashi era mi maestro y mi amigo desde la universidad, una década antes de que los tupamaros fueran un brillo en su ojo o en los suyos. Fue el quien viajo a los Estados Unidos a rogarme que comprara armas para ustedes. Yo no lo busque. Si mi intención hubiera sido llevarlo a la muerte ¿habría aguantado dos años y medio? Y si fuera responsable ¿hubiera esperado a que esta pesquisa me exonerara? ¡Diablos, no! Hubiera corrido a saltos hasta la embajada de los estados unidos y jamás me habrían vuelto a ver. Así que, ¿en qué razonamiento bizantino apoyan estas sospechas?

Usan capuchas pero me parece reconocer la marmórea dicción de la mujer:

-También sabemos que Alain Castellán conocía a Kakashi desde casi el mismo tiempo. así que camarada Guzmán, debió debe ser aun mas bizantina la lógica por medio de la cual te convenciste de que Castellán era un traidor y de que tenias derecho a juzgarlo y a ejecutarlo. A menos de que, desde luego, simplemente silenciabas una posible acusación contra ti. Esa sería en verdad una lógica recta.

- soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta de que ejecutara Alain Castellán difícilmente acallaría cualquier acusación contra mí. Todo lo contrario. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer para proteger a los otros de mayores traiciones.

-Deberás perdonarnos, camarada Guzmán, si tu interpretación nos parece algo irónica

Pero ¿Qué idiota superstición me convenció que dejaría mas a tras al Uruguay volando alrededor del mundo por el camino largo?

¡Mierda! todas las interpretaciones son irónicas. La maldición de la existencia clandestina es que. Mediante alguna elaborada cadena de razonamientos, cualquier acción o cualquier palabra pueden ser entendidas como la acción o palabra de un provocador o espía. Aunque probarlo es otra cosa. Y es por eso que aun estoy vivo. Nunca me arrepentí por mis acciones por algo que nos enseño Kakashi y se me quedo gravado por el resto de mi vida "aquellos que desobedecen las reglas son escoria, pero los que dejan atrás a sus camaradas, son peor que la escoria"

- el comité no llega a ninguna conclusión en el asunto de Guzmán. Pero las ambigüedades e incertidumbres que surgen ante la acción extraordinaria, brutal y no autorizada de Guzmán, nos obligan a separarlo del movimiento…

La lista de críticas se extendió por una hora. El comité concluyo que Guzmán necesitaba reeducarse mientras evaluaban más a fondo las implicaciones de la ejecución de Castellán. Guzmán permanecería aislado y seria obligado a estudiar textos revolucionarios básicos, bajo la dirección del sector de educación política. En resumen, como mi padre, yo quedaba exiliado a una revolución de papel. Era la peor humillación que fueron capaces de maquinar.

Algunos quedarían agradecidos de poder escapar con el pellejo intacto de una pesadilla así. Algunos podrían convencerse de que es posible separarse del propio pasado. Pero inténtenlo. Ya sea que vivas en un sótano "reeducándote" o simplemente estas ardiendo en cólera, o trates de desaparecer en fantasías de gloria que te esperan cruzando el océano, tu pasado te habla, te molesta, te acusa. Pasea ante ti miradas evasivas de aquellos que sabes alguna vez confiaron en ti, y también los iris asesinos de los rostros de arpillera café de los jueces. Hace eco de las conversaciones que jamás escuchas: "¿crees, en verdad que Guzmán sea traidor?". Hasta que finalmente tienes que liberarte de estos inquisidores dentro de tu cráneo, sin ambigüedades, sin pensar en los riesgos. "¿Qué tipo de traidor llegaría caminando, a pleno sol, a ejecutar a un comandante del escuadrón de la muerte, frente a su propia casa? Ningún traidor. Así que coges el Colt Python que tienes oculto en el marco de la puerta y estudias la lista de los matones del escuadrón de la muerte, denunciados por el informante Bardesio, y abandonas la oscura seguridad de tu sótano para bizquear ante el deslumbrante sol matutino, leyendo los nombres de la calle hasta que encuentras la precisa y tus ojos recuerdan cómo enfocar en la distancia de tres metros. Y cuando el hombre sale de su sólido y pacifico hogar, columpiando su portafolio y anticipando otro día provechoso en el ministerio de interior, eructando su desayuno hacia la fresca brisa del Plata y recordando complacido la imagen de la lengua de las prostitutas que suele frecuentar debido a sus generosos recompensas por asesinar proletarios que solo quieren ser libres y evitar la muerte de la tierra que los vio nacer, alzas tu armas, hasta que su brillante frente blanca resplandece sobre la mira negra, y te recuerdas que hay que jalar el gatillo. Incluso ves como la parte posterior de su cabeza salpica el estuco café del muro se su jardín. Y como su despertaras de un sueño, de pronto te das cuenta de que toda la gente sobre la acera ha sido sacada de su sonambulismo por el penetrante estampido de la .357 y que ahora, sin entender del todo, esta boquiabierta ante la figura desparramada, el estuco salpicado de sangre y sesos, tu brillante revolver negro, y les explicas de una manera muy tranquila pero autoritaria:

-Este hombre era un asecino del pueblo.

Pero mientras te alejas, reprimiendo el impulso de escabullirte hacia el lugar oscuro mas cercano, ves una pregunta en auqellos rostros estupefactos:

-"¿Asesino del pueblo? ¿Quieres decir… de nosotros?"

Y es entonces cuando te das cuenta de que no perteneces aquí, al Uruguay y que nunca ha sido así, que tu deber es pelear por tu gente y que por esta debe de pelear por ella misma, que la revolución que estas haciando es la tuya, no la de ellos. Es entonces cuando lo comprendes, ya sinb titubeo alguno. aquí no hay nada que redimir: ya es hora de partir.

El atlántico no me deja lejos de su alcance. Paris está lleno de uruguayos. Uno acaba de alojarse en i hotel. Vi su nombre en el registro de huéspedes. Ramón Valdivia. Pero podría ser un tipo cualquiera. Y por primera vez en años ando desarmado. Necesito comprar una pistola. Y lo que es más importante, debo de alejarme del rio de transeúntes y refugiarme en un apartamento callado y apartado de todo. Si no, un día de estos regresare a este cuarto de hotel y encontrare a un hombre dándome las buenas noches, armado con un revolver con silenciador:

-La conserje fue muy gentil y me permitió esperarlo, señor Guzmán.

Durante las primeras semanas de enero me di cuenta de que Paris no era la ciudad abierta que yo oí describir en Montevideo. no había lugar alguno para un extranjero sin credenciales. Día tras día veía como los arrendatarios se cerraban, como cortinas de tienda, cuando me presentaba en respuesta a sus anuncios. Ojos entrecerrados estudiaban mis rasgos, oídos aguzados diseccionaban mi acento, y mi pasaporte norteamericano y mis cheques de viajero no surtían efecto alguno, ¿Dónde estaban mis recomendaciones? Me decían que el que no lleva recomendaciones tiene que vivir en un hotel. Así que permanecí en el hotel y cada noche escuchaba cuidadosamente a mi puerta antes de entrar al cuarto.

Bueno chicos esto es lo que alcance a escribir hoy, si bien tengo el esqueleto esto es solo la "introducción" si lo podemos decir de esta forma, en fin, muchas gracias por darle su oportunidad a esta historia, tratare de hacerla semanal y ya saben, dejar un review nunca ha matado a nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno eh vuelto con la continuación, si, es cierto, nadie me dejo un review pero algunas personas si la leyeron así que ¿importan? al menos a alguien le gusto mi historia, en fin sin más preámbulos la continuación

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no, no estaría escribiendo un fanfic, pero eso supongo que ustedes ya lo saben. Al principio dude seriamente en incluir el sufijo –chan (están en Paris) pero Naruto pierde algo al no decirlo, así que encontrare la manera de incluirlo. No, sakura no es una traidora ni nada. Solo denle su oportunidad a esta historia, mas tarde se relatara el nudo. Mejor continuemos con esta historia y pongámonos a cantar mmmmmmm ¿no dejes que? si es canción me gusta: no dejes queeeeeeeee

El asunto del arma no se resolvía tampoco. Descubrí rápidamente que un extranjero no puede obtener armas de fuego. Eso es difícil incluso para un ciudadano. Una tarde merodee por una elegante tienda de armas atrás del Palais Royale, hasta convencerme de que no había manera de asaltarla. Por la ventana vi a un elegante hombre de negocios probarse una funda de hombro y una pequeña pistola automática. Era un hombre de credenciales. Salió media hora después mirando a su alrededor con esa furtividad culpable de quienes no acostumbran portar pistola. Era un blanco perfecto. Pero me di cuenta que solo me ejercitaba cuando comencé a seguirlo por Saint-honoré. Aunque pudiera tirarlo y robarle la pistola, ¿A dónde huiría? No podía desaparecer en Paris, como la hacía en Montevideo. Para ocultarse uno tiene que contar con conexiones, y si uno cuenta con ella no hay porque arriesgarse a golpear a caballeros armados para conseguir una pistola. Deje de seguirlo en algún punto del Dieciseisavo distrito y regrese en metro a mi lado del rio.

Hasta ahora nada me había desmoralizado tanto como esta persecución. En el corazón de la más grande concentración de organizaciones revolucionarias del mundo, yo estaba tan aislado como un ambulante vendedor e cepillos. Ahora conocía cada café, restaurante, bar y librería de cada callejón del Barrio Latino, Y también las caras de sus parroquianos y los libretos de sus conversaciones. En Sudamérica esto ya me habría llevado hasta el llamado elemento político, y en su seno estaría la conexión hasta el mundo clandestino. Pero aquí en Paris todo el mundo pertenecía a un elemento político. En Sudamérica, bajo le represión, la gente cuidaba lo que decía. Aquí cualquier persona con algún tipo de opinión se aseguraba de que se enteraran de ella todos los que estuvieran al alcance de su vos, les interesara o no. Había pocos lugares adonde escapar si uno quería comer sin ser provocado por alguna imbecilidad dogmatica. Aquella noche necesitaba de más paz que de costumbre, así que fui a un pequeño restaurante de la calle Sommerard, administrado por vietnamitas, en el que la seria conducta de los dueños se imponía a los clientes, convirtiéndola en el lugar para comer más recatado del barrio.

Pero no fue así aquella noche, porque cuando apenas comenzaba a picotear mi arroz, un ametrallador estrepito de español latinoamericano lleno el estrecho lugar. La discusión se llevaba a cabo a mis espaldas. No quería animarla volviéndome a mirar lo que pasaba, pero no pude evitar escucharla.

-Tú y tu precioso Allende – decía la vos de una mujer joven, cargada con el amargo sarcasmo que el español es especialmente capaz de comunicar - , serán el fin de todos los movimientos revolucionarios en el mundo. Nos pides que esperemos a que las masas elijan el socialismo en países donde no hay elecciones.

- En Uruguay hay elecciones- La vos de un hombre más viejo, cansado y pedagógico.

Inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la brusquedad de la mujer joven.

- elecciones en las que el Frente Amplio duras penas obtuve el veinte por ciento de los votos. Si el proceso electoral es tan sagrado, deberías despertar al oír su vos y arrodillarte ante el altar de los reaccionarios que consiguen los votos.

- El fracaso del Frente amplio – insiste el hombre – fue enteramente obra de los provocadores trotskistas.

- si te refieres a los tupamaros, por favor recuerda que ustedes los comunistas son muy malos para aceptar su parte de la culpa del fracaso. Deberían de estar contentos que existimos. ¿Qué harían si o hubiera un suministro interminable de trotskistas a quienes crucificar?

- ¡Esto es demasiado! – exclamo una vos femenina, más vieja que la primera, ronca de furia.

- Calma, calma – hablo otra vez el pedagogo -. A estas alturas, querida, deberías reconocer la técnica argumentativa de la Cuarta Internacional: cuando no tienes una teoría, grita con más fuerza tu confusión. Hasta el mismo Trotsky pensó que podía intimidar la dinámica de la historia con torrentes de sarcasmos. Solo siguen las lecciones del maestro. ¿De qué otra manera puede uno explicarse porque vierten todas sus energías en vituperación en vez de organización?

- Eres un buen comunista, Antonio, un maestro del hablar a medias. Lamentablemente lo que tú dices a media es la verdad. Si, no gastamos todas nuestras fuerzas en vituperar. Pero ¿de qué otra manera podemos responder a los pasos en reversa y a la detracción de aquellos que deberían ser nuestros compañeros de armas, pero que se rehúsan a tomarlas cuando los ruidos fuertes los incomodan?

- No. Es que simplemente no confundimos ruidos fuertes con revoluciones. Y debe señalarse que tampoco lo hace el enemigo de clase. ¿Cuántos millones de dólares más se gastan en socavar al callado Allende, que en suprimir a los ruidosos tupamaros, a la ERP, a la Liga 23 de Septiembre, a el Partido de los Pobres o a quien se yo? Quizás en nueva york la CIA consulta a tus compañeros de la cuarta Internacional para determinar quien representa una amenaza para los intereses estadounidenses y quién no. como yo lo veo, incluso los trotskistas yanquis pueden ver la futilidad histórica de esas bufonadas de niños con fulminantes en Montevideo, Caracas, Sao Paulo, México, Managua y Buenos…

- Es inútil discutir si…

- Quieres decir que es inútil discutir.

- Quiero decir que es inútil discutir con alguien que tiene todas las respuestas y a quien cada una de ella le dice que se quede sentado sobre el culo hasta que aparezca un mesías, se llame Lenin o Allende. Ese es un lujo que uno solo puede darse estando a miles de kilómetros de la batalla.

- Injusto, Sakura, injusto. Te pregunto: ¿Quién de nosotros los emigrados no es culpable de pontificar desde una distancia saludable? Eso es lo que nos une, lo que mantiene juntos a los emigrados. Es nuestro principio unificador. Nadie más nos escucha. ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

Ya no pude resistirme el volverme para mirar a los debatientes. Estaban a dos mesas de distancia: una chica peli rosa y delgada repagada al muro y una pareja de personas mayores, frente a ella. Ahora todos, enojados, miraban sus sopas. Quería inclinarme hacia ellos y decirles cuantas veces había soportado ya idéntico debate en el mismísimo corazón de Montevideo. Pero solo me habían provocado momentáneamente. Uno se acostumbra a escuchar los pronunciamientos de estos teóricos vicarios. Y aprende a encoger los hombros, cuando realmente quisiera uno llegar hasta ellos y soltarles una granada falsa en la sopa, para ver como caen desmayados por el momento.

Durante el resto de la cena enterré mi nariz en el arroz y después partí sin siquiera mirarlos. Pero más o menos una semana después, cuando llegue arrastrándome al restaurante después de otra inútil búsqueda de un arma. La chica peli rosa estaba ahí. Esta vez, sola. Nos saludamos con la cabeza. Parecía mucho más bonita que en aquella ruidosa tarde. Las discusiones políticas no halagan la belleza de nadie.

Comente en español al pasar por su mesa:

- ¿Genuino? Ah, sí. Nací en La Habana

- ¿Seguirás con la lucha esta tarde?

- ¿Y tu familia está aquí?

- Así es, en aquel entonces yo solo era una niña, me sacaron mis padre, no comprendía del todo eso, pero ellos se tragaron la propaganda yanqui contra revolucionaria. Más pronto seré ciudadana francesa.

- No, esperemos que hoy no. – Tenia dientes particularmente fuertes y regulares para una quijada tan delicada, su frente era amplia pero a mí me agrado ese detalle, denotaba inteligencia- . ¿Eres estadounidense?

- Pero ya no eres ciudadana, ¿cierto? ¿Exiliada del ´59?

- Pobre gente

- Reconozco tu acento. Tenias que ser de gringolandia o de Canadá.

- Si me temo que soy de Estados Unidos. Pero tú eres algo genuino.

- Si. – Me senté a su mesa. No objetó.

- Ya no, Regreso a Miami

- Pobre gente

- En todo sentido, eso son

- ¿Y de donde partieron tus amigos estalinistas de la otra noche?

- ¡Oh ellos! De Venezuela. Pero ¿Qué importa? Todos son exactamente iguales. Aunque supongo que dirán lo mismo de nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros?

- bueno como los llamaste estalinistas, yo supuse que….

- La verdad es que no mantengo una teoría política, por la misma razón por la que no tengo un perro de aguas: quisquilloso, exigente y siempre ladrándole a otras razas.

- ¡Que astuto! – Dice con dejos de ironía - ¿Y cómo te llamas, George Bernard Shaw?

- Kyubi – le digo el apodo de mi infancia para evitarme una tanda de explicaciones.

- ¿Kyūbi? jamás eh escuchado antes ese nombre – Hace una pausa antes de continuar- espera, ¿no es un nombre japonés para los nombre en clave? – ahora soy yo el sorprendido.

- Seguí de cerca el caso de los miembros del Ejército Rojo Japonés que atacaron las centrales judías, algo aprendí de su cultura, los sufijos, y el bushido jeje. – No debería sorprenderme, el apodo me lo puso una anciana del barrio, decía que mi cara le recordaba un zorro y me bautizo con el nombre de una vieja mitología, me daba galletas, sabían bien- Yo soy Sakura

-¿Cómo la del libro?

- De ninguna manera apoyare un golpe a favor a un emperador, te lo aseguro.

Durante el resto de la cena, nuestra charla evito escrupulosamente la política. Ella insistió en pagar lo suyo, pero acepto una invitación al cine. Propuso ver Romeo y Julieta, de Zeffirelli, asegurándome que me enternecería. Después me llevo a su departamento: poco más que un cuarto, pero bien enclavado casi al final del callejón del Passage Des Patriarches. Un escondite perfecto.

Aquella noche no satisfizo de las todas mis ansias despertadas por la película. Sakura en si era una belleza, si del tipo que jamás te permite olvidarlo, pero su gesto sufrido y la mirada perdida de ambos le quita algo al momento, incluso acostados ahí, bañados en nuestro sudor.

La escuche murmurar:

- Es tan hermosa…

-¿Quién?

- Julieta

- Naturalmente.

Sakura debió de entender que era inútil pescar cumplidos de esa manera. Quedamos callados, contribuyendo ambos a una silenciosa conversación. Pensé en ser galante, pero sabía que no podía llevarlo a cabo. Jamás he podido hacerlo. En cambio estire el brazo y comencé a jugar con su pezón.

- Tengo una regla que consiste en jamás hacer el amor con un hombre, antes de conocer su nombre completo. Esta noche ya rompí esa regla una vez. Pero no dos, ¿está bien? – Me lo dice tratando de convencerse a sí misma, es obvio que miente, pero uno no debe lastimar a su compañero de lecho así, ella necesita cariño tanto como yo.

- ¿Qué hay de un nombre?

- un poco de confianza

- Podría darte cualquier nombre

- Entonces dime cualquier nombre

- Moishe Washington Wong

- ¿Qué? no, que sea un nombre que pueda creer.

- Déjame pensar

- Piensa todo lo que quieras, pero quita tu mano hasta que se te ocurra algo.

- ¿Qué te parece Naruto Uzumaki?

- ¿Eres japonés? no, eso no, ¿árabe?

- No. mi padre lo era. Pero eso fue antes de que yo naciera.

- Suena complicado. Ya no indagare más. Puedes poner tu mano otras ves.

- Eso está mejor

Pero a la mañana siguiente siguió indagando:

- ¿Cómo puedes pagarte el vivir en un hotel? no eres el asalariado de alguien ¿o sí?

Me vestía mientras me preguntaba esto, deteniéndose a la ventana para dejar que el solo matutino cayera sobre su piel. La ventana daba a un patio estrecho y el edificio de enfrente bloqueaba todo, salvo una delgada franja de rayos solares que caían cerca de la ventana, y el resto del cuarto quedaba en tinieblas. No podía ver mi expresión, más sintiendo mi reacción miro intensamente hacia las sombras.

- No puedo pagar la estancia en un hotel. Pero tampoco puedo encontrar un departamento ¿Cuánto pagas por esto Sakura?

- como ochocientos francos. Es una ganga en Paris.

- Deberías de pintar los muros de blanco, en vez de este… lo que fuera esto antes. El blanco lo haría mucho más alegre.

- Si el dueño quiere mejorar esto, lo puede pagar de su bolsa.

Dijo esto con esa vehemencia con los politiquillos reservan para los arrendatarios y con los otros contados opresores con los que tiene contacto directo. Aun las mujeres políticas hacen algo para volver más atractivos sus nidos, pero este lugar carece de adorno. Ni siquiera un cartel.

- ¿Vives aquí sola, Sakura?

- Si, prefiero mi privacía. Y tú ¿no tienes amigos aquí en Paris?

- Solo del tipo a los que hay que comprarles una cerveza para que te platiquen del clima.

- Que lastima. Pero si no conoces a nadie, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

- Me dijeron que era una ciudad emocionante

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- Ellos… todos. Todos los que han estado aquí. O quizás todos los que no han estado aquí. Mi madre creció en Normandía, pero siempre ha amado esta ciudad.

- Ah, tu madre es francesa. Me preguntaba porque hablabas tan bien el francés. Es poco usual para un estadounidense. Aunque tampoco eres un yanqui típico.

- ¿Qué querías, un sombrero de vaquero?

- Un keffiyeh seria más apropiado. Cubriría ese cabello rubio que me hace dudar de si eres árabe, no va contigo

Comenzó a cubrirme con la funda de su almohada, pero la tome delicadamente pero de manera decidida de las muñecas.

- No soy árabe

- ¿Ooh! lo siento. – acabo de vestirse y se asomo a la ventana abierta. Así escondía su gesto- Creo que tengo que irme, Naruto.

- ¿Adónde?

- Pues a trabajar.

- ¿A esta hora? ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo un trabajo en una librería. Horas extra

- ¿En qué empleas el resto de tu tiempo?

- Soy estudiante de medicina. Y trabajo en un pequeño periódico.

- ¿Escribes?

- Escribo, edito, mecanografió, copio direcciones. Entre todos realizamos lo que hace falta. Es nuestro principio evitar jerarquías.

- ¿Una publicación política?

- Se llama _La Flamme_. Lo ves en todo el barrio

- buscare una

- ¿Quién te detiene?

- ¿Quieres que…? digo ¿nos veremos después en algún lugar?

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿En la calle Sommegarde otra ves?

- Este bien. Pero ¿Cómo puedes cenar ahí todas las noches con el salario de la librería?

- No puedo Naruto, pero de vez en cuando todos necesitamos de una ocasión espacial. ¿A las nueve?

- A las nueve

Pobre Sakura. Obviamente era del tipo que se niega a aceptar una insinuación. No quise envenenar su departamento con la amargura de un rechazo. Sería mucho más limpio calmarla en un sitio publico, y yo tenia el resto del día en pensar en una escusa menos dolorosa. Tener que hacer esto después de una noche juntos me entristecía y enojaba un poco ¿Qué me impedía a estar junto a ella? realmente nada, ni siquiera alguna retorcida teoría como las del comité. ¿Por qué, con todas las hermosas y orgullosas mujeres que había en Paris, tuve que acostarme con esta?

El resentimiento y la frustración me siguieron picoteando y molestando todo el día en tanto deambulaba sin rumbo, de un lado a otro, por las aceras del barrio latino, mirando las vitrinas mientras el huevo bajo mis costillas chupaba con mayor fuerza a cada paso ¿Por qué elegí irme a la cama con esta?

Una tienda de cámaras cerca del Odeon mostraba desnudos artísticos en la vitrina. Miembros cobrizos, senos brillantes. ¿No sería más fácil llevarme a la cama a una de estas, frívolas, superficiales y que no atormenten mi conciencia? Pero los deseos solo empeoraban el ahuecamiento, así que seguí hacia Invalides.

Dos horas después me encontré parado ante la misma vitrina. Naruto Uzumaki mirando fotografías morbosamente: había caído bastante bajo. Un vendedor con un saco blanco de laboratorio me miraba a través del vidrio, con una mueca de burla. Me aleje de la ventana, listo para huir de ahí, cuando repentinamente una rabia se cerró sobre mi pecho como un enorme puño ¿Te atreves a burlarte, patético vendedor de mostrador? ¿Crees que Naruto Uzumaki es otro emigrado sin raíces, calenturiento, cuya única propiedad en esta ciudad no va mas allá del asiento que va con el precio de una taza de café?

Entre a la tienda y fui directamente hacia el burlón vendedor.

- Me llevo la Nikon, el mismo modelo que está bajo esas fotos.

Pestaño cuando saque mis cheques de viajero y corrió a buscar la cámara. Regreso untuoso y ansioso por conversar. Lo deje hablar y no dije nada, Me pregunto de donde era. Lo mire. Se incomodo y se dedico a llenar las formas para la garantía y la devolución de impuestos-

_- Votre nom ici, síl vous plait._

¿Mi nombre? Aquí esta mi nombre. Arrugue las formas.

- _Mais alors,_ esto vale quince por ciento…

Lo deje con sus preciosas formas. Pero en cuando llegue a la acera, nuevamente me invadieron la frustración y la ansiedad. Y con la cámara en su ridícula cajita bajo el brazo, me sentí otras ves como un tonto. Doblemente tonto por dejarme provocar por las muecas de un vendedor. Y de pronto tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sakura otra vez.

Sakura

- Alo, ¿Sasuke? habla Sakura

- ¿Por qué me llamas? No falta mucho para tu reporte regular

- Paso algo especial

- ¿Puedes hablar sin problemas?

- Sí, estoy sola en mi castillo.

- ¿Castillo?

- Si - eso fue lo que se me vino a la mente, los muros tienen metros de ancho y alcanzan el cielo, la mampostería esta hecha de libros agotados-. Estoy en el trabajo y la línea no tiene extensión, Sasuke

- Entonces…

- ¿Recuerdas las fotografías que me mostraste, las que llegaron de Uruguay?

- Recuerdo que te enseñe fotografías

- ¿recuerdas a aquel tipo extraño, rubio, con la nariz?

- La mayoría tiene nariz, Sakura

- Solo uno de ellos tenía ojos tan soñadores y decididos

- Pues no recuerdo. ¿Y qué hay con él?

- Lo conocí Sasuke. Aquí en el barrio

- ¿Estás segura de que es el mismo?

- Absolutamente. Ni siquiera a cambiado de ropa. Camisa naranja de cuello ruso, pantalones de mezclilla negros, saco de pana negro, Adidas negros con rayas naranjas. Es absolutamente el mismo Sasuke.

- Si es cierto, te felicito, niña. ¿Sabes donde localizarlo?

- ¡Sí! voy a verlo esta noche

- Ten cuidado, ¿eh? ¿No te dijo lo que hace en Francia?

- no

- ¿Qué nombre usa?

- Naruto Uzumaki, pero el nombre de la foto era otro. Algo raro, como dos nacionalidades diferentes

- ¿De qué nacionalidad dijo ser?

- Estadounidense

- ¡Estadounidense! ¿Qué tal su ingles?

- Perfecto, Sasuke. Y su español es excelente, aunque un poco acentuado, como su francés. Por cierto, dijo que su madre creció aquí en Francia, en Normandía, y que su padre fue árabe antes de que el naciera. Eso no lo entendí.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- La mía, veinticuatro o veinticinco años.

- No te hablo de tener algún origen palestino

- No, pero apuesto a que tienes razón.

- Trata de averiguarlo. De momento no localizo ni el archivo ni la foto. ¿Puedes llamarme un una hora y de un teléfono diferente?

- Este bien, tomare un descanso

- Muy bien, Sakura

Esa si es buena señal. Dos llamadas en un día. No es un hecho trivial que Sasuke abandone su sarcasmo. si de esto sale algo grande, ya no habrá dudas sobre mi "seriedad". Dejara de tratarme como a una cucaracha. Pero, por otra parte, quizás esto no es nada. Quizás me equivoque respecto a la foto ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke descubre que cometí un error? _¡Mon dieu! _Las fotografías tomadas por telefoto pueden ser tan confusas… las caras se cubren de burdas sombras y la cabeza parece alargarse hacia arriba. Pero no, creo que esta vez no estoy equivocada. Mi instinto me dice que es el mismo tipo. Lo reconocí desde el instante en que entro al restaurante. Y cuando hice el escándalo para que volviera a mirarnos, creció mi certeza. La misma cara, y apenas pudo contener el salto cuando menciones a los tupamaros. Y entonces, hasta espere una semana para estudiarlo dos veces. Se ve peligroso. Me pregunto que hará aquí. ¿Es un acecino a sueldo como el Chacal? no puede ser… ¡Kissinger está aquí en Paris para las platicas de paz! ¿Por qué no pensé en esto? Sakura eres una tonta. Con razón se emociono tanto Sasuke.

- Aló, ¿Sasuke? Habla Sakura.

- Vaya, paso rápido la hora, pero ya encontré la fotografía.

- ¿Recuerdas el nombre, era Bernand Guzmán?

- ¡Ese es! ¿Qué dice?

- Sakura, por favor, recuerda tu entrenamiento.

- Lo siento

- ¿Pasaras la noche con el?

- Sasuke, ¡por favor!

- Evítame la falsa modestia, por favor

- ¿Quieres que pase la noche con él?

- Si me conjetura es correcta, ya lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no otra vez? Pero no te le tires encima, _Sois un peu la coquette_, ¿eh?

- Si, Sasuke

- Incitalo a hablar, pero no lo presiones. Habla libremente de ti misma, quizás eso lo relaje, Recuerda que serán aquellos temas que el evite, de los que se aleje, los de mayor interés para nosotros. Recuerda los temas que el sosleye.

- Lo hare

- En algún momento menciona a los palestinos. Tiene un nombre árabe. Es natural preguntarle que siente respecto a Israel.

- El insiste en que es estadounidense

- ¡Aja! asi que ya sabemos cual es el primer tema que esta ansioso de evitar. Tratalo con cuidado, pero no lo sueltes si puedes evitarlo.

- Lo intentare, Sasuke

- bien. Llamame mañana si puedes, pero no pierdas contacto con nuestro amigo

- Entonses es importante.

- No dije eso. Es un caso interesante; por ahora eso es todo. _A bientot_. Sakura.

- _A bientot_, Sasuke.

De pronto, esta aventura comienza a echarse a perder. ¿Por qué lo haces. Sakura? He aquí al primer chico interesante que has conocido en años y ya lo convertirte en un criminal. ¿Y cuál es su crimen? Si los carniceros uruguayos identifican a este hombre como su enemigo, entonces es tu camarada. Sakura. no temias porque temerlo hasta que hablaste de él con Sasuke. Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No lo sé.

Si, si lo sabes mentirosilla. Fue para sentir ese veloz brote de orgullos, por la emoción de escuchar los cumplidos de Sasuke, por probar un poco de una cucharadita de poder sobre las patéticas criaturas que comparten tu inframundo. Y naturalmente, fue para probarle tu lealtad al país que pronto te acogerá en su seno. no olvides Sakura. El remordimiento te enloquecerá si olvidas porque lo haces. Recuerda, lo haces porque hasta que recibas ese pedacito de papel que te convertirá en ciudadana, la _Direction de Surveillance du Territoire_ es dueña de tu pequeña alma. Recuerda, Sakura, tu alma pertenece a la DST.

Naruto

Los dos llegamos media hora antes a nuestra cita, ambos un poco apenados por nuestra urgencia. Entonces le mostré mi nueva cámara mientras esperábamos a que sirvieran la cena. Tenía curiosidad por saber a qué le tomaría fotos: una curiosidad que tenía un temblor curioso. Quizás un prurito.

- Perros copulando bajo la torre Eiffel. La verdad, no sé, ni siquiera tengo película. Simplemente vi la cámara y quise tenerla. Así como podrías ver a un perrito y desear llevártelo a casa.

- ¿A poco alguna vez te llevaste a un perrito a casa, Naruto?

- No.

- Pensé que no. No eres de ese tipo

- Bueno, pero tampoco había decidido nunca, en un instante, llevarme a casa una cámara, de la nada, asi que aun hay esperanza.

- Una cámara no es un perrito.

- Y un perrito no es una mujer. ¿Es lo que quieres decir, Sakura?

- Oh, no soy tan exigente como un perrito, lo prometo.

- Pero ¿Puedes competir con una Nikon? esta tiene un exposímetro integrado.

- Si quieres que yo tenga un exposímetro se puede arreglar.

- Perdón, no quise decir eso, Sakura

- Lo sé, pero me diste la entrada y no pude resistirme. Te conviene acostumbrarte a eso. no puedo controlarlo.

- ¿Acostumbrarme a eso? Parece que ya pronunciamos los votos.

Pero no proteste porque también me di cuenta que comenzábamos a hacer algo suficientemente largo, que ameritaba que nos acostumbráramos un poco el uno al otro. Aquel no era un noviazgo por amor y ambos lo sabíamos. Pero los noviazgos por necesidad también tienen sus obligaciones, y en los círculos en los que Sakura y yo habitamos son mucho más comunes que los románticos.

Alguien ha observado que a ambos extremos del espectro social hay una clase ociosa, y en ambos el romance quedaba subordinado a la alianza. Y lo que Sakura me ofrecía compensaba con creces su gesto sufrido y su mirada ausente.

Tenía un departamento seguro y, a juzgar por las apariencias, conexiones con el movimiento. Mis contactos se habían esfumado con el humo de Bernard Guzmán. A través de ella, en un mes podría lograr lo que me llevaría un año hacer por mi solo.

No estaba seguro de lo que ella pensaba que to podría darle a cambio. Muchas veces, para una mujer que se considera perra, vale mucho ser vista del brazo de un hombre que ella juzga especialista en zorras. Pero Sakura me parecía lo suficientemente astuta para no reconfortarse con tan hueca vanidad. Como yo, era una criatura de lucha. Había sobrevivido a lo largo de demasiados años flacos para ser simplemente otra radical de semestre primaveral. Tenía planes para mí y yo suponía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que se revelaran.

Seguimos viéndonos casi todas las tardes. Después de una semana lleve mi maletín a su departamento e hicimos un duplicado de la llave. Por lo menos ya no tendría que escuchar detrás de mi puesta antes de abrirla, y la vida mejoro rápidamente. Incluso empecé a llamarla Sakura-chan, a ella le gusta, sabe que es un mote cariñoso por todo ese tiempo estudiando a los miembros del Ejército Rojo Japonés. Poco después me invito a las oficinas de _La Flamme_, un departamento de tres cuartos situado arriba de una abarrotería cercana a Patriarches. La puerta que estaba abierta, tenía tres solidas chapas: una se conectaba con una barra de acero que abarcaba el ancho de la puerta. Por encima del escritorio que daba a la entrada, Sakura saludo, con un beso superficial en la mejilla, a una mujer pálida y cansada, y me presento:

- Shizune, Naruto

La desvelada mujer tenia una mano muy firme y una mirada suspicaz. Su severidad pareció alegrar a Sakura.

- ¿Esta Iruka? quiero presentarle a

- Sakura ¿desde cuándo esperas encontrar a Iruka aquí cuando quieres verlo? Incluso hace poco estuvo aquí un hombre del _L´Express_ que quería verlo.

- _L´Express… _¿De veras?

- ¿Por qué no? Pagan ¿Tu amigo escribe?

- No sé, ¿Escribes amigo?

- No en especial

- Que lastima, Sakura. Entonces tú tendrás que hacer el artículo sobre Kissinger, o bien encargárselo a Kiba. Iruka jamás lo empezara.

- Pero no se nada sobre Kissinger, Shizune

- Iruka puede darte toda la información. Tiene que aparecer en el siguiente número, sobre todo ahora que hablan de ese falso cese al fuego, no sé porque no hacen rendirse a los estadounidenses como a cualquier otro ejercito derrotado.

Al entrar había visto dos carteles sobre el muro, a espaldas de Shizune, uno era el rostro duro y apretado de Madame Binh, y el otro, a su lado, el manchón de rasgos abultados de Henry Kissinger. Sobre su cara había dibujado mal la cruz de una mira. Típicas cosas de estudiantes: poses. Quien le dibujo la cruz probablemente jamás se había asomado a una mira telescópica para ver un venado, y mucho menos a un hombre. Nadie que lo haya hecho puede hacer de ello un chiste. Te sacude hasta la medula la primera ves que te das cuenta de lo fácil que es matar. O lo fácil que es que te maten a ti. Se necesita tan poca imaginación para verse uno mismo bajo la cruz de una mira, cumpliendo tus obligaciones normales, ignorante del cañón alineado a tu sien, a punto de que te nieguen hasta una fracción de segundo para absorber el evento más importante de tu vida… Esa caricatura de una cruz me enfureció.

Sakura -chan trabajaba en un pequeño cuarto adyacente, lleno con tres escritorios e incontables cajas de papel amontonadas entre ellos. Tenía que pasar de lado para llegar a su silla.

- No confía en los hombres- me murmura en vos baja y en español, apuntando el mentón en dirección de la camarada a quien me había presentado.

- No trata de ocultarlo.

- Lo siento tenía esperanzas de encontrar a Kiba, te caería bien

- No importa, será en otra ocasión

Hasta esto era un buen comienzo. Sabía que en un par de semanas conocería a todos en esta oficina. Por encima del escritorio que quedaba frente al de Sakura-chan, colgaba un cartel del Frente Popular de Liberación de Palestina, un puño grueso alzando la silueta de un Ak-47 hacia un cielo naranja y rojo. El texto estaba en arábigo. Supuse que quien se sentara en ese escritorio podría leerlo. Incluso quizá, esa persona era un miembro. Esto era lo más cerca que había llegado. Y esta visita sin consecuencias me dio tantos ánimos, que insiti en llevar a Sakura-chan a cenar a la margen derecha.

La burguesa oculta en su alma le impidió a la revolucionaria protestar por esa pequeña decadencia. Y los efectos del borgoñés y de las salsas y la auto indulgencia del decorado _art nouveau _liquidaron lo que quedaba de su resistencia. El mesero nos atendió como a un matrimonio: _m´dame, m´sier. _Si después del pastel le hubiese propuesto que nos mudáramos a vivir a una casa callada en Orsay, a criar tres hijos, Sakura-chan no hubiera objetado. Pero de regreso a Patriarches, el café y la brisa del rio restauraron su conciencia social.

- Si alguna vez le dices a alguien de _La Flamme_ que comimos aquí, jamás te volveré a ver, Naruto. Jamás. Lo que acabas de gastar en una cena alimentaria a todos los de _la Flamme_ durante medio mes. Nadie debe saber que ando saliendo con un Rothschild.

- Vamos, no fue tan fantástico. La próxima ves podemos ir al _Maxims._

- Ni te atrevas. Por cierto, ¿Cómo puedes pagar esto? ¿Y tu cámara de lujo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viajando sin trabajo?

- Preferiría seguir siendo un poco misterioso.

- Eso me pone nerviosa

- ¿No tienes confianza en mi Sakura-chan?

- No tengo confianza en lo que los demás pueden pensar de ti. Detesto tener que contestar "no se" a todas las preguntas que me hacen de ti.

- Diles que soy un príncipe saudí. La realeza siempre impresiona a los radicales, aunque no lo demuestren.

- ¿Un príncipe saudí que no haba arábigo? ¿Qué res realmente? ¿Francés y que mas? ¿Palestino?

- soy el jefe de Septiembre Negro

- Y yo soy Anastasia.

Varios días después conocí al hombre que había colocado el cartel del FPLP: un argelino delgado y desconfiado, mas o menos de mi misma edad, que aun sentado mantenía repagado al mentón como un boxeador en guardia. Este era Kiba, mencionado por Shizune, y efectivamente, como ella dijera, le habían encargado el artículo de Kissinger que nadie quería escribir. Ya sabía que yo era estadounidense y entro de lleno a su tema en cuanto franquee la puerta:

- ¿Sabías que tu hombre Kissinger es un lacayo de Rockefeller?

Su tono me acusaba también de ser lacayo de Rockefeller.

- ¿Sabías que tu hombre Boumédinne es un lacayo del Baron Biche?

- Yo no hago bromas

- Etnonses nos va a costar trabajo comunicarnos, Kiba

Me senté en el escritorio de Sakura-chan, pero Kiba no estaba dispuesto a abandonar el tema.

- Tenemos todo un análisis de la función de Henry Kissinger como intelectual de la clase en el poder. ¿Sabias que ya desde 1958 abogaba por que los Estados Unidos tomaran en sus manos la guerra colonial del sudeste asiático? ¿No es una hermosa ironía que quien encendió el conflicto sea el que reciba espaldarazos por apagarlo?

- ¿Y tu dibujaste la cruz de la mira sobre el retrato de Henry en el otro cuarto?

- No, no fui yo, probablemente lo dibujo Shizune

- Que bueno. No quisiera pensar que tenías algún prejuicio contra el pobre Henry, antes de sentarte a escribir un artículo.

- ¡Prejuicio! yo mismo tengo ancestros judíos. No puedo tener ningún prejuicio contra Henry Kissinger. Su propia traición a su propia clase lo condena, no necesito de ningún prejuicio para condenarlo. Pero me parece que tú lo apruebas y eso me sorprende. Debes de conocer el sionismo rabioso de Kissinger. En el no es solamente un instinto religioso. Siendo el primer teórico de la hegemonía de los Estados Unidos a través de la alianza, el incesto estadounidense-israelí le es particularmente precioso.

- Desde luego

- ¿Desde luego? yo pensaría que por tus orígenes, este Kissinger te seria particularmente odioso

- ¿Mis orígenes? Mi padre siempre decía: "Es un desperdicio de emoción el reclamarle al lobo el hecho de que se comporta como lobo". Y tomando en cuenta orígenes, yo también podría preguntarme como puedes estar tan a gusto bajo un cartel del AK-47de Habask, líder de la resistencia anti-sionista.

- Tengo ancestros judíos. No soy sionista. Apoyo la secularización de Oalestina. ¿Qué no has leído a Maxime Rodison o a tu propio I. F. Stone?

- ¿Y esto es algo que solo lees, Kiba, o es algo por lo que has tomado partido? quiero decir, por ejemplo, ¿Eres miembro del FPLP?

Kiba no contesto. Durante un instante lanzo fuego por los ojos y entonces, con una sonrisa nerviosa y veloz, dedico su atención al montón de papel mecanografiado que tenía enfrente.

Espera unos minutos mientras leía. O fingía leer, y entonces, con mi tono más suave, comente:

- No escuche te respuesta.

No respondió. Me vi cogiendo ese pelambre puntiagudo que tiene por cabello y arrastrándolo por encima de su escritorio para llenarle la boca con su artículo sobre Kissinger, con objeto de que por lo menos tuviera una razón para contestarme. Pero en ese momento sentí que la mano de Sakura-chan pasaba bajo mi chaqueta y se enganchaba en mi cinturón. No es que sus dedos pudieran conmigo o al menos detenerme si en verdad perdía los estribos, pero me relajo lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad.

- Ya estoy bien Sakura-chan.

Retiro su mano. Baje del escritorio y me incline sobre el de Kiba, poniendo las manos a los lados de sus papeles. No levanto la vista.

- Mi querido Kiba, regresare mañana a ver si encuentras tu lengua.

Su cabello olía a sudor. ¿No te vas a poner en pie para mandarme al infierno? en vez de eso, siguió leyendo. Este Kiba era igual que los "intelectuales del movimiento" con los que me topaba en Columbia en los viejos tiempos, esos que te atacaban con palabras y después se mostraban ofendidos si amenazabas defenderte con las manos. Desde luego, uno también amagaba su oscuro secreto, que en realidad no tomaban en cuenta a las palabras como a las manos. Después te odiaban doblemente porque habías descubierto su vergüenza oculta en su propio medio.

Sakura-chan me alcanzo frente a la abarrotería.

- Lamento haberte sujetado. Pero pensé que ibas a golpearlo.

- Tal vez lo haga.

- Kiba es una persona difícil. Quizás se deba a que creció como judío en una ciudad árabe

- Yo crecí como árabe en una ciudad judía

- Nueva York no es Argel, Naruto

- Paris tampoco es Argel, ¿O acaso no se ha dado cuenta?

- Escucha, Naruto, cuando hayas pasado un poco más de tiempo aquí, esta ciudad dejara de parecerte un Renoir. No hay nada mas despreciado en Paris que un judío argelino. El desprecio podrá ser silencioso, pero es absolutamente venenoso. Kiba arrastra una existencia difícil,su forma de ser tiene una razón. Ten un poco de compasión, tú no eres precisamente un marques

- Espero que no me estés pidiendo que le ofrezca disculpas.

- No, simplemente se mas amistoso la próxima ves que lo veas. Haz como si nada hubiera pasado.

- no podre si vuelve a portarse así.

- No, no lo hará

Pero Sakura-chan tenia razón. La próxima ves que fui a _La Flamme_, Kiba se atrevió a sonreír cuidadosamente y me señalo:

- Este debe de ser un día satisfactorio para ti.

Era el veintisiete de enero. Todos los encabezados de los periódicos anunciaban ese día, Rogers. Madame Binh y los demás que estaba en Paris firmarían el cese al fuego en Vietnam, y que, simultáneamente, entraría en efecto en el otro lado del mundo.

- ¿Satisfactorio? Lo será para madame Binh y el general Giap ¿Por qué para mi? Los Estados unidos necesitan una guerra como Vietnam, no sienten nada sin una guerra. Ahora se asentaran como cieno. Mira lo que pasa con Francia, no se ha sentido viva desde la guerra con Argelia, ¿No? Salvo durante espasmos, como en mayo del 68. Pero tú sabes a que me refiero.

- Quizás eso no sea más que un síntoma del vampiro imperial que se queda anémico al no tener sangre colonial que beber.

- O quizás es la naturaleza humana

- Bajo una educación imperialista si

- ¿A poco no te parece que todo esto va muy lento, Kiba, desde el 68?

- Yo soy producto de esa misma sociedad y mis instintos también están formados por ella. Pero las cosas cambian ¿No? Ho Chi Minh dijo en alguna ocasión que los estados unidos serian transformados por la guerra en Vietnam.

- ¿Lo dijo? Quizás solo expresa sus deseos. He escuchado a conyugues abandonados darse ánimos con predicciones muy parecidas, ¿tú no?

Sakura-chan me pico la espalda con un dedo, pero Kiba no pareció registrar la ofensa.

- Es cierto. Los Argelinos querían creer que Francia se derumbaria económicamente al dejar de exprimir a su colonia principal. Y a ese respecto, la ultima década a sido bastante desalentadora, pero asi el el neocolonialismo, un simple cambio de traje.

Me ofrece la pipa de la paz de la retorica compartida. No podía imaginar que solo de escucharla me ponía los pelos de punta. Sentí que la mirada de Sakura-chan me instaba a acetar la pipa y fumar un poco.

- Naruto, me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo a este artículo de Kissinger, antes que pase a la tipografía, me interesa tu opinión como estadounidense.

Era el ofrecimiento final de la pipa.

- ¿Por qué no? Probablemente aprenderé bastante sobre el tipo.}

En mis adentros me disgusto mi actuación poco convincente, pero nuevamente pareció recorrer la mitad del camino hacia Kiba. Probablemente el sentía lo mismo. Y Sakura-chan por los dos. Pero seguimos adelante y acordamos una fecha para vernos y discutir el escrito que me entrego cautelosamente, como si me diera un arma.

- ¿Ves lo que te dije? - Me recordó Sakura-chan cuando estuvimos solos

- ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? ¿Mas bien lo hubo?

- ¿De Kiba? - se empezó a reír- no ese chico solo tiene ojos para una estudiante aburguesada jeje me da algo de curiosidad la manera en que racionalice eso pero no, no hay nada, ¿Celos?

- De ti claro que no - Bromeo y bajo la guardia, en verdad que no entiendo ese arranque de mi, incluso sonrio-

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? me muero de hambre

Bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero a alguien le interesa lo suficiente como para aver leído hasta aquí y ya saben dejar un review jamás mato a nadie.

Saludos y hasta la victoria siempre!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno chicos mejor empiezo a escribir antes de perder la inspiración, mmmmmm tengo ganas de ron, una cuba libre…. si eso sería genial jajajaja, bueno aquí está el nuevo episodio de este fanfic, no es tan largo como me hubiera gustado, pero algo es algo ¿no les parece? uno no puede escribir todo lo que quisiera, y más ahora que ya entramos a la institución dl estado para la mediocridad (escuela) y los maquinistas trivializadores (maestros) nos llenan de datos inútiles para la vida pero que servirán para justificar nuestro pase al próximo año nos dan caña, me aburro mas, lo bueno es que el subdirector me pregunto que si la banda en que toco (Mystik spiral rulez) podemos tocar "gratis" en una fiesta para recaudar fondos para la fiesta de clausura, asi que puedo salir de clases, me ayudaran en mi calificación e incluso me darán justificante, a veces la vida es padrísima, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida, así que, empecemos.

En fin ya todos sabemos que Naruto no me pertenece, aunque eso es algo obvio, si no no estaría escribiendo aquí en Fanfiction y seria japonés, cosa que agradezco porque ellos viven un una sociedad demasiado estricta.

Narración de Sakura

Cada día mas empiezo a conocer un poco más la compleja maquinaria que hay detrás de la mente de este hombre, al principio creía que era un hombre de acero, frio y sin sentimientos, no sé si sería el estereotipo del chacal o los comisarios políticos que disparaban a sus propios hombres por retirarse de una muerte segura, pero aun así, el es mucho más amable y su sonrisa es bastante contagiosa, pero aun así muchas cosas de él me siguen pareciendo un completo misterio, de donde viene, sus planes o siquiera lo que piensa de mi. Sin embargo cuando tengo que ver a Sasuke y entregarle mi reporte sobre las actividades de Naruto siento un nudo en la garganta, por mi mezquina y egoísta traición.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Sakura?

- ¿Quiere? No pide nada. La verdad es muy generosa. Me lleva a restaurantes de lujo en el Dieciseisavo

- Entonces es claro que busca algo.

- Quizá le gusto

- Resiste la tentación de alagarte a ti misma, Sakura. Dale preferencia a la más amarga interpretación de los hechos. De esa manera, la realidad no será un doble golpe para ti.

- Eres todo un caballero Sasuke

Lo malo es que tiene razón. Si a Naruto le gusta mi cuerpo, pero su deseo parece surgir de su mente, desconoce la tranquilidad, incluso cuando hace el amor. Es un amante muy competente, no debería quejarme, no después de mucho tiempo sin pareja y los idiotas con quienes fueron mis primeras veces, pero aun me congela la idea de compartir lecho con algún tipo de terrorista. Ya me acostumbre lo suficiente para protegerme. Y Naruto no es egoísta, en absoluto. Si tan siquiera supiera que quiere de mi, aunque apenas se lo que yo quiero de el. Si Sasuke me ordenara cortar relaciones con Naruto… no lo haría, esto ya rebaso ese punto. Siento que hay una pasión impetuosa por debajo de mi control, y ya han brotado atisbos de ella a la superficie, desde aquella ocasión en que lo vi pelear con Kiba, pero aun no me acostumbro a esta extraña sensación, Naruto me recuerda a un coctel molotov, como los que usamos en las marchas, por fuera se ve el fuego y su superficie tibia y segura, pero por dentro suficiente gasolina y potasa para dejar a alguien con serias heridas el resto se su vida. Cualquier mujer quiere extraer algo se eso cada vez que hace el amor con un hombre. ¿Porque yo no puedo?

Su cuerpo no podría gustarme más. Es largo, estrecho y flexible, como de un corredor a larga distancia, y enfundado en una piel tan lisa y delgada como la de una cebolla. Su color es bronceado sin esas partes descoloridas de quien nunca su piel toco el sol. Es el ideal de un artista. Aunque solo encoja levemente el hombro, cien músculos animan su superficie, el efecto es casi translucido. Es un cuerpo sensible, pero que sin embargo aun se guarda sus secretos.

Al principio uno creería que le es indiferente la comida, pero de buena gana gasta dinero en restaurantes finos. Puede comer cualquier cantidad y no ganar un gramo de grasa, o no comer en absoluto y no mostrar la necesidad. La música es la misma impresión, uno creería que cosas tan simples como la música le serian completamente indiferentes, pero constantemente señala sutiles corrientes de emoción en los tonos de voz de nuestros conocidos. Sus ojos me parecen anormalmente perceptivos y eternamente inquietos. Mientras paseamos, siempre espía lo que ocurre tras ventanas lejanas. De noche, desde nuestro cuarto a oscuras, se la pasa mirando pantomimas de la vida diaria en los departamentos de enfrente, como si cenar y rasurarse fuesen ritos prohibidos. En vano he tratado de alejarlo de este espionaje vergonzoso. Es algo profundamente enraizado en su naturaleza, muchos de sus hábitos tiene la cualidad de una búsqueda de algo que se le acaba de escapar. Su sueño es tan ligero que los más suaves pasos en el corredor lo despiertan y lo ponen completamente alerta. Y con igual velocidad vuelve a dormirse. Por fortuna Patriarches es un rincón muy callado de la ciudad.

¿Cuánto resistiré antes de que este estado de aleta me enloquezca? A veces pienso que es paranoico. Claro que cuando estoy jadeando entre sus brazos no tiene nada que temer de mí. Y no es que no me de ternura, por el contrario, me siento protegida por él, pero ¿De qué me protege? ¿Acaso sabe algo que yo desconozca? Pero no deja de sorprenderme los momentos de paz de Naruto, es agradable verlo en el zoológico de Vincennes, quizás realmente le guste a Naruto, ya que cada vez que va acaricia a su grotesco rinoceronte, es el único que puede tocar a ese anciano dinosaurio de cuero sin vomitarse. Desde la segunda vez que fuimos ahí, en cuanto llega Naruto la bestia se acerca lentamente hasta la barrera de concreto, y la gratitud que brilla desde ese solitario ojo, casi perdido en un continente de ajado pergamino gris, por alguna razón conmueve a Naruto mas profundamente que cualquier otra cosa, entonces los ojos de Naruto brillan y así yo me encuentro realmente bien, por esa paz que emana que hace que incluso dude de sus actividades en el pasado, entonces vamos a casa y hacemos el amor, le gusta que los tenga cerrados mientras lo hacemos, por mi está bien… es difícil llegar al orgasmo cuando me doy cuenta que Naruto empieza a perderse entre sus recuerdos y cavilaciones. Pero cuando empieza a llamarme Sakura-chan siento esa extraña sensación de nuevo…

Narración de Naruto

Kiba escogió el lugar, no es el tipo de café que yo elegiría para tener una conversación callada y considerada sobre la estructura de la clase dominante estadounidense. Desde hace tiempo conozco este callejón, quedaba dentro de mi ronda durante los semanas en las que buscaba palestinos en la calle, Aquí, a lo largo de cincuenta metros, hay tres cafés, Kiba eligió el más ruidoso de los tres, el único que tiene maquina de billar romano, sus traqueteos y sus repiques marcan el ritmo de todo lo demás que ocurre ahí, y la sinfonola y el billar mecánico no conocen el descanso. Casi todos los clientes permanecen en pie, no solo por ahorrarse el cuarenta por ciento de la copa, si no porque sentarse es una violación al espíritu del lugar. A lo largo de la barra hay un hermoso descanso de latón para los pies, colocado sobre postecillos sólidos y torneados. Esta es la línea de golpeo. Hay que abrirse paso hasta ella antes de conseguir que uno de los malhumorados meseros tome una orden. Aquí los meseros son prácticamente los únicos franceses, los que abundan son los africanos, senegaleses, marroquís, y emigrados estadounidenses del Misisipi, Pero el negocio es lo suficientemente bueno para que los cantineros no sientan que tienen que fingir que les gustamos, tiran un centímetro de la bebida al dejar caer los vasos sobre la barra. Es desprecio equivale a un estilo y protestar contra el revele una compleja falta de carácter.

Kiba no está ante la barra cuando llego. A monopolizado al maquina de billar romano, colocando su cerveza sobre el vidrio inclinado para sacudir la caja. El más alto de los tres meseros ya lo vio y le grita por encima de las cabezas morenas que no quiere una maquina llena de cerveza pegajosa. Pero Kiba continua absorto. Ataca a la maquina con una intensidad que derribaría al estado. De pie se ve más grande que sentado al escritorio.

- Saludos, Kiba - le digo, esperando a que el balín eluda finalmente sus agitadas paletas.

_- ¡Merde! _- grita, sacando otra moneda de la bolsa - Ah, _bon soir_. Naruto ¿Qué pensaste de mi artículo?

Retaca una moneda, la hilera de balines queda lista.

- No está mal, no está mal para nada. Pero tienes que decidirte si Kissinger es un lacayo o un Maquiavelo ¿Cómo puede ser ambas cosas?

- Muy sencillo. Comenzó como un lacayo, Naruto. Pero fue absorbiendo el gusto por el poder.

Clac. De pronto. Kiba se pierde en la trayectoria de la esfera de acero inoxidable, pero fue absorbiendo el gusto por el poder.

Clac. De pronto, Kiba se pierde en la trayectoria de la esfera inoxidable, pero en cuanto llega a salvo a golpear los blancos en el extremo superior de la caja, prosigue:

- Si, adquirió el gusto por el poder al que se ofreció como apologista. Ya conoces ese cuento: el del sirviente resentido que se da cuenta de que los zapatos del amo le quedan mejor que al señor mismo. La historia de Kissinger es casi un drama clásico. Solo hay doas maneras de hacerse notar en la historia… _¡Merde! _le quite un ojo de encima… - clac - … Subirte a las espaldas de los que ya tiene el poder, o pisarles el cuello. Kissinger epitoma de la primera opción, tú y yo, ejemplificamos la segunda.

- ¿Tu y yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero pisarle el cuello a alguien?

- ¡Ja! - Clac - Quizá no pisar, ¿Eh? ¿Cercenar entonces? Si, podrías representar a un Robespierre sin tener que actuar… ¡Eh! Esa es buena ¡Ochocientos puntos! ¿Viste?

Aquí, Kiba es dos veces mas grande que en _La Flamme. _La poción reductora debió de ser la presencia de Sakura-chan. Suelta el disparador que martillea contra el siguiente balín, entonces sigue hablando en vos baja, entre los tañidos de las campanas de los blancos:

- Hablando de perder cabezas… tu querías saber… si yo pertenecía… al FPLP. ¿eh? Estos días… simplemente no se hacen preguntas de ese tipo. Después de lo que le ocurrió a Hamchari… Si, ¡Hablar de perder cabezas! Ah _¡Merde! _¿Tienes otro franco?

- Tómalo ¿y qué hay de perder cabezas?

Clac.

- ¿Sabes quién era Hamchari, el de la Organización de Libertad a Palestina? Una bomba en su teléfono lo voló la cabeza…Completamente. Huno una foto, en uno de los tabloides, de su novia bañada en sangre… enloquecida… con su cuerpo sin cabeza entre los brazos. Propaganda de la fuerte.

- ¿Hace cuanto…?

_ Hace un mes. Aquí en Paris

Clac.

- ¿Quién lo hico?

- ¿Quién? no puedo creer en tu inocencia. ¿Quién hace volar a los palestinos. Tu preguntas eso? La Mossad. La Ira de dios… antes de Hamchari hicieron volar en pedazos la biblioteca palestina. Es por eso... Que no debes preguntarle a los amigos… si están en el FPLP… -Clac -. Tu curiosidad podría ser malinterpretada.

Siento una pulsación de miedo abruptamente apagada por la furia ¿Me amenazas, Kiba? ¿Insinúas que posiblemente soy un asesino israelí? Es extraño que lo digas. Como un judío en el FPLP, tú mismo serias candidato ideal para la venganza de la Mossad. Mantendrías celosamente en secreto una asociación así. Pero si no eres miembro, ¿Por qué te tomas la molestia de dar la impresión de que lo eres? De todos modos ¿Quién puede saber lo que ocurre en una mente como la tuya? cuando un judío se pasa al lado árabe, siente algo más profundo que simpatía humanitaria. Algo tan impredecible como un escorpión y tan fatal si es ignorado.

Kiba golpea la maquina con el puño al pasar el ultimo balin entre las paletas-

- _¡Merde!_ bueno, ya perdí muchos francos en esto. Aun nos espera Henry Kissinger.

A lo largo del encuentro, las corrientes de amenaza y sospecha son cuidadosamente ocultadas bajo la superficie, o desviadas a Kissinger, total, el ya es culpable de traición. Finalmente nos despedimos con sonrisas forzadas y un tieso apretón de manos. Pero volviendo a Patriarches en la oscuridad, me entusiasma cierta satisfacción: mi encuentro con Kiba no ha sido en vano, Ahora, por lo menos, se que me he topado con un muro en mis intentos de comunicarme con la clandestinidad palestina. Todos los que tienen alguna conexión con ellos se fueron al fondo del rio para eludir a los asesinos israelís, mientras que el inocente Naruto Uzumaki ha andado de salto en salto por todo Paris, como un perrito solitario rogando que alguien le lance un palo.

Narración de Sakura

Por lo menos debería estar agradecida de que aún falta mucho para la primavera. Antes, para reunirnos una vez al mes, Sasuke me citaba en la alberca de Deligny, para poder así admirar a todas las mujeres con los senos al aire que se asoleaban sobre la terraza, mientras discutíamos que camarada se inclinaba hacia que facción y quien había venido de Francfort o de Milan para hablar con quien. Ahora me toca admirar a mí. Aunque, como es prácticamente el estereotipo del policía frio y alejado de los placeres mundanos, no se percata de que las piernas musculosas de sus jugadores de futbol pueden hacer por mí lo que los senos bronceados de las mujeres hacen por él. Durante los últimos meses nos hemos encontrado a orillas de la cancha del bosque de Boulogne, mirando a los hombres correr de un lado a otro mientras intercambiamos nuestros chismes letales. Y así es hoy, en un día claro y frio.

Hoy, Sasuke llego temprano, está mirando absorto el juego, al menos esa es la primera impresión, no se mueve aunque si uno lo mira detenidamente está moviendo los dedos rápidamente, no sé si será por la emoción del juego o por el frio, aunque dudo mucho que sea el juego, es demasiado orgulloso para admitir su admiración a alguien o algo mas y creo, ese orgullo está profundamente clavado en su cerebro. Aunque no es particularmente alto, desde atrás se ve inmenso. Supongo que ya me acostumbre al cuerpo delgado de Naruto, o quizá sea la gabardina de Sasuke.

Llego hasta su lado en la fila de espectadores. Es un excelente lugar de reunión. Al igual que la alberca junto al Sena, es muy improbable que lo visite el mundo polito: los deportes son el opio de las masas: Sasuke se vuelve al sentir mi presencia sentada junto a si-

- Hasta ahora es el mejor partido, algunos de estos chicos podrían ser profesionales. Mira a aquel africano alto, es formidable, un autentico Pelé.

El tipo que menciona es un negro casi azul y tan vertical como un poste. Su equipo acaba de lanzar la pelota mas allá de la portería contraria y regresa trotando hacia el medio campo, con tanta facilidad y donaire que apenas parece tocar el suelo. Todo en el es elegante, incluso su francés acentuado con el que le grita ordenes a su equipo. Casi logra que el francés suene como un idioma masculino.

- Sasuke, tengo noticias importantes

- Bien, podemos hablar allá en aquella colinita y domina el panorama, nadie se acerca sin que lo veamos.

Dejamos la fila de espectadores y caminamos hacia una elevación que da sobre el campo, protegida por atrás por una arboleda.

- Bueno ¿a que se dedica nuestro amigo?

- ¿Naruto? A casi nada. Esta completamente aburrido. Quizá abandone Paris

- ¿Para ir a donde?

- no lo sabe. Simplemente es otro hippy estadounidense confundido, que anda en busca del significado de la vida. De aquí a seis meses no me sorprendería recibir una postal de el enviada desde un ashram en Nepal: "He encontrado a Dios, es muy buena onda, Amor. Naruto"

- ¿Estas tan segura que anda tan despistado como dices?

- Oh sí. Un día se siente Jean-Paul Belmondo y al otro quiere acariciar rinocerontes. - A estas alturas realmente me gustaría que Naruto no fuera ningún tipo de terrorista o criminal, realmente me gustaría algo mas con el, y siendo un vil topo de la DST… - Mis noticias importantes no son sobre Naruto si no sobre mí.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus noticias, Sakura? - Dice y el sarcasmo comienza a nacerle en la voz.

- Renuncio, Sasuke. Ya no puedo hacer esto. Tengo que empezar una vida normal o voy a enloquecer. Estoy cansada de ver a todos como a criminales sospechosos que quisiera gritar. Finalmente he encontrado algo que quiero conservar. Tarde o temprano esto lo va a envenenar.

- que lastima, Sakura, tu sabes que eso no depende de mí. Yo solo puedo darte la oportunidad de probar tu lealtad. Si no quieres usar esa oportunidad, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Les corresponde a otros si tus pasadas acciones y asociaciones te descalifican para obtener la ciudadanía. Si quieres renuncia, se entiende perfectamente. Lo que haces es difícil y enajenante, y las recompensas son escasas. La mayoría de las veces parece inútil, incluso destructivo. ¿Quién no ha querido renunciar? Yo mismo, muchas veces. Es una lástima que se te agoten el valor y la voluntad ahora que estas a punto de lograr algo significativo. Pero eso no es desusado, asi que no me sorprende. Solo me desilusiona.

- No trates de lograr que sienta culpabilidad.

-No lo hago

- Si, lo estás haciendo. Me estas acusando de abandonar algo muy significativo, ¿No es esa la palabra que usaste? ¿Qué es lo que me hace tan importante?

- No debería decírtelo si vas a renunciar.

- Que pésimo engaño. Sasuke. Insultas mi inteligencia.

- De ninguna manera. Simplemente es mejor que renuncies ignorando información que podría acarrearte daño.

- Olvídalo, Sasuke. Naruto es tan insignificante como yo.

- Si insistes… Pero volviendo a la realidad ¿A dónde iras ahora?

- Quizás a Suiza. Allí puedo usar mis idiomas.

- Tú sabes que han tenido problemas en Suiza. No verán con benevolencia tus asociaciones políticas. Especialmente la de los anarquistas alemanes. Los suizos temen que la locura de los Beader-Meinhof acabe cruzando sus fronteras.

- Les diré que trabaje para ti. Sasuke, para la DST.

- Supongo que bromeas. Desde luego, negaríamos todo, lo sabes. O haríamos algo peor. Si nos presionaran quizá les sugeriríamos que trabas para la Dirección General de Inteligencia cubana. Sabes que para la mayoría de los gobiernos occidentales, el servicio cubano es simplemente una oficina de la KGB (Comité para la Seguridad del Estado en español jejeje). Sería muy difícil para ti deshacerte de esa pegajosa asociación.

- quizá vaya a Suecia. No tiene tantas paranoias políticas como el resto de Europa.

- ¡Brrr! no me imagino como un tipo latino como el tuyo se ajuste a ese clima. Y jamás te concederán la ciudadanía. En fin, podrías vivir. Pero hagas lo que hagas, asegúrate de alejarte bien de tu novio Naruto. Lo digo por si quieres evitarte verdaderas complicaciones.

- No me salgas con esa mierda, Sasuke

- bueno - elude, manteniendo esa típica actitud fría, como al detesto - te he dado mis mejores consejos. Pero cuando tu Naruto secuestre un Jet o asesine a algún oficial del gobierno, recuerda lo que te adverti.

- Esto es ridículo

- Tú serás la primera persona a quien interrogue la policía judicial. La primerísima. Desde luego, no intentes decirles que trabajabas para nosotros cuando te enredaste con él. También negaríamos eso. Pero basta de sombrías advertencias. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Sakura, en tu nueva…

- Sasuke, espera

- Ya hable demasiado. Lo mejor será que lo olvides. Recuerda lo que te dije sobre conocer información que te puede perjudicar.

- Sasuke, por favor ¿Quién es Naruto? ¿Qué hizo en Uruguay?

- Uruguay es Uruguay. De eso que se preocupen los uruguayos. Solo puedo decirte, Sakura, que no confundas su aparente falta de inactividad con falta de seriedad, esa es la marca del profesional. En Uruguay sobrevivió varios años en la clandestinidad. Para un extranjero eso es sobresaliente. Consigue que te platique lo que es ser un guerrillero urbano en Uruguay. Desde luego, si le preguntas eso sabrá inmediatamente que eres una espía. Pero si llegar a confiar lo suficiente en ti, quizás te cuente alguna de sus experiencias. Claro, eso será si no lo abandonas, como nos abandonas a nosotros. Pero basta. _Au revoir_, Sakura. Y buena suerte.

- Eres un cerdo burlon, Sasuke. Ya me tienes hasta el cuello con esto, ¿verdad? ¿Estas orgulloso de ti? Pues no lo estés. Si se requiere del esfuerzo conjunto del Servicio de Documentación Exterior y de Contraespionaje (SDECE) y de la policía judicial y de quien sabe que mas para que siga trabajando para ti, no tienes de que enorgullecerte.

- _Calme, du calme_, Sakura. Ni todos juntos podemos obligarte a que sifas si no quieres hcaerlo. Aun puedes renunciar y esperar lo mejor. Quizá tienes razón respecto a tu Naruto. Quizá acabara en un Ashram en Katmandú, y no tendrás de que preocuparte. Piénsalo bien y llámame si cambias de parecer.

Siempre me he preguntado como retienen a sus agentes cuando sienten el llamado de la conciencia. Ahora veo lo fácil que es. Estas de pie en una abierta trampa de oso. No te atreves a moverte en ninguna dirección. El status quo es la única situación que no fatal, y cuando de pronto te das cuenta de ellos, estas lista a hacer lo que sea para conservar lo poco que tienes.

Dejo a Sasuke nuevamente absorto en los últimos minutos de juego. el gano su partido. al pasar frente a una vitrina me doy cuenta de lo que la derrota a hecho de mi. mi simblante desanimaría a una horda de mongoles. Al verme, Naruto se preocuparía y trataría de sacarme la verdad de que es lo que me entristece tanto, y con lo bueno que es conmigo terminaría diciéndole todo y entonces, por poco o mucho que me quiera me daría un plomazo porque sus camaradas dependen de él, así que simplemente elegiría un mal menor. Tal parece que ahora necesito a Sasuke, pase lo que pase. El es el único que puede protegerme de las consecuencias de lo que he estado haciendo durante los últimos años. Y necesito a Naruto porque perderlo me hundiría en la desesperación más profunda que quizá jamás saldría de ella. Y si lo que insinúa Sasuke es la verdad, incluso perder el afecto de Naruto podría ser fatal, no lo seria. En realidad es una situación muy sencilla. Eres un insecto sobre una ramita en una inundación, Sakura. Adelante como va.

Narración de Naruto

Los días pasan a la deriva. Me he acostumbrado tanto a la inactividad que ya no se como ponerle fin. Llevo una vida cómoda en Patriarches. Es toda una escena familiar. Ahora Sakura-chan cocina y se acicala mejor. Le hizo algo a su cabello, lo lleva mas corto, pero con su diadema y el corte que trae se le notan aun más los ojos, eso le resalta mucho, y la libero a sus pies de esas botas a pantorrilla media de suela gruesa que parecían veteranas de una larga marcha. Ahora usa algo unas más largas y femeninas y ¡con tacón! que a mi manera me recuerdan a la zapatilla de Cenicienta. Aparentemente, los camaradas de _La Flamme _me culpan a mí del aburguesamiento de su pequeña pasionaria. No fue idea mía, pero me gustan las mejorías y el disgusto que crean en el círculo. Ya no tengo casi nada que ver con la colectividad de _La Flamme. _Hay otro círculo de gente, de la librería de Sakura-chan, que no es político. Sus entusiasmos se concentran en la música, la poesía y los filmes, y nos han llevado a algunos conciertos de cámara y a la cineteca. Más simulacros de la vida citadina normal; estas actividades no serán vitales, pero tampoco son tan enteramente conocidas, como los debate de _La Flamme. _Y como he vivido casi tres años sin "cultura", estas diversiones no me dañan. Harían feliz a mama.

La única novedad de nuestro circulo político ha sido un alemna llamado Chouji, que andaba de paso en Paris por negocios y quien reconoció a Sakura-chan en la calle. Sakura-chan lo conoció en los "viejos tiempos", es decir, en el 68. En aquel entonces tenía algo que ver con Rudy el Rojo o Danny Cohn-Bendit (nota del autor, eran lideres anarquistas de su tiempo, ahora son ecologistas). Ahora trabaja como vendedor para Siemens. Pero da a entender que aun tiene actividades para algunos grupos alemanes e italianos. Su trabajo le proporciona el disfraz perfecto para viajar. Se quedo tres días con nosotros, acampando entre la mesa y la estufa. La compañía le da una cuota diaria para hoteles y alimentos, que se embolsa, menos el precio de un par de botellas de vino con las que expresa su gratitud por quedarse con nosotros, pero que prácticamente se acaba bebiendo él. Sin embargo, tiene cierto encanto aniñado. Cuando está un poco inspirado puede contar un buen cuento, inventado en su mayor parte pero entretenido. Aunque es inútil para obtener verdadera información.

Mientras, mi búsqueda de la clandestinidad palestina ha cesado prácticamente. Todos los que dicen algo dan el mismo consejo: ve a Beirut, allí hay reclutamiento abierto. Así que nuevamente estoy pensando en el viaje al Este. Pero curiosamente, siempre que dejo divagar mi mente hacia Beirut, salta hacia el sur, a Jerusalén. "La abandone de pie, regresare de pie". Durante toda mi infancia escuche a mi padre canturrear ese juramento. Yo, que salí de Jerusalén en el vientre de mi madre, al paso que voy no regresare ni en una mortaja. Hasta ahora lo más que me he acercado fue un impulso. Me llamo la atención la valquiria sentada al escritorio. Espera a que atendiera a su cliente y entonces le pregunte en francés el precio de un boleto sencillo a Jerusalén. Inmediatamente su expresión de endureció.

_- Voues eétes pas francais_ - Lo dijo como pregunta, pero era una declaración, y no tenia nada que ver con el precio del boleto.

- No, no soy francés - respondí, pero pensé: ¿Qué te importa?

- Pero usted habla muy bien el francés. ¿Es sirio?

- Estadounidense

- Oh. Disculpe usted

Enrojeció y rápidamente me dio la información que deseaba. Entonses me confio en ingles;

- Lee sugiero que vuele por El Al. _Ellos_ si saben cómo cuidarse de los árabes.

- ¿en verdad, _madame_? - Eso ya lo veremos.

Después tarde una hora tranquilizarme. Era afortunado de no haber conseguido aun una pistola. el mundo hubiera visto el primer secuestro de una agencia de viajes.

Por la tarde, Sakura-chan regresa con un gran tubo de cartón. Me pega con el suavemente en la cabeza y después en el trasero. Se contonea al caminar para que vea su nueva falta. Le queda pegada, casi como su piel, comienza a verse como toda una parisina.

- ¿Qué hay en el tubo?

- Color, mi amor. Color para un mundo sin colores. Mira.

Saca tres carteles y me los exhibe para que los apruebe.

- ¡Comandante Guevara!

- ¿Qué te pasa. Naruto?

- Mi padre tenía el mismo cartel encima de su escritorio.

Era una de las emisiones bolcheviques de 1919, en reproducción, desde luego. Un feroz Lenin en blanco y negro alzando el puño contra un cielo rojo lleno de letras cirílicas.

- ¿Y los otros dos son Stalin y Trotsky?

- Lo siento - Dice desenrollando el siguiente: molinos de viento en un campo de flores, contra un cielo fresco tachonado de cúmulus. - Por lo menos es una vista mejor que nuestra ventana… Monet.

- Es fantástico, Sakura-chan. ¿Dónde está el original?

- en el Louvre.

- Vamos a robarlo, no puedo vivir sin él.

- ¡Naruto! no sabía que te interesara el arte

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes. Veamos el que sigue, ah, Renoir.

Es una cantinera rubia, medio triste y un poco regordeta, que me mira por encima del túmulo festivo de un centro nocturno de fin de siglo. Su figura parece moverse, suspirando quizá.

. No es Renoir, mi amor, es Manet.

- Falle. Pero me pregunto como hizo eso.

- ¿Hizo que, Naruto?

- Dar la impresión de que ella respira.

- Es cierto, así parece, ¿no? Nunca lo había notado ¿Eres pintor?

- Pude serlo-

- ¿Pero…?

- Hubo cosas en el camino.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- La Historia

- Dices cosas vagas.

- ¿Si?

- Se que tienes secretos. Nunca te he presionado para que me los reveles ¿Verdad?

- no.

- Pero tengo un poquito de curiosidad. ¿No hay algo que puedas decirme?

- ¿Qué puedo decirte?

Ella se sienta sobre la cama con el Manet colocado sobre su nuevo regazo cubierto por su apretada falda, sus piernas son realmente torneadas y muy bien formadas, pero veo sus ojos, me miran con verdadera ternura. Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… ese nombre suena en mi cabeza ¿Por qué no habría de decirle? Por lo menos un poco. Y aunque mis reflejos intentan suprimirlo, digo entre dientes

- Estuve un tiempo en Uruguay.

- Siempre pensé que habías vivido algún tiempo en Latinoamérica, tu español es tan bueno… Debiste estar allí más de un año.

¿Qué daño habrá de ir un poco más lejos?

- dos años y medio, para ser preciso

- ¿Qué hacías allí?

- Esto y aquello.

- no te lo preguntare. Dímelo cuando estés listo.

- algo de trabajo revolucionario.

- ¿Serio?

- Ahí todo es serio, a diferencia de aquí.

- Aquí también se hace trabajo serio

- Nada que yo haya podido encontrar. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero de acuerdo a lo que estoy acostumbrado…

- ¿quieres decir que lo que hacemos no es serio porque no contribuye a la lucha armada?

- Mas o menos.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no te unes a la lucha armada aquí?

- ¿Dónde está, Sakura-chan? no puedo hallarla. Debe estar tan lejos bajo tierra que no saben en qué año viven.

- Pero si existe. Tampoco sé donde está. Pero… todos esos bombazos, los aerosecuestros, los... asesinatos. Cada semana ocurre algo en Europa. Esa gente tiene que vivir en alguna parte. Debe tener una base para su organización, leí en una ocasión que por cada guerrillero hay mil sujetos que son su base social ¿No? No sé cómo trabajan los guerrilleros, pero no pueden andar solos, ¿Verdad?

- Solo si pudieran fabricar sus propias armas, sus propios explosivos, falsificar sus propios documentos, alquilar sus propios escondites, y etcétera.

- ¿Alguna vez tuviste contacto con los tupamaros, Naruto?

- Momento. Esta conversación ve más allá de lo que quería. Cambiemos de tema.

- no intentaba pasarme de curiosa. Pero es un poco difícil no sentir curiosidad sobre las experiencias de un amante.

-Tu sabes mucho mas de mil que yo de ti.

- Y así seguirá siendo.

- No me importa, Naruto.

- Bien.

- ¿quieres algo de cenar? Traje un pollo.

- Claro, tú sabes que me gusta lo que cocines., Sakura-chan.

Ahora si estás perdiendo el control Naruto. Ya no tiene ningún autocontrol. En unos minutos más hubieras comenzado a hablar sobre Kakashi-sensei. Por eso nos previnieron contra la comodidad y la rutina. Pierdes tu tono muscular psicológico. Te ablandas. Por una mirada tierna cantaras como un canario. Por un par de senos calientes contra los cuales recargar tu mejilla, echaras de lado todo tu propósito histórico. Habia una razón por la cual Lenin renuncio a las intoxicaciones de la música, para mortificarse sobre los helados rigores del tablero de ajedrez. Y si el Hombre de la Voluntad de Hierro tenía miedo de ablandarse ¿Por qué estas tan confiado Naruto? ¿Acaso estas seguro de no fallarle a tu pueblo? Hace poco considera, que se mortificaba sobre el pecho de Sakura-chan y su mirada soñadora y triste, pero ahora aparentemente su pecho ya no es pequeño y su mirada es tierna y en ella puedes confiar. Adelante, Naruto, ¿Por qué no te rindes y llegas al final? dile todos tus secretos, cásate con ella y consigue un trabajo, Ya no eres un revolucionario y todos lo saben menos tu.

Bueno hasta aqui llego, me alegra realmente que les gustara como para leer hasta aquí, en verdad de los agradesco y ya saben, dejar un Review nunca mato a nadie e hico feliz a muchos.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**okashira janet**

**Agadea**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno chicos y chicas aquí vuelvo con la continuación, se que me tarde un poco y les pido disculpas pero ustedes entienden, ahora estoy en pleno periodo de exámenes pero ¿quién se resiste a la tentación de escribir sobre Naruto? Muchos de los aquí presentes no lo hacemos y la verdad es que yo tampoco, en fin, han sido buenos días, marchas, rock, violencia, tocadas y mi cumpleaños donde bebí como obseso en un buen bar jajajajajaja mientras cantaba a todo pulmón Disorder de Joy divicion, en fin mi vida no creo les interese mucho así que comencemos:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y no gano nada por este fic, lo cual es una verdadera lástima, si esta serie me perteneciera si asi fuera ya todos podríamos haber disfrutado de muchas más explosiones de Deidara y de las gloriosas actuaciones de Rock Lee, aparte de que si me perteneciera seria un japonesio, asi qu en este momento estaría huyendo desesperadamente para que Gotzila no intente comerme vivo, por cierto pido perdón a los fans de Minato, pero esto es realmente necesario para la historia.

**Narración de Sakura**

Así que Naruto necesita hacer confidencias, tal como dijo Sasuke. Pero no me halagan sus confidencias, me horrorizan, y ya no quiero escucharlas. No porque sean aterradoras en si, ni de que podrían implicar actos que mi oculta moral burguesa podría reprobar, no es eso. Es mi propia curiosidad la que me horroriza. Sasuke ha hecho de mi propia curiosidad natural una enfermedad mortal.

Supongamos que a Naruto lo detengan nada más para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre alguien conocido. Y después preguntas sobre sí mismo. La información que yo le he dado a Sasuke le llegara de vuelta, cerrando el círculo. Y Naruto podrá ser un chico muy dulce y bueno, pero no es ningún tonto, en un segundo sabrá de donde partió.

Si o puedo dejar de trabajar para la DST, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Naruto, por mi y nuestra relación es cortar el flujo de información, aburrir a Sasuke. Que la DST se duerma con respecto a Naruto. Si, puedo hacer eso. Debo hacer eso. Ya llevamos un mes, los días callados pasan rápidamente. Después de unos meses callados mas, Sasuke se ira a ladrar al pie de otro árbol. Todo lo que se necesita es resistencia, adelante Sakura, hazlo por seguir escuchando el "Sakura-chan"

- Buenos días Sasuke, ¿Hoy no hay fútbol?

- Quizá llegaran tarde, maldita sea, no tiene caso estar aquí sin algo que ver

- ¿Que caso tiene estar aquí sin nada que decir?

- ¿Que, Sakura? ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

- Me temo que no

- Nada nuevo, ¿eh?

- Nada.

- Yo si veo algo nuevo. Comienzas a arreglarte. Casi te ves bonita, digo incluso te ves bonita. Debe ser amor de verdad ¿Quien te lo paga?

- Yo misma

-Entonces debe de ser muy importante para ti, ¿El ya se dio cuenta?

- Desde luego

- A el le gusta que sus mujeres se vean bonitas, ¿eh?

- ¿A qué hombre le disgusta?

- Todos los hombres lo desean. Pero algunos tiene miedo de mostrarlo. El no es como tus camaradas trostkystas, ¿verdad?

- No se les parece en nada

- ¿Qué piensa de ellos?

- No le interesan. Probablemente piensa que somos un montón de farsantes, de habladores

- Claro que lo piensa. Sabes muy bien como los árabes se burlan de ustedes los europeos....

- El no se considera árabe

- ¿No? ¿Nunca te habla de viajar a Medio Oriente?

- No seriamente

- Ah, pero si lo ha mencionado. ¿A qué ciudad, Sakura? ¿A Damasco, Beirut, Aden?

- Ha mencionado Beirut. Pero más Jerusalén. Quiere visitar la casa de su padre.

- Así que la sigue considerando su casa. Eso es muy significativo, ¿no crees?

- Me parece una curiosidad natural

- ¿De veras? ¿Cuándo partes para La Habana, Sakura?

- Simplemente habla de eso, no viajara.

- Como puedes saberlo? Solo lo sabrás cuando aborde un avión y se vaya. Mientras, solo podemos adivinar sus intenciones. ¿No me dijiste en algún momento que se la pasaba visitando los bares en donde se reúnen los árabes buscando palestinos?

- Ya casi dejo de hacer eso

- ¿Pero lo hace de vez en cuando?

- ¿Cómo se yo adonde va durante el día?

- Es exactamente lo que pienso, Sakura. Creo que tenemos que investigar adonde va durante el día, ya que tu no puedes darnos esa información.

- ¿Y como investigaría yo eso?

- Debe sentirse solo cuando vas a trabajar, o a tu patético periódico. Quizás podamos encontrarles otra compañera.

- Sasuke, si tu haces eso…

- No me queda otra alternativa, eres muy poco cooperativa

- No soy poco cooperativa, simplemente no ha ocurrido nada significativo.

- Deja que yo juzgue lo significativo, Sakura. Tu trabajo es reportarme hechos, detalles, impresiones. – El cinismo de su vos es realmente vulgar- Así que volvamos a empezar y veamos si podemos elaborar un cuadro claro de lo que es tu amigo.

**Narración de Naruto**

Los mas triviales accidentes pueden convertir la vida en una mierda. Sakura-chan llega a la casa arrastrándose con una venda ensangrentada en la mano, porque se le atravesó de lado a lado con una grapa de empaquetado, con la maquina engrapadora que usa ella para sellar las cajas de libros. ¿Ya al atendió un medico? Oh si, la llevaron cargando a la facultad de medicina, a unas cuadras donde un estudiante de saco la grapa, encogió los hombros al revisar la herida, le echo alcohol encima y la envolvió con gasa. Dijo que no era nada, Sanaría en cosa de semanas.

Pero ya pasaron dos semanas y Sakura-chan aun no recobra el color. Me parece que la herida se infecto, pero ella se niega a buscar mayor atención medica, se que ella ha estudiado medicina hasta que alguien alla arriba decidió que las becas para estudiantes quedaban fuera del presupuesto, le digo que tiene que busca otro doctor, dice que no quiere que le vuelvan a encoger los hombros. Creo que lo que estaba buscando era dolor. Para comenzar, debió costarle trabajo poner la mano derecha debajo de la engrapadora. Hacerle el amor para hacerla sentir mejor podría ser una buena idea, al menos en principio suena como una buena idea, su piel, mi piel, lo peor de todo es que es un sentimiento pegajoso, casi imperceptible, me gustaría evitarlos pero no se van.

El efecto de su herida en mi ánimo ha sido como la sangre para un tiburón. Y tampoco ayudan las noticias, primero los israelís derribaron un avión de pasajeros libios, y en el mismo día enviaron comandos que penetraron hasta el centro del Líbano para destruir un par de campamentos de refugiados. Conforme penetran mas sus incursiones, mas audazmente increíbles se vuelven sus pretextos. Esta ves dicen haber capturado documentos de la Organización de Liberación de Palestina que resultan ser nada menos que planes para hacer "un golpe terrorista que dejara a Munich en la sombra"

Nadie puede decir que a los israelís les falta imaginación. Tampoco podría decirse lo mismo de Septiembre Negro, solo tardaron una semana en contestar. ¿Y quién hubiera pensado que lo harían en Khartum? Obviamente nadie, Por eso pudieron entrar bailando a la embajada israelí y pescar al embajador estadounidense, al embajador saudí, a un encargado de asuntos belga, y aun pequeño rebaño de otros oficiales, Parece que todo el mundo ha entrado en acción, salvo yo.

Fui a ver _El día del chacal _dos tardes seguidas. Me puso a pensar en alternativas al camino que me había propuesto cuando deje Sudamérica, ¿Por qué no volverme mercenario? Tengo el oficio, puedo matar con una pistola cuando la mitad de las veces un soldado fallaría con un rifle. Debe de haber gente dispuesta a pagarme por usar ese talento, Puedo hacer una lista, tal larga como mi brazo, de todos los jefes de estado que se merecen con creces un plomo de .357 en la sien. Podría llevarme a un retiro profundamente satisfactorio: sorbiendo ron con cola sobre la cubierta de mi yate, ante el atardecer del Caribe, saboreando la memoria de las caras que explotaron bajo la mira: la gorda de Franco , la hinchada de Somoza, la redonda de Lon Nol, la engreída de Pahlevi, la bonita de Hussein, (nota del autor, todos patéticos esbirros estadounidenses en su conquista mundial, no, no Saddam Husein, si no el rey de Arabia) tendría unos cuantos insólitos que contarles a mis nietos, mis nietos y los de Sakura-chan….

Pero de regreso a Patriarches, después de la segunda vez, tengo que admitir que no soy ningún chacal, no puedo trabajar solo, Me volvería solo sin alguien en quien confiar. Quizá no soy otro Kakashi-sensei que atrae a la gente como una hoguera en una negra noche invernal, pero tampoco soy un solitario. No por elección, no necesito de seguidores, necesito camaradas, puedo volverme un líder, en una emergencia la gente se agrupa a mis espaldas como patitos. Cuando Kakashi-sensei cayo, por instinto miraron hacia mí. No había una sucesión planeada. Nada pensado en serio, porque era inconcebible que Kakashi-sensei era mortal. Era demasiado grande, demasiado necesitado, otro Fidel Castro.

Y aun cuando cayó, su cadáver siguió protegiéndonos. Su cuerpo muerto todavía tenia carisma. No pasaran (nota del autor, grito de guerra de las fuerzas leales a la republica en la guerra civil española) Era tan imponente que bloqueo la puerta contra todos los que estaban allá afuera tratando de abrirla a empujones, el me dio los segundos necesarios para tomar mi AR y comenzar a contestar el fuego mientras los demás permanecían paralizados por la impresión. Por eso me siguieron a mi después, Nosotros habíamos rechazado a los asesinos: su cuerpo ensangrentado y frio y mi fuerza de voluntad, ¿A quién mas podrían recurrir? ¿Quién mas tenía los ideales de Kakashi-sensei para saber que no podíamos sacrificar a todos en la célula, para organizar la huida, encontrar al traidor y dar los pasos necesarios? Si, la célula estaba más que agradecida cuando tome el mando, fue El Comité, alejado de las realidades de la acción y la supervivencia, el que acabo de socavarme, Yo no encajaba en su teoría. Yo era un extranjero, un diablo estadounidense, yo no tenía doctrina ni línea. Yo era un individualista. Y resultaba mala cosa.

Quizás todo era verdad, en su contexto. Necesitaban líderes que pudieran ser amados, que un día pudieran ser leyendas para su gente. Yo era una persona demasiado espontanea, demasiado optimista y terco como para ocupar el lugar de Kakashi-sensei después del momento de supervivencia, Tengo que admitir que desde entonces me di cuenta de eso. Sabía que tendría que encontrar un lugar y la gente que me aceptaría y cuyo calor me quitara el frio. Me convencí que ese lugar seria Paris.

Y aquí estoy, midiéndome con el mas frio y solitario personaje de todos los tiempos: el Chacal. Debí equivocarme en cuanto al lugar.

Como una vez predijo Sakura-chan, ya no veo Paris a los ojos de un impresionista, aunque muy debes en cuando, me sorprende de repente un nuevo ángulo de la ciudad. Hoy, desde la vía del metro, entre las columnas que cruzan el puente de Bir-Hakeim, un Sena de verde jade salpicado de lluvia, enmarcado por la piedra viviente de sus puentes, seduce su mirada rio arriba, desde un cielo de Miguel Ángel, un divino bastón de luz solar explota a través de las oscuras nubes amontonadas, para tocar las agujas y techos de laja de la isla, Pero el cruce solo dura 40 segundos y la visión se desvanece a espaldas de la mugrienta fachada de edificios de apartamentos. La visión parece apropiada. Cualquier otra cosa crearía la ilusión de que aquí existe una vida mas sensual que en otras metrópolis y no es así. Esta ciudad nos cobra caro nuestros cuarenta segundos de gracia.

Toda la gente que trato es víctima de la ciudad, aunque solo conozco a refugiados, rechazados y radicales que ya eran víctimas de algo antes de venir aquí: africanos expulsados por guerras tribales, árabes forzados a escapar de sus países de origen por sectarios enfermos por sus dioses o en el mejor de los casos por los traficantes de opio, rusos de viejas familias nobles, vietnamitas con heridas tan profundas que se niegan a reaccionar ante lo que sea, sudamericanos brutalmente torturados por las dictaduras, cuyas cicatrices internas son peores que las que ocultan cuidadosamente y amargados por la falta de pelea… todos ellos arañando para asegurarse un lugar, un ingreso, un poco de respeto, una seguridad de que se les permitirá quedarse. No es imposible, Sakura-chan me dice que ya es casi ciudadana. Y para mi seria una mera formalidad pues, después de todo, mi madre es francesa.

Pero Francia no me conmueve: arabia, si. El Levante me conmueve. Son lugares que jamás he visto, pero tienen tal ascendente sobre mi corazón que respingo cada vez que veo carteles del desierto, como si realmente estuvieran frente a mí el sol y la desolación. Lo mismo le ocurría a mi padre, quien una vez se detuvo bruscamente al ver una foto de Jerusalén en la ventana de Doubleday, que se sacudió como si un anzuelo de pesca se hubiera clavado en su mejilla, Era melodramático por Naturaleza y jamás oculto el más pequeño espasmo de dolor emocional, pero aquella fotografía en la portada de un libro hizo que corrieran lagrimas, cascadas de lagrimas, por su rostro fiero y oscuro, mientras cinco pequeños niños y una muy hermosa mujer miraban su reflejo y el de ellos sobre la vitrina limpia. Esa fue la primera probada de humillación, sentí que la sangre me hinchaba la cara y silenciosamente lo maldije, condenándolo a morir ahí mismo. Después, en la vergüenza de aquella herida, el episodio de transformo en una advertencia indeleble, solo tenía ocho años de edad en aquel entonces –debió ser justo después de lo del Canal del Suez- , pero su mensaje fue implacablemente claro. Las palabras jamás hubieran sido tan claras. Desde entonces, nunca me abandono el terror de hundirme en una humillación igual.

Intento explicarse, esa noche, mientras cenábamos.

- Si no fuera por ustedes niños – confiaba en aquel tono lleno de vergüenza y vulnerabilidad

- si ni fuera por ustedes, me hubiera unido a los feyadines. Desde luego, ahora hago lo que puedo, pero temo que un día moriré con el corazón roto por no haber hecho lo suficiente.

Entonces nos era imposible entender su perdida. Mostrábamos caras sobrias, lo escuchábamos, pero aquello no tenía realidad para nosotros. Vivíamos muy bien, el era banquero. Teníamos un gran departamento con vista al rio oriente y al edificio de las Naciones Unidas, comíamos suntuariamente, a mi madre le encantaba cocinar, Había engordado, como todos sus amigos, los hombres de negocios que nos mantenían despiertos con sus apasionados debates. Como cualquier libanes, su cara ya no le quedaba en el cuerpo, ¿quería ser como aquellos feyadines esqueléticos? Y perseguidos de las fotos en las revistas que recibían del extranjero? ¿Por qué? Me daba vergüenza preguntarlo y en ves de hacerlo hurgaba en sus revistas buscando la respuesta. Pero como no podía leer las extrañas letras, jamás encontré una respuesta. Las fotografías mostraban hileras de tiendas de campañas rotas, de cobertizos de lámina corrugada, de gente sucia y malicienta ¿Esto era lo que echaba de menos? En aquel entonces el mundo de mi padre era un misterio para mí.

Y mi distanciamiento, nacido de aquel incidente, se convirtió en un misterio para él. Lo provocaba al no conmoverme con sus lamentos. Finalmente me atacaba:

- Pero claro, ¿Qué me esperaba? Simplemente eres un chamaco estadounidense. Te interesan más los deportes que la historia – me decía lastimosamente- Pero en último análisis en culpa mía, _mea culpa_. Los he exiliado de nuestra propia historia. Así que ¿Qué derecho tengo? He sido yo, con mi cobardía. Quien los ha hecho así.

Para estas alturas, las lágrimas ya ahogaban su voz y le nublaban la vista. Yo mantenía los ojos sobre el plato hasta que, vendido por la autoacusación, se retiraba a su cámara temblando, seguido rápidamente por mi madre. Y con silencioso hastió, mis hermanos y yo terminábamos la cena.

Ya visito estos malditos bares con tanta regularidad que me he vuelto invisible, entro en la calle oscura, estudio las caras de las mesas, y las nucas de las cabezas en la barra, a través de la humareda azul de los _Gauloises_: todas conocidas, pero ninguna amistosa. Así que silenciosamente vuelvo a la húmeda oscuridad y sigo en la acera hasta el siguiente. Al principio de una escalera de color rojo carne que lleva hasta el subterráneo Bar Americain, cuatro tunecinos de cabelleras alambradas olfatean a un par de chicas alemanas que llevan jeans apretados y corpiños que exhiben atrevidamente sus pezones. Ya comienza a cansarme el predominio de cada cuadro del Barrio. Pero por lo menos, el Bar Americain tiene un buen estéreo, y los fluidos acordes de _Country Joe and the Fish _suben flotando, como zarcillos de humo de hachís, desde el subsuelo hacia la calle.

Estoy detenido en el periférico de Los Ángeles

Con agua de lluvia en mis botas

Quiero irme a casa. Si es que los Estados Unidos aun son mi casa. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo para hacer suposiciones.

Hay un banco vacante. En este lugar, eso es un lujo, Puedo permanecer aquí mientras tenga ganas de seguir comprando tragos.

Nada me pone más nostálgico como este rock sobre Vietnam. Ningún otro lugar en el Barrio tiene un sistema de sonido que vuelva a la vida a Hendrix. O a Janis. En las sinfonolas de los cafés parece que tocan desde sus ataúdes. Los extranjeros jamás los escucharon en vivo y no conocen la diferencia. No solo quiero ir a casa, sino regresar el tiempo como unos cinco años. Aunque probablemente no haya una sola alma aquí que, independientemente de su nacionalidad, quiera dar un salto atrás de cinco años para aterrizar dos meses antes de Mayo del 68.

- Hola- me dice una vos juguetona y volátil, como mexicana, femenina pero decidida, digamos, en el registro de una chica que sabe lo que quiere y espera obtenerlo, podría haberse ganado la vida cantado boleros en los cabarets de la ciudad de México, pero extrañamente me habla en ingles

Y resulta que no tan diferente a la imagen que me forme por su vos: ovalada pero con un toque afilado, rubia, sus ojos azules alegres y suspicaces, profundamente atrayente para quienes gustan de ser la parte menos dominante de una relación, pero increíblemente vivaces, su cabello es rubio y largo, y en la cara se deja un mechón enfrente casi como si dijeran "quítamelo" cuando miro hacia abajo veo un ombligo cuidado y unas piernas y caderas rebosantes que estiran una falda apretada.

- ¿Me permites acomodarme en este huequito? – insiste aun en ingles.

- Adivina la respuesta. ¿Cómo supiste que era estadounidense?

- Oh, te he visto por ahí.

- Yo no te he visto ahí. – Es realmente linda pero no es mi tipo, además creo que será algo frívola, creo saber muy bien porque estoy con Sakura-chan.

-No eres muy educado ¿verdad?

_- Strike one_

- Esta bien, eres bastante fuera de lo común. Tendría que estar ciega para no verte. Tu nombre es Naruto ¿no?

- ¿Lo es?

- Si lo es, y el mío es Ino

- ¿Lo es?

- Si lo es, y tu eres un Libra

- ¿Lo soy? – solo he respondido con monosílabos, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía que era un libra, nunca me llamo la atención esa pseudo ciencia

- Si, lo eres

- ¿Y que eres tú, Ino?

- El mismo que tu, Libra

- Quise decir, ¿Cómo te ganas la vida, Ino?

- Vamos, vamos, no nos pongamos hostiles

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Una cerveza está bien

- Tomate la mía

- ¿No tienes sed?

- Me siento un poco apretujado aquí

- Vaya, yo también, vayamos a un lugar más callado, donde podamos escuchar nuestros pensamientos

- Puedes escuchar lo que pienso, aquí mismo. Creo que pierdes el tiempo, Ino, o como sea que te llames.

- Pero no tanto como el que tú has perdido, querido Naruto. Tú has perdido más meses que yo minutos.

De pronto parece que esta rubia frívola y desagradable merece un mayor y cuidadoso escrutinio. Parece calmada, pero sus ojos, que tienen una presencia decididamente mexicana, me desafían. ¿Me desafían a qué? ¿A decirle que? ¿O simplemente se divierte a mi costa?

- Nunca contestaste a mi pregunta, Vero, ¿Qué es lo que haces y que es lo que quieres?

- Ino, mi nombre es Ino, Soy maestra de lenguas.

- Yo ya hablo varias.

- Quiero hablar contigo, en ingles, pero no aquí? – dice con vos casi imperceptible.

- ¿Bastara la acera?

- El muelle sería mejor

Es cosa de minutos llegar a las escaleras que descienden a la orilla del rio. Notre Dame oculta la mitad del cielo. Unos cuantos cuerpos silenciosos se esconden lo mejor que pueden a lo largo de un muro de mampostería, ya que la ley, en su majestuosidad, aun le prohíbe a ricos y pobres dormir bajo los puente. Pero a la maestra de lenguas no parece importarles que los durmientes puedan escucharla.

- Tengo amigos…

- Me pregunto cómo los conservas.

- … Tengo amigos que se interesan en ti, Naruto.

- Deben de ser vendedores de seguros de vida.

- Son revolucionarios, revolucionarios palestinos.

Es inteligente. Me lo ha dicho en un lugar oscuro donde no puedo ver su expresión. Supongo que de día se pone gafas oscuras para hacer estas proposiciones.

- ¿Por qué me interesarían mi estos revolucionarios palestinos?

- Se dice que andas buscando la clandestinidad palestina.

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- Eso no lo sé, Mis amigos me preguntaron si haría contacto contigo. Eso es todo lo que se.

- ¿Por qué no se pusieron en contacto ellos mismos?

- No querrían comprometerte, en caso de que los rumores fueran equivocados.

- ¿Tú no te comprometes?

- Yo simplemente soy una mexicana solitaria, en busca de compañía – Y mi intuición resulto acertada, solo los mexicanos tiene ese tono de vos tan irónico y al mismo tiempo divertido- o algo mas- y para ilustrar sus palabras me toma del brazo.

- ¿A que organización pertenecen tus amigos?

- Al Frente Popular para la Liberación de Palestina. Supongo que has oído hablar de el

Si esto es lo que ella dice que es, esta es la primera y única oportunidad que cruza mi camino. Si no lo es, solo puede ser una trampa de la policía. Pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porque después de tantos meses de futilidad me cae esto en las manos? Supongamos que si es una trampa de la policía, no puede ser contra la ley, aun es Francia, expresar algo de interés en compañeros palestinos. Así que si esto es una celada, el castigo será extracurricular: unos pocos golpes, algunas amenazas, nada peor, a menos que ella sea agente de los uruguayos, pero si ellos supieran como encontrarme, ya me hubieran liquidado, la otra opción es _la Mossad._

- Bueno, ¿te interesa?

-Me interesa ver como alguien como tu puede estar tan metida en algo como esto.

- Eres cauteloso ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿quieres conocer a mis amigos o no?

Incluso los israelíes no pensarían más que en desanimarme un poco, de manera preventiva. No hay otro remedio para ser tan quisquilloso como la falta de tripas, hubo una vez un Naruto que hubiera saltado ante esto, sin siquiera pestañear. Pero ya no confía en sus instintos, se ha vuelto tímido. Es el salario de la domesticidad- si titubea un poco güerita simplemente dile a tus "amigos" que de todas maneras no les serviría a un marica así.

- Como decía mi viejo papi: a caballo regalado no se le el diente, pero tampoco te vayas a parar detrás de el tampoco.

- Supongo que debo de interpretar eso como un "si", si quiero conocer a tus amigos, no te preocupes, simplemente hare una llamada y ellos vendrán a por nosotros.

-¿Dónde?

- Ellos me lo dirán por el teléfono.

- Diles que sugiero el pozo de los rinocerontes del zoológico de_ Vincennes._

- ¿Por qué hay?

- El rinoceronte es amigo mío.

Telefonea frente a un café directamente desde el palacio de justicia. Me gusta la salvaje ironía, es tan típico de los mexicanos. El teléfono, como de costumbre, esta junto a los mingitorios públicos en el subsuelo, detesto el olor que enmana desde esos agujeros, pero estoy dispuesto a soportarlo con tal de tratar de escuchar lo que dice Ino.

Discute dentro de la cabina telefónica y saca la cabeza de entre las puertas de vidrio.

- No quieren que sea en el zoológico.

- Diles que le pondré correa al rinoceronte.

- Quieren entrevistarte en el bosque _Boulogne,_ les dije que es demasiado alejado y frio.

- diles que vengan a nosotros aquí donde hay luz y calor. Al diablo con ese rollo a los Peter Lorre. Voy arriba a echarme un trago.

Un minuto después me alcanza en una mesa del frente.

- ¿Bueno?

- Nos veremos aquí, les dije que estabas harto de sus payasadas paranoicas

- Gracias por ayudarme a pasar con el pie derecho.

Un extraordinario nerviosismo me ha brotado de la nada y me sudan las palmas de las manos, gotas frías caen sobre mis costillas y mis rodillas sufren un serio ataque de "máquina de coser" cada ves que dejo de pensar en ellas comienzan a subir y bajar bajo la mesa. Si alguien me observara debe de pensar que es la primera ves que salgo con una chica, como un mocoso puberto mentiroso y calenturiento.

- Ah, _quelle coincidence- _exclama Ino poniéndose de rodillas repentinamente.

Un tipo egipcio, bajo y bien vestido la saluda, se acerca rápidamente y la besa en ambas mejillas. Ino me presenta como "su amigo de estados unidos" Yo no tengo nombre, el recién llegado se presenta con el nombre de Kankouro e inicia la conversación.

- ¿Te gusta Paris?

- Es una ciudad divertida

- Ah, pero no te parece que el turismo, como dieta constante es un poco como vivir solo de _baclava._ Uno también necesita la carne del trabajo y el vino del éxito.

- Y la col de la indolencia y las viñas de la ira.

- ¿Perdón? No te entendí

- Fue un mal chiste, No merece explicación.

- Pero tengo la impresión de que te gusta viajar, lo ideal es combinar el trabajo con los viajes, darle un propósito más amplio a viajar.

- Eso sería lo ideal.

- ¿A dónde te gustaría viajar próximamente?

- ¿Adonde sugerirías? Ya conozco Sudamérica

- Eso debió de ser interesante. Algún día me contaras como te fue, ¿Has estado en el sudeste de Asia?

- No

- Podrías ir a España, aunque uno siempre se arriesga a que los vascos lo vuelen en pedazos.

- O que los confundan con un agente israelí y los balaceen.

- Ah, leíste sobre eso, no fue una equivocación, Los israelís confirmaron que el hombre de verdad era un agente, mira que hay que tener cojones para declararle la guerra a España, Francia e Israel al mismo tiempo.

- Eso me devuelve el ánimo.

- Por cierto ¿Has estado alguna ves en Israel?

- ¿Quieres decir Palestina no? No, de hecho siempre he pensado que esa sería mi próxima excursión. Siempre he querido ver Jerusalén.

- ¿Tienes parientes ahí?

- No que yo conozca.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ir a Israel por África del Norte? Esa es una manera muy poco común de llegar y se pueden aprender cosas extraordinarias por el norte de África. Cosas que serán muy provechoso saber cuándo viajes mas al Oriente.

- ¿De veras, pensabas en algún país en especial?

- Para paisajes, Marruecos, para arqueología, Egipto, pero Libia es un país que muchas veces se pasa por alto, Algunos amigos se vieron muy afectados por una estadía en Libia, aunque yo no he estado ahí.

- Quizás debería de hablar con tu amigos que si estuvieron.

- Eso es exactamente lo que pensaba. Si, debes conocerlos lo más pronto posible, ¿Estas libre mañana por la noche?

-Creo que sí.

- Muy bien, organizare una pequeña fiesta para mañana, Ino sabe donde vivo y te llevara allá, ¿Te parece bien querida?

La atención de Ino divago durante nuestro engañoso parloteo, sin embargo el "querida" la devuelve abruptamente a la realidad.

- ¿Qué está bien conmigo?

- Llevaras a tu amigo a mi piso para que pasemos una amena noche charlando, mañana a las ocho de la noche.

- Claro, naturalmente – dice con cierta sorna pesada.

Kankouro se pone en pie, caravaneando un poco.

- Por favor, discúlpame por perdonar tu _Tete a Tete_, querida, solo iba de paso y reconocí tu hermoso cabello rubio, ha sido muy agradable platicar contigo y con tu amigo_, a bientot._

Yo mismo me despido un poco después y deambulo hacia Patriarches intentando formarme una imagen concreta de lo que ocurrió en la última hora. Aun me parece imposible que tras tantos meses todo ocurra tan sencillamente, "Hola, somos del FPLP, nos interesa enviarte a Libia para que te entrenes como comando, y luego te enviaremos a alguna misión es Palestina" Pero, ¿Por que no? Hay una docena o mas de gentes que tiene una buena idea de lo que he estado buscando por todo el barrio, y que sencillamente no querían que yo conociera de sus conexiones con la organización. Por lo menos uno de ellos debió de reportar mi deseo de entrar en contacto. Estas cosas toman su tiempo, esto lo aprendí en Montevideo, Pero, con todo, es tan difícil aceptar el éxito cuando uno ya está resignado al fracaso…

Sakura-chan siente la mejoría en mi ánimo en cuanto cierro la puerta.

- Te ves muy alegre.

- Lo dices como si fuera un crimen.

- No, simplemente me sorprende, después de cómo has estado el último mes.

- De pronto, las cosas han cambiado.

- ¿Cambiado? ¿Cómo? – dice casi ahogándose con una preocupación que le quita el aliento, como las que usan las mujeres despechadas cuando se enteran de que hay una nueva mujer en tu vida.

- Finalmente dieron conmigo.

- ¿Ellos? Oh felicidades.

- Cayo del cielo, hasta ahora es solo el primer acercamiento, Ya veremos que pasa, mas vale que no se trate de la broma de alguien.

- Oh, estoy segura de que no, Naruto

Pero lo dice tan débilmente que parece que dijo "Ojala y que así sea" Ella sabe que nos puede quedar poco tiempo juntos, cosa que a mi también me entristece porque realmente siento algo por esta chica.

**Narracion de Sakura**

Supongamos que Naruto comience a sospechar, ¿entonces qué? Siento que torcieran mi cuellos de manera violenta, casi se siente del desfallecer, _fini_, Me siento igual que cuando Naruto intento pelear con Kiba, una ves mas ese sentimiento repulsivo, camaradas enfrentados, la sensación de ver a Naruto atacar con todo lo que tiene sin pensar en lo que deja atrás. Y en este caso el desenlace podría ser fatal, y aunque Naruto muriera o terminara encarcelado, el solo hecho de que se encuentre lejos de mi provoca una angustia terrible, haría la vida tan horrenda que desearía que alguien la terminara por mí. Aun queda en mi suficiente iglesia para impedir que lo haga por mí misma. Esa es una autentica desventaja.

Tampoco tengo esperanzas de salir de aquí por mi sola, Naruto es quien dará el paso. Quizás le envíen a un lugar lejano como Irak. Quienquiera que sean "ellos". Me pregunto que ocurre en su mente cuando se queda mirando el techo. Mira con la fijeza de quien contempla una pantalla de cine. Me percato de que involuntariamente echo vistazos a la pintura descarapelada que ya solo cuelga ahí por tradición, esperando atisbar por el rabillo del ojo aunque sea una insinuación de lo que lo tiene así. Quizás esta sea su manera silenciosa de decirme que sospecha de la trampa que le están preparando. Dios, la DST, como pude olvidarla, espero que no sea así, seguro es una trampa de Sasuke, ¿Qué hare? Tengo que llamarlo de nuevo, una de sus maquinaciones seguro, lamentablemente solo lo arruine cuando hable con él, me sentía como una tonta, tenía una respuesta para todo cuando me lo anuncio.

- Pero Sasuke… Se pondrá suspicaz si después de todos estos meses vacios se le acerca un hombre y le dice "Buenos días, somos de la clandestinidad palestina terrorista, y quisiéramos que te unieras a nosotros esta tarde para poner algunas bombas y hacer un aero secuestro o dos"

- Sakura, tomando en cuenta el estado en que se encuentra tu "amigo" –dice esto siempre con ese maldito son de burla – si Jaques Tati llegara a el y le dijera "soy George Habash" (nota del autor es fundador y líder del FPLP) tu amigo probablemente le creería. Por lo menos haría todo por creerle. Existe un fenómeno que con frecuencia observamos en gente como Naruto, que se sienten atraídos por el terrorismo: progresivamente quedan ciegos a todo aquello en todo aquello en el mundo que no se adecue a sus sistemas de decepción. Pero eso lo sabes, Sakura. Mientras más tiempo pasa sin que los esfuerzos de tus camaradas den algún resultado, mayor es el fervor de que pase lo contrario de manos del pequeño genio de la lámpara. ¿Por qué otra razón salen corriendo a cualquier ínfima manifestación callejera, esperando que de alguna manera se convierta en otro mayo del 68? Estoy seguro que tu amigo Naruto está lo suficientemente listo para abrazar a cualquier viejo genio que le endilguemos. ¡Ay!, es cuando más hambre tiene la trucha cuando mas debería de desconfiar en los insectos gordos que caen sobre el agua. Pero esa no es su naturaleza, porque, si así fuera, los pescadores jamás pescaríamos una trucha. Ya sabemos que Naruto no dejara pasar una… bueno olvídalo.

- Me da mucho gusto que no has dicho la cosa espantosa que estabas pensando.

- Realista, no espantosa, Sakura.

- Aun no me has dicho como va a presentarse tu genio.

- Ni te lo diré, De hecho, la única razón por la que te menciono esto es porque si Naruto musitara en vos alta tan extraordinario golpe de buena suerte que está a punto de cruzar en su camino, debes animarlo a que lo crea y no desanimarlo. A Naruto le dirán que ha sido recomendado por un conocido que tiene que mantener en secreto la asociación. Si mencionara el tema, lo reforzaras diciéndole que piensas que bastantes de sus amistades comunes deben de tener conexiones clandestinas, aunque no tienes idea de quienes son. ¿Entendido?

- Entiendo ¿Conoceré yo a ese genio?

- Dudo que ese genio permitirá que eso ocurra.

En este punto ya me di cuenta que solo le arruine a Naruto su oportunidad, pero al menos puedo intentar ver si lofro sacarle algo de información a Sasuke sobre los métodos de la DST para saber que no hacer después.

- Pero ¿Qué sacaras de todo esto? Eso es lo que no entiendo, supongamos que Naruto crea que el genio es de La Fatah (nota del autor, otro grupo insurgente en la lucha por liberar palestina, aunque su línea no es de mi personal agrado), o del FPLP o de lo que sea, ¿Entonces qué?

- Veo que en verdad no entiendes, ese genio de verdad será de La Fatah o de lo que sea-

-Pero si ya tienes a este agente, ¿Para qué quieres a Naruto?

- Porque, indudablemente, Naruto alcanzara alturas y vera cosas que este jamás podría ni siquiera soñar. Este tipo solo trata de salvar su propio pellejo comprometido. Es meramente un bajo funcionario que puede enrolar a Naruto en la organización. Jamás le pediríamos hacer algo más. Pero Naruto tendrá oportunidad de hacer todo aquello que lo impulse su ferocidad,. No estará limitado por el conocimiento de hallarse comprometido, porque no sabe que esta comprometido. Sera un agente involuntario. Igual que tu, Sakura, cuando conspiraste para ayudar a aquellos dos anarquista alemanes a entrar a Francia . ¿Recuerdas lo fácil que fue para nosotros convencerte de que cooperaras? No hay nadie más sencillo de reclutar como agente, que una persona comprometida desde el principio y cuyos camaradas le son más peligrosos que la policía. Pero no hace falta que lo diga, estoy aleccionando a una experta- No hay mayor crueldad que una verdad dicha tan fríamente, aun hoy me retuerzo de la culpa por ese acto egoísta, salvar mi propio pellejo para tener un destino peor que la muerte, convertirme en un esbirro de la policia- .

- ¿Me das a entender que Naruto está comprometido por asociación conmigo y yo por asociación contigo?

- Así es, es la eterna cadena de margaritas del agente. Ni siquiera requiere que las asociaciones estén vivas en el momento. Eso es lo que hace tan durable la cadena, a pesar de pobre material por el que esta forjada.

- Supón que alguno de nosotros, las miserables criaturas, decida darle tu nombre a los camaradas violentos, Sasuke ¿Entonces qué?

- Esa seria tu sentencia de muerte, Sakura, no la mía. Ninguna de las organizaciones cuya existencia en Francia es tolerada por la DST y eso incluye todas las que tu probablemente conoces, ninguna de todas esas organizaciones va a agotar nuestra buena voluntad hacia ellas asesinando a ninguno de nuestros oficiales. Quizás maten a alguno de nuestros agentes de ves en cuando, pero nunca a un oficial, la DST no ha perdido a un solo oficial por asesinato desde que la Organización Armada Secreta (nota del autor, grupo de extrema derecha formada por soldados y civiles franceses que se negaban a abandonar la guerra con Argelia, ya que la consideraban propiedad de Francia) estaba en su mejor momento, y recordaras lo que le paso a la OAS.

Vaya tenia tiempo sin escribir y esto es lo que me apareció, realmente me esforcé mucho en hacer esto, y estaría muy agradecido por algún review, pueden dejarlos son gratis, no necesitan estar inscritos en la pagina. Y ya lo saben, son el alma de un escritor de Fanfiction como yo. Se cuidan un chingo y hasta la victoria siempre.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**okashira janet**

**Agadea**


	5. Chapter 5

Mis estimados camaradas, aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación de este pedazo de fic que me pongo a escribir cuando no tengo nada que hacer, si sigo en periodo de exámenes pero mi mente florece bajo presión jajaja en fin, estos días han sido normales exceptuando el hecho que conocí una escritora profesional y dice que en el futuro me puede echar la mano, o ayudarnos a ganar la revolución lo que venga primero, así que si tengo motivos para estar contento jajajaja, pero para no hacérselas más larga dejo de hablar sobre mi y empiezo con el disclaimer o me demandaran.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni por casualidad, lo cual es una verdadera lástima, no lo habría hecho hacer algo tan denigrante como rapear en el manga de ayer, ¿joder Kishisi en que carajos estabas pensando? ¿De cuál te fumas? No le hagas eso a Naruto por amor al Comandante Guevara, ya el pasado episodio habías mostrado que los ninjas de la nube los tienen mejor puestos que los de la hoja, mira que a ellos los ataca el 9 colas y muere su Hokage, ahora los de la nube los ataca el 8 colas un buen de veces y ellos aun se atreven a encadenarlo y su Raikage a golpearlo, pero mejor no digo nada, si Naruto me perteneciera Deidara no habría muerto y bla bla bla.

Postdata: ¿soy el único que le dieron ganas de embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia para olvidar la escena de Naruto rapeando?

**Narración de Suigetsu**

(Nota del autor, recuerden que Alemania, tras la segunda guerra mundial, fue dividida en Oriental y occidental, la comunista y la capitalista) La desesperación que tienen estas paredes puede llegar a ser inquietante y te fuerza a preguntarte si realmente te encuentras cuerdo o entraste a tomar el té con el sombrerero loco y la liebre de marzo, pero las analogía al país de Alicia no son lo mío. Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso, pero en cualquier caso viene siendo lo mismo, preso no importa si estás loco o cuerdo, si tienes hambre o sed, si sueñas o escuchas como violan al preso más débil en la celda de junto.

Nada importa porque te encuentras muerto, muerto en vida, atrapado en un pequeño cubículo en el que te pudrirás por el resto de tu miserable existencia, pero ¿Cuál fue mi crimen para terminar en este sitio? ¿Tal vez solo ser alemán? ¿Tal vez por creer en Alemania, y creer que Alemania merecía tener un futuro? Seas cuales sean mis creencias, no tiene caso hablar si no me trato al menos de comprender los motivos del porque termine es este sitio: odiaba a mis padres, odiaba a mi vecinos, a mis maestros, a mis compañeros, realmente los detestaba a todos, despreciaba su hipocresía, durante años vitorearon a Hitler y sus paranoias desquiciadas, durante años le basaban el culo a cualquier subnormal con una esvástica en el brazo y se idolatraron a ellos mismos por ser arios, la raza destinada a gobernar el planeta, así que ahora que las "hordas comunistas eslavas" entraban al país y comenzaban a poner en su lugar a todos los esquizofrénicos que estaban al poder, que colgaban a los padres que le enseñaban el racismo a sus hijos, que fusilaban sin juicio a criminales de guerra que cometieron actos inhumanos en nombre de la Alemania nazi, escapaban, huían como mujerzuelas a occidente, ahí donde la vida "era más decente y para personas civilizadas" donde para detener a "el poder rojo" permitían a los antiguos nazis, ahora rebautizados como "alemanes occidentales" continuar su vida sin pagar por sus crímenes, y mis padres escaparon junto con ellos, lavándose las manos de las atrocidades que cometimos como nación, llevando al mundo al borde del colapso.

Por otro lado no podía dejar de sentir un profundo amor al pueblo. No dejaba de sentir placer al ver a la gente festejar en los domingos, en ver a las familias comer tartas de cereza, beber sidra recién hecha y preparar las salchichas caseras que ninguna nación prepara como nosotros, no dejaba de pasar de largo nuestra arquitectura, la música y nuestra literatura, no podía dejar de sentir orgullo que fuimos el pueblo inconquistable por los grandes imperios de la antigüedad, si, sentía orgullo de la tierra que me vio nacer.

Esos dos sentimientos tan imposibles de vivir juntos en mi pecho, esa conciencia social, de querer redimir a mi pueblo fue lo que me forzó a tomar el camino de mi vida.

Así que, cuando entre a estudiar ingeniería en la universidad de Berlín, era más que obvio que terminaría convirtiéndome en un anarquista, en un chico que solo quería destruirlo todo por el sumo desprecio que sentía a la hipocresía de la sociedad, a su pasividad, a su complacencia a ser explotados como si fueran maquinas y peor aún, porque ellas reciben mantenimiento, conformes con eso. Por otro lado quería salvarlos de su cruel destino, de dejar de ser seres humanos y convertirse en números, simples engranajes en la gran maquinaria de consumo, de evitarles vivir su vida enajenados, siempre atrapados en una demencial rueda de ignorancia, obligados s vivir en un mundo de libre mercado con ellos mismos convertidos en productos más del sistema.

En la universidad me uní a varios grupos de protesta, pero su línea era simplemente protestar, reformas, nada que cambiara realmente el problema, eso no me parecía suficiente, así que tras un año de inconformidad termine siendo invitado a unas lecturas de marxismo que se daban en una librería cuando esta cerraba al público, aunque en ese momento no es que me importara la lucha de clases, si no el redondo trasero de Karin, la chica que se me extendió la invitación, pero después me di cuenta de lo muy afortunado que había sido, tras esa fachada de estudiantes simplemente pasando el rato fumándose unos porros, estaba el núcleo del motor que cambiaria mi vida, conocí a mi maestro, conocí a Zabusa, el hombre cuyas ideas acabarían con el sistema opresor y le quitarían las vendas a la sociedad, lamentablemente, Zabusa fue asesinado por la policía en una manifestación en contra de la guerra de Vietnam, tras el luto, vinieron las ansias de continuar con su legado, no es que fuéramos especialmente unidos, pero admiraba y respetaba sus ideas, así que el grupo no se disolvió, pero decidimos empezar a dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar, asaltamos bancos, pusimos bombas en almacenes, secuestramos empresarios, todo lo que fuera necesario para terminar con el odiado nazismo que disfrazado de "Republica Federal Alemana" continuaba viviendo en los corazones de la gente.

Como nombre decidimos bautizarnos Fracción del Ejército Rojo (nota del autor, este grupo realmente existió) y el resto se convirtió en historia. Cuando mate a mi primer policía me di cuenta que estábamos dejándonos de juegos, que comenzábamos a vivir una revolución, Karin también se dio cuenta de esto y esa conexión nos acerco aun mas, nunca tuvimos un periodo de enamoramiento y mucho menos de conocernos, simplemente nos revolcábamos en la cama y en ese momento, cuando nuestros cuerpos sudorosos tenían una entendimiento tan fuerte que no era necesario hablar para saber lo que pensábamos, me gustaba hacérselo con Karin, me gustaba besarla y hacerle sentir que estaba agradecido con ella por ser tan bonita, por ser tan enfermizamente impulsiva, por entregarse a mí, un marginado de la sociedad que solo trataba de cumplir sueños que muchos llamarían quijotescos.

Poco después terminamos en Siria recibiendo entrenamiento en campos de refugiados palestinos, todos con un mismo fin, acabar con las injusticias que reinaban en el mundo, acabar con la explotación, acabar con el hambre, traer libertad a los cautivos, en esos campos incluso trabe amistad con un japonés enorme llamado Jugoo que al igual que nosotros, ofrendaba su vida por una causa justa.

Después de eso nuestras acciones se volvieron más grandes, secuestrábamos aviones, saboteamos fábricas, asaltamos bases militares estadounidenses, alemanas e israelís, y lo peor de todo es que un niñato francés, con modales de aristócrata, de quien se cree superior al mundo, fue quien nos descubrió accidentalmente en una redada contra anarquistas y dio muerte a Karin, y yo enloquecido decido atacarlo, pero fui capturado por la policía y después torturado, fui torturado, torturado, torturado para sacar la información de mis camaradas, lo peor no es el dolor físico, no es el dolor de ver cómo te hacen vivisecciones vivo, no importa el hierro al rojo vivo en el ano ni la electricidad en tus testículos, el dolor es cuando entran a tu mente y desconoces si tus pensamientos te pertenecen o fueron implantados por tus carceleros, porque cuando sientes dolor lo único que buscas es tratar de cambiarlo, y tu menta juega sucio contigo, con el tiempo, sin darme cuenta ni en qué momento, termine confesándolo todo, y por eso me encuentro aquí, en esta maldita cárcel esperando el momento de escapar y cobrar venganza contra el perro del gobierno que intento asesinar mis ideales eliminando mi cuerpo de este mundo, seguro se regodea de la gloria por habernos eliminado, pero yo acabare con esos ojos como cámaras fotográficas, sin emociones ni conciencia de ningún tipo, y seré yo quien le recuerde que esta es una lucha de clases, y que al final, la clase explotada es quien tendrá la victoria, e irónicamente, esta será la victoria final (nota del autor, frase común de Hitler al referirse a sus planes de conquista mundial)

**Narración de Naruto**

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas parecen multiplicarse por diez, y la espera se va convirtiendo en un quebradizo hilo delgado a punto de romperse. Toda la tarde estuve a punto de explotar. Cuando vuelvo a ver a Ino, contempla la oscura fachada del palacio de justicia con varios vasos de cerveza en frente a ella.

- Llegas tarde amante bandido.

- Quiere decir que empiezas con ventaja.

- ¿Te alcanza para un taxi?

- ¿A qué lugar?

- Bengasi

- Claro, lo que tú quieras, chica.

El chofer del taxi siente que no somos pasajeros típicos. No deja de mirarnos por el espejo retrovisor

- Seguimos aquí, _mon vieux_

Ino le ordena detenerse, estamos más allá del periférico, en Villa Judía. Que bonita ironia. Al alejarse en taxi comenzamos a andar. Me lleva por una calle empedrada hasta un pequeño edificio de departamentos frente a un sitio de construcción. Las luces de los coches que corren hacia el sur sobre la autopista barren los muros del edificio cada tres o cuatro segundos. Nos detenemos y dejamos pasar a una camioneta que traquetea como una tarola rota, y entramos al edificio.

Toca una puerta en el tercer piso. Me doy cuenta de que espero luces de interrogatorio y una silla de acero, pero me quedare decepcionado.

Finalmente corren las cerraduras y Kankouro abre la puerta. Adentro dos hombres fuman sentados sobre un sofá deshilachado. La dulce y espesa humareda es vagamente reconfortante. Los amigos de mi padre fuman un tabaco parecido. Con la cabeza, Kankouro me pide entrar, pero Ino se queda atrás y al cerrarse la puerta queda afuera. Oigo como baja con pasos lentos. Es difícil ser correo, vaya si lo sé.

Los dos hombres sobre el sofá no se ponen en pie, pero me extienden la mano cuando Kankouro me los presenta.

- Rock Lee

Es tosco y con unas cejas enormes, sus ojos parecen eternamente sorprendidos, pero con cierta mirada divertida, ojos llenos de humor, su cuerpo es atlético y rebosa de vitalidad, eso se nota a pesar de la fea chaqueta verde que usa, usa el cabello largo cortado en forma de tazón,su vos tiene gran cantidad de energía como si siempre estuviera al borde de una emocionante pelea, este chico se volvería loco en un concierto hippie pero está aquí, reclutando gente para el frente.

- Shino

Su efecto parecería un hombre gordo, pero solo es por esa pesada y gruesa gabardina que usa. Su cabello es oscuro y no puedo distinguir el color de sus ojos por esas gafas que porta, aunque deduzco que son color negro y serán serios. Su mano es dura. Su tono de vos es bastane serio, vos de quien sabe. Momentáneamente forcejeamos al estrecharnos las manos, pero en eso nadie me gana. De inmediato el hombre siente que el tampoco lo hará y me ofrece un cigarro, obligándome a soltar su mano.

Lo rechazo con un gesto

- Soy mormón devoto.

No me entiende, pero de todas maneras se ve ofendido.

Kankouro me lleva a un sillón enfrente al sofá y se acomoda sobre una silla del comedor, a horcajadas, a mí derecha. Me comentan que todo es muy informal.

Kankouro - Debería preguntarte gustas algo de beber.

Naruto - Vamos, empecemos el interrogatorio.

Kankouro – Entrevista amigo, no interrogatorio

Naruto – Llámale como quieras

Kankouro – Tengo entendido que no hablas arábigo

Naruto – Cierto, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Kankouro – De la misma manera en que acumulamos tus demás datos biográficos: mediante una paciente investigación. Aquí está la compilación, tú podrás señalarnos los errores.

Me entrega una sola hoja mecanografiada. Con un esbozo de mi vida en un párrafo. Hay un espacio en blanco en NACIDO EN. Tampoco se menciona Sudamérica. Es halagador que Guzman no dejo una pista obvia que llevase a Uzumaki. O viceversa. Tienen casi tanta información sobre mi padre como sobre mi. Debieron hablar con alguno de sus viejos amigos de los días de UNRWA (Nota del autor Agencia de Asistencia de la ONU para los Refugiados Palestinos en Próximo Oriente por sus siglas traducidas al español), o IntraBank (nota del autor, otra vez jeje era un banco palestino)

Naruto – Naci justo afuera de Amman, aun era un feto cuando dejamos Jerusalén en Mayo del 48. Lo demás esta correcto. ¿Cuánto tardaron en saber lo de mi padre?

Kankouro – Creo que hemos trabajado sobre tu caso unas seis o siete semanas, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Siento no haber podido hablar contigo antes, pero estas cosas tardan, aunque estábamos consientes de tu impaciencia.

Naruto - ¿Quién les hablo de mí?

Kankouro – Desde luego no podemos decirte eso. Pero puedo informarte que sabemos de ti desde las primeras veces que comenzaste a preguntar en el barrio estudiantil como hacer contacto con nosotros. Si mal no recuerdo, eso fue a principios de enero.

Naruto – Más o menos, más o menos. La verdad es que comencé a husmear hacia las últimas dos semanas de diciembre.

Kankouro – Escogiste un mal momento, por lo del asesinato de Hamchari. Después de eso teníamos que suponer lo peor de cualquiera que anduviese preguntando por nosotros. Pero esa ya paso a la historia. Ahora que te vemos en carne y hueso podremos conocerte mejor. Permíteme preguntarte ¿Cuándo comenzaste a identificarte como palestino?

Naruto – Jamás pensé de otra manera. Supongo que empecé a enfrentar eso después de Junio del 67, pero antes de eso no era más que un niño.

Lee – Pero tu madre es francesa. ¿Alguna ves te consideraste francés?

Naruto – No

Lee – Y usas pasaporte estadounidense, eres un ciudadano, en todo aspecto, eres un nativo de los Estados Unidos de Norteamerica, ¿Por qué, de tres nacionalidades a escoger, elegiste la palestina?

Naruto - ¿Por qué, teniendo treinta y dos dientes de donde escoger, la lengua siempre va al que esta cariado?

Lee - ¿Me contestas con un acertijo?

Naruto – No es un acertijo, Uno se identifica automáticamente con el lugar donde esta herido. Si no, este mundo sería muy pacifico.

Kankouro – Hay profundidad en eso, amigo. Déjame preguntarte, entonces, que estarías dispuesto a hacer para vengar las heridas de tu pueblo. ¿Matarias?

Naruto – Si eso fuera necesario.

Kankouro – Pero quizás no puedas juzgar esa necesidad, ¿Matarías bajo órdenes? Esa es la verdadera pregunta.

Naruto – Eso dependería de quien diera la orden.

Kankouro – Ya expresas reservas. Esa no es una señal sana.

Naruto – Permítanme explicar mi reserva. No tengo idea de quienes son ustedes. Ese _dossier _pudo llegar directamente de un cable de la Interpol (es la policía del mundo, siempre del lado de los poderosos) Ustedes podrían ser agentes franceses, israelíes o de la CIA. Sería bastante indiscreto de mi parte comprometerme a la violencia aquí, ¿No es verdad?

Shino – Es una reserva muy razonable. Permíteme acabar con ella.

Toma un periódico delgado que está a su espalda sobre la mesa del comedor y me lo muestra. La escritura es arábiga, pero se ven las letras FPLP bajo el encabezado, y debajo de este, una fotografía

Naruto - Es Shino, o alguien muy parecido.

Kankouro – Se que no puedes leer esto, pero es un artículo sobre un hombre que salió recientemente de una prisión israelí donde estuvo prisionero dos años, nuestro amigo aquí presente, Shino

Naruto - ¿Cuál fue tu crimen?

Shino – Organizaba a la gente de la margen occidental, (nota del autor, territorios palestinos ilegalmente ocupados por el gobierno israelí, expulsando a sus moradores originales) pero me acusaron de transportar explosivos, me torturaron, por eso tengo que usar esta gabardina, el daño a mis órganos internos fue bastante alto, nunca se recuperaran, así que evita una súbita perdida de calor y una muerte segura, no hubo juicio ya que no tenían pruebas, todo fue una mentira.

Kankouro – Toma este periódico y que alguien te traduzca el artículo, ¿Te da confianza esto, amigo?

Naruto – Es una ayuda

Kankouro – Ah, eres precavido

Naruto – Aun estoy vivo

Kankouro – ¿Quieres decir con eso que tu vida ya antes ha peligrado?

Naruto – Podría decir eso

Kankouro – Profundiza, por favor

Naruto – No hasta sepa quiénes son ustedes y cuáles son sus funciones dentro de la organización.

Se cruzan entre ellos miradas que se preguntan "¿Que vamos a hacer ahora con él?" Ni siquiera se porque insisto tanto en cuanto a quienes son, pero mi instinto me dice que se trata de tipos de bajo nivel. Quiero ser entregado al verdadero jefe y no embarcado a Libia o encerrado en una célula periférica, como Ino. Estos tipos no saben nada sobre mí. Creen que simplemente soy otro novato inmaduro.

Kankouro – Puede decirse que como grupo somos un comité de selección. Lo que puedan ser nuestras funciones individuales no interesa aquí. Si te consideramos apto, nosotros podemos recomendarte para que seas entrenado en una de nuestras bases.

Naruto – Yo ya he estado entrenado y he tenido experiencias en acciones clandestinas. He ostentado mando y mi disfraz y mis coartadas siguen intactas. No tengo ninguna intención de hacer esto pedazos por tener el privilegio de arrastrarme en el polvo con un AK-47 (nota del autor, rifle de asalto perfecto para las guerrillas, el arma de la libertad)

Kankouro – Entonces, si nos permites el atrevimiento, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Naruto – Mi intención es que me pongan en contacto con el verdadero jefe aquí en Paris.

Lee – No acostumbramos a hacer eso.

Naruto – Yo tampoco soy su voluntario acostumbrado. Tengo talentos que solo el verdadero jefe podría utilizar.

Lee - ¿Cuáles son esos talentos?

Naruto – Como lo dijo nuestro camarada aquí presente, eso no interesa aquí.

Lee comienza a murmurar en arábigo, pero Shino, que ha permanecido inmóvil hasta ahora, alza el brazo para interrumpirlo. ¿Piensa que quizás si entiendo el arábigo? Es una maldición que no sea asi.

Shino – Tus motivos validos tendrás para hablar con un alto mando.

Kankouro – Creo que deberíamos de suspender esta sesión hasta que tengamos instrucciones sobre cómo llevar tu caso. Ni siquiera sé si o que quieres es posible. Te das cuenta que tendrás que esperar.

Naruto – Se esperar. Pero también sé que, de ser necesario, podrían comunicarse en cosa de horas con su comandante de las fuerzas clandestinas.

Kankouro – Veré que puedo hacer. Pero no prometo nada.

Naruto – Envíen a Ino al Bar Americain de hoy en ocho, ahí estaré.

Kankouro – Ella también, aunque sea con un mensaje sombrío.

Naruto – Si es así, no tiene caso estar desperdiciando ni su tiempo ni el mío. Aun no es la medianoche y creo que preferiría no tener que regresar a pie hasta la ciudad, asi que les deseo buenas noches caballeros y_ a bientot._

Kankouro me lleva cordialmente hasta la puerta. Para sorpresa mía los dos se ponen en pie mientras le doy la mano a Kankouro. No están muy seguros de darme las suyas, ya que podría ignorar el pequeño ofrecimiento y dejarlos así con una pequeña humillación, pero no lo hare, no tiene caso, mi táctica ha funcionado, y más allá de lo que tenía derecho a esperar: ya me respetan en algo, simplemente creyeron en mi fuerza de voluntad. Si pueden ponerse en contacto con su elusivo jefe, el mensaje que le deje esta noche le llegara. Ya ninguno de estos tres se atrevería a ponerse en mi camino.

En el andén a la estación a Paris este vacío, pero el vigilante me promete:

- Hay un tren mas, tiene suerte.

Y me siento con suerte. Las cosas han venido a mí, por fin estoy en movimiento. Han despejado todo un vagón del tren para mí. Como para Lenin (nota del autor, durante la primera guerra mundial, Lenin, líder de la gloriosa revolución sovietica viajo en tren a con rumbo a iniciar el levantamiento masivo) veinte minutos después, en la estación Luxemburgo, mi propia estación finlandesa, todos los rostros oscuros del andén se vuelven hacia mí. Yo soy el único que regresa a la ciudad a esta hora. Los demás, en el andén de salida, esperan para ocupar mi vagón especial. Hay algo en mí que les llama la atención, ¿Qué quieren?, ¿un grito de combate?, está bien, les daré uno:

- ¡Camaradas! ahora nos dedicaremos a construir el desorden terrorista.

**Narración de Sakura**

Debe de ser Naruto quien viene subiendo los escalones de cuatro en cuatro. Cuando está de buen humor sobe los escalones en cosa de segundos. Una mañana en que hiso lo mismo en el Trocadero, todos se detuvieron a ver como subía volando los escalones de mármol, estirando los pies al frente como un Nureyev flacucho, (nota del autor, bailarín ruso considerado por muchos el mejor bailarín de la historia) aunque claro, mucho menos egoísta y prepotente. Me dijo que una vez fue atleta: acostumbraba correr en la universidad. Jamás me ha atraído un hombre que no fuera atleta. Siempre que voy con Sasuke a los partidos gusto de observar a los jugadores incluso, no soy morbosa, solo acepto que así me gustan más.

Chouji, quien muy descansadamente ha estado conmigo platicando y tomando una botella de _Cotes de Rhone _se tensa de pronto al escuchar el escándalo de las escaleras. Chouji es la antítesis misma de un atleta. Es grande, fofo y lento. Debería ser rubio para completar el cuadro, pero su cabello es de un café madera. Aunque a pesar de su blancura puede endurecerse mucho. La alerta siempre esta en sus ojos, que son del café mas inidentificable que he visto en mi vida, es exactamente el café de las fortificaciones de concreto, lleno de polvo y maltratado por el tiempo, que los alemanes plantaron en la campiña francesa, y que siguen en pie, impenetrables para cualquier tipo de demolición. Siempre he pensado que en otro tiempo, Chouji hubiese sido un excelente nazi. Ahora no tiene otra salida para su crueldad, así que expresa su otra cara: la del comelón de gran corazón y el borrachín amistoso.

Naruto entra de un salto, pero al ver a Chouji, inmediatamente se pone en guardia.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste, Chouji?

- _Ach_, Naruto ¿Cómo estás?

La vos de Chouji puede ser cálida y jocosa. A veces, su suave acento bávaro le da un aire de instructor de esquí.

- Nuevamente me traen los negocios, en un día partiré a Italia. Es algo tedioso, pero asi tengo la oportunidad de visitar a los viejos amigos que, de otra manera, jamás podría ver.

Esto no logra que Naruto baje la guardia. Es una situación clásica: el hombre llega a casa y encuentra a su mujer, un poco ebria, con un amigo masculino.

- No quiero interrumpirlos, ¿De qué hablaban Chouji?

- Hablaba de los acontecimientos en Alemania

Esa no es la verdad. Estábamos chismeando sobre la vida sexual de viejos conocidos, algunos de ellos alemanes que vinieron a Paris para los eventos del 68.

- Pues sigan adelante. ¿Qué ocurre en Alemania, además de Meinhoff y Baader? (nota del autor, ese era el nombre dado por la prensa a la Fracción del Ejercito Rojo)

- No ocurre nada aparte de Meinhoff y Baader. Las cosas ocurren a su alrededor y debido a ellos. Estamos asentando las bases del Cuarto Reich, en respuesta a la _Rote Armee Faktion_.

- ¿Estamos?...

- Al decir estamos, Sakura, me refiero al estrato de neonazis que se encuentra justamente debajo de la superficie visible de la sociedad alemana. Deberías de escuchar a mis padres. Incluso ellos, que simpatizan con todas las nuevas represiones.

- ¿Te refieres a la nueva prisión de Stammheim? Vi una fotografía del lugar.

- No solamente la prisión, Naruto, si no las nuevas leyes y ordenanzas que podrían llenar las prisiones en un solo día si se aplican. Y el incremento de los Stapos y los popos. De pronto, estos supuestos policías salen a l calle en tanques y con armas automaticas. Te juro que puedes ver los espectros de 1930 alzándote ante tus ojos.

- ¿Qué va a ocurrir?

- Es muy sencillo, Sakura. Los dek centro, como mis padres, se inclinaran a la derecha. Y con eso se desvanece la posibilidad de una reforma, dejando solo la rebelión armada. En Italia ya comenzó. Cada día, una nueva ala militante se separa del partido comunista y desaparece bajo tierra. Hoy reúnen armas, pero de aquí a un año todo explotara. En Alemania quizá sea mas tardado, pero ocurrirá.

Los ojos de Chouji no son de los que brillan, pero el temblor de su garganta me hace preguntarme respecto a la intención de este discurso.

Naruto también se lo pregunta, porque dice:

- ¿Tienes pensado participar?

- En Alemania ya estoy participando, pero debemos forjar alianzas allende a las fronteras. ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? Aquí en Francia no ocurre nada, solo es un escondite gigantesco: deberían venir a Alemania.

- ¿Andas reclutando Chouji?

- ¿Sabes algo? Cuando vengo a Francia solo veo caras largas, cínicas y hombros que se encogen de aburrimiento. Prefiero ver a mis amigos con sangre caliente, no tibia. De eso hablábamos cuando llegaste, ¿Verdad, Sakura?

- Tiene razón, Naruto, lo sabes. Aquí en Francia ya no ocurre nada, - Quizás si lo convenzo de salir pueda escapar de las garras de Sasuke y de la DST – Nos estamos pudriendo esperando que prosiga el 68.

- Lo que requiere la situación en Alemania es un acto dramático que culmine la polarización. No puedes imaginar las reacciones de las últimas semanas a la petición de Septiembre Negro (Nota del autor, grupo palestino de resistencia, más famosos por el legendario asalto a las instalaciones israelíes en las olimpiadas de Munich) desde Khartum, sobre libertar a los prisioneros de la _Rote Armee___que están en Alemania. ¡Palestinos exigiendo la libertad de alemanes, Naruto! Imagínate si hubieran tenido éxito y hubiesen tenido prisioneras a algunas otras gentes importantes después de que mataron al embajador de los Estados Unidos. Ese habría sido el primer disparo de la revolución.

- ¿Y porque no vas y los liberas Chouji? Al diablo con rehenes y peticiones. En Uruguay liberaron en una sola fuga a ciento cincuenta de los mas importantes prisioneros políticos. No empezó la revolución, pero ¿Qué importa?

- Créeme que si pudiera formar un comando con los hombres y mujeres adecuados, entraría derechito a Stammhein. Pero hallar a la gente idónea es un problema, Ningún alemán quiere de verdad empezar el tiroteo, las culpas del pasado pesan demasiado sobre las conciencias alemanas. Unas ves que comience la refriega, las culpas saldrán volando como otros tantos velos. Pero la gente que encienda la chispa tendrá que venir de afuera de Alemania.

- Lo siento, Chouji.

- Oh, no quise decir eso. Solamente le daba una vuelta a la idea. Como dije, simplemente cumplo con los tediosos negocios de la compañía – Cansadamente señala una maleta negra y pesada que trae consigo. La empujo hasta debajo de la mesa, como si quiera estar bien alejado de ella-. Ahí esta lo que me paso días enteros tratando de venderle a los ingenieros escépticos.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunta Naruto, no sé si la respuesta le importe o no, pero a fin de cuentas Chouji le ha sido bastante entretenido.

- Un nuevo tipo de osciloscopio para detectar pequeños problemas elusivos en computadoras grandes. Mira esta máquina – Jala la maleta hasta sus pies, levantando la caja y saca una caja metálica cuya cara parece un pequeño aparato de televisión con cien botones -, ¿Sabes algo? Si pudiera vender esto y quedarme con la suma entera podría tomarme unas vacaciones muy sabrosas.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces?

- Los Kripo son muy buenos para cazar ladrones. Y una vez sobre mi pista, quien sabe hasta dónde me seguirían. ¿No dijo Bob Dylan una vez: "para vivir fuera de la ley hay que ser honrado"?

- Creo que se refería a otra cosa, Chouji.

- Ni modo, pero el ingles no es mi lengua materna. Pero ya les he quitado mucho tiempo. Como le dije a Sakura, tengo que ver a otra persona esta noche. Si me voy ahora no podre dormir sobre vuestro piso, pero mañana podríamos comer juntos y seguir la conversación.

- Claro, ¿Quién es tu amiga nocturna?

- Lo siento Sakura, pero es casada y debo ser discreto. Incluso Paris es un pueblo discreto cuando se trata de infidelidades. – Lo dice alzando los brazos y encogiendo los hombros, Chouji también puede ser muy graciosos cuando se lo propone -. Así es la vida de la pequeña burguesía. Den gracias que no tiene que partir sus vidas en dos como yo. Por cierto Naruto, ¿Te molestaría se dejara aquí este frágil albatros electrónico y pasara mañana por el? No quisiera ir a mi cita cargando como maletero de estación.

- Te entiendo.

- Gracias y adiós, hasta mañana amigos.

Cuando Chouji salió lentamente por la puerta, Naruto ya se quito la camisa y los zapatos. Permanece sentado, pellizcando las suelas de hule, escuchando los pesados pasos que bajan y, cuando han callado un minuto, se recuesta sobre la cama y vuelve a encimarse mirando el techo.

- ¿Qué tal te fue esta noche, Naruto?

- Bien, ¿Qué tal me fue en qué?

- No sé, no me dijiste a donde ibas.

- Todo salió bien. Mejor que bien.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Qué hace Chouji en Paris si va a Italia? No es el camino directo.

- Ni el mismo Chouji es muy directo.

- Es justo lo que pensaba, Sakura-chan. Me pregunto de qué se trato todo su discurso.

- No es típico de el todo eso de formar un grupo de comandos para asaltar Stammhein. Jamás hablo así antes. Quizás practicaba frases para su nueva novia.

- Vaya manera de hacerle proposiciones a una pequeña burguesa.

- Quizás no es en verdad una pequeña burguesa, Naruto. Quiza es alguien que conocemos

- jajaja Sakura-chan ¿A quién le importa la vida sexual de Chouji?

Pero al día siguiente, cuando Chouji no llego a comer como tan volublemente prometió, de pronto su vida sexual se vuelve más interesante. Comenzamos a especular sobre quien lo detuvo, y cuando al llegar la medianoche aun no sabemos nada de él, nuestras especulaciones se tornan más siniestras. ¿Lo detuvieron para interrogarlo? ¿De pronto se sintió vigilado y abandono Paris para no involucramos regresando a casa? Ya puedo hablar de estas cosas sin que me retumbe el corazón. A veces me sorprende el entusiasmo con el que puedo participar en las pláticas de espías. En _La Flamme _es una conversación favorita teorizar sobre los camaradas, a sus espaldas. No significa nada. Cuando llego Naruto como bailaron las lenguas. Desde luego, sin lugar a dudas, era un agente de la CIA.

Cuando comencé a padecer la ansiedad de ser descubierta, Sasuke me señalo que solo había dos maneras de podían descubrirme. Si me siguiera un pequeño ejército de especialistas, durante un mes las veinticuatro horas del día, quizás podrían pegarse lo suficiente a mí para superar mis maniobras evasivas y llegar a verme con él. O si alguien muy inteligente difundiera a través de mi un cuento que provocara la respuesta de la DST. Pero Sasuke me aseguro que la DST tenía otras fuentes de información a través de las cuales se pueden identificar todas las noticias sorprendentes de ese tipo.

Y cuando me preocupaba de que yo misma accidentalmente echara por tierra mi propio disfraz, me proporciono el primer mandamiento del agente: "tú eres tu propio disfraz".

- No tienes que sostener una actuación, Sakura. Eres una trotskista genuina. Jamás escogeríamos una degaullista para este propósito. Tú eres tu disfraz. Sigue haciendo todo exactamente como lo has venido haciendo hasta ahora. Una vez al mes tienes una cita conmigo. Piensa en ella como una visita al psiquiatra. Una vez al mes vienes a platicarme durante una hora más o menos sobre la gente que conoces, sobre lo que te dicen y sobre lo que sientes y los que les dices. Tu hora con el psiquiatra no es asunto de nadie, ¿verdad?

Este truco mental sirvió lo suficiente para que el hábito enraizara. Pero no puedo engañarme ahora que veo a Naruto rumiar y preocuparse por la desaparición de Chouji. Me gustaría reconfortarlo pero no sé cómo. Lo único que se dé cierto, es que las especulaciones desinformadas siempre son equivocadas. Por eso Chouji no ha sido arrestado. Tampoco aleja ningún espía de nosotros y seguramente no ha sido asesinado. Tarde o temprano tendremos noticias de el y serán ridículamente inocuas: como un caso de envenenamiento por comida o apendicitis.

Bueno espero les haya gustado la historia, ahora si me supere ya que nunca había escrito tanto en tan poco tiempo, aunque supongo que simplemente será la vena de inspiración que me ha dado estos días, la conti esta pronto, si les gusta dejen un review y ¿Por qué no? Compártanla con sus amigos, conocidos y hasta enemigos nomas pa fregarlos un rato jajaja en fin, se cuidan y hasta la victoria siempre.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**okashira janet**

**Agadea**

**fantasmaalineal**


	6. Chapter 6

Vaya si que me tarde para esta continuación, se que no tengo otro pretexto que estoy en exámenes finales y pronto presentare examen para la facultad de filosofía, jajaja seré un filosofo pedante y borracho de poder mwujajajajajaja… ejem, ejem en fin, estos días no fueron los mejores, excepto que a un amigo lo rechazaron en su pedido de matrimonio y se embriago tanto que tengo material de risa loca por mucho tiempo y yo altamente alcoholizado baile "Dorir soñando" jaja pero eso no les interesa (creo) asi que aquí está la continuación, hubo varios que dijeron que el capitulo pasado la historia avanzo muy lento, lo se y lo acepto pero era realmente necesario para la historia, en compensación les dejo este capitulo que me atrevería llamar un episodio doble.

Diclaimer: Me pertenecen los cincuenta centavos de mi bolsillo y el porro en mi mano, Naruto no y esa es una verdadera lástima, si no, en vez de rapear lo hubiera hecho hacer algo de slam y rockear como loco, en fin cada que el Kyubi aparece el manga mejora y apareció Kushina, vaya eso si es novedad.

Como se extraña a deidara…

**Narración de Ino**

Puede que algún moralista que nunca ha tenido el cuerpo desnudo de alguna mujer entre sus brazos me juzgue de indecente, o alguna de esas mujeres que nunca ha gozado del placer de lo prohibido me llame mujerzuela, la verdad es que me rio de ellas, ellas que ni siquiera han gozado de ser una mujer, pero finalmente no estoy aquí para hablar de ellas.

La verdad él porque estoy aquí es un gusto adquirido, o quizás no, pero en el fondo no me arrepiento, solo miraba a mis compañeros de la prepa, un aburrido grupo de pajilleros que lo más peligroso que hacían en el día era la fila en la cafetería para que no les dejaran lo que ya nadie quería comer. Ellos que hace 500 años debieron ser los guerreros águila de Quetzalcóatl ahora se morían por la inactividad y aburrimiento. En el fondo, los despreciaba.

La verdad, es que al final, nos quedamos esperando el regreso de Quetzalcóatl, pero, en su lugar, llego Cortez, (1) y con él, la perdición de mi patria.

Dicen que los mestizos somos el resultado de la unión de dos razas, pero aquí no hubo mestizaje, hubo etnocidio.

No hay mayor humillación a un pueblo que la violación de sus mujeres, en manos y cojones de la soldadesca española forzaron a miles de jóvenes indígenas y estas, embarazadas fueron expulsadas y con ellos, sus bastardos. Por las dos razas fueron menospreciadas, por la vieja sociedad indígena destruida que los veía como el fruto de su derrota, por la conquistadora por considerarlos inferiores e indignos de considerarlos sus hijos, y así surgimos nosotros, los hijos de la chingada, esa fue la primer generación de mexicanos.

Había miles de niños como esos vagando por los campos, viviendo del robo, sucios, salvajes, huyendo de ambos bandos, muertos de hambre, si se les capturaba se les enviaba a España, como soldados o como esclavos, aunque para el caso, venía siendo lo mismo.

Despojados de padre y madre, despojados de una patria, despojados de todo, en la más absoluta miseria, se vieron obligados s sobrevivir, a pesar de los españoles, a ser el mas chingon de todos, a como diera lugar.

Así que no sorprende que ese modo de vivir, marginados y resentidos por todos, forjara nuestra raza envidiosa, vividora, abusiva, desconfiada, sentimental y montonera.

Por eso somos lo que somos, un pueblo acomplejado y con complejo de inferioridad que parecía condenado al fracaso y a siempre servir al amo.

Tome conciencia de esto desde muy joven, pero en aquel entonces no tenía la solución, no fue sino hasta que comencé a leer que me dije a mi misma que esto no tenía por qué ser así.

¿Qué necesidad había de vivir siempre así, en el subdesarrollo y el tercer mundo? ¿Qué necesidad había del dolor y la miseria? Ese no tenía por qué ser el destino de mi pueblo, teniendo penas, pasando hambre, sufriendo frio.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Eso me desanimaba, pero una tarde, escuche un terrible ruido, al principio creía había explotado algún tanque de gas y corrí confusa queriendo saber que había pasado ahí, pero lo que vi me sorprendió aun mas, decenas de granaderos golpeando estudiantes y llevándoselos en tanquetas a un destino desconocido, ese fue, sin duda, el parte aguas de mi vida.

Ese día el grito fue: _Únete pueblo_

Me uní con fervor a las marchas, a los mítines, conciertos, vimos al ejército y la policía una y otra vez con interesas de dispararnos, yo en mi inocencia, creía, no nos disparaban por ver al pueblo unido de tal manera, aun hoy me rio de lo equivocada que estaba.

Todo esto se sentía tan bien, por fin conocía gente con sangre en las venas, no los cuadrados hijos de los amigos de mis padres, ni muchachos que se creían dioses por ser atractivos, me encontraba entre gente con ideales, fuertes y decididas, capaces de convertir la realidad en una utopía, eso me gustaba en los chicos.

Poco después las calles se cubrieron de sangre.

Era un dos de octubre del año 1968, el lugar la plaza de las tres culturas, era de noche y hacia fresco, pocos días para que comenzaran las olimpiadas, escuchábamos a nuestros líderes cuando una bengala blanca ilumino el cielo, vimos como los soldados cerraban filas, escuchamos como cortaban cartucho y los tanques cerraban sus escotillas, pero creímos solo lo hacían para intimidar, pero en ese momento, desmintiendo nuestros pensamientos una bengala roja surco el cielo, de golpe, seco como el ruido de una bala comenzó la masacre.

Dispararon contra una multitud desarmada, dos muchachos, casi adolecentes se lanzaron desarmados contra un sargento que golpeaba a una mujer embarazada, estaban muertos cuando cayeron al suelo.

Muchos escaparon y trataron de refugiarse en los edificios aldeanos, pero eso no sirvió de nada, hasta ahí los siguieron y los mataron, no sé cuantos perdieron la vida esa noche, pero de algo estoy segura, fueron cientos, quizás miles.

Poco después sentí una bala en el pecho, perdí la conciencia en segundos.

A mi me subieron a un camión, me llevaron a un cuartel del ejército donde nos tuvieron durante muchas horas, semidesnudos, esperando saber que podría pasar.

Me atendieron, fue una herida superficial que apenas necesito de poner una gasa ya que solo paso rodando.

Entro un teniente, recuerdo como nos miro y tomo a varias de las muchachas más lindas y jóvenes. Nos llevaron a un cuarto aparte, entonces grite por la imagen más grotesca que nunca pude haber imaginado, había decenas de cuerpos desnudos, amontonados en el suelo, pero mientras me llevaban a rastras los vi más de cerca y estoy segura que nunca tendré la cara igual, con una mueca de espanto los vi castrados, abiertos algunos como si fueran un pollo, con señas de golpes, sin ojos o sin lengua, fue lo más espantoso que pude haber imaginado, entonces, recordé los antiguos escritos sobre la conquista: "esto es igual" pensé, me tiraron al suelo lleno de sangre y vísceras y al igual que mis antepasadas fue violada por muchos soldados.

Yo era virgen, dolía, me violaron por enfrente y por detrás, hicieron con mi cuerpo osas espantosas, yo era su puta, su puta privada, llore mucho, me lastimaron el cuerpo, pero que decir de las cicatrices internas, al igual que mi pueblo hace ya siglos, la humillación y la marca del pasado salían a flote una vez más.

Perdí la conciencia, cuando desperté estaba en una litera, esposada y con varias muchachas en las camas vecinas, todas lloraban y me di cuenta que habíamos pasado por lo mismo, a los pocos días nos enviaron a unas galerones comunes junto al resto de los presos, así entre interrogatorio e interrogatorio, entre golpizas y falta de comida, vivimos, cada tanto sacaban a algún compañero, se escuchaba un disparo, y nunca volvía. Yo ansiaba ese destino.

Una mañana nos sacaron al patio, donde general obeso y con vos rasposa nos dio un discursito de la defensa de la patria y después nos soltaron.

Como si nada hubiese pasado nos tiraron a un parque público y yo, demasiado avergonzada por lo ocurrido corrí sin rumbo, no quería venganza, no quería justicia, simplemente quería escapar de mi misma y de lo ocurrido.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que la historia se estaba repitiendo, ayer como hoy los poderosos masacraban al débil, violaban, asesinaban y despojaban de todo lo que amaba.

Estaba decidida a eliminar ese ciclo, la tierra que me vio nacer no tiene que vivir siempre así, ese no era nuestro destino, hambre, frio, miseria, explotación y marginación. No teníamos porque estar soportándolo. Solo tenía un camino por delante, aprendí que llorar no soluciona nada, elegí entonces la lucha.

Lucharía por México, por mi raza, por la dignidad y el orgullo de un pueblo vencido, eso nunca volverá a suceder. Mientras tuviera vida pelearía contra el dolor que asolaba mi patria.

En cuanto me recupere no perdí el tiempo, tome el primer barco y partí a Cuba, a Cuba Libre, donde estudie lenguas y tome numerosos cursos de marxismo leninismo, poco después me enviaron a la Unión Soviética, esos fueron buenos tiempos, donde el dolor y la humillación se olvidaban.

De esa forma fue como aprendí a vivir con mi pasado y luchar por el futuro.

Pero para mi desgracia y vergüenza no podía volver a México, estaba fichada y volver y unirme a la lucha que se gestaba en el país sería bastante estúpido de mi parte, en el momento de llegar me seguirían hasta dar con la clandestinidad. Sería como mostrarle el vientre de una gacela a la hiena. Yo no quería comprometer así a los revolucionarios que se estaba organizando en mi país. Volvería cuando llegara el momento. Por los noticieros ya se escuchan nombres de guerrillas, no creo esperar mucho. Por lo que opte por otra alternativa, volé a Burgos y decidí apoyar la lucha árabe, ellos eran como nosotros, otro pueblo olvidado por la historia, sufriendo dolor. Supe hacerme útil, con mi dominio de las lenguas pude servir como enlace entre los servicios de inteligencias soviéticos y los revolucionarios palestinos, y aquí me tienen, entrevistando reclutando jóvenes que como yo, viven para la lucha y se esfuerzan por lograr un futuro mejor para su pueblo.

Y aceptémoslo, el aura de peligro que se cargan estos tipos es realmente adictiva.

En el fondo quizás sea por todo esto que me siento tan atraída por los revolucionarios, rompen esquemas, destruyen lo prohibido, arriesgar todo lo vivido. No tiene miedo de nada ya que no dejan atrás nada que valga remotamente la pena. Me emociona como colegiala todo este mundo clandestino, digo, si follar con un guerrillero y lamer sus cicatrices no es algo que excitante sinceramente no sé lo que sea.

Y por eso aquí me tienen, mescla de chica alegre de la fiesta y patriota de izquierda, nostálgica mirando el pasado y soñando que con lo que fue y pudo haber sido y por otro lado, gozando como loca de compartir el lecho con los "terroristas" y jugando con mi lengua, bueno, al menos no me arrepentiré en mi lecho de muerte de no poder vivir mi vida como quise vivirla.

**Narración de Naruto**

Ha sido una semana lenta como la muerte, y la deje atrás a pura fuerza de voluntad. Aun se esperar. Desde luego no hay ninguna garantía de que Ino vaya a verme con el mensaje. Pero siento que tengo la suerte conmigo: algo ocurrirá. Sakura-chan también lo presiente y se ha hundido en la melancolía. Espera hasta que ponga la mano sobre el tirador de la puerta para recordarme que ya pasó una semana desde que vimos a Chouji por última vez. Yo ya casi lo olvide y a estas alturas me importa un bledo.

Casi como si el ánimo de Sakura-chan fuera el del cielo, logra que una fuerte lluvia empape la ciudad y con ello mi entusiasmo por este encuentro. El primer chubasco de un mes me azota la cabeza en Saint Jaques y me persigue en todo el camino hasta el rio, antes que recuerde que no vamos a vernos frente al palacio de justicia, si no en el bar americain. No he corrido tanto en más de un año. Acostumbraba correr así, bajo otra lluvia así, hacia otro rio, el Hudson, soñando despierto con las olimpiadas. Necesitaba el ensueño para no perder el paso. Y ahora veo con ironía algo que jamás había pensado: hubieran sido las olimpiadas del 72, aquellos juegos del Septiembre Negro en que yo soñaba durante aquellas carreras de entrenamiento al alba, hasta el parque Riverside. Y tampoco era una vana fantasía, con el entrenador engatusándome diariamente a intentar alcanzar clase mundial en la carrera de obstáculos de 440 metros. Me decía que lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir saltando durante los siguientes cinco años. Entonces era la primavera del 67. Un año después, debido a ciertos sucesos, mis ambiciones se habían alejado tanto de las olimpiadas que apenas note cuando me dieron de baja en el equipo.

Así, casi sin darme cuenta, regreso media cuadra hasta el bar americain. Estoy realmente cansado, no por el ejercicio, si no por la emoción del momento, se siente como si hubiera corrido millas y millas. Este momento puede cambiar la historia, así que ya no tiene caso mirar por el pasado. Mis olimpiadas fueron hace seis meses.

Ino se apoya sobre los codos en la barra, con tres vasos vacios frente a ella y el cuarto en camino terminarse. Huele a lana mojada y a desmoralización.

- ¿Me puedo acomodar en este huequito?

Vuelve la cabeza, sin quitar los codos, y las palabras se confunden entre sus dientes apretados.

- Eso debe ser una proposición, ya te quedaste sin aliento.

- Debes tener algo que necesito desesperadamente.

- ¿Yo? Ustedes los árabes son tan maleducados…

- Solo con ustedes las puertorriqueñas que se comportan como putas.

- Apaciguo eso tu incontinencia, _beni couscous._

- Vamos Vero, se me agota la paciencia.

- ¿Vamos, a donde?

- A visitar a tus tres chiflados.

- ¡Tres chiflados! Dios mío, en verdad eres estadounidense. Y todo este tiempo pensé que eras un árabe. Ahad.

- Vamos Vero.

- Ino, soy Ino y soy de México. Apuesto que eres sureño, con lo desconfiados que son de los mexicanos… Creo que prefiero ser de México, así puedes ir a la Universidad Nacional autónoma de México (UNAM) sin pagar apenas. Te apuesto que no crees asistí a la UNAM. Pues te equivocas, tengo un agujero de bala para probarlo. Aquí. Mira.

Bruscamente se abre la blusa y deja caer su seno. Tiene una pequeña cicatriz pequeña elíptica al lado de las costillas, pero dudo mucho que sea una cicatriz de bala.

- ¿Ves?

Esto provoca algunos silbidos de admiración, alguien me da un codazo en el costado y me escupe al oído:

- ¡Formidable!

- Ponle una medalla y vámonos Vero.

- ¿A tu casa o a la mía, árabe?

- A la de ellos.

- ¿La de quienes?

- La de ellos.

- No conozco a ellos, ¿Qué no tienen nombre?

- Vamos afuera Vero, volvamos a la sobriedad.

- ¡Oh ellos! Claro, _effendi_, lo que digas.

Tengo que llevarla del brazo para ayudarla a subir las estrechas escaleras rojas. Temo que va a vomitar sobre toda la alfombra. Afortunadamente a dejado de llover y no esta tan borracha como finge estar, aunque tampoco esta sobria.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que trabajas con estos tipos Vero?

- Esto no es trabajo, es diversión y juegos

- ¿Desde hace cuanto?

- Un año, o un poco más, no recuerdo.

- ¿Y cómo te enganchaste con ellos?

- Esa es una pregunta estúpida, ¿Cómo en engancha con cualquier cosa una rubia con tetas lindas? ¿Conociste al que se hace llamar Shino?

- Apenas, no dijo mucho.

- No tiene buen dominio el idioma, apenas puede mantener la mirada en un mismo punto. Pero posee las mejores reservas de hachís en Paris, y algunas otras cosas.

- ¿Qué sabes de estos tipos? Quiero decir, en cuanto su importancia.

- ¡Oh! Son importantes. Si son importantes, cada uno de ellos, uno más que el otro. Escucha, ¿alguna vez has conocido a un árabe que admita que no vale lo que la mierda, salvo comparado con Ala? Pero yo sé quien vale que, si, señor. ¿Quién tiene dos ojos delante, dos ojos detrás y aun así no puede ver?

- Me rindo.

- Un billete de un dólar. Tiene los ojos de George al frente y a la vuelta el ojo del águila y ese loco ojo sobre la pirámide. Ahora, ¿Puedes imaginarte los cuentos que los billetes de un dólar te relatarían si alguno de sus cuatro ojos pudiera ver donde han estado? A veces me siento como un billete de dólar, al ver la manera en que me pasan de mano en mano ustedes los árabes. Hasta me han dejado de propina.

- ¿Y quién te impide abandonarlo todo?

- Yo misma, impide que me aburra. Sé que algún día regresare a mi casa en México, me casare y criare tres hijos con algún burgués aburrido. Pero pienso que tendré algo que recordar. Un secreto que soltarle al maridito para aplastarle como insecto si algún día se me ofrece: "Querido, le diré una mañana desayunando Kellogs, ¿Sabías que le he hecho el amor y chupado a todos los árabes terroristas de Europa?" La verdad quisiera decírselo a mi papá, pero lo mataría. Entonces yo sería la terrorista ¿no? Pero, ¿de qué te hablaba?

- De billetes de dólar con ojos.

- Eso pues. Pues yo tengo ojos que pueden ver todo lo que sucede frente a mí. Así se Kankouro, Shino y el otro son ratoncillos. Huno una fiesta árabe a la que me arrastro Shino, en una lujosa mansión cerca de Versalles, llena de tipos consulados menores y de hombres de negocios que deben de tener algún trato con ellos, porque Kankouro y Shino y el otro andaban cacareando en torno a ellos, besándoles el culo. Pero de repente, como a la una de la mañana, llega un tipo de largo cabello y de pronto todos comienzan a susurrar y a apretujarse a su alrededor para darle la mano. Después el greñudo se acerca Shino y este me presenta. El greñudo es muy galante. Durante la próxima hora estuvimos frotando teta con codo hasta que comenzamos a hablar, mientras Shino nos miraba con el equivalente a una sonrisa. Como a las tres de la mañana, el greñas y Shino tienen un pequeño conciliábulo. Entonces, Shino me dice que tiene un importante asunto que lo obligara a dejarme, pero que Jiraiya ha ofrecido llevarme a casa.

Naturalmente me lleva a su casa. Pero ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme? En fin, este Jiraiya es mucho más inteligente que Shino. Dijo es actor y dramaturgo, aunque nunca pude encontrar sus obras. Su nombre era Jiraiya. ¿Has oído de el?

- No

- Pero en verdad era actor. Tiene un pequeño teatro en la ciudad, cuyo nombre olvide. Más no era la razón por la que todos susurraban y querían estrechar su mano. Aquella no era gente de teatro. Mi galante jiraiya es un importante terrorista y supo jugar su papel. Jamás estuve con el dos veces en el mismo departamento. Y siempre portaba una pistola que por las noches guardaba bajo la almohada. Y yo era una de entre cuarenta mujeres que veía en aquel entonces.

- ¿Ya no ves a ese Jiraiya?

- _De temps en temps _¿Por qué? ¿Quieres conocerlo?

- No me molestaría.

- Apuesto a que no te molestaría, ¿Oh, maestro del hablar a medias? Pero ¿Qué has hecho alguna vez por mí, eh?

- Te compre un par de tragos.

- Lo siento, simplemente no estás en mi liga amigo. Vámonos, ¿no se supone que tenemos que ver a alguien?

Ino, completamente sobria después de su relato, deja la acera para detener a un taxi. Cuando nos apretujamos en su interior, la ordena ir al bosque de Boulogne.

- ¿Qué significa esta cambio de escena?

- Solo sigo órdenes.

Nuevamente detiene el taxi un poco antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Como siempre al caer la noche, los caminos de Boulogne están habitados por presas y depredadores sexuales de toda índole. Inmediatamente nos empieza a seguir una pareja que al fin decide abordarnos bajo en farol. Visten los disfraces de la elegantes burguesía madura; parece una pareja, quizás marido y mujer. Pero dicen que aquí jamás se debe juzgar por las apariencias. La pareja nos pregunta nuestro precio, _tous les doux_, por los dos juntos. Ino les dice que diez mil francos. Resoplan y se pierden entre las sombras. Seguimos durante otros ciento veinte metros, solo para ser abordados por otra pareja: dos hombres esta vez, uno de ellos bastante fornido. El farol más cercano queda a un buen trecho de sus espaldas. Sus caras están completamente en las sombras, pero hay algo de seguridad en su andar que me previene que su acercamiento no es sexual. Automáticamente meto las manos en las bolsas buscando algún tipo de arma. No tengo más que las llaves de la casa. Ino se tensa y camina más despacio. Esto no es parte de la escena esperada. Los dos hombres no parecen titubear en absoluto.

- _Ca va_, Ino – Dice uno de los dos, identificable.

- _C´est toi_, Lee? – Pregunta Ino con vos ligeramente temblorosa.

- Oui.

- _Ah, bon. Et qui avec? __Oh, mom diu!_

El hombre más alto se acerca a nosotros a buen paso, con las manos extendidas. Tardo un momento en ver que están vacías. Es un saludo.

- Camarada Naruto Uzumaki, soy Jiraiya, has querido conocerme.

¿Declaración o pregunta? La entrega de la frase la convierte casi en una orden. Su mano, más suaves y sensual de lo que esperaba, parece una antena que sintoniza con mi sistema nervioso. Casi no distingo sus rasgos, ya que coreógrafo este encuentro para tener la luz directamente detrás de él. La luz de sus espaldas alumbra su cabello blanco formando una brillante corona en torno a la oscuridad de su cara. Me lo imagino sonriendo y escrutándome con ojos aguzados e inquietos.

Lee, cuya posición a un lado permite que el farol ilumine su rostro oblicuamente, me observa las manos. Tiene el aire nervioso del hombre secretamente armado, que no está acostumbrado a andar armado y que supone que todos a su alrededor están armados también. Sintiendo el nerviosismo de Lee, instintivamente Ino busco abrigo tras mi hombro. Por un momento me parece sentir el cálido aliento de Sakura-chan sobre mi cuello. Jiraiya ha ignorado su presencia por completo.

- Si, camarada Jiraiya. Si tu eres el que oído que dices ser, he esperado meses para conocerte.

- ¿Y quién has oído decir que soy?

- Un comandante de las fuerzas clandestinas del FPLP

- Esa es una manera grandiosa de describir mis funciones. Yo me llamaría un combatiente por la libertad. Ocurre que hoy en día uno tiene que ocultarse si lucha por la libertad.

- ¿Implicas que no tienes mayor autoridad que los hombres que he conocido hasta ahora?

- Ocurre que la suerte ha depositado en mis manos ciertas responsabilidades.

- Entonces eres tú a quien he querido conocer.

Sus brazos gesticulan hacia arriba en una imitación de suplica y la luz del farol cae sobre los blancos puños almidonados que se asoman por las mangas oscuras del saco.

- ¿Conocerme para tratar que asunto, amigo?

- Para ofrecer mis servicios.

- ¿Eres domestico?

- ¿Perdón?

- Un revolucionario no ofrece sus servicios. Voluntariamente ofrece unirse a la lucha.

- Pido perdón por mi fraseo demasiado cauteloso. Llevo meses sentado sobre el trasero, estoy listo para correr a la batalla.

- Generalmente entrenamos a nuestros combatientes antes de de dejarlos correr a la batalla.

- Ya estoy entrenado.

- Eso me han informado. Pero aún queda por decidirse si tu entrenamiento y experiencia nos pueden ser útiles. Vamos amigo, demos un paseo juntos. Lee e Ino nos seguirán a una distancia que nos permitirá seguir con la conversación en privado. Pero antes, como asunto rutinario, debo pedirte que accedas a un breve cateo corporal. No implica desconfianza. Simplemente lo pedimos

Para sojuzgar esas ansiedades que interfieren con la conversación abierta… Lee se rápido, por favor.

La búsqueda toca axilas, cintura, tobillos. Si estuviera armado jamás lo descubriría, ya que se salto el único lugar donde guardo un arma: atrás, debajo del hueco de la espalda. Pero como dijo Jiraiya, la búsqueda es una formalidad, quizá un aviso de que la posibilidad no sea desechada. Inmediatamente Jiraiya señala un camino de tierra sin alumbrado, que se separa del pavimento. Y sin dejar que un rayo de luz dé en su rostro nos conduce hacia el, mientras Lee e Ino esperan a que haya veinticinco metros de distancia entre ellos y nosotros, para seguirnos. Jiraiya mantiene un paso muy lento. No quiere agotar la oscuridad del camino antes de que terminemos nuestra conversación.

- Así que ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de ese enfrentamiento y experiencia que no querías revelarle a nuestro camarada Kankouro?

- Estuve dos años y medio con los tupamaros.

- Le insinuaste a Kankouro que habías visto acción.

- Sí, estuve muy cerca del liderazgo. Debido a mi poca común identidad me encomendaban tareas especiales.

- ¿De qué naturaleza?

- Negociaciones de secuestros, cierto trabajo de inteligencia, contrabando de armas, por ejemplo.

- No mencionaste acción armada.

- He matado, si es lo que quieres saber.

- No lo pregunte, pero es interesante saberlo. Hiciste bien en pedir hablar directamente conmigo. Kankouro está acostumbrado a tratar con el tipo común de voluntarios. Hay tantos estos días, que tenemos que distribuirlos de alguna manera expedita. El rigor del entrenamiento en una de nuestras bases en Siria o Líbano elimina a los diletantes, dejándonos con los dedicados y los espías. Estos últimos no quien hacerse notar, así que permanecen con el rebaño. El hecho de que insististe con tanta vehemencia en separarte de los demás, me resulto extremadamente interesante. Significa que o bien eres un voluntario fuera de lo común, o un espía fuera de lo común.

- Pero ahora estas convencido de que no soy un espía.

- Claro que no. Dime, amigo mío ¿Qué me podría haber convencido de eso?

- Algunos líderes dicen tener instinto.

- Esos rápidamente se convierten en líderes muertos. Los espías exitosos dependen de los instintos de sus víctimas. La lógica y el experimento son los enemigos del espía, no el instinto. Seguramente has oído hablar del gran Sorge. (2)

- He oído hablar de él.

- Si eres un espía, amigo mío, te recomiendo altamente que investigues con diligencia su carrera. El también era alguien de nacionalidad ambigua, como lo son muchos espías exitosos.

- Mi nacionalidad ambigua no es culpa mía.

- Lo que ocurre en la infancia jamás es culpa del niño. Sin embargo, según sean sus raíces, crecerá el árbol.

- Uno llega a elegir.

- ¿Por qué escogiste la revolución en vez de algo como la medicina? Algunos no tienen elección, tu sí.

- No lo sé, quizás fue mi conciencia.

- ¿Y donde aprendió tu conciencia a hacer demandas tan duras?

- No lo sé, siempre ha sido así.

- Ah, ya veo, lo que sea que seas ahora, héroe o espía, fue forjado en ti a una muy tierna edad. Ahora tengo que realizar una apreciación para descubrir, de hecho, que fue forjado. Tienes un pasaporte estadounidense, ¿Es un pasaporte estadounidense legal?

- Si

- Así que tiene libertad para viajar a Israel.

- Si

- Disfrutas de una libertad que pocos refugiados palestinos pueden aspirar ¿Aun no sacas provecho de ella?

- No, aunque he pensado en hacerlo.

- De casualidad, ¿sabes usar una cámara?

- Desde luego.

- Ah si, se me olvido. Ustedes los estadounidenses saben usar todo tipo de aparatos. ¿Eres dueño de una cámara?

- No… Digo si, la verdad compre una recientemente, una Nikon, pero no la he usado.

- Camarada Jiraiya, soy un combatiente, no un especialista de espionaje.

- Como siempre, el estadounidense va estrepitosamente al meollo del asunto, sin gusto por el juego previo. Es cierto. Nos gustaría que toaras una foto para nosotros. Dijiste que tenías que ver con "ciertos" trabajos de inteligencia en Montevideo. Eso no hiso de ti un especialista en espionaje, ¿Verdad? Esto tampoco te convertirá en un espía. Es un reconocimiento que necesitamos y, al mismo tiempo, probaras tu lealtad. Para un estadounidense, el riesgo es omisible, mientras que para compatriotas menos afortunados… ¿Quieres que siga?

- Eres muy persuasivo, camarada Jiraiya.

- Como sin duda sabes, desde aquel infame septiembre (3) tuvimos que cambiar nuestras bases de avanzada de Jordania a Siria y Líbano. Esto ha sido una tremenda desventaja porque las incursiones fronterizas, particularmente desde Siria, tiene que realizarse hasta terreno difícil y poblaciones hostiles, como los drusos de la región del Golán bajo el monte Hermon, en una combinación de fortaleza y área de recreo, bajo la suposición de que la ocupación israelí será indefinida allí. Los poblados son una parte especialmente importante de la ocupación. Ese es el principio sionista. Así que resulta una parte igualmente importante de nuestra resistencia al hacerle ver a esos poblados que su ocupación es extremadamente débil. Es el trabajo sucio de nuestra lucha no como vivir la buena vida aquí en Paris. En los diarios israelíes apenas se comenta algo cuando una incursión llega a su destino, y la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera a eso llegan. El Hermon tiene el tipo de terreno más difícil: cambia de apariencia con cada elevación. En un lugar hay abrigo y cincuenta metros a un lado las pendientes están despobladas. Puedes caer en una fisura, resbalar desde un precipicio, perderte si pestañeas. Es una pesadilla militar para ambos bandos. Pero la mayoría de nuestros combatientes jamás han estado allí, muestran una severa desventaja contra las patrullas que fueron entrenadas ahí y que lucharon en ese sitio en el 67. (4) Nuestros muchachos tienen que conformarse con fotografías.

- Los israelíes deben de tener un estricto control de acceso al área.

- No, porque también es su campo de recreo. En el verano está lleno de excursionistas y visitantes, y en el invierno esquían.

- Tomare esas fotografías para ustedes.

- Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso. Mucho gusto amigo mío. Shino te mostrara mapas exactos del área que nos interesa y te explicara cómo llevar a cabo todo. ¿Cómo te sientes haciendo algo así?

- Un poco asustado, orgulloso. Necesito algún tiempo para absorberlo.

- Desde luego, preferiríamos que volaras por El Al. Nos interesa que nuestra gente "especial" se familiarice lo más posible con su sistema de seguridad aérea. Podría ser valioso más adelante. También desearíamos que volaras desde un puerto fuera de Francia. Tratamos de mantener nuestras actividades alejadas de los países que nos toleran con relativa gracia. Yo sugeriría Milán.

- Supongo que también preferirían que los israelíes no puedan seguir mis pasos de regreso a Francia.

- Si. En Europa se viaja en tren si no quieres que tu paso sea registrado en tu pasaporte. Supongo que ya te sellaron la entrada a Paris cuando llegaste.

- Si.

- Es una lástima. Pero con todo, es lo mejor que tu boleto sea expedido en Paris. El boleto queda en sus archivos, mientras que tu pasaporte permanece contigo.

- En Sudamérica teníamos ese mismo tipo de problema.

- Cuando regreses hablaremos mas largamente de tus experiencias en Sudamérica.

- ¿Cómo me pondré en contacto contigo? No e gusta depender enteramente de Ino.

- Tienes razón. En el directorio telefónico de Paris encontraras a un doctor U.M al-Ghazm. Llama temprano por la mañana o tarde por la noche. Pueden pasar varios diaz antes de que te contesten. Identifícate como… Déjame ver… Huckleberry Finn. Acordamos un lugar para la cita. Desde luego no tengo que decirte que si te siguen…

- No te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿Has vivido en la Unión Soviética?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso, amigo mío?

- Es solo una pregunta.

- Ninguna pregunta es solo una pregunta.

- Guardémosla para cuando regrese. Tanto la pregunta como la respuesta.

- Como quieras.

Jiraiya se vuelve. Los pasos de Lee e Ino resuenan en el polvo. Las sombras los ocultan. Esta oscuridad es antinatural para un parque de ciudad. Debieron buscar un buen rato antes de encontrar un paseo bajo una arboleda lo suficientemente densa para ocultar el brillo nocturno de la ciudad. La voz de Jiraiya ya me es tan conocida que me parece inconcebible no conocer aun su cara.

- Camarada Naruto, por ahora hemos dicho todo lo que hay que decir. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que volvamos a vernos, digamos en circunstancias más luminosas. Por favor espera aquí. Te enviare a Ino por el camino, ella sabe salir de la selva.

Sin darme la mano desaparece de mi lado. El crujido de sus pasos se agota rápidamente.

Un minuto después escucho los pasos inciertos de Ino.

- ¿Naruto?

- Aquí.

- Silba o canta para poder encontrarte.

- _I´m sinsing in the rain. (5)_

- Dios, eres todo un cursi – Exclama chocando conmigo-

- No exageres, Vero.

- Por dios, simplemente quiero ser amigable.

- ¿Platicaste a gusto con Lee?

- Huele – Me dice exhalando en mi cara.

- Haz eso tres veces y ni tu ni yo hallaremos la salida de aquí.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? Siempre tienes tanta maldita prisa… Busquémonos un bonito montón de hierba y hagamos un poco de esplendor.

- Oye, Vero, no deberías de revelar que tienes cultura, arruinas tu encanto.

Tener a una chica dispuesta a todo en un bosque conocido por su perversión sexual y sin testigos que les importe un carajo debería de ser el sueño de todo chico, pero sin que mi cerebro lo comprendiera solo le dije adiós y me fui, por un momento sentí los suaves y cálidos ojos de Sakura-chan viéndome. Ya es mucho que le esconda tantas cosas, no podría traicionarla de esa manera, así que simplemente continúe con mi camino y deje a una chica perturbada de que sus lindas tetas no le sirvieran por esta ocasión.

**Narración de Sakura**

Cada una de las idas y venidas de Naruto e hacen sentir que salgo de entre la niebla a orillas de un precipicio. Ahora paso toda la noche afuera de Patriarches. Desde luego, está viendo a otra mujer; pero ¿Qué derecho tengo de protestar? Comparada con la mía, su traición es tan mezquina que podría azotarme por sentirme ofendida. Y sin embargo, es él quien siente remordimientos. Cuando llego deslizándose a las cuatro de la mañana, esperaba encontrarme bien dormida. Salto cuando encendí la luz. Mostro una llamarada de sorpresa, quizás al sentirse desprotegido, pero rápidamente la apago con explicaciones.

- Pues, Sakura-chan, la búsqueda termino, ya entre.

- Oh, bien, que bueno, debes estar feliz.

- ¿Feliz? No exactamente. Es como llegar a la costa después de haber naufragado.

- No sabía que eras tan literal.

Algo molesto, entro al baño. Segundos después, rugieron las dos llaves de agua de tina. Se limpia los jugos de la otra mujer. Ya "entro" ¡Que elección de palabras! No pudo ni inventar una buena mentira. Resulto ser el baño más largo que le conocí. El gran revolucionario escondiéndose de su chica en un baño cerrado. Finalmente emergió envuelto en una toalla.

- Ahora que "entraste", Naruto, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Más reuniones de toda la noche?

- No, estaré fuera por un tiempo.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Para siempre?

- ¿No te dije: "Por algún tiempo"? Será poco…

-¿Qué tan poco?

- Un par de semanas, quizás menos.

- ¿Pero volverías?

- Te juro que espero que si.

- Quieres decir… ¿Qué es una misión?

Por un momento no me respondió, Entonces, dándome la espalda: murmuro:

- Esa es tu interpretación.

Sin dejar de darme la espalda se hecho sobre la cama. No me atreví a hacer otra pregunta.

Pero ahora, después de unas horas sin poder dormir, me siento perfectamente deseosa de creer en esa misión. Si con todo no logra desvanecer mis temores respecto a otra mujer- No sé como lo saben las mujeres, pero, cuando hay otra, siempre lo sabemos, aunque nos convencemos de lo contrario- el hecho desnudo de que partirá en una misión, de alguna manera lo mitiga. Quizás es la razón por la cual los hombres se ofrecen a ser soldados: es una excusa colectiva por su infidelidad. Y vaya si funciona. Cuando Naruto despierta, le preparo el desayuno, estilo estadounidense, para ayudarlo a recuperarse de su noche fuera.

- Por cierto, Sakura-chan, ¿Qué hiciste con la maleta negra de Chouji? Ya no está bajo la mesa.

- Finalmente, anoche vino por ella. Un amigo de Chouji, o un colega. Me dijo que Chouji ya no trabajaba para Siemens y que le había pedido pasar por ella.

- ¿Un alemán?

- No, era tan francés como el mejor. Un autentico tipo ingenieril. No es mucho más grande que yo, apenas pudo cargarla.

- ¿El sabia que le paso a Chouji? ¿Por qué no vino?

- No, le pregunte. Simplemente sacudió la cabeza y murmuro algo al respecto de que Chouji no era culpable. Ese buen Chouji. Probablemente el marido de la mujer lo hizo huir de la ciudad y entonces lo despidieron.

- ¿Ese tipo te dejo su nombre, una tarjeta o algo?

- Dijo que su nombre era Jean-Jaques… déjame recordar. Jean-Jaques Froyat. Eso era, ¿Por qué?

- ¿No te ostro una carta de Chouji? ¿O una nota?

- No, me dijo que Chouji lo había llamado por teléfono. Debió hablar con Chouji ¿De que otra manera sabría que estaba aquí?

- Es cierto.

Pensé que sería lo último que sabríamos de Chouji, pero no fue así. Un día o dos después llegue a casa y encontré a Naruto furioso, leyendo unos papeles.

No me saludo. En cuanto cerré la puerta me pregunto:

- Sakura-chan ¿Levantaste esa cosa de Chouji? Digo, ¿Alguna vez la cargaste?

- Si, por un instante. Se la di al tipo.

- ¿Cuánto dirías que pesaba?

- Oh, era pesada, Apenas pude levantarla. Quizá unos veinticinco kilos.

- Por lo menos veinticinco, quizás treinta. Mira esto.

Era un brillante folleto con una maquina de Chouji en la portada. El texto estaba en alemán.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso, Naruto?

- En la oficina de Siemens en Paris. Esta en alemán, pero puedo leer esto, al pie de las especificaciones: "Gewicht-13.8 Kg". Supón que la aleta pesara otros cinco o seis kilos. Serian menos de veinte en total. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Sakura-chan?

- Es muy extraño.

- Y más aun extraño el hecho de que la oficina de Siemens desconoce por completo a Jean-Jacques Froyat… o a Chouji.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Significa que nos usaron para hacer una entrega, y solo el diablo sabe qué. Armas, explosivos, municiones. Podría haber veinte kilos de cualquier cosa dentro de esa caja de metal: cinco kilos de la caja y su fondo falso, cinco kilos de la maleta negra y cinco cargas de lanzagranadas antitanques, o cinco metralletas Skorpion, (6) o una docena de Tokarevs, (7) o suficiente_ plastique _para volar tres veces en 747.

- O veinte kilos de heroína. Conociendo a Chouji, eso sería lo más probable.

- Mira, seria asombroso que alguien le confiara a Chouji transportar tan siquiera unos miles de dólares en contrabando.

- Naruto, quizá sencillamente nos equivocamos respecto al peso. Tal vez la maquina parecía más pesada de lo que era.

- Entonces, ¿Quién era Jacques eh?

- Bueno, ya no está aquí. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- Por ahora. Pero supón que a nuestro pequeño Jean-Jacques lo hayan seguido hasta aquí. Estaríamos con mierda hasta los codos. ¿Y por que? No me gusta que me usen, particularmente sin que yo lo sepa. Poco falto para que arruinara todo lo que he estado haciendo. Con su maletita negra.

- Pero no fue así, tuvieron cuidado.

- No suficiente cuidado.

Naruto se molesto tanto con todo esto, que no pude pensar con claridad, hasta que por la tarde saco a pasear su irritación. Tenía otro "encuentro". Una vez quede sola surgieron en mi cabeza todo tipo de explicaciones sobre las discrepancias. Quizás en la maleta había libros o baterías, o era un modelo de maquina diferente al que anunciaba el folleto. En cuanto al tipejo: jamás dijo que trabajara para Siemens, solo que recogía la maleta para Chouji. Tampoco parecía ser del tipo clandestino. Ya conozco a suficientes para tener algo de fe en mi juicio. Pero, como dice Sasuke, es tan peligros o perdonar o condenar con base a las apariencias.

Naruto volvió a quedarse fuera toda una noche. Esta vez regreso con agitación en vez de remordimiento. Esto es peor, esto me da vértigo. Me calma un poco darle de comer, la rutina es reconfortante, pero está totalmente preocupado.

- ¿Sigue en pie, Naruto?

Se ve sorprendido. Y entonces asiente rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Pronto

Engulle su desayuno y sale a la carrera. Ya no sé lo que me pasa, no sé si en algún momento a otro Naruto me abandone por alguien más y me deje sola otra vez. La sola idea me aterra.

Cuando regresa por la noche, le sugiero ir al cine. Compro un par de botas para el desierto en "El viejo excursionista" y una mochila y otros pequeños objetos para acampar. Da vueltas en el apartamento preguntándose en vos alta si serán cómodas, y después se las calza para ir al cine.

No ayuda en nada. La noche pasa entre pequeños episodios de dormir nervioso. Siento como su mente gira como un pedernal lanzando chispas. Trato de calmarle con mis manos, pero me aleja. Su piel parece de hule. Finalmente solo me queda darle la espalda y dejar que mi agotamiento e aleje de él. Cuando la luz el día me despierta, ya se durmió por fin, pero torcido y roncando como nunca lo había hecho antes. Me pregunto qué tan pronto es "pronto". Y cuanto más empeorara antes de entonces.

Cuando despierta le tengo listos café y _croissants_ frescos. Los _croissants _son un verdadero lujo. Se pone los pantalones y da traspiés hasta llegar a la mesa. Me da un golpecito en la nalga cuando ve lo que hay en el plato. Está cansado pero calmado, como un borracho o un enfermo convaleciente. Ahora le quiero preguntar que tan pronto es "pronto", pero temo que se ponga como estaba ayer. Y justo cuando estaba pensando esto, alguien con bastante atrevimiento toca a la puerta. De un salto llego a abrirla, esperando a que Naruto siga en su modorra, pero todo resulta inútil, pues es Chouji el que tocaba. Entra como marchando y pasa a mi lado con una sonrisa luminosa en su cara redonda. Me temía que todavía lo volveríamos a ver. Pero por lo menos no viene a causar problemas.

- Hola, Naruto, Sakura, ha sido más tiempo del que pensé, pero…

- Llegas tarde para comer amigo. Haces difícil ser buen anfitrión.

Naruto rara vez demuestra lo que tiene de árabe, y cuando surge, nunca sabes si es en tono serio o trata de burlarse con su ironía.

Chouji, como cualquiera que presiente un cuchillo oculto, se pone de inmediato a la defensiva, lo que en el desemboca en obsequiosidad:

- La comida la encuentro en cualquier restaurante, pero ¿Con quién más puedo hablar de las cosas que hablo con ustedes?

- Con cualquiera, Chouji. Puedo llevarte a media docena de cafés donde escucharas maquinaciones más grandiosas que las tuyas, discutidas casi a gritos, lo suficientemente fuertes para que todos estén seguros de lo macho que es el que habla.

- La diferencia – Contesta Chouji preguntándose si es que lo atacan y porque – La diferencia es que yo no quiero que me escuchen. Como cualquier persona cuya intención es llevar a cabo sus palabras. Es por eso que vine aquí. Te considero un hombre con esa intención, Naruto.

- Que halagador, pero me temo que me has sobrestimado amigo. No soy tan valiente como parezco. Veras, no creo que mi conciencia este lo suficientemente desarrollada para guiarme hacia el combate por un par de masturbadores suburbanos como Mehinof y Baader. Y mi análisis no es lo suficientemente refinado para permitirme las mortales opresiones lanzadas sobre la gente de Europa occidental por sus grandes almacenes y sus universidades estatales. Y mi orientación de clase trabajadora que no siento solidaridad ni con drogadictos ni con comunas de pacientes sacados de manicomio. No Chouji, no soy el hombre que piensas que soy. Simplemente estoy cegado por prejuicios tercermundistas, brutos y angostos. Simplemente no hay sitio para mi en tu vanguardia altamente tecnológica. Pero quizás podrías hacer una pobre donación a mi pobre lucha en el remanso.

Durante todo esto, Chouji cambio completamente. Le han brotado orillas y puntas a su cara redonda. Casi pueden leerse sus cálculos en su iris color tierra. Ya se acerca, pero aun no ve claramente a donde se dirige Naruto. Sabe que su obsequiosidad no funciono. Ahora intentara una contraofensiva.

- Debí saber que era inútil hablar con un palestino. Desde Múnich piensan que son dioses. Por matar once judíos. Supongo que eso adelanta tanto su propia lucha que nadie más tiene derecho a una lucha propia. Son iguales que los judíos, venden su sufrimiento. Pues toma tu sufrimiento palestino superior y guárdatelo por el culo. Mantenlo caliente ahí. Porque pronto todos los demás lo olvidaran. Ustedes no son más que un drama momentáneo. Un resplandor en la llama de aceite. Los rusos los abandonaran en cuanto tengan un mal invierno y necesiten el trigo estadounidense. Y los países petroleros, ¿Para que quisieran que ustedes tuvieran patria? Perderían su mano de obra barata.

- Chouji, cierra el pico y lárgate de aquí.

- No hasta que acabe de contestar tu…

Naruto comienza a incorporarse de la silla, y su movimiento es tan delicadamente líquido y sinuoso que no parece que vemos a un humano si no a un reptil que se desenrosca. Mi aliento y las palabras de Chouji se cortan a medio vuelo.

Chouji se atraganta con la palabra atascada y se pregunta:

- ¿Qué… Naruto… que he hecho?

Esto es genuino. A pesar de su ventaja en peso y estatura. Chouji parece un niño. Nube ante acero. Los músculos del pecho de Naruto se tensan tanto, que a Chouji le da miedo quitarles los ojos de encima.

- Tu… Y Jean-Jacques… Han abusado… De mi hospitalidad.

Entonces, ya sea por nerviosismo o incredulidad – Resulta imposible saberlo – Chouji tose una risita burlón. Pero en ese instante la mueca es remplazada por el horror cuando ve la mano y el brazo, impulsados por los resortes del pecho de Naruto que se destensan, vuelan, deteniéndose en medio giro justo debajo de su mentón. El golpe lo impulsa hacia atrás como una caña, Cae contra la puerta, ahogándose y tocándose la garganta. El revolcarse le quita el poco aliento que le queda, pero ya no puede abrir más la garganta para aspirar más aire. Los ojos le saltan tanto, que me invade una oleada de nausea solo con mirarlo. Estoy segura de que va a morir.

Pero Naruto sigue en pie, mirándolo. Finalmente Chouji logra jalar algo de aire. Naruto camina hacia él y, alzándolo, lo pone en pie. Chouji sigue tocándose la nuez de la garganta como si asi mantuviera abierto su conducto. Naruto se lo inclina un poco y le susurra algo al oído, Solo escucho siseo pero noto por el mover de labios de Chouji que es por el contenido de la maleta. Logra que Chouji se pare por sus propios medios. Sus ojos están cegados por las lágrimas de ahogado o de miedoso. Esta completamente blanco. Naruto abre la puerta y Chouji sale dando traspiés, aun doblándose por si mismo. Comienza a bajar las escaleras y casi se va de boca. Entonces se detiene, equilibrándose con una mano sobre la pared, y tuerce la cabeza para decir algo. Pero no logra sacarlo. Se atraganta con sus palabras, se le inundan los ojos y prácticamente cae el resto de las escaleras. Naruto cierra la puerta a la desagradable escena. Se ve muy relajado, su pecho se aliso nuevamente.

- O es un agente o un idiota, y no necesitamos ninguno de los dos aquí.

Yo me siento bastante sorprendida por la escena y no sé qué pensar. Mis ojos están igual de saltados y aun no se si por el posible engaño de un amigo o por la rapidez en que Naruto marco su territorio. Le sirvo el café y me maravillo de la calma de Naruto. Siento ganas de correr y ponerle llave a la puerta. Naruto solo me sonríe con esa enorme sonrisa suya y me dice que todo va a estar bien, quiero confiar en el y creerlo, pero me aterra al pensar que no sea la última vez que veamos a Chouji.

Unos pasos e despiertan a mitad de la noche, no, más bien es temprano, muy temprano. Naruto no está en la cama conmigo. Ya se vistió y mete cosas en su bolsa de Adidas que tiene sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ya?

- Te dije pronto. – No deja de haber un cierto tono extraño en su voz - ¿No es esto pronto?

- Demasiado pronto

Pero es verdad, no lo es, siento miedo, miedo por la gente que se pueda cruzar en su camino, veo a Chouji. Veo la mano derecha de Naruto lanzando a Chouji de espaldas a través del cuarto. Nadie debería poder hacer eso con una sola mano. No a un hombre del tamaño de Chouji, ni a nadie.

- Regresare pronto, Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por mí.

- No lo hago, me preocupo por aquellos que puedan cruzarse en tu camino.

- No malgastes tu preocupación en gente como esa, Sakura-chan.

- ¡Si vas a Israel! – Finalmente puedo ver lo obvio.

Cierro la mandíbula y me doy la espalda, casi siento sus ojos mirándome pero aun desconozco de que manera, ¿Tristes? Termina de empacar ¿Qué debería decirle ahora que se va?

Ya no dormiré esta mañana. Cuando se va, quedo acostada pero despierta intentando decidir si tener esperanzas en que vuelva. Mis entrañas se agitan y hierven. Y un litro de leche apenas puede aquietarlas. Tengo que llamar a Sasuke cuanto antes, sean buenas o malas noticias, necesito saber que será de Naruto, necesito saber que volverá vivo.

Sasuke está de mal humor, se supone que solo debo de comunicarme con él en las más serias emergencias.

- Bien, Sakura, espero que tu motivo para sacarme de la cama valga el precio del viaje en taxi.

- Oh, lo siento, pensé que tomarías el metro. Solo cuenta dos francos.

- No malgastes mi tiempo con humor débil, por favor.

- Esta bien, solo quería que supieras que Naruto dejo Paris esta mañana.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Muy temprano esta mañana.

- ¿Para siempre?

- No, me dijo que volvería, pero no se… dado el lugar al que va.

- ¿A dónde?

- A Judiolandia.

- Por los cojones de tu madre, Sakura, no bromees, ¿Te dijo que iba a Israel?

- Lo adivine, no lo negó.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que salió?

- Te dije que hace un par de horas.

- ¿Dijo algo más?

- Que volvería pronto, en unos días o una semana.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto sabes esto, Sakura?

- Desde hace unos días. Han sido días de locura. Simplemente no pude alejarme antes. No podía arriesgarme. Escucha, me dijo que acababa de hacer contacto con la clandestinidad. No le creí. Pensé que lo inventaba para encubrir el hecho de que miraba a otra mujer. ¿No le llevaste a otra mujer en calidad de genio para llevarlo a la…?

- ¿Otra mujer?

- Una rubia. Halle un cabello bajo la solapa de su saco. Una ves me amenazaste con enviarle a "otra compañera" ¿No recuerdas?

- Pobre Sakura, no tomes tan en serio todo lo que te digo, ¿Acaso imaginas que echaría a perder toda tu relación después de todo el esfuerzo que nos costó consolidarla? Eso sería un poco como derrotarse uno mismo.

- Pues no te he dado mucha información.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas encontrarte con una Carta Magna inédita? La inteligencia es chisme colado… Pero eso tú lo sabes.

- Una puede saber algo y no creerlo.

- ¿Crees que esa rubia amenaza tu relación?

- Eso pensé. Fue por eso que no llame. Pero ahora que partió en esta… Ya no estoy segura de nada. Tendré que esperar para ver…

Me animo a contarle más, pero me siento realmente cansada para pensar. O demasiado desanimada. Ahora entiendo las trampas mentales que ocupan para volvernos topos, siempre ha sido así, rompen nuestra autoconfianza, nos obligan a permanecer espiando para ellos porque toda nuestra vida es una mentira, así que solo podemos seguir, es realmente deprimente. Peor que eso, e veo a mi misma y siento las culpas, estoy viendo a la Sakura que soy, a la Sakura que fui y a la Sakura que pudo haber sido. En el fondo nos obligan a odiarnos a nosotros mismos.

Sasuke siente mi titubeo, como siempre.

- ¿Algo mas, Sakura?

- No Sasuke, eso es todo. Hubiera pensado que es suficiente, pero eres tan condenadamente codicioso…

- Lo aprecio, Sakura, en verdad. E imagino que lo apreciaran quienes tramitan tus papeles.

- No comiences con eso Sasuke.

Vaya si que fue largo, bien, ya saben, dejar un review nunca mato a un proletario y si masacro hordas de gringos, sionistas, burgueses, capitalistas y sacerdotes... Bueno en realidad no pero me gustaría que eso pasara. En fin no sean malo y déjenme sus comentarios, si les gusto recomienden el fic y si no también.

Bueno lo de los numeritos fue una recomendación, así el fic se lee mejor.

1: Quetzalcóatl se fue al golfo de México, construyo una barca de serpientes y prometió regresar en el año 1-caña, o sea en 1819, por eso al llegar Cortez a las costas de México muchos indígenas se unieron a el creyéndolo el dios que regresaba a reclamar su trono.

2: El espía Sorge, considerado héroe de la Unión Soviética fingía servir a los alemanes espiando a los japoneses, y viceversa, pero en realidad les pasaba información inútil o no peligrosa, cuando en realidad servía al comunismo y pasaba la información de esas dos potencias a los soviéticos, los japos lo pescaron y murió en la horca, lanzando vivas a La revolución mundial y al triunfo del Ejército Rojo.

3: Septiembre negro, famoso septiembre por la expulsión y masacre de los palestinos exiliados por las fuerzas de seguridad de Jordania, ya ven chicos, nunca confíen en una monarquía, ellos siempre prefieren servir a los intereses capitalistas.

5: Una guerra en el 67 donde los sionistas atacaron con alevosía y ventaja a los árabes, ya saben, aprendieron bien de sus verdugos nazis y se volvieron peores.

6: Metralletas Skorpion, pistolas metralletas, diseñadas para el combate irregular, buena cadencia de tiro y son fáciles de ocultar en la ropa, pero no tiene mucha profundidad al disparar, porque fueron diseñadas para matar de cerca y en espacios cerrados.

7: Las Tokarevs son la pistola de hombres muy hombres, balas enormes y retroceso de miedo, si no sabes usarlas hasta te dislocan la muñeca. Pero de que matan, matan.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Agadea**

**okashira janet**

**fantasmaalineal**

**.x**

**Abarai Ebril**

**Mizuno Gina**

**FATUA**


	7. Chapter 7

Espero sepan perdonarme la tardanza, pero como ustedes entenderán, exámenes finales, el examen de ingreso a la facultad, últimos días de clases y con ellas las más terribles borracheras que me aseguran que no viviré con mucho tiempo con el mismo hígado jajajajaja, la banda sigue bien, mmmm y las demás cosas que no son tan importantes también, en fin mis estimados camaradas aquí está la continuación de su (espero) historia favorita, al principio planeaba poner toda la misión en palestina en partes, pero era demasiado largo como para hacerlo en uno solo así que por mientras lo parto en dos.

Disclaimer: Naruto es dios y la promesa de un mundo mejor, lamentablemente no me pertenecen, de lo contrario hace mucho que Deidara hubiera vencido a todos y Naruto no hubiese rapeado…. Joder lo sé como odie esa escena. Aparte si me perteneciera seria japo, cosa no muy de mi agrado ya que no me imagino a mi mismo siguiendo el bushido.

De pronto, durante el serpenteante descenso hacia el oriente desde la floreciente cresta del Jura, salta a la vista la ciudadana llanura de Suiza. Hace meses cuando aterrice aquí viniendo de la India, era pleno invierno: gris, brumoso y nevaba. Una triste tierra pensé; pero ahora, apenas empezando Abril, se había transformado. Los Alpes brillan, demasiado cristalinos para ser confundidos con nubes, a través de varias leguas de aire más puro que he probado en meses. Abajo en la llanura, Ginebra y su lago parecen pintados. Son crueles vicisitudes de la historia el que los ancestros de un niño se hayan plantado aquí sobre este pedazo de terreno tan favorecido, mientras que los ancestros de otro niño se aferraron a un desierto que no ofrecía más que arbustos, rocas y tormentas de polvo.

La clave de todo, desde luego, es el agua. En este momento hay más agua ante mis ojos que toda la que ha caído sobre mi tierra desesperada a lo largo de veinte mil años. La geología nos repartió las cartas más bajas de la baraja. Y la ironía es que ahora voy de regreso a luchar por esa baraja malamente distribuida. No te hagas demasías preguntas Naruto.

-_ Schön_ – Comenta el conductor mientras lleva su BMW por las curvas en descenso.

Es prácticamente todo lo que ha dicho a lo largo del viaje, desde que me recogió en Macom. Fue una elección afortunada. No he tenido que pagarle por el aventón entreteniéndolo con conversación. Dice que prefiere concentrarse en su técnica de conductor. Es por eso que recorre este camino en vez de ir y regresar de Lyons en avión.

Ante el límite de Ginebra desacelera por primera vez desde la frontera.

- Mira – Indica, señalando un letrero junto al camino que dice PRUDENCIA, y moviendo la cabeza. Tiene el cabello blanco, casi azulado y lacio que siempre vuelve a caer exactamente como estaba. Sus ojos son de un azul casi morado que incluso tildaría de traviesos, pero que por alguna razón están demasiado seros como para solo estar concentrado en el camino. Esa es Ginebra ¿No piensas quedarte aquí? – Pregunta con callado desprecio.

- No.

- Puedes seguir conmigo si quieres.

- Gracias pero voy al sur.

- ¿A Chamonix? –Inquiere con un destello de emoción.

- Al túnel, y después hacia el sur, a Italia.

- Bueno, pero si regresas a Suiza y necesitas un lugar para quedarte, aquí esta mi tarjeta. Podemos practicar alpinismo, te ves en buena condición.

- Es bueno sabes que hay gente cuyas puertas están abiertas.

- No encontraras a muchas en Suiza. Demasiados de nosotros tomamos muy en serio ese letrero: PRUDENCIA. A propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Naruto.

Ni siquiera pestañea de sorpresa.

- Bueno, pues buena suerte, ¿Eh? En aquello a lo que te lleva tu viaje. – Remata, casi como lo adivinara. – Y ya sabes amigo, no confíes en los polis jajaja.

Pero cuando el BMW escarlata se pierde de vista ronroneando, echo su tarjeta al bote de basura más cercano. Era bien intencionado, pero no tiene ni idea del tipo de problemas que podrá acarrearle esa pequeña tarjeta si la descubriesen sobre mi persona durante las próximas semanas. Debe ser maravillosamente relajante ser tan inocente. Yo ahora tengo tantas responsabilidades que si bajo la guardia por un minuto todo mi trabajo se iría a la mierda en solo unos instantes. Ahora debo pedir aventones para cubrir los últimos kilómetros del camino que llevábamos, para llegar al aeropuerto. No, no voy a Milán, como recomendó Jiraiya. No hay razón alguna por la cual pueda anticipar mas movimientos míos de los necesarios. Por cualquier cosa. Fue por eso que deje el tren en Macon en vez de seguir al destino de mi boleto. Tomando este atajo aterrizare en Israel mas o menos cuando debería ir entrando a Milan. Por ahora solo queda una pregunta: ¿Volare en El Al como más o menos me ordeno Jiraiya?

En la sala principal del aeropuerto, el personal de El Al espera con aire de pistoleros: el mentón alzado y los pies abiertos, incluyendo a la gorda de piernas cortas que revisa el equipaje. Debe de pensar que su estomago inflado merece la atención de todos los que pasan. Seguramente podrían pagarle un uniforme que le quedara menos críticamente. Ese tipo de cosas podrían perdonarse en Sudamérica. Las aerolíneas tenían mayores problemas de que ocuparse. Pero en Monte todos considerábamos los aéreo secuestros como un juego de cobardes. No había mucho que ganar, salvo que huyeras a Cuba Libre. No lo sentíamos como un acto contra el sistema, sino como un acto contra dios, cuya gracia sustancial estaba manifiesta, para empezar, en el hecho de que las maquinas de metal se sostuvieran en el aire.

Pero aquí el asunto es diferente. En Suiza no hay dios, solo sistema. Y sus pilotos que se pavonean mirando las filas de la gente, sus agentes acarreando pasajeros perdidos como vacas rejegas, sus oficinistas dedeando sus terminales de computadoras y ocasionalmente levantando la vista con desprecio, pasa asegurarse que hay un montón de carne que va con el nombre en la pantalla. Pero si con esto me dan ganas de realizar un aéreo secuestro como para esperar al final de la pista de despegue con una jaula llena de estorninos. Pero con todo, no hay daño alguno en ver de que se trata toda esa famosa seguridad en El Al.

- Pasaporte – Exige la vendedora barrigona cuando llega mi turno de pedir un boleto sencillo a Tel Aviv. No muestra reacción cuando ve mi nombre – Sencillo Ginebra-Lod, ¿Clase turista o primera? Dígamelo ande rápido

- Turista.

- ¿Fuma o no? Ande tengo prisa.

- Una ventana en cualquier sección.

- Ya no quedan ventanas en este vuelo.

Es una maquina disfrazada con una barriga. ¿Quién le pondría una barriga a un robot?

- Señora, ¿Es usted israelí?

- Por supuesto, desde luego que lo soy.

- Sin duda alguna.

Construyeron un área especial de registro para los vuelos a Lod. Separaron a los hombres y a las mujeres en dos filas, frente a dos cubículos profesionales de madera contraplacada. He oído que les llaman placas JRA. Etiquetaron nuestro equipaje, pero no lo han registrado. Lo vamos empujando frente a nosotros, por las filas. Los pasajeros de otras líneas pasan mirándonos, debemos parecer refugiados, cargados y asustados, vigilados a ambos lados por policías Suizos armados con metralletas, ¿Dónde quedo su pacifismo? El vuelo debe partir antes de una hora. Pero las filas avanzan a menos de una persona por minuto. Tendrá que retrasar el despeje. Es increíble que tres japoneses con cojones pudieran inyectar tanto temor, aun más de un año después de los hechos.

Los pasajeros de ambas filas espían mi mochila Adidas. Deben pensar que es un equipaje extraño para un pasajero, que quizás soy un atleta o… Munich hizo de de la maleta deportiva la marca registrada del terrorista; pero es pura coincidencia, ya que tengo en esta bolsa desde hace mas de dos años, herencia de un jugador de fútbol de las ligas menores de Buenos Aires. Una vez, en esta bolsa salió en equivalente a 40 000 dólares de un banco mal protegido. Tiene un valor nostálgico para mí, como un viejo caballo de carreras puesto a pastar. Pero este quizás, aun vea aventuras que le recuerden a los viejos tiempos, aunque no pueda deducirlo por la colección de basura inocua que ahora lleva, inocua, pero demasiada nueva. Es mi única preocupación. Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para desgastar un poco las botas y darle uso a la cámara. Jiraiya puedo prevenirme desde antes, sabiendo que Shino tendría muchas dificultades de comunicarse conmigo por su cuenta. Por esta vez, Ino hubiera resultado demasiado valiosa, pero la seguridad del asunto exigió que prescindiéramos de sus talentos lingüísticos y se le ordeno dar un paseo, mientras Shino desdoblaba los detalles de mi misión sobre la mesa de su cocina. Incluso desdoblados permanecían prácticamente indescifrables.

- Debes mantener los aparejos equilibrados.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Equilibrado!

Shino debió de pensar que más fuerte era más verdadero. Afortunadamente comencé a reconocer los cortocircuitos lingüísticos. A través del francés traducía del árabe, pero se negaba a hablar en francés, insistiendo que su ingles era mejor

- ¿Quieres decir que debo de mantener la camarada nivelada?

- Si perfeccionado, equilibrado. Y entonces debes de poner la horizontabilidad media antes de presionar. Entonces debes escribir su dirección. Desde el brújula ¿Si?

Después de trabajar un poco concluimos que quería decirme que en cada fotografía debía de centrarse, en el campo de vista de la lente, un punto clave del terreno, y la orientación de la brújula de ese punto tenía que escribirse correspondiendo al número de la fotografía.

- Si, si, pero aun a equilibrado. Nivel la cámara.

- Mantener la cámara nivelada independientemente de la elevación del punto clave. Ya entiendo Shino.

- Si, nosotros de esto hacemos el cálculo de los ángeles.

- Tú y santo Tomas, Shino.

- ¿Santo Tomas? No, con otro, no lo conoces.

El procedimiento es bastante obvio. No sé como Jiraiya pensaba como podría memorizar el mapa. Estaba dibujado a escala de quinientos metros por centímetro: cada undulación del terreno se encontraba ahí, y todos los detalles, salvo las elevaciones, se hallaban escritos en arábigo. Los puntos clave estaban rodeados de tinta roja y quedaban sobre la ladera sureste de la serranía que definía la frontera con Líbano. La zona desmilitarizada, que separaba a los sirios de la fuerza de ocupación, parecía descender por un estribo perpendicular a la serranía. En algún punto no señalado, que Shino desconocía, había un puesto de observación israelí fortificado. Yo tenía que fotografiarlo y, de ser posible, descubrir depresiones en el terreno que quedaran fuera de su campo visual. Esta era la parte más peligrosa del trabajo. Si los israelíes me pescaban con un cuaderno lleno de orientaciones y un par de rollos de fotografías de su fortificación, mis problemas habrían terminado. Me garantizarían pasar e resto de mi vida en la tierra patria.

Shino me quiso reconfortar antes de terminar nuestra junta.

- Los israelinos no fusilan espías. Solo emprisionarlos por él durante de vida.

Para el toda la operación era un gran chiste. El quedo seguro allá en Paris, haciéndole el amor con Ino, mientras que a mí me someten a un cateo que jamás he visto en ningún aeropuerto. Una mujer madura, de gesto sombrío. Abre mi bolsa y la sostiene sobre el áspero mostrador de madera. Esta es israelí, solo confían en ellos mismos cuando se trata de seguridad. A sus espaldas, un hombre compacto, pero con aire muy atlético vigila el procedimiento. No dudo de que este armado. Se dedica a escrutar a los pasajeros en tanto la mujer desgarra nuestro equipaje. Curiosamente no le interesa la brújula, un modelo barato para excursionistas, le da un tratamiento metódico a la cámara, quitándole el lente, mirando en su alrededor, poniéndolo de vuelta, hasta que se da cuenta que la burbuja del nivel esta fijada a la entrada accesoria. Se la muestra al hombre compacto, quien murmura algo en hebreo. Vuelve a mirarme.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Un nivel.

- ¿Para qué es?

- Para que la camarada se mantenga nivelada cuando tomo fotos de edificios. Para que los lados no converjan. – Le indico la perspectiva con las manos.

- Ya veo.

- Devuelve la cámara a mi maleta y corre el cierre.

Cuando estiro el brazo para recuperarla, el hombre a sus espaldas se adelanta.

_- Je voudrais voir votre passeport, monsier, síl vous plait_.

Su acento es muy pesado. No puedo dejar de sonreír al apreciar la riqueza de su pequeño gambito. En un instante puede observar media docena de factores: lo ansioso que estoy de recuperar mi equipaje, cómo reacciono a un desafío inesperado, lo renuente que puedo sentirme a que me revisen por segunda vez mi pasaporte, el nivel de mi dominio del francés, cosa que ayudaría a distinguir a un norteafricano de un palestino, y si estoy acostumbrado a estar armado o no. Un hombre armado mete la mano al saco, sin abrirlo.

Conociendo sus intenciones, tengo que reprimir un caprichoso impulso de encender todas sus alarmas. Recuerdo mi entrada al aeropuerto en Paris, pero ahora no me puedo dar ese lujo. Al contrario, contesto con mis mejores balbuceos de turista.

Rápidamente revisa mi pasaporte y entonces hace la pregunta inevitable:

- ¿Es estadounidense por nacimiento?

- Si.

Aunque no es estrictamente cierto, pero es lo suficiente. Mis padres tuvieron la previsión de, en todos mis papeles, dar Nueva York como mi lugar de nacimiento. Y eso es lo que dice mi pasaporte.

- Por favor, venga conmigo y traiga su maleta.

Me lleva por un pasillo que se aleja de la sala principal hasta una pequeña oficina, donde le entrega mi pasaporte a un hombre tras un escritorio. Este tiene un cráneo calvo y bronceado, y manos enormes. El también ojea mi pasaporte más casualmente que el primero. Entonces toma el teléfono, marca un número rápidamente, dice algo en hebreo, seguido de mi nombre. Ahora tendré que esperar. Tratamos de ver quien baja la vista primero. Tiene ojos azules muy fríos y narices abiertas y cavernosas. Finalmente le da las gracias a quien está del otro lado de la línea y cuelga.

- Lamento la molestia, pro usted entenderá – Se disculpa, echando mi pasaporte sobre el escritorio, con una pequeña sonrisa en la parte inferior de la cara. "Usted entenderá"

- Entiendo, si mi nombre fuera Cameron Gabriel esto no fuera necesario.

Casi esperaba una respuesta, pero solo encoge los hombros, la ira acumulada es demasiada, lo más que quisiera es saltar y matar a este patético judío que se siente importante por ningunear turistas, pero me controlo, se que si tengo éxito, muchos más de su calaña terminaran como merecen, con la única tierra palestina que merecen en sus tumbas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá en Israel señor Uzumaki?

- Unas semanas.

- ¿Dónde se quedara? ¿Con parientes?

- No tengo parientes allí, supongo que en hoteles.

- ¿En qué ciudades?

- Jerusalén: hasta ahora no se mas.

- Disfrute su visita. Tengo que pedirle que se someta a un cateo corporal antes de abordar. Es una exigencia para todos los pasajeros.

Alzo los brazos.

- No lo estamos arrestando.

Con un gesto me indica que baje los brazos y ordena al hombre que me trajo que me revise. Es rápido y metódico, y no se olvida del hueco en mi espalda. Mientras me catea suena el teléfono. La llamada es breve.

- Señor Uzumaki, no debemos retenerlo aquí. Los de su vuelo ya abordan el avión. Nos llaman pare decirnos que hay un problema en las reservaciones. ¿Le molestaría viajar en primera clase como compensación por las molestias que le hemos causado? Sin costo adicional, desde luego.

- ¿A quién puede molestarle eso?

Solo a un "terrorista" que tuviera una razón logística para viajar de clase turista.

- Bien, que tenga unas lindas vacaciones.

Mueve la cabeza hacia el hombre que me trajo ante el, quien me conduce hacia la puerta de abordaje. Aquí también hay policías suizos armados. Los pasajeros dejan su equipaje sobre la plataforma de un cargador, justo al pie de la escalera de abordaje. Esto impide que alguien coloque equipaje en la bodega sin también abordar el avión: por lo menos es una seguridad parcial contra bombas que pudieran escapar a la inspección del equipaje.

Hay cuatro pasajeros más en primera clase. La aeromoza me indica la hilera delantera de asientos: hay tres libres y un hombre junto a la ventana, a la izquierda. Me permiten escoger, así que me deslizo al asiento junto a la ventana de la derecha. Cuando encienden los motores y me llega de golpe el aire frio de la salida de ventilación sobre el asiento, experimento un escalofrió. He sudado profusamente sin darme cuenta de ello. De inmediato el miedo penetra en mis entrañas y miembros.

Mientras que salimos de a pista bajo el Jura del que baje hace solo unas horas trato desesperadamente de pensar en una de las fantasías heroicas con las que siempre me engaño. Pero la cara del hombre en la oficina es lo único que aparece en mi, ojala nunca me parezca a el. De pronto me veo a mi mismo como él, y no siento fervor alguno, no tengo causa, solo un vacio en la imaginación y miedo en las venas. Como un viejo soldado gruñón que sale en otra misión sin sentido más. Y aun no ocurre nada. Que mal principio. Naruto.

A los veinte minutos de vuelo, la aeromoza regresa empujando el servicio del bar.

- ¿Se siente mal? – Me pregunta sin mucha simpatía femenina.

- Solo tengo calor.

- Aquí no hace calor.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no me sirve un escocés con hielo?

Me complace como si fuera una enfermera que carga con una aguja hipodérmica.

Cuando sale del compartimiento con el servicio, el hombre sentado junto a la ventana opuesta se desliza hacia el asiento del pasillo, se inclina hacia mí y me confiesa:

- A mí también me daba terror volar.

Es regordete y su rostro florido es incongruente, colgado encima de su gris casimir de hombre de negocios. Prosigue:

- ¡Todo este terrorismo… ay! Es suficiente para hacer sudar a cualquiera. Pero le aseguro que no debe preocuparse por él. Por lo menos no en el aire, aunque al llegar a Tel Aviv el asunto es otro.

Se levanta y, sin que lo haya invitado, toma asiento junto a mí.

- Eres estadounidense. Yo también lo fui. Te acostumbras a cualquier cosa. Te diré lo que una vez vi volando de regreso a Lod. Yo viajaba en primera clase, como siempre. Íbamos como a medio camino a casa, cuando de pronto se inicio un escándalo en la cabina principal. Pense "O no este es el fin". Es esa chica Khaled (1) o alguno de sus amigos. Entonces de pronto, después de un dialogo, se escuchan golpes y exclamaciones de dolor, maldiciones, gritos y un segundo después irrumpen aquí, es decir, en primera clase. Eran cuatro árabes jóvenes, con las manos en las espaldas, empujados por la tripulación y otros hombres de seguridad. Quizas eran solo pasajeros, aunque algunos portaban pistolas. Pistolas pequeñas. Supongo que para evitar el peligro de perforar el avión. Por lo menos eso creo.

"Ataron a los cuatro árabes aquí, precisamente aquí en estos cuatro asientos delanteros. Vi que uno de ellos escupió dientes y sangre. Algunos de los tripulantes comenzaron a tranquilizar a los pasajeros. Incluso uno de los hombres de seguridad regreso con ellos, pero volvió un minuto después con un montón de toallas bajo el brazo. Me pregunte ¿Qué iría a hacer? ¿Bañar a los árabes? Pero no, comenzaron a amordazarlos, con una toalla sobre la boba y otra alrededor del cuello. Pensé que aquello era extraño, pero ¿Qué se yo de amordazar gente? Muy poco y absolutamente nada de lo que vi después. El más grande de los tipos de seguridad, un verdadero simio de comando, saco un cuchillo largo y lentamente paso la hoja bajo las narices de los árabes, uno por uno moviendo la cabeza y diciendo algo en arábigo. Después dijo algo que vivió en Irak cuando era niño, así que es difícil culparlo."

"¿En que estaba? Ah, si. Regreso con el primero, allá donde estaba sentado y deslizo el cuchillo bajo la toalla que le envolvía el cuello. Y entonces dio un tajo completo, mientras los otros tres veían todo. Retiro la mano bañada en sangre- Luego acerco el cuchillo hacia el siguiente, y después al que tenían aquí, donde estoy sentado. Este fue el que vi más claramente. El cuchillo entre hasta la empuñadura y entonces serrucho, cogiendo al árabe por los cabellos mientras lo hacía. Parecía algo salido del antiguo testamento. Acto seguido llego hasta el que ocupaba el asiento que tienes ahora. ¿Te lo imaginas? Había visto morir así a sus tres compañeros. Forcejeo un poquito, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Cuando aterrizamos en Lod, antes de que se detuviera el avión abrieron esa puerta y lanzaron los cadáveres a la pista".

- ¿Cómo es que te dejaron seguir sentado y ver todo el espectáculo?

- Quizás no se percataron de mí. O tal vez la clase turista estaba repleta como hoy.

O quizás eres un tipo de seguridad con un cuento preparado.

- Jamás supe nada de ese incidente.

- quizás no era material para los periódicos. Uno puede entender eso. Como están las cosas, poca gente viaja en primera clase.

Baja a cabeza solemnemente y regresa a su asiento. Un consejo a los sabios, piensa.

El aterrizaje en Lod sólo prosigue con las amenazas hechas por mi locuaz compañero. El aeropuerto está armado para una batalla. Hay tres tanques a un lado de la pista de aterrizaje, con las escotillas abiertas. Nuestro avión se detiene a trescientos metros de la terminal y no abre las puertas si no hasta que llegan dos jeeps con soldados, que de despliegan desde las escaleras hasta la terminal. Finalmente nos permiten bajar, en una procesión fría y nerviosa, ante los cañones de sus Uzis. (2) El interior de la sala de recepción también está despejado como campo de tiro. Todos los pasajeros miran las paredes y el piso buscando manchas de la carnicería que tuve lugar hace once meses.(3) El cañón de un Uzi nos apunta hasta que las aduanas han revisado nuestro equipaje.

Pero la atmosfera de campo de tiro termina abruptamente al pasar las puertas que llevaban a la sala principal del aeropuerto. De pronto volvemos a interrumpir en el mundo de los civiles, que reverbera de emoción y de gestos exagerados de bienvenida o de despedida, de frustración y de alegría. Es un poco como en casa, como en Nueva York… Un poco como en casa. Vaya frase Naruto.

Salgo rápidamente de la terminal para sentir el solo de la patria chorreando desde el cielo azul talco; a sentir su hierba luchando contra mis pies, a olor su polvo amarillo que llega allende la alambrada del aeropuerto. Pero no es del todo el hogar. Esto es algo traspuesto, improvisado: hay equipo pesado de construcción junto a los coches, y una polvorienta unidad motorizada de media oruga estacionada justo afuera de la alambrada de malla, con su ametralladora apuntando descuidadamente hacia el cielo. Como un puñetazo en la cara.

No. Este aun no es mi medio oriente. Todavía falta dar un paso. Un paso corto, pero primero tengo que regresar al escritorio del alquiler de automóviles y aguantar una inspección mas de mi pasaporte. El hogar siempre está un poco más lejos de lo que uno piensa.

¡Katamon! La repetición planto esa historia en tantos rincones privados que acostumbra emboscarme, como el gusano de una canción indeseada en mi oído. Una ves mas las palabras de mi padre caen de la cubeta derramada, mientras el Volkswagen alquilado traquetea sobre el rustico camino que asciende hacia Jerusalen.

- Nos atacaron, a Katamon en particular, porque no soportaban la idea de que barbaros árabes vivieran con más elegancia que los civilizados judíos. ¿Cuál fue su pretexto esta vez? ¿La defensa de un vecindario judío? Todos éramos árabes, cristianos, musulmanes, o ninguno de los dos, pero todos árabes viviendo en paz. No había pretexto alguno. Dijeron que era "estratégico". ¡Ja! Te diré cual era la estrategia. Nos vieron, se dieron cuenta de que éramos ricos y se preguntaron "¿Vale la pena sacar a árabes pobres de sus chozas cuando con las mismas balas podemos robar sólidos hogares repletos de comida, ropa y muebles?".

"Habíamos escuchado rumores durante meses, desde el sanguinario bombardeo del hotel Semiramis en enero. Uno acaba durmiéndose cuando escucha rumores demasiadas veces, pero cuando al fin comenzó el ataque, durante la última semana de abril, no estábamos del todo impreparados. Los muftí enviaron a hombre para defendernos, comandados por un hombre joven llamado Abu Dayieh. Poco después fueron reforzados por voluntarios iraquíes. Desde luego los judíos decidieron atacar el símbolo mismo de nuestra área: el monasterio de San Simeón, situado en el terreno más alto. Y como si la invasión de un monasterio ortodoxo griego no fuera de por si suficiente sacrilegio, los judíos complementaron las profanación mediante el más brutal tipo de ataque. Algunos de los defensores heridos fueron llevados a nuestra casa. ¡De que horrores te salvaste estando en el vientre de tu madre! Los judíos habían avanzado de cuarto en cuarto, tirando granados por delante. Naruto, desea jamás ser testigo del efecto de una granada de mano sobre un cuerpo humano.

Debí tener como ocho o nueve años cuando escuche este relato por primera vez, y me dejo con una curiosidad permanente sobre las granadas de mano.

- Y los judíos capturaron el monasterio, pero solo brevemente, antes de que nuestros hombres contraatacaran con morteros y fuegos de francotiradores. Pronto los judíos decidieron escapar de la fortaleza que se había convertido en un infierno. No tuvieron éxito. Con mis propios ojos vi a un grupo de veinte o treinta de ellos intentar huir por la parte posterior del edificio. Nuestros voluntarios iraquíes los cegaron como la hierba. Vi que solo uno o dos lograron llegar a cubierto, fuera del alcance de nuestros rifles. Estábamos a punto de lograr una victoria decisiva.

"Pero entonces nuestros hombres dejaron de disparar, sin motivo aparente. Con binoculares vi que un destacamento de judíos se acercaba al monasterio por la misma arbolea donde habían caído sus compañeros horas antes. Esta vez corrieron al monasterio sin sufrir una sola baja. Ahí termino el combate y solo existió una explicación: Traición. No fue la primera ni la última vez que nos arrebataron la victoria mediante la traición. Los traidores fueron las milicias leales al rey de Jordania los que se retiraron porque si nos derrotaban, ellos podían quedarse con un pedazo del país, aunque también ellos fueron traicionados por los judíos. Los defensores leales tuvieron que retirarse para evitar ser flanqueados por los refuerzos judíos armados con rifles y artillería ingleses, dejaron indefenso a Katamon.

Desde luego, no los vimos huir, pero los sentimos. Como un gas, nos cubrió la desesperación. Nuestros vecinos hablaban de despertar en un Katamon judío. Trate de acallar la plática derrotista ¿A quién y con qué derecho podría exigírsele que arriesgara su vida por defender hogares abandonados por sus propios habitantes? Algunos huyeron inmediatamente, en la oscuridad, a distritos mejor controlados en la parte oriental de la ciudad. Durante la noche, más gente desapareció silenciosamente. Algunos otros y yo permanecimos ahí toda la noche. Pero con la primera luz pudimos ver que los pesimistas tenían razón. Desde nuestras ventanas veíamos a la Haganah (4) avanzar por la calle, matando a todos los árabes que veían en su camino, mujeres, niños, ancianos, armados o no ellos los encontraron y los liquidaron, a muchos les disparaban en las rodillas para que no pudiesen pararse y murieran arrodillados, y ante su avance, las familias árabes, nuestros amigos, huían de sus casas llevando a sus hijos y casi nada más.

"Fue una mañana terrible y trágica. No sé si algún día podrás apreciar el horror, Naruto. Iba más allá de la imaginación. Teníamos quince minutos para decidir entre la muerte, o la humillación para toda la vida, de generaciones enteras sufriendo. Pero si alguna vez tienes hijos, Naruto, entenderás que no puedes sacrificarlos en aras de conceptos de honor que no comprenden por ser niños. Así que cuando estabas en el vientre de tu madre, Naruto, nosotros aceptamos la humillación con el resto de Katamon y, aunque entonces no nos dábamos cuenta. Con el resto de Palestina.

Ahora, después de veinticinco años y un mes, estoy a punto de volver a entrar a este mismo Katamon que fue la espina en el corazón de mi padre, hasta que ese corazón le fallo. Mis propias venas retumban. Delante de mí, un camión de aeropuerto, repleto de turistas sudorosos, sube lentamente por la larga pendiente, eructando una negra humareda de diesel contra mi parabrisas. Uno pensaría que tiene una carretera de cuatro carriles para unir a sus dos ciudades principales, pero no es así. Tengo que arriesgar la vida rebasando al camión.

Mientras que el trafico que viene en sentido contrario se desvía y frena, viendo que no pienso detenerme. Tóquenle el claxon a sus culos, hijos de puta, después de todo, los israelíes no son invencibles.

Minuto después paso velozmente el muro almenado que debe contener la ciudad vieja. En el extremo lejano hay otra docena de camiones parados, echando al aire humos negros. Y turistas vestidos a cuadros mirando como idiotas las piedras amarillas. Visualizo claramente el mapa. Aquí es donde viro a la derecha y sigo hacia el sur, no muy lejos, como a una docena de cuadras, y entonces, hasta la punta de la colina… De pronto me doy cuenta del verdadero riesgo de esto ¿Qué pasara si el lugar no me explica la persistencia de la agonía de mi padre?

Aun a través de lágrimas puedo ver que no es el lugar que me describió mi padre. Un agrio olor a pobreza y conflicto cuelga de las calles, removido por inquietos adolecentes que coagulan dondequiera que haya lugar. Estos chicos podrían ser mis primos, por sus maneras, por sus ánimos, incluso por sus apariencias, salvo por las oblicuas estrellas de seis puntas que brillan desde sus pechos descubiertos y que blasonan gorros y mangas. Al contrario, son mis enemigos. Y aunque el monasterio aun corona la colina, este no es mi Katamon. ¿Dónde están las casas bajas de piedra caliza de Jerusalén, ocultas tras muros de piedras e hileras de cedros? En algún lado, apretujados entre cubos de departamentos de concreto, con ropa lavada y arrugada colgando de cada balcón como estandartes de desprecio: ¡Oye tú, comete mi maldita ropa interior!

Pero no puedo irme de aquí. Merodeo el distrito , zigzagueando metódicamente, llevando todo el tiempo en mente la imagen, como una antigua fotografía entintada a mano, de una casa de piedra en especial, atrás de cinco cedros, dos a la derecha, tres a la izquierda , de un camino de piedras planas que lleva a una pesada puerta bajo un arco de tejas brillantes, con diseños intrincados. Pero bien, o la imagen es defectuosa, o lo más probable, el original fue borrado, pues me doy cuenta de que vuelvo por mi ruta inicial.

Así que ahora, Naruto, debes aceptar que este Katamon no guarda nada para ti. Como sabias desde un principio ¿Por qué otra razón evitaste tanto venir aquí? La historia ha borrado a tu padre de estas calles con el mismo olvido que borro su memoria en estados unidos. Solo quedan vestigios de él en las mentes de los contados familiares suyos que se preocupan por mantener viva su turbada presencia. ¿Existe una agonía peor que esta? ¿Qué estos sollozos que aduras penas mantienes encerrados entre tus costillas? ¿Cuántos otros sollozos ha arrancado finalmente esta terrible ciudad a otras bóvedas supuestamente inexpugnables de dureza y estolidez? Entiende que por lo menos no estás solo.

De alguna manera vague hasta llegar a la ciudad vieja. Hui de Katamon. Más abajo hay miles de excavaciones. Dicen que es el deporte nacional, este desenterramiento. ¿Por qué voltean de adentro hacia afuera este pasado enterrado? ¿Acaso esperan encontrar alguna llave que se le cayó a un antiguo ancestro que finalmente probara su derecho de vivir aquí? Si este montón de reliquias de doscientas generaciones de antigüedad aun los deja con hambre, judíos, imagínense el vacio de mis tripas. De veinticinco años a la fecha se ha borrado toda seña de mi propio padre. En esta ciudad de herencias, sean de muros o de ideas demasiados sólidos para ser borrados por los milenios, ¿Por qué no hay ninguna para mí? ¿Tanto esfuerzo o valor más le hubiera costado a mi padre dejarme una pequeña prueba de su existencia? A si, ahora, no me correspondería a mí probarla.

Me invade una profunda depresión durante la larga caminata de regreso a donde deje estacionado el Volkswagen. Finalmente llega el ocaso. ¿Cómo es posible que esta mañana viera salir el solo en algún lugar entre Paris y Macon? Una distorsión del tiempo. Los cruzados tardaron más de un año en hacer el mismo viaje.

- ¿Tu eres árabe? – Pregunta una voz del nivel de mi cintura, una cuidadosa mezcla de acentos británicos y judío.

Es una niña pequeña incongruente, morena y despeinada, con un vestido descolorido, que me mira atrevidamente a los ojos. Un niño más pequeño aun, quizá su hermano, da vueltas atrás de ella.

- ¿Tu eres árabe? – Repite.

De pronto no se que responder: demasiado culpable para mentir y demasiado avergonzado para decir la verdad: "No se", En vez de eso, la desafío algo secamente.

- ¿Cómo sabias que podías hablarme en ingles?

Señala mis zapatos para correr.

- Solo los estadounidenses usan de esos. Pero tú no eres judío.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, hermanita?

- Por la manera en que te ves. – Ya me atrapo en su entrevista precoz.

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Como un pájaro flacucho con un nido de paja en la cabeza.

Comienza a reírse y le traduce su ocurrencia a su hermanito, quien también se carcajea y comienza a pisotear en círculos alrededor de los dos.

- En ese caso, me iré volando.

Pero antes de poder refugiarme adentro del coche, pesca el faldón de mi chaqueta.

- Por dos dólares te enseñaremos la ciudad.

- A tus padres no les gustaría eso ¿Verdad?

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunta, verdaderamente perpleja.

- Ya es tarde, ¿No temes que los extraños te hagan daño?

- Solo los árabes.

- Quizás yo soy árabe.

- Dijiste que eras estadounidense.

- Pude mentirte.

- Hablas demasiado bien el ingles.

- Tú también hablas ingles ¿Eres estadounidense?

- Claro que no.

- Entonces quizás tampoco yo lo soy.

Vuelve a señalarme mis zapatos.

- Eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien, hermanita.

Quito su mano morena y fina de mi chaqueta y huyo al Volkswagen.

- Tú eres demasiado tonto para tu propio bien.

Son sus palabras de despedida, seguidas de mas risas y de otra traducción. Al despejarme, el niño me lanza una piedra contra mi coche. Katamon….

Bueno aquí las respuestas a los numeritos:

1: Importante líder de la resistencia antisionista en palestina, famosa por su frase "No somos terroristas" participo en varios ataques a las fuerzas de ocupación, incluyendo aerosecuestros. Presidenta de la Unión General de Mujeres Palestinas, miembro del Consejo Nacional Palestino, miembro del Buró Político del Frente Popular para la Liberación de Palestina (FPLP) e historia viva de la resistencia: Leila Khaled.

2: Son armas diseñadas por el ejercito israelí, es un subfusil, es compacta y fácil de usar, perfecta para escenarios urbanos y combates en corta distancia, pero no es muy buena en campañas largas, tiende a trabarse por la arena o el descuido, es perfecta para lo que se diseño: masacrar civiles.

3: Se refiere al ataque del Ejército Rojo Japonés al aeropuerto de Tel Aviv, si recuerdan, Suigetsu en su narración lo menciono.

4: Paramilitares israelís, eran algo así como las milicias privadas donde podian darte armas y enseñarte a matar gente e que no puede defenderse, eran los precursores de las fuerzas armadas de los actuales judíos.

Bueno muchas gracias por leerme.

Esperen pronto subiré la conti.

¿Les gusto?

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Agadea**

**okashira janet**

**fantasmaalineal**

**x . LalaCleao . x**

**Abarai Ebril**

**Mizuno Gina**

**FATUA**

**Elade-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿Eh? Esta es la actualización más rápida que he tenido a un fic (naa la tenía a medio hacer pero como les dije, decidí dividir el capitulo en dos por eso de que quedaba muy pero muy largo) este capítulo es algo más corto de lo acostumbrado, pero no se preocupen, el otro no lo será tanto. Estos días normales, excepto que me paso la cosa más graciosa que podría pasarle a alguien, un amigo extremadamente alcoholizado quiso llamarle a una chava por eso de "que la quiere un chingo" pero según él no se acordaba del teléfono, ¡asi que le llamo a esa misma chica preguntándole por su número de teléfono! Jajajajajajaja ese fue el momento más sublime de la historia jajajajaja jamás veré algo semejante, bueno quizás algún día vea una orquesta de monos o un mono con pistola, eso sí sería lo mejor del mundo "miren un mono con una pistola" Bang! Y creo ya me estoy pasando mucho, en fin aquí está el fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, no me pertenece ni él ni ninguno de sus personajes, si así lo fuera Deidara (dios en la tierra como en el cielo) ya habría explotado el mundo entero, aparte los japos son muy conservadores y no me veo a mi mismo de alguna manera viviendo en una sociedad tan estricta, apenas si soporto a la mexicana… que por cierto su selección perdió hoy….

El peso de la oscuridad baja esta cortina de fatiga que a duras penas he mantenido a raya durante la última hora. Logro seguir a unos turistas hasta su hotel, y tomo un cuarto por la noche. Pero el sueño no llega, retrocede ante las cadencias demasiado extrañas de los sonidos que se deslizan al cuarto por las ventanas que hay que tener abiertas porque el cuarto es muy pequeño... Allá abajo, golpes huecos sobre el acero, imposibles de identificar: la ronca voz de una maquina diesel que viaja hacia la nada; insistentes conversaciones guturales en hebraico que hacen eco en los departamentos de enfrente; y a lo lejos, susurrantes sirenas que por encima de las azoteas anuncian un mensaje de violencia; del hombre o de dios, eso no importa. Llegan al miedo, por igual.

Cometí un profundo error al venir aquí. De pronto ya no tengo por qué luchar, salvo por el pasado. ¿Katamon? Que se lo guarden. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vagare por este pequeño y desértico país buscando algo lo suficientemente bonito, que me haga hervir la sangre al pensar que nos lo arrebataron? Absurdo. Yo soy estadounidense. Sin mover un dedo yo tengo Yosemite, el gran cañón y la bahía de Shakespeare. Estos judíos no han tomado nada de mí. Lo que tomaron se lo arrebataron a mi padre y a otros padres palestinos, dejando a la mayoría de ellos blandos, encorvados y llenos de penas, como mis tíos. Pero la sabia sobrevive. Tengo toda la savia que mis hermanos no, allá ellos como doctores o abogados. Tengo la única herencia que cuenta en este mundo: la rapidez de mente, de las manos, de la lengua y de los pies. Yo herede las cuatro. Estoy excelentemente preparado para triunfar en un país como los estados unidos. También lo estaba mi padre. Así que: ¿Qué es toda esa alharaca por un barrio pequeño y mugroso? ¡Al diablo con él! Simi padre lo quiere otra vez, que baje aquí a luchar por él. Yo me voy a casa. Pero, lo peor de todo, es que… Estados Unidos no es mi casa…

Entran disparos de ametralladora por la puerta. Naruto rueda, buscando cubrirse de esta barrera blanca y blanda, detrás del enorme cadáver de su hermano, que hace florecer a una hilera de pequeñas flores rojas entre lo blanco; en donde entran las balas: pft, pft, pft. Espera, tu hermano no es tan grande, es tu padre. ¿Mi padre? Si, tu padre, mejor arrástrate y sálvalo. Lo hare, pero las piernas de Naruto están paralizadas. ¿Me dieron también? ¡Oh, no! Y las arrastra inútiles, conforme avanza, sobre los brazos, hacia su padre. Pero ese no puede ser mi padre, el tampoco es grande. Naruto, ve a ver quien toca la puerta, por favor. Te creía muerto papá. Me mira con ojos muertos y tristes, padre, padre. Deja de soñar despierto y contesta a la puerta.

Ah, toquidos, no disparos ¿Y qué hago en el piso, enredado en mis sabanas y chorreando sudor? El cuarto esta tan caliente como un baño de vapor. Debí levantarme medio dormido para cerrar la ventana. Pero ya es pleno día y no hay nadie a la puerta, salvo un hombre anciano cuyas rodillas artríticas se asoman por sus pantalones cortos a cuadros.

- ¿Usted toco?

Se vuelve hacia mí, burlándose:

- ¿Y porque habría de tocar tu puerta?

- ¿Y porque no habría de meterle su dentadura postiza por la garganta?

Quizás nadie toco. Me muestra el dedo índice cuando azoto la puerta. ¿Por qué siempre o casi siempre, soy un niño en mis sueños? Sobre todo cuando sueño a mis hermanos y a mi padre.

Ahora veo la Nikon sobre el tocador: un pequeño demonio negro que exige homenaje. ¿También soñé a Jiraiya? ¿Para engañarme a mí mismo, para venir aquí? No hay tal Jiraiya como tampoco existe el tal Katamon. Son inventos para satisfacer una obsesión. Pero el dijo que esas fotos son importantes. Por falta de esas fotografías acribillan a tus hermanos cuando cruzan por el Golán. Esa no es ninguna invención. _Revolutionismo oblige_ Naruto, así que las tenias todas contigo, Naruto, tu no estás loco, sabes porque viniste, deja de atormentarte con tu infancia, tu viniste a pelear, sabes que si no peleas, tu nombre será aplastado por la historia. Toma esas fotografías y sal volando es de este agujero olvidado por dios, lleno de ancianos artríticos. Ya te preocuparas por tu dilema existencial haya en Paris, donde de todos modos es la _specialité de la maison_.

- Tiene suerte – Dice el hombre de la recepción -. En dos minutos más hubiera tenido que cobrarle el día completo.

- ¿Y qué?

- "¿Y qué?"

- Eso dije: ¿Y qué? Mire le pagare dos días si eso lo hace feliz, o tres, o cuatro o una semana si eso lo hace feliz.

Pone mala cara. Cree que hago algún chiste a sus costillas.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Entonces nada, Págueme un día y no vuelva jamás por aquí y eso me hará feliz.

_- Mazel tov. _

Afuera, el sol es cegador. Cae a plomo del cielo y rebota sobre las brillantes piedras amarillas. Duele calentar la manija del Volskwagen. Al abrir la puerta me salta a la cara una descarga de aire añejo y sobrecalentado. Y en ese mismo momento me sujetan de ambos brazos, arriba de los codos, me arrebatan la maleta de la mano derecha y me azotan contra el borde del toldo. Tengo un movimiento para esto, pero la respuesta es muy viscosa, se arrastra muy atrás de la intención. Se supone que debo de moverme e ala derecha con el pie izquierdo, para así crearme un espacio a mi izquierda entre mi atacante y yo y poder girar para poder golpearlo a los testículos con mi rodilla. Pero siento que me patean ambos pies, dejándome sin apoyo, y quedo colgando del mentón sobre el metal abrazador, con el canal de la lluvia encajado en la nuez de la garganta. Me pasan las manos por encima, me roban mis papeles primero. Ahora por la pierna y lo largo de la entrepierna. Debí pagar por el día adicional y quedarme en la cama. No me roban, me arrestan.

Cuando me dejan recuperar la vertical tengo las manos esposadas a mi espalda. Toda la operación tardo lo que un respiro. Antes de que las piernas se vengan abajo me dan la vuelta, me empujan, y trastabillando cruzo la calle hacia un jeep Land Rover estacionado junto a la entrada del hotel. No lo vi cuando pase caminando a su lado. De un salto entro por la puerta trasera, para impedir que deshagan los rótulos de mis rodillas contra la defensa. Después de mi suben dos hombres uniformados y un tercero ya está al volante. El golpeador más cercano a la puerta, sentado frente a mí, tiene hombros de toro y rasgos burdos, y me escupe en arábigo. Siento que me va a dar risa. Ya he sido arrestado, en el 68., como cualquiera. Un arresto es cosa de todos los días en una democracia, y esta es una democracia, ¿Verdad amigos? Jajajajaja.

Con los nudillos, de revés, el grandote me pega en la mejilla, y a lo largo de la boca. Me imita con una pesada risa "jo, jo, jo" explicándome la razón por la que me golpeo. Me rio en su cara, bajo la cabeza, y echándome contra él le pego con la frente en la nariz. Contesta con sus puños contra mis costillas indefensas, pero logro dejarme caer al piso de la Land Rover, encogiéndome las piernas, listo para patearle a través del toldo. Pero ahora lo limita el policía más chico y se limita a escupirme.

Retorciéndome vuelvo a mi asiento y permanezco ahí durante el resto del paseo. El golpeador reposa con los puños cerrados, y con su manga caqui limpia con sus bigotes las gotas de mocos ensangrentados. El pequeño se ve exasperado y evitan mirarse el uno al otro. No me siento mal, le atice un buen golpe, tomando en cuanta mi desventaja.

Rumbo al norte pasamos los muros de la ciudad vieja y entonces varamos a la izquierda. En Paris oí decir que las prisiones verdaderamente duras están en el desierto o sobre la margen occidental. No parece que vayamos a abandonar la ciudad, de ser así me preocuparía. Pero abruptamente el Rover salta a la calle a lo que parece ser una aglomeración de casamatas provisionales construidas dentro de un patio formado por un cuadro de envejecidos edificios institucionales de tres o cuatro pisos. El efecto es el de un escenario de filmación para una película de espías en algún lugar de Europa oriental, en 1946. Pero a pesar de todo el alambre de púas, esto no es muy amenazador. La reja está abierta y no hay guardia. La gente va y viene por la calle. El chofer nos lleva hasta un congestionamiento de vehículos policiacos estacionados en la parte posterior de las construcciones, y se detiene frente al cuartel mas retirado. Aquí me bajan a empujones del Land Rover y me llevan marchando ante un callejón entre dos casamatas. Estoy en buena compañía, hay docenas de árabes a mi alrededor, muchos de ellos tocados con Keffiyeh. Me miran en silencio pero intensamente, mientras me empujan frente a ellos. Esto me recuerda un poco a las comisarias de Harlem, salvo que aquí nadie ríe.

Cuando entramos al cuarte por la puerta lateral, siento alivio de no estar bajo el sol. Esta pequeña aventura aun no logra despertar mi ansiedad. Mi padre hubiera dicho que me lavaron en cerebro con propaganda, haciéndome creer que la democracia israelí es simplemente una extensión de la democracia de estados unidos. Pero también me ha golpeado la cara un gordo policía estadounidense, pero por voltear su coche en Morningside Heights. Quizás esto es un arresto preventivo para impedir que voltee su Lan Rover.

Ahora, con bastante gentileza, me empujan por una puerta del corredor a un cuarto de malla de acero sobre la puerta y a una docena de sillas desdoblales alienadas frente a los muros junto a los muros. Una sala de espera: ya hay cuatro adolecentes ahí. Hablaban pero cortan en seco a conversación cuando entro cayéndome. Ahora me miran de arriba abajo, cabeceando cautelosamente y no prosiguen la plática. Quienes quieran que sean deben de pensar que soy un espía echado ahí para escuchar su conversación, porque ya no dicen ni una palabra. No me importa, por fin identifique al fantasma ligeramente presente del _deja vu_ que me acompañaba desde que sentí que me apresaban los brazos y que me ha impedido que tome en serio el arresto. Acostumbraba soñar despierto un episodio muy parecido, hace mucho, mucho tiempo; una aventura que invente con las conversaciones secretamente escuchadas que hacían eco a lo largo del pasillo de parquet hasta nuestra recamara, junto con el tintineo de hielos y vasos. Mi padre había llevado la cuenta de los arrestos en Gaza. Cada vez que tenía lugar una oleada de ellos, se los anunciaba a sus invitados, quienes murmuraban su reverencia y conmiseración por las heroicas victimas. Si, eran héroes. Mientras que nosotros ignorados, desechados y olvidados en nuestras camas, no contábamos para nada. Éramos simplemente chicos estadounidenses frívolos e inútiles.

Pero ya sabía hacerme valer. También me hice arrestar, casi todas las noches, por soldados israelíes, que parecían policías irlandeses en uniforme azul oscuro, con garrotes y revólveres Smith Wesson. 38. Me hacían marchar como rana hasta la estación de policía y me lanzaban tras los barrotes, donde me burlaba de ellos y los desafiaba a que me hicieran lo peor. Mientras maquinaba fugas usando explosivos escondidos para volar el muro posterior. Y entonces conducía a mis compañeros de escuela hacia la libertad, a los bosques de New Hampshire. Ya lo lejos de ahí, en mi casa, mi padre hacia recuentos de mis proezas a sus acostumbrados y aduladores invitados….

El pesado chasquido metálico de un pasador corrido, interrumpe mi nostálgica meditación. Un caballero arañesco, de cabello rosado, se asoma por la puerta parcialmente abierta, nos inspecciona por un momento y vuelve la cabeza hacia el corredor, como si escuchara instrucciones que le dieran tras bambalinas. Tiene los rasgos limpiamente esculpidos y la postura erecta de un conde austriaco. Definitivamente es algo superior a los dos simios que me cayeron encima. Con un gesto me indica que me ponga en pie y de la vuelta para poder quitarme las esposas. Podría hacerme esto en el pasillo, pero el hecho de que prefiera hacerlo aquí hace pensar en una demostración de benignidad para los cuatro adolecentes… o de que nos tiene a su completa disposición. Sea cual sea el motivo, me gusta recuperar mis manos.

Me lleva a lo largo del edificio.

- Por favor.

Abre la puerta de una pequeña oficina, canturreando como un joyero de alta categoría que invita a un cliente a inspeccionar sus mejores diamantes. Pero el cubículo solo tiene una mesa de metal negra y tres sillas mecánicas sin brazos. Hay un claro olor a cloro y no tiene ventanas de donde escapar. Tres lámparas de fotógrafo, sobre largos tallos iluminan el cuarto. En la mesa hay una solitaria carpeta de manila y un cepillo de pelo. Los simios nos siguieron por el pasillo y ahora se unen al conde y a mí al cubículo.

- Por favor, primero una fotografía – Me dice extendiéndome el cepillo de pelo.

- No sin firmar un contrato, mi agente me dice que jamás lo haga sin un contrato.

El conde agita amenazadoramente la carpeta de manila:

- Este es su contrato.

El simio más pequeño ya ajusto las luces y trajo una cámara con tripee. Extiendo la mano para recibir la carpeta de manila.

- Por favor seños Uzumaki, no subestime la seriedad de su posición.

- ¿No es algo relativo?

- ¿Relativo?

- Relativo a mis posibilidades. Por ejemplo ¿mi posición es más o menos seria que el rodear el Cabo de Hornos en una canoa?

Hace girar el pesado anillo de oro de su dedo índice izquierdo.

- Fácilmente podría volverse más seria, señor Uzumaki.

- ¡Que pesado!

- Usted ataco a un oficial. Y eso es solo el principio. Antes de seguir adelante, cepíllese el cabello y déjenos tocar nuestra fotografía.

Le señala al simio grande que se levante de manera amenazadora. Se armo con una macana. Van a conseguir su foto de una manera u otra. Así que me conviene dársela graciosamente. Acepto el anillo de plástico, me aliso el cabello y adopto la expresión más inocente que es posible tener ante tres cámaras. Si esta fotografía va a circular, conviene que sea lo más benigna posible. Desafortunadamente me vea bien o no, quedare fichado en los archivos de inteligencia judíos.

- Gracias por su cooperación señor Uzumaki. Tome asiento por favor.

La silla de metal está fijada ante la mesa. El conde asume una pose interrogativa sobre la mesa.

- ¿Señor Uzumaki a quien contacto ayer en Katamon?

¡Me habían seguido!

- ¿Qué es Katamon?

- Es el lugar donde estuvo ayer por toda la tarde.

- Aja, buscaba a Yehudi Menuhin. (1)

- Señor Uzumaki basta de chistes.

- Simplemente andaba paseando, disfrutando el paisaje.

- No hay nada que ver en Katamon. Señor Uzumaki. No somos tontos, aterriza en Lod. Una hora después esta en Katamon. Si usted hubiera ido directamente al Muro de las Lamentaciones, o en su caso al Domo de la Roca, eso si me parecería bastante normal. Pero Katamon no. Estaciono usted el choche y se echó a caminar. ¿A dónde fue?

- Si saben tanto ¿Por qué no saben a donde fui?

- Señor Uzumaki, a mi es al que le pagan por hacer las preguntas.

- ¿No le pagan también por hacer las respuestas? Les dije que estaba paseando, mirando el paisaje. Si usted tiene otra información por favor dígamela. De veras tengo la curiosidad por saber que hacia ahí en Katamon. Porque vera, tengo la impresión de que solo paseaba.

- Usted fue ahí deliberadamente.

- Así es.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mis padres vivieron allí.

- ¿Y por que no me dijo esto cuando se lo pregunte por primera vez?

- No me pregunto lo que hacía. Usted me pregunto que a quien contacte. No hice contacto con nadie. Solo con una niñita pesada que pretenda venderme la ciudad por dos dólares.

- Una buena ganga.

- Pensaba en regresar para invitarla a salir.

- ¿Ahora donde están sus padre, señor Uzumaki?

- Mi madre está en Nueva York.

- ¿Y su padre?

- Eso tendrá que preguntárselo. Cruzo el gran rio hace cinco años, solo espero que Caronte (2) le allá tenido la paciencia que él se merecía.

- Y entonces ¿Por qué regreso usted?

- Para ver lo que dejaron atrás.

- ¿Por qué regreso usted, señor Uzumaki?

- A ver lo que dejaron atrás.

- ¿Por qué regreso usted, señor Uzumaki?

- Su aguja se trabó

- ¿Está usted consiente que aquí es ilegal ser miembro de una organización terrorista? Podría caer en prisión.

- ¿Y por qué crimen?

- Por intento de cometer violencia contra el estado de Israel.

- La intención es un estado mental.

- La intención precede a los actos.

- ¿Qué actos?

- Eso es exactamente lo que nos proponemos saber.

- Saber o inventar, dígame.

- Señor Uzumaki, ¿Dónde estaba usted antes de venir a Israel?

- Ginebra.

- ¿Y antes de Ginebra, señor Uzumaki?

- Aquí y allá.

- ¿Y antes de Ginebra, señor Uzumaki?

- Se trabo de nuevo.

- Paris señor Uzumaki. Ahora dígame, ¿Dónde estaba antes de Ginebra?

- Paris, ¿No fue lo que dijo?

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo estuvo en Paris?

- Usted tiene mi pasaporte. Allí está el sello.

- ¿Y qué ha hecho en Paris desde Septiembre?

- Diciembre.

- Lo siento. Diciembre.

- Fornicar con chicas y beber vino, ¿Qué otra cosa hace un turista en Paris? Si es del tipo serio, ir a museos.

- Entra en contacto con organizaciones terroristas que los franceses toleran en su suelo porque la conveniencia cuesta menos que los principios.

- Usted es algo aburrido, ¿Sabe? Si no puede salir con algo más específico que eso, creo que me iré.

- Apenas levanto el trasero del asiento unos centímetros cuando me golpean en el cuello con el canto de la mano, encendiendo focos en mi cabeza. Y cuando trato de volver esta, me sujetan firmemente por los cabellos de ambos lados.

- Señor Uzumaki, no estamos jugando. Usted fue enviado aquí a cumplir una misión y vamos a saber de que se trata.

Busca un pretexto para torturarme, para enviarme a una de sus prisiones en el desierto, donde los judíos orientales se vengan de la miseria de sus padres.

- Exijo hablar con la embajada de los Estados Unidos.

Otro golpe en el cuello enciende más focos. Ahora no puedo enfocar la vista. Dos condes borrosos y sombreados sobrevuelan mi cabeza. Cuando comienzan a converger en una sola imagen vo que dirige una de las lámparas hacia mí.

- ¿A quien vio usted en Katamon, señor Uzumaki?

- Gestapo (3)

- ¿Qué dijo?

- GES – TA – PO – Grite a todo pulmón.

Otro golpe.

- GES – TA – PO, GES – TA – PO, GES – TA – PO…

Una manaza me cubre una boca, pero oigo que el canto hace eco en otro cuarto:

- Ges- ta- po, ges – ta – po…

- GES – TA – PO.

Ahora el gran simio me jala por los cabellos, pero la adrenalina me anestesia el cuerpo por completo.

- Ges – ta - po, ges – ta – po… - Canta el eco.

¡Comenzó una manifestación!

- GES – TA –poo… - Finalmente e amordazan la boca, y ahora forcejean para ponerme otra vez las esposas. Por alguna razón, aun no intento resistirme.

- Ges – ta - po, ges – ta – po…

El canto sigue periqueando en algún lugar del edificio. El conde sale del cuarto azotando la puerta, mientras los simios acaban de atarme los brazos al respaldo de la silla y los tobillos a las patas. Por eso fijaron la silla al piso. Comienzo a reírme bajo la mordaza, aunque no se por que, deben de ser los nervios por la tortura que se avecina, o por la pequeña victoria que logre al provocar tantos gritos, pero de algo estoy seguro, esto no durara poco, no importa si es aquí o en Monte, a cualquiera que le sucediera esto, estaría ahogándose en el sudor de su propio miedo.

Mi cuello comienza a palpitar y después a acalambrarse. Los calambres en el cuello con el peor dolor del mundo. ¿Quién fue el soplón? Mi mente no está lo bastante lucida para razonarlo. Pero si se lo suficiente para preguntarme porque no se esperaron para pescarme en el acto, con la cámara llena de espionaje. Entonces tendrían un verdadero pretexto para romperme los cojones. He tenido un golpe de suerte. _Apprehensio preacox._

Por lo menos pasa una hora antes de que regrese el conde. Inmediatamente le ordena a los dos simios que me desaten y me desamordacen. Incluso me ayudan a incorporarme. El conde merodea inquietamente.

- Estire los músculos señor Uzumaki, así evitara los calambres. Ya nos traen café. Me apena admitir que hubo un error, un terrible error. Lo hemos confundido con otra persona.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Me doy cuenta de que lo hemos sometido a algo terriblemente inexcusable.

Recita, le ordenaron dejarme ir. Han descubierto su error. Me cayeron encima demasiado temprano. Buscaron en sus archivos y descubrieron que una familia llamada Uzumaki verdaderamente vivió en Katamon y que yo no mentía. Me dicen que me confundieron con otra persona para así persuadirme a seguir con mi misión. ¿Qué tan tonto creen que soy? Por otra parte ¿Qué pueden hacer? Si se aferran a mí, tarde o temprano hare llegar un mensaje a la embajada estadounidense, y entonces tendrán que dejarme ir, ya que no tienen evidencia con que respaldar sus cargos. Así que me dejan libre y esperan lo mejor. Lo peor que puedo hacer es protestar en la embajada, mostrarles un par de marcas negras y azules. Poca cosa. Y por otra parte, si soy tan tonto como para creerme esta ridícula excusa y sigo con la misión, acabaran con el verdadero premio.

- Señor Uzumaki si hay algo que pudiéramos hacer…

- Si la hay. Puede reservarme un asiento en el próximo vuelo que salga de esta atrocidad ilegal que tienen el cinismo de llamar país, y uno de sus golpeadores podría llevarme al aeropuerto.

- Por favor señor Uzumaki, comprendo su indignación. Dese tiempo para recuperar la calma. De ninguna manera debe permitir que nuestro error arruine sus vacaciones.

- Ya es un poco tarde ¿No lo cree? ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

- Ya las traen ¿Le gustaría asearse?

- Cuando salga de aquí no debe verse que me golpearon, ¿Eh? ¿Tanto miedo les da eso, que vean como realmente son? Quizá les gustaría que me pusiera un poco de maquillaje.

- Debería de descansar por lo menos una noche antes de volar.

- Voy a volar esta tarde, hagan o no la reservación.

- ¿A que lugar quiere que le hagan la reservación?

- A cualquier lugar de Europa.

- Me parece que hay un vuelo a Atenas.

- Atenas es hermosa. Queda pendiente el asunto del coche que alquile. Háganme el favor de devolverlo.

- Usted puede conducir hasta el aeropuerto.

- Preferiría que me acompañara uno de sus golpeadores, solo para que se cerciore de que no haga nada sospechoso.

- Eso me parece bastante innecesario, pero será como guste.

Ya no vuelvo a ver al Conde. Adnan, el simio más pequeño, habla un poco el inglés. Mientras salimos del gran patio le pregunto qué lugar es este.

- Antes era un hospital, pero cuando lo tomamos, los británicos lo usaban como estación de policía.

- ¿Visité Shin Beth? (4)

- Oh no, se llama Miutim, minorías – Así que resulta que los judíos incluso tiene una policía contra las minorías del país, vaya democracia.

- Que bonito.

- Pero no para ti, ¿Eh?

Realmente hubiera preferido viajar con el simio mas grande, por que al menos es el se sabe malo, este es tan cínico que se cree en lo que hace, no sé si será un estúpido sentido del humor o que la acides ya es algo que tienen en la sangre.

No platicamos mucho en la autopista rumbo al aeropuerto. Siento que lentamente nace en mi una rabia que no quiero acelerar. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de cometer alguna estupidez. No son sus rudezas las que me afectan, si no el que me frustraron. Me hicieron fallar. Tuve suerte de que aquí se equivocaran. No me parece que los judíos comentan muchos errores como este.

Esta vez el aeropuerto es algo bienvenido, aun con su rebaño de turistas bufones. Están más reservados a esta hora, ya se acerca la oscuridad. Andan permanece a mi lado hasta llegar a la sala de abordaje. Ale llegar hasta los cubículos de revisión muestra una credencial o chapa que saca de su cartera para evitarme lo que ahora siente seria más irritante para mí. Mientras esperamos, un grupo de turistas japoneses pasa a través de las filas de revisión. Todo el mundo los mira, las memorias siguen frescas. Ellos saben por qué los miran así, y no dejan de mirar al piso. Cuando anuncian el vuelo de abordaje para Atenas entran al avión en fila, como prisioneros de guerra, moviendo solo los pies, casi sin hablar.

Adnam encoge los hombros.

- No fue culpa de ellos.

Pero no le llega a los ojos, a su manera, silenciosamente, dice que cada uno de nosotros es responsable de lo que hace su raza, no se da cuenta de que eso también se le aplica a los judíos.

Nos damos la mano casi catatónicamente, como en un ensayo del mago de oz que salió mal. Pero ver a los japoneses me ha calmado.

El gesto casi conmueve a Adman, casi.

- Lo siento ¿eh? – Quiere decirme que este es un mundo duro y que hico lo que tenía que hacer, pero él no sabe que yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

- Pudo ser peor, Adnan – Eres mi enemigo, recuérdalo bien, algún día, si no yo, alguien de mi pueblo acabara con el tuyo. Mi padre no peleo, pero yo si lo hare. Sabes muy bien que la revolución vendrá, mientras que los perros de tu casa comen mejor que muchos de mi raza, la revolución vendrá, y con ella, el fin de tu estado. Y acabara con ustedes, simios golpeadores, y con su conde que los dirige como organillero parisino.

- Sabes, uno tiene suerta, mucha suerte, si puede vivir en los estados unidos-

Quiere decir "Vete a casa mientras aun puedas"

- Supongo que simplemente soy un tipo con suerte, Adnan.

Pero los estados unidos no son mi casa, algo aprendí en este viaje. Esta es mi casa, ustedes me la arrebataron.

Su gesto de despedida va acompañado de una sonrisa retorcida que significa "Quizá, algún día, vuelva a verte"

Mi gesto de despedida es enigmático. Por desgracia para uno de los dos, seguramente vuelvas a verme.

Notas del autor:

1: Yehudi Menuhin es un famoso violinista judío, demasiado famoso.}

2: Caronte, según la mitología griega era el barquero del infierno (Hades) que se encargaba de cruzar las almas errantes por el Estigia, (según otros el Aqueronte) en espera de obtener su juicio, popularizado por la Divina Comedia, incluso hay canciones de metal que habla de su trabajo.

3: Gestapo, policía secreta alemana encargada de atacar a las minorías (judíos, gitanos, comunistas, anarquistas, homosexuales, eslavos, etc) ¿ven lo bien que aprendieron de sus amos nazis los sionistas?

4: Shin Beth, son los servicios de inteligencia y seguridad general interior de los judíos. Créanme no son unas blancas palomas.

Bueno solo espero que les haga gustado, tratare de subir la continuación antes de mi graduación (¡no manchen por fin salgo de la prepa!) no sé porque (bueno si la trama va de eso) pero se me viene a la mente la canción de Is it college yet, de Daria (la última serie decente de MTV)

Déjenme un review no sean mendigos jaja.

Hasta la victoria siempre.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Agadea**

**okashira janet**

**fantasmaalineal**

**x . LalaCleao . x**

**Abarai Ebril**

**Mizuno Gina**

**FATUA**

**Elade-chan**

**Aeguis**

**Yume no Kaze**


	9. Chapter 9

Vaya chicos, la verdad es que ahora si le eche ganas al escribir este capi, así que no quiero se anden quejando de las faltas de ortografía y que se yo, jajajajaja en fin si han llegado hasta aquí es que en verdad les gusta mi fic, neta que me da mucho gusto me están leyendo, se los agradeceré eternamente y para siempre jajajaja. En estos días todo bien, por fin ejercí mi vil derecho al voto, perdió por el que vote, aunque la verdad era el más menso, ahora los puritanos subieron al poder y si de por si antes ya no podíamos beber en las calles ahora menos, por todos lados que veo solo veo policías, policías, policías jajaja ya parezco canción de eskorbuto, asi que me desquito un poco en este capi, bueno el manga, la mama de Sasuke quería una hija y se le cumplió con el emo de Sasuke jajajajajajaja es que nomas no da de una la niñita "mataron a toda mi familia" que patético…. ciego al bien común… Ya de perdida sabemos de dónde viene Kushina y vemos que las esposas de los kages los tiene bien puestos jajaja. En fin.

Disclaimer: Ya todos saben que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de consuelo FATUA me dijo que formaríamos la iglesia para adorar a dios en la tierra como en el cielo: Deidara.

Narración de Sakura

Con que así es como las mujeres ven partir a la guerra a sus esposos e hijos. Una se queda insensible hasta que él se pierde de vista, y entonces deja que la abofeteen los ventarrones de emociones contradictorias. El guisado ordinario de terror y orgullo debe de ser bastante malo de por sí, y si agregamos mi especial culpabilidad es muy difícil no vomitar el resultado. Si tan solo Sasuke no se hubiera interesado tanto en la aventura de Naruto…

Eso es lo que me asusta. Los franceses no cooperan con los israelís como lo hacen los estadounidenses. Si algo hacen es cooperar con el otro lado. Por lo menos eso dicen, pero uno nunca sabe. En Francia la política del gobierno puede ser una cosa, y la política de una agencia como la DST, otra bastante opuesta. La DST tiene viejas tradiciones y lealtades; y no cambian a cada semana, como las del gobierno. Pero ¿Cuáles son esas lealtades? Nadie publica declaraciones para clarificarlas. En este negocio, lo único de lo que uno puede estar seguro es que nada es como parece ser. Los rumores comienzan a roer lo que uno considera un piso de roca bajo los pies. Como los pasaportes argelinos. ¿Por qué querrían los argelinos darles pasaportes en blanco a La Fatah o a quien fuera, para inmediatamente reportarle los números de serie a la SDECE y a la CIA? De una vez le hubiera entregado los hombres directamente a la Mossad. ¿Boumédienne (1) sabía esto, o tiene se pequeña DST trabajando para él? Todo esto me hace sentir como una niña vagando en una bruma por el mundo de los adultos, con sus conversaciones siempre fuera del alcance de mí oído o incomprensibles para mi mente infantil.

Y ahora, de pronto, mi compañero de juego creció y desapareció en busca de su fortuna. Desorientada y desesperada vague el primer día de su ausencia. Malpase media docena de horas bajo montones de libros y cajas, evitando cautelosamente hasta la ultima hora a la engrapadora, para entonces; para entonces, el impulso de atravesarme la mano con otra grapa había amainado lo suficiente para terminar a salvo el empaquetado.

¿Por qué siempre ando metida en trabajos en los que no hay nadie con quien platicar? Porque esa manera tendrás unas horas al día en que no eres una espía. Vamos, no es para tanto, Sakura. Sí, sí lo es. Es absolutamente venenoso. Lento, no duele, pero es letal.

Hacia el anochecer, el sentido de perdida comenzó a adquirir cierta dulzura, mesclada con lo amargo. Después de todo, para mí ya es un logro tener a alguien a quien perder. Sí, eso era un progreso. Decidí ver las cosas de esa manera. Dormí bien. Sentir piedad por mi misma me había agotado tan completamente que seguí dormida cuando sonó el despertador por la mañana. Finalmente, el sol caliente que chorreaba por la ventana me hico sudar y despertar. Echando a un lado las cobijas, seguí así, abierta como águila en vuelo, desnuda bajo los pesados rayos, entrando y saliendo de adormecimientos cuyos sueños se volvían cada vez más eróticos, y despertando a medias con el recuerdo carnal de la sensación de la lengua de Naruto sobre mis pezones. Entones de pronto. Me sacudió una visión de el deslizándose por un callejón de Jerusalén oriental, ansiando echar un vistazo atrás pero sofocando su miedo, y pasando como gato por un agujero bajo y arqueado en la antigua mampostería, donde dos hombres rudos, en _muftis_, lo sujetaban en la oscuridad, murmurando en arábigo, mientras que yo estoy aquí, disfrutando del sol como vedette de Saint-Tropez, deslizando mis dedos hacia abajo, poco a poco, hacia…

Me levante de la cama de un salto, aguijoneada por una catarata de vergüenza helada, me eche ropa encima del sudor y fui rápidamente a las oficinas de _La Flamme. _Nadie contesto cuando toque. Saque mi llave, entre y fue directamente a la máquina de escribir. Sabía que tenía un trabajo pendiente, pero no podía recordar cual era, porque ahora Naruto y los dos hombres en _muftis_ metían bloques de explosivos en su nueva mochila, con cuidado, con mucho cuidado. Pero esto fue interrumpido por el ruido de una llave que entro y salió de la puerta ya abierta. Entonces escuche pasos pesados que solo podían ser de Kiba. Avanzaron y se detuvieron a mitad de la oficina externa.

- ¿Eh? _Qui est lá_? – Indaga nerviosamente, como si le temiera a un ladrón o a otro intruso.

Normalmente le hubiera gastado una broma, golpeando un cajón o removiendo papeles. Pero esta vez permanecí callada, deseando que se asustara, hasta que al fin camino titubeando hasta la puerta y se asomo.

- Oh, _c´est toi_, Sakura – Dice con desanimo y alivio a la vez- tu eres la última persona que pensaba encontrarme aquí estos días. Y sobre todo sola ¿Dónde está tu palestino?

Quería borrarle la mueca de la cara. Mi palestino está en una misión en Israel, macho pomposo. Pero Naruto me pidió no decirle a nadie adonde iba.

- Salió de la ciudad por un tiempo.

- Debe de ser mucho "tiempo", Sakura, porque te ves muy marchita. ¿Un tiempo permanente quizás? Ya empesabas a verte como toda una chiquilla con tus nuevos regalos de las Galerías Lefayette. Comenzábamos a desesperarnos. Shizune comento: "Prefería a la Vieja Mancha y no a esta nueva envoltura de dulce" Pero le asegure que por debajo seguías siendo la misma de siempre, y que en cuanto se fuera el palestino todo sería como antes.

- Ya regresara, Kiba.

- ¿Si? Lo dices con certeza, debes saber a donde fue.

-¡Aja! Una misión secreta. ¡Qué romántico! Y hete aquí, llorando de pena y preocupación por tu James Bond palestino. ¡Qué tremendamente conmovedor! Debe ser una misión peligrosa. ¿A la tierra patria quizá? ¿A liquidar a esa insidiosa Rosa Klebb? (2) Con razón te marchitas, Sakura, ¿Eso es?

- Lo que quiero sabes es porque estas tan endiabladamente interesado, Kiba. No es natural en ti.

Quizás con sospechas lo haga retroceder.

- No me interesa lo que una mierda pequeña y dura.

- Que bueno, porque esta conversación ya termino.

Kiba se había sentado en su escritorio como quisiera quedarse. De un tirón saque el papel en blanco de mi maquina, lo doble y lo metí en un sobre, le garabatee una dirección inexistente y Salí sin mirar atrás. En ese preciso momento Naruto se dirigía a cierto café con su mochila despreocupadamente colgada al hombro, cierto café donde soldados israelíes se reúnen con sus novias a comer pastel y tomar café.

Después llame por teléfono a mis viejos amigos venezolanos estalinistas. No había hablado con ellos desde la noche que vi a Naruto por primera vez. Insistieron en llevarme a cenar al Sommerard. Me di cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que París dejara de ser un tejido de recordatorios de la ausencia de Naruto.

Narración de Naruto

Esta noche no salen vuelos a Atenas. Y tomar un taxi a la ciudad por una cama me parece un poco decadente. Ya he dormido sentado en aeropuertos. Pasada la medianoche, un aeropuerto pierde su camuflaje de movimiento y se vuelve tan frágil como un vacio caparacho de cangrejo. Me siento como un virus en un cuerpo dormido. El aeropuerto ha bajado las defensas.

Pero no digo que las defensas de este sean particularmente fuertes, ni de día. Sería el escenario perfecto para un aerosecuestro . Los guardias no creen realmente que exista peligro. Con resentimiento cumplen las rutinas ordenadas por alguna agencia lejana, pero sus expresiones ofrecen disculpas y le restan importancia a lo que dicen las manos. Hace horas vi a un hippie rubio californiano pasar, con su pesada mochila de excursionista, a la revisión de equipaje. Se quejaba: "Esto es una mierda hombre, una maldita mierda" llegaba con retraso para el último vuelo a Madrid. El inspector encogió los hombros, sacudió la mochila y lo dejo pasar. El tipo debió alcanzar su vuelo. O quizás esta abajo, en la salida de abordaje, tratando de dormir sin caerse del asiento, como yo. Pero no, el no. El simplemente buscaría un rincón en el piso y ahí se tendería: a la mierda con a dignidad, hombre.

Tendré que contarle a Jiraiya sobre este aeropuerto. Quizás pueda utilizarlo. Eso, si alguna vez vuelvo a ver a Jiraiya, o si cree cualquier cosa que le diga cuando llegue a verlo. Poniéndome en su lugar, ¿que concluiría yo del fracaso de Naruto en cumplir su misión? ¿De su arresto prematuro? ¿De la interrogación superficial? ¿De los golpecitos que me dieron? ¿De la apresurada liberación y de su falsa excusa? Si el conde hubiera querido hundir un guion más condenatorio, ¿Qué tipo de capirotazo le hubiera agregado? Se necesitaría de un genio para mejorar lo que hizo. Si yo fuera Jiraiya ya no me usaría. Me han descubierto. Me llevaron bailando hasta una jugada de tontos.

Pero ¿Quién fue?

Dios se apiade de sus tiernos testículos cuando lo sepa.

Pero ¿Quién fue? La lista no puede sr muy larga. ¿El mismo Jiraiya? ¿Y con qué fin? Si por alguna nefasta razón quisiera eliminarme, les hubiera dicho exactamente donde pescarme en el acto con una camarada llena de espionaje. Shino podría decir lo mismo. Ino ni siquiera sabía que iría a Israel. Y además de eso, si ella fuera una agente israelí los llevaría a que mataran al mismísimo gran jefe Jiraiya y no perdieran el tiempo con alguien tan insignificante como yo. Lo mismo vale para Kankouro y Lee, que tampoco sabían que me enviaban a Israel. Así que en resumen es alguno de ustedes o ninguno de ustedes, o bien alguien que no recuerdo tan obviamente. Pero estas cosas tienen una manera de salir a la luz de todas formas y en momentos que uno jamás espera. La traición es algo que conozco tan bien como la flexión de mis dedos. Naci bajo su signo. Fue mi canción de cuna. He hecho que salga de su madriguera y lo volveré a hacer. Así que quienquiera que seas, has cometido un error fatal al no asegurarte de que tu traición sea nefasta para mí. Has cometido el error que derrota a reyes y libertadores. Y seguramente no eres tan alto.

Soy el primero en abordar el vuelo de las siete y media a Paris, tieso y pegajoso después de pasar la noche casi en vela. Al despegar damos un rodeo hacia una cadena de playas aun vacías y rosadas bajo el sol matutino, y después sobre un puerto de yates donde los mástiles más grandes amenazan con enganchar nuestra ala inclinada. Probablemente sea una ilusión óptica. Sobre la proa desordenada de un pequeño yate, una solitaria mujer se estira hacia el sol haciendo ejercicios chinos, como en cámara lenta, ignorando el mirón que vuela por encima de uno de sus propios sueños: dar la vuelta al mundo en un barco de vela. Pero ¿a la historia le importan los barcos de vela?

Narracion de Sakura

Es otra de esas mañanas de Abril que incitan a todo tipo de pasión. Hoy, por alguna razón, ningún episodio imaginado sobre la misión de Naruto me hace saltar de la cama. Hoy dejo que el sol ejerza su magia sobre mi cuerpo. Y si por algo se mueve mi imaginación, es para evocar la lengua de Naruto entre mis piernas. Sé exactamente cómo este tipo de día extiende sus inquietos pólenes sobre la ciudad. En Saint-Germain-des-Prés será un día de prodigas infidelidades. La exhibición será increíble: penes semi erectos bajo la mezclilla a flor de piel, senos desnudos saltando bajo velos transparentes. Y en el barrio, los estudiantes tendrán ganas de pelear. Si la mañana les ofrece la mínima chispa, saltaran.

Después, tan floja que apenas puedo caminar, me arrastro hacia Mich y Germain buscando algo que me ponga nerviosamente en marcha. Ya media docena de cuadras de distancia son inconfundibles las vibraciones de problemas en el aire. Instintivamente me detengo en el primer quiosco de periódicos a ver que pudo provocarlo. Los periódicos sobrios no dicen nada, salvo enumerar algunos ultrajes estadounidenses mas en Camboya y nuevos problemas de Nixon. Pero _L´Humanité _(3) tiene un encabezado que podría ser la mecha: otro asesinato, un iraquí llamado Asuma fue acribillado en la calle por varios hombres armados con pistolas de bajo calibre. Dice el periódico que ése es el _modus operandi_ de los israelíes. El tal Asuma era profesor en Beituit y se cree que era un agente de la Unión Soviética que estaba asociado con el movimiento palestino.

Esto será suficiente como para empezar algo. Los simpatizantes palestinos autonombrados, ya habrán comenzado una confrontación con la policía regular. Y por ahora debe de alimentarse a si misma como un incendio en la pradera, y solo las primeras docenas recordaran cual fue la causa original de la protesta. Es uno de esos días.

En la intersección de los grandes bulevares, los coches se detienen e intentan echar de reversa. Se arremolinan sobre el pavimento reflujos de gente burlona y gritona, como marejadas azotadas por el viento. En las periferias, los chicos se trepan sobre postes de luz para ver el centro de la vorágine, mientras cuatro ríos de humanidad convergen por los cuatro puntos cardinales, por alguna succión mágica. Pueden leerse por lo menos media docena de causas sobre las pancartas. Incluso en el centro de todo hay una que dice LIBERTAD A PALESTINA Pero en Paris nadie necesita un pretexto, amotinarse es uno de los ritos y de los derechos de primavera.

Al fin comienza a responder la CRS. (4) Su contingente permanente, de espaldas a la verja con picos de Cluny, ha sido superada en número y ha mandado a traer refuerzos. Llegan en sentido contrario por Saint-Germain, lentamente, a través de ríos de humanidad, en sus camionetas verde y gris, aullando las sirenas, mientras que detrás de esas ventanas enrejadas sus cerebros encasquetados tratan de calibrar el tamaño y el ánimo de la multitud. Al llegar a donde ya no puede penetrar el enjambre, se detienen y desembuchan a sus centuriones en una hilera azul que a la fuerza se abre un canal hasta el atribulado puesto de avanzada en la verja del castillo Cluny. Ahora se unen todos tras sus escudes para motines y se forman a lo largo de la verja. Cada primavera ocurre lo mismo. La multitud abuchea la llegada del enemigo, pero sigue arremolinándose, esperando a su causa unificadora.

Después del mayo del 68, la ciudad embreo las calles de este lugar para negarle a futuras rebeliones nuestra arma tradicional: el adoquín del empedrado. Esto ha obligado al militante a importar nuevas armas. Ahora la multitud espera a que estas lleguen, como una vez espero a los picos, las palas y las barretas. Finalmente se rompe la calma. Un fuerte reflujo me empuja para atrás, casi alzándome en vilo. Es imposible resistirse. Algún instinto hizo que el centro de la multitud se abriera paso para que alguien llegara desde las filas de atrás hasta las delanteras. Subiéndome a la defensa de un coche abandonado en el enjambre, puedo ver al hombre al que le abren paso. Es un estudiante muy alto y delgado, encubierto con grandes gafas oscuras y alzando cuello de saco de marinero. Lleva algo en su mano derecha abajo, pegado a su pierna, hasta que llega a un punto como a quince metros de la verja de Cluny. Por algún encanto, el camino a sus espaldas permanece abierto.

El estudiante delgado se detiene, la multitud calla. Por encima de las cabezas de los amotinados veo surgir sus manos, que sujetan una gran pistola de cohetes de señales. Hay una fuerte detonación y una bola de llamas justo por encima del enjambre y se hunde hacia el centro de la línea de los CRS, que se quiebra y se tambalea. Hay gritos y señalamientos. Un CRS se tiro al pavimento con otros tres a su alrededor, intentando ahogar las llamas bajo sus capas plomeadas. Vuela otro cohete de señales hacia sus filas desordenadas. Un viva ensordecedor brota de entre la multitud. Los hombres de la policía empiezan a avanzar con dificultad, usando sus escudos para echar tras a la gente, pero el atacante delgado ya es invisible para ellos, retrocede agachado a lo largo del surco que se ha mantenido milagrosamente abierto entre la multitud, pero tras el se cierra como el mar Rojo. Viendo bloqueado su paso, la policía empuña sus garrotes. Desde luego, esto fue anticipado por las filas de enfrente de la multitud, endurecidas en combate. Ambos lados ya han practicado este juego. Cada cual tiene su provocación, la verdadera batalla puede comenzar sin que ningún lado tenga que aceptar la culpa.

Inmediatamente, la fila de los CRS es impelida hacia atrás, contra la verja de hierro, por la presión de la multitud contra sus escudos. Un tercio de los policías ya han sido despojados de sus capas y garrotes por equipos de experimentados peleadores callejeros que caen sobre sus presas escogidas con movimientos coordinados: uno bloquea el brazo garrotero y otros dos pisotean la capa plomeada hasta que el cerdo que se hace llamar policía es arrastrado por su uniforme. Y entre los equipos de lucha, los desorganizados se amasan en barreras pasivas que impiden que los compañeros del policía lleguen a su rescate.

Yo lo hago más sencillo, empleando el bolso que tengo, de cuero, los ataco por la espalda en un rápido movimiento y los asfixio mientras que tratan de defenderse de los golpes de mis compañeros, mas fuertes pero también más lentos para atacar, cuando se termina el trabajo nos retiramos en la multitud dejando a las presas a ser aplastadas por los pies de la multitud. Eh cubierto mi cara con un pañuelo empapado en leche para evitar ser reconocida después, además que es bastante útil en caso de que lancen gases, me permitirá respirar y no dañara mi cara.

De pronto la multitud vuelve a estremecerse. Desde su centro un rumor se extiende como onda de radio: un manifestante le quito la pistola a uno de los capitanes. Eso es algo serio, las pistolas asustan a todos, pero solo por un momento.

Con el siguiente movimiento de los policías, la atención de la multitud vuelve a la pelea. En dos columnas, la fila de los CRS retrocede hacia sus camionetas con un hombre herido entre ellas. Otro viva brota de la multitud. El éxito se mide por el terreno capturado. El pueblo ha ganado la primera escaramuza del día.

Mientras, por el oeste, desde Saint-Germain, otra flota de policías viene en camino hacia nosotros. Llega una ambulancia a recoger al hombre herido. Los grupos de choque se volvieron a confundir entre la multitud para evitar ser identificados, dejando a gente menos experimentada y más confiada en las filas de enfrente. Contra ellos, los refuerzos policiacos rápidamente recuperan su posición frente a la verja del Cluny. Comienzan a hacer arrestos, pescando a los miembros más inmóviles de la chusma, incluyendo a un puñado de extranjeros que llegaron como espectadores y se dejaron llevar por los exóticos vientos de liberación. Los arrestos inician una nueva ola de represalias por parte de nosotros. Varios de los prisioneros son rescatados de manos de la CRS. Ahora por los aires retumba un canto "CRS ASE-SI-NOS" Llevados por el ritmo del canto, los manifestantes renovamos el ataque. Los equipos de choque resurgimos de la nada, con las caras cubiertas con bufandas, como bandidos vaqueros de una mala película yanqui. Los CRS pierden a casi todos los prisioneros durante su retirada a las camionetas. Los grupos de choque intensificamos la persecución, con todos pisándoles los talones. Una de las camionetas comienza a balancearse de lado a lado, cada vez más a punto de ser volcada. Los policías atrapados en el otro lado de la camioneta luchan por impedir que les caiga encima. Algunos se atreven a rodearla para repeler el muro de atacantes que empuja se vehículo. Pero antes de que lleguen a la defensa delantera, otro cohete de señales que silba por encima de la multitud y los hace retroceder buscando refugio.

Ahora, de pronto, hay un cambio de ánimo. Nada lo provoco, salvo un instinto que les avisa a ambos bandos que las apuestas del juego están a punto de subir. La decisión cuelga del equilibrio de esa camioneta punto de volcarse sobre los policías atrapados entre ella y otra a su lado. El canto muere, los garrotes se inmovilizan. Y entonces, tan inevitables como las penas, dos pequeños cilindros vuelan sobre las camionetas y dos explosiones ahogadas revientan el silencio. Entonces sigue una exclamación de protesta; después, gritos. La camioneta se endereza. Los que están delante de mí, se ahogan y se tambalean conforme a los alcanza la nube gris. De los dos lados de la camioneta surgen dos pinzas de policías con mascaras de gas. Las columnas lanzan varias granadas de gas. Me llevan hacia atrás. Nuestro ahora débil canto de "CRS ASE-SI-NOS" es sofocado por el gas. La multitud, pisoteándose a sí misma en su huida, retrocede a Saint-Germain y se desborda en ambos sentidos por Saint-Michel.

Ahora los policías han tomado la intercesión, mientras la brisa le pone fin a su trabajo. A pesar de las exhortaciones de los generales autonombrados de la multitud, a detenerse y defender la posición, e producto químico ha acabado con la fase masiva de la manifestación. Pronto comenzara la fase de guerrilla, al son de tintineo de vidrios rotos, de piedras sobre el pavimento y del crujir de hogueras. Pequeñas pandillas merodearan, hostigando a los CRS con piedras pero sobre todo cocteles molotov, y durante toda la tarde, y durante toda la tarde los policías les perseguirán hasta sacarlas una a una de las calles humeantes.

El ambiente festivo se disperso por completo. Ahora solo queda el enojo y el desanimo, el cuidado de las heridas y el impulso irritante de vengarse, que nos mantiene a muchos unidos en la periferia, esperando que algo vuelva a unir a la masa. Pero de nuevo, llega más gente y en un momento a otro me encuentro prensada en el centro de una turba que rueda por Saint-Germain como una lenta embolia y siento que me nace un pánico claustrofóbico justo atrás del esternón. Aquí, en todo el barrio donde generalmente conozco miles de caras, no reconozco a una sola ¿Por qué? ¿Son fuereños todos, o es que sus rostros están tan torcidos por la furia y quemadas por el gas que se han vuelto irreconocibles?

¡Pero calma, Sakura! Parece como si esta fuera tu primera manifestación. Recuerda como la sencilla paciencia y una postura ancha. Relajada, con los brazos en jarras, te mantendrán a flote en este océano enloquecido, hasta que sus olas naturales te arrojen a una costa tranquila. No es el tamaño, si no, la actitud, lo que determina la flotabilidad en este remolino de cuerpos. He visto a enormes atletas tratas de resistir con su corpulencia pero caer irremisiblemente bajo los pies de débiles estudiantes… Pero ya vislumbro esa costa. A mis espaldas, la multitud vuelve a adelantarse y, ¡puf!, quedo depositada entre los vespertinos miradores de vitrinas de Saint-Germain-des-Prés, una sobreviviente naufragada y lanzada a la costa, con la carne viva y llorando, trastabillando un poco mientras arreglo mi ropa y me quito de la cara el cabello empapado de sudor, tiro el pañuelo a la basura y me fijo si no tengo irritación, no, no la tengo, sirve de mucho tener conocimientos de medicina.

Las filas para usar los baños de Le Drugstore son demasiado largas, intolerables_. _No continuare en la manifestación, he estado ya en varias y se como terminara, eso no es cobardia, es retroceder para atacar cuando sea el momento preciso, a Naruto no le gustaría regresar y enterarse que su novia está en la cárcel por pelear en una manifestación fracasada. Así que, sin mayor esfuerzo por restaurar mi apariencia, me siento a tomar café y helado, evitando meticulosamente las cejas arqueadas y suspicaces de la mesera que me toma la orden, _Ma apetite_, simplemente no se le hacen muecas a los _mutilées de guerre_.

Narración de Naruto

Estas últimas horas me han parecido toda una temporada. Los últimos días me han parecido toda una vida. El esfuerzo de toda una vida invalidado… Mi mente se rehúsa a comprenderlo todo a la vez. Los pies entran y salen. Suben y bajan. Como blancos en una galería de tiro… Naturalmente tenía que hablar por teléfono en cuanto llegue a Paris: Naruto no debe desperdiciar ni un minuto en enfrentarse al desastre inminente.

- Quisiera hablar con el doctor U.M. al-Ghazw, por favor.

- ¿Quién llama? Pregunta una voz de mujer dura, acentuada pero bien educada.

- Huckleberry Finn.

Silencio al otro extremo. Entonces:

- El doctor al-Ghazw salió de la ciudad.

- ¿Cuando regresara?

- No se sabe.

- Tengo que hablar con él.

- Salió de la ciudad.

- ¿Dónde puedo localizarlo? es algo urgente, es crucial.

- Salió de la ciudad.

- Ya párele a ese rollo ¿sí? Este no es un maldito chiste. Tengo que hablar con Jiraiya.

Silencio.

- Escucha, coño de…

Clic.

Durante la siguiente hora nadie contesta en el número telefónico del doctor U.M. al-Ghazw. Después vi la razón en un quiosco de periódicos: otro golpe israelí. Esta vez fue un profesor. Con posibles conexiones con el FPLP, negadas por el consulado iraquí. Se llamaba Asuma. Así que Jiraiya y los otros debieron irse al fondo otra vez. Como focas ¡Quien sabe cómo o donde volverán a la superficie otra vez! Y ahora, ¿Qué se supone debo hacer?

Consúltalo con la almohada Naruto.

¡Consúltalo con la almohada! ¿Crees que puedo dormir? Llevo dos horas subiendo y bajando por el Barrio, peleando en la calle, y sigo a punto de explotar. Y eso que antes nada me calmaba tanto como una buena manifestación. Después de la cubetada de agua fría _chez_ doctor U.M. al-Ghazw estaba más que listo para quebrar algunas cabezas. Pero como solía decir Kakashi-sensei "Un buen guerrillero jamás desaprovecha una buena manifestación" El destino me ponía una manifestación ante las narices y me desafiaba a no desperdiciarla, alineo a sus policías, cada uno con una reluciente pistola automática MAB 7.65 (5) acurrucada en la cadera, como cerezas prohibidas en un arbusto, y me dijo "toma una". Frente a mí, cuatro rufianes con sus caras cubiertas con pañuelos arrastraban al suelo a uno de los policías más chicos, mientras que atrás de ellos la multitud se abalanza al frente para descargar su venganza. ¿Nadie vio al rubio con marcas en la cara que se agacho y metió la mano entre los miembros agitados para desabrochar la funda y sacarle la pistola?

Nadie lo vio, Naruto. Si alguien le hubiere visto, los policías te habrían perseguido mientras retrocedías a través de la multitud, con la pistola bien metida en el bolsillo. O te hubiesen atrapado en el mingitorio del sótano del café cuando guardabas la pistola entre los rollos de ropa sudada, en tu mochila. Aquellos si eran momentos para que te retumbara el corazón, pero ahora ¿Qué pretexto hay?

El peso adicional de mi bolsa es claramente notable.

Pero nadie sabe lo que la bolsa pesaba antes, Naruto, te esta venciendo la paranoia.

No es paranoia, es simple falta de sueño ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? No lo recuerdo. Quizás ahora estoy dormido.

Una quietud ahoga la tarde. Como hileras de oscuros murciélagos, hay policías acechando en cada sombra de cada portal del Barrio. Mientras que avanzas por las aceras cubiertas de basura, las moléculas cargadas de gases lacrimógenos siguen atacando a tus ojos y a tus labios. Hay un gran remolino a tu alrededor. La amenaza detenida de asuntos pendientes. Pero este es el mal endémico del Barrio. Nadie termina jamás sus negocios, nadie da nunca el golpe de gracia.

Quizás es el clima. Los historiadores nunca toman en cuenta el clima ¿Acaso sabemos si por la mañana del Dieciocho del Brumario se veía un cielo rojo, sobre una formación de cúmulos grises arriba del horizonte? ¿O si el día se enturbio como este? No, porque Karl Marx jamás salió de atrás de su escritorio, más que para incitar a un grupo de socialistas desaliñados, en algún pasillo oscuro.

Pero ¿Qué importa?

¿Qué importa, muchachillo de ciudad? Yo Naruto Uzumaki, descendiente de los guerreros que combatieron a las hordas de caballeros cruzados, simples peones del papa, me mofo de ti. Un solitario mechón de nube sobre el horizonte me dice que no necesito ni alzar ni un dedo contra los invasores acampados allá debajo de las colinas de Hattin (6) Ala lo hará por mí. En tan solo unas horas, hombre y caballo desaparecerán repentinamente bajo un muro de agua tumultuosa, y a la mañana siguiente bajare cabalgando a mi gusto a despojar a los cadáveres que yacerán a lo largo de millas sobre las arenas resecadas de la cañada. Cadáveres de hombres con crucifijos, que encogen los hombros ante mechones de una nube en el horizonte.

¿Qué diablos es lo que piensas, Naruto? Sabes endemoniadamente bien que no es el clima lo que te tiene de puntas, es ese peso extra en tu bolsa de Adidas.

Y también es el clima. Simplemente una pequeña brisa que soplara por el rio ahora mismo, podría ponerle un fin muy diferente al día de hoy. Limpiaría el veneno del aire. Haría que todos huyeran a los parques. Pero en vez de eso, al seguir el olor a gas, persiste el ardor a la desbandada. Las calles aun le pertenecen a los policías, el barrio las quiere de nueva cuenta.

Déjalo, Naruto, fue suficiente para un solo día y lograste mucho más de lo que tenías derecho a esperar. Y saliste limpiamente. No abuses de tu suerte. Regresa a Patriarches y mira más de cerca el botín de la mañana. Lo único que te faltaría para llevar los tres últimos días a su conclusión más lógica y patética seria hacerte arrestar y que te esculcara la policía. Así que el barrio perdió otra vez ¿Qué te importa? Hoy hubo algunas pequeñas victorias y tú tienes el premio de alguna de ellas.

Está bien, ya voy, ya voy. Pero aquí no ha terminado todo, de ninguna manera. Incluso en la última media hora ha ido creciendo la densidad de la multitud a lo largo de Saint-Michel. Ahora llegan a lo largo del rio. Esta vez es gente diferente. En la acera junto a mí, mirando hacia la plaza de Saint-Michel, hay un contingente de la Renault, seis de ellos aun con overoles de la compañía, checaron tarjeta, especialmente para venir a esta próxima pelea. Debe de ser algo serio si el aviso cruzo la ciudad hasta la Renault. Estos seis son un equipo duro, con aceite de motor y rebanadas de metal en el cabello, y manos de color plomo viejo. Ni siquiera sienten los restos del gas lacrimógeno. Debí dejar mi maleta y su tesoro allá donde la deje encargada esta mañana. Ahora no tendría que ser tan endemoniadamente fastidioso. Los rufianes de la Renault me miran como su fuera oro idiota turista del montón.

- Vaya, ¿Vaya pero miren quien está aquí? – Oigo una voz demasiada familiar a mis espaldas

- Que tal Kiba.

Parece que el también ha estado en esto toda la mañana. Se cubrió la cara con grasa clara; se preparo para el gas, como los dos hombres que lo acompañan. También parecen argelinos y les irrita que su amigacho se detenga a platicar con un obvio mirón como yo. Los tres están revestidos con viejos suéteres y se ven impresionantemente fornidos, los tres se protegieron el cráneo con gorros rellenos de trapos y llevan bufandas empapadas de agua enredadas alrededor del cuello, listas para cubrirse las narices en caso de otra ronda de gases. Kiba lleva sobre la frente lentes para esquiar y guantes de curo metidos en la cintura.

Ahora estudia mi arrugado traje de civil y mi maleta de viaje.

- Pensé que estabas en tierras lejanas combatiendo a los infieles, Naruto.

- Pero estoy aquí.

¿Cómo diablos supo eso?

- El infiel debió de dar una buena batalla, ¿eh? ¿Ya viste a tu Sakura-chan? Estará tan sorprendida como yo de verte de regreso tan pronto.

Los compañeros de Kiba se impacientan. Uno de ellos lo jalonea del suéter y señala el rio de gente de la calle Saint-Séverin y la de Harpe. Kiba lo tranquiliza con un gesto en la cabeza.

- Bueno Naruto, te aconsejo que salgas de aquí mientras que aun sea posible. Muy pronto esto será bastante insalubre.

- Suena terriblemente peligroso Kiba.

- Vamos lo único que digo es que no estás equipado para lo que viene – Contesta señalando su suéter y sus bufandas.

- Me las arreglare.

- Claro que lo harás. Esto es un simple juego de niños para un profesional como tú. Siempre se me olvida. Amigos tenemos el honor de estar en compañía del James Bond palestino. - ¿Por qué presiona tanto este bastardo? – Y acaba de regresar de una misión secreta de ultramar.

Por lo visto no fue suficientemente secreta.

- Se hace pasar por un apuesto atleta estadounidense – Explica dedeando mi bolsa de Adidas.

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme, Kiba?

- A todos nos da gusto verte regresar tan pronto y sano después de tus hazañas, Naruto. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para detenernos a platicar de ellas. Quizás en otra ocasión. Por ahora, cuídate.

- Tu también Kiba, tu también.

¿Cuidarme de qué? ¿De que desapareciera para siempre?

Kiba y sus amigos parten a unirse con un coagulo de estudiantes que se agolpan hacia la estrecha calle de Saint-Séverin.

Si, conozco a tu tipo Kiba. Tú eres uno de esos macabeos (7) instantáneos que brotaron de la noche a la mañana después de la Guerra de los Seis Días, como hongos después de la lluvia. Tú eras uno de los pavoneadores, con una columna vertebral prestada por hombres a miles de millas de distancia de una tierra que jamás habías visto; un sionista deshidratado y descongelado, reconstituido con la sangre de árabes vertidas en el Sinaí y en el Golan. ¿No eras uno de esos Kiba? Radical o no, tus verdaderos colores se vieron claramente en el Junio del 67, ¿O no? ¿O los ocultaste diligentemente y encontraste una manera más peligrosa y tortuosa de expresar lo que yacía bajo tu exterior pintado de rojo?

Lo que pasa ahora si es extraño; tanta gente invadiendo las calles estrechas desbordándose desde los bulevares donde generalmente tiene lugar la acción. Los policías no se han movido. Siguen ahí, en nudos dispersos, quizás aturdidos por su propio gas.

Sin voluntad he sido arrastrado hasta la intersección de Séverin y Harpe. Ocurre algo adelante, en la callejuela. Una escuadra de cinco y seis policías están acorralados bajo la marquesina de una de las pequeñas salas de cine, de cara frente a una multitud que ya rebasa las mil almas. Las puertas del cine se encuentran cerradas a sus espaldas. El vidrio de la taquilla está roto, así como los que cubren la exhibición de las mejores tetas desnudas de la película. Los policías quedan a espaldas de ellas. Les llueven retos y burlas desde las primeras filas de la multitud.

Por la radio reciben órdenes crepitantes de reunirse con el grueso de la fuerza policiaca en Saint-Germain. Las órdenes provocan una explosión de risas entre la gente. Los policías empiezan a empujar a lo largo del muro, hacia el bulevar, tiene que recorrer menos de cien metros. Indecisa en un principio la multitud deja que avancen unos veinte metros más o menos. Entonces alguien de las filas delanteras comienza a gritar "No pasaran, no pasaran" como si los cinco policías asustados fueran las cuatro columnas de Franco. Pero la multitud adopta el canto y avanza para cortarle la fuga a la escuadra.

Hacen consultas por la radio. Les ordenan "Ábranse paso peleando". Más risas. La escuadra trata de retroceder lentamente hacia el teatro, quizás esperando la intersección con Séverin para escabullirse por allá. Pero por ahí todo está bloqueado también y queda alfileteada contra una sección del muro de piedra. Pronto sus vibraciones de pánico animal comienzan a incitar el depredador de la multitud. De espaldas al muro, los policías sienten que sus escudos y garrotes quedan presas de una succión furiosa, de una resaca que los despoja y que se lleva su equipo pieza por pieza. Todos escucharon lo que ocurrió esta mañana y protegen sus fundas, donde queda su última protección. Ya sienten dedos que empiezan a agarrar sus ropas.

Un policía rubio y chaparro, de ojos semicerrados, es el primero en enarbolar su pistola. Su acción congela a las filas delanteras de la multitud. Animados por esto, los demás policías sacan sus pistolas, aunque el terror de lo que esto pueda provocar se manifiesta claramente en sus caras cenizas bajo las mascaras de fibra de vidrio. Hay menos de un metro entre las filas de frente y la hilera de policías.

Durante un minuto o quizás más, la confrontación permanece tan inmóvil como un cuadro. Los hechos jamás llegan hasta este punto. Ninguno de los adversarios sabe qué hacer. Los policías ya no guardaran sus pistolas: saben que no tiene otra defensa y que las filas del frente no retrocederán. Eso ya no es posible. Unos metros tras nadie sabe lo que ocurre enfrente. A Nuestras espaldas comienza una terrible presión hacia adelante. Nos resistimos, clavando los talones, pero todo es inútil. Titubeando, uno a uno los policías alzan sus pistolas. Ahora cada uno queda solo. Cada uno queda solo ante un multitud de miles. Y por atrás la presión continua como una especie de esfuerzo maligno por encender la explosión comprimiendo el combustible. Logro retroceder hasta la segunda fila, aferrándome a mi bolsa para impedir me la arrebaten. La presión viene directamente desde atrás, en oleadas. En el siguiente remanso logro retorcerme y dejar que pase otro cuerpo hacia el frente. Uno más entre las pistolas y yo, no, no es que tenga miedo, pero si me matan jamás podría contactar con Jiraiya y seguir luchando por algo mucho más importante que una manifestación callejera. Y ahora la fuente de la presión esta directamente a mis espaldas.

- No pasarán, no pasarán.

Es Kiba. Me sonríe amargamente y reanuda su canto y su presión.

¡BLAM! El primer disparo al aire de un policía. Luego otro, comienza el griterío y de pronto a multitud empuja en todas direcciones.

Pero lo único que veo es a Kiba, babeante y feo, empeñado en terminar el trabajo que sus amigos no pudieron hacer en Jerusalen, trata de lanzarme contra las pistolas. Ahora giro y lo veo de frente, mientras mi mano libre, encontrando lo que buscaba en el fondo de la bolsa entre la ropa arrugada, se cierra sobre el acero solido y seguro. Es como empuñar la mano de un viejo amigo.

Apenas hace ruido. No es más que un sonido sordo perdido en el griterío. Kiba vuelve a intentar empujarme, pero se queda a medio camino. Con la columna arqueada, las manos temblando hacia arriba, los ojos y la boca como oscuros agujeros gritando con mudo horror al cielo de la estrecha callejuela, queda suspendido en medio vuelo. Pero solo por un segundo. Entonces es absorbida hacia abajo por la estampida que explota aterrada a un lado, retrocediendo ante las pistolas apuntadas de los policías. Ya no desperdiciaran tiros al aire.

En un momento, la multitud decide retroceder. El cuerpo de Kiba emerge bajo ella, maltratado y flácido como un pájaro ahogado lanzado por la marea, mientras la marea me arrastra hacia atrás, atrás hacia el rio, atrás hacia el cielo abierto, atrás, lejos de los policías presas de pánico, y de la nube de gas que rueda hacia nosotros y tras la cual viene un grupo de rescate de las fuerzas del orden, llegando desde Saint-Germain. Al rodear la esquina pierdo de vista el cuerpo de Kiba. Pero al verlo por última vez parecía muerto, muy muerto. Tan muerto que los policías ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de comprobarlo.

1: Era un dictador de Argelia, no lo llamaría de socialista o comunista, porque no lo era, pero tampoco era un lamebotas yanqui, yo lo llamaría un nacionalista de izquierda, eso sí, ayudo mucho al tercer mundo y las guerras de descolonización de África. Entre ellos y las fuerzas de Cuba Libre les dieron su partida de madre a los ejércitos imperiales de Franceses y Portugueses y a las racistas de Sudáfrica (aun estaba el apartheid y Mandela en la cárcel)

2: Era uno de los personajes malos de James Bond

3: Ese periódico era uno de los mejores a nivel mundial que alguna vez allá habido, realmente decía muchas verdades. Y Si, era francés jajaja.

4: Las Compañías Republicanas de Seguridad fueron creadas en 1944 y reorganizadas en 1948. Conforman un cuerpo entrenado en las técnicas anti disturbios, y son herederas de los por los franceses que colaboraron con el invasor nazi y reorganizados en CRS después de la liberación de Francia. Había muchos comunistas que pelearon en la resistencia contra los nazis, pero como el Partido Comunista Francés, a pesar de que fue la columna vertebral de la guerra contra los nazis no fue aceptado en el nuevo gobierno, se decidió depurar las fuerzas policías y militares que tenían influencia comunista. Cuando las CRS comunistas se negaron a reprimir unas huelgas en Marsella les toco su turno también, así que al final este cuerpo de policía termino convirtiéndose en el perro guardián del estado.

5: Eran armas usadas por el ejército francés, cuando dejaron de ser útiles para la guerra, para no hacer tanto gasto se las pasaron a la policía como arma de defensa en caso de motines, lo que si es que es fácil apuntar con ella y es relativamente confiable.

6: Fue una batalla entre cruzados y palestinos, allá en la edad media, que se gano precisamente por la falta de agua entre los cruzados, se desquiciaban por la des y cargaban en ataques suicidas, buscando agua o la muerte, lo que viniera primero.

7: En sus tiempos fue un movimiento de liberación nacional que lucho por la independencia de los judíos contra los sirios helenizados (a la griega más fácil) contra su rey griego Antioco IV, fundaron la dinastía real asmonea y proclamaron la independencia de los judíos por masomenos un siglo hasta que los conquistaron los romanos. Son más famosos por "el milagro de Januca" de que según solo había aceite en el templo judío para iluminar un día pero al final ardieron siete días.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Agadea**

**okashira janet**

**fantasmaalineal**

**x . LalaCleao . x**

**Abarai Ebril**

**Mizuno Gina**

**FATUA**

**Elade-chan**

**Aeguis**

**Yume no Kaze**

**beautykiller**

Eh y si terminaron de leer, neta que se siente con madre que me estén leyendo, miren si actualice antes de mi graduación, tengo hambre, voy a comer y ya mejor no los abrumo mas.


	10. Chapter 10

Se que merezco ser linchado, tratado como perro o incluso que me insulten llamándome impotente.. Bueno vale no, pero si se que me pase y que me he tardado un poco en actualizar, una mala mezcla de entrar a la universidad, alcoholismo, rock y marchas del dos de octubre, incluso fui uno de los oradores mwujajajajajajaja llene a la gente del Parque Juarez de frases marxistas ajajá en fin, ¿les comente que a entre a la facultad de filosofía? ¡Voy a ser un filosofo pedante y borracho de poder! Y créanme, la vida entre filósofos, sociólogos y antropólogos es el colmo del pachequismo mwujaja, en fin dejare de darles un lamentable y decadente espectáculo y les daré la narración que espero estén esperando con ansias.

Disclaimer: ya todos sabemos que Naruto no me pertenece, la culpa de es un tal Kishi me subo a tu Moto, que para acabarla ahora dibuja penes de animales en su manga y hace que Naruto realmente te vea entupido… ¿Neta tenias que hacer esto? Y peor aun, tienes a Deidara-kami-sama zombie… y eso que estábamos a punto de Fundar la Iglesia Deidadoriana de los Terroristas Grungeros de las Últimas Explosiones, naaa si fundémosla, sabemos que soy su sumo sacerdote, ¡síganme los buenos! Su primer deber es incendiar las iglesias de las religiones rivales, eso incluye las sinagogas ojo.

**Sakura**

Las noticias llegan por episodios. Primero en rumores de disparos. Entonces en un susurro, que un hombre había muerto. Después de eso la manifestación se disolvió rápidamente. Pero fue hasta el anochecer cuando los periódicos lo identificaron. Media hora después todos los que tenían que ver con _La Flamme _estaban en la oficina. Shizune e Iruka ya planeaban el siguiente numero "Ciento dos años de violencia policiaca en Paris" Empezando con la Comuna (1) y terminando con Kiba. Nada menos para "responder" a la muerte de Kiba. Ya era una causa. Solo yo recordaba cuando había nacido. Todo me daba nauseas pero le dio a La Flamme una vida que no había tenido en años. Después de proporcionarle a Shizune los "datos personales" de Kiba me fui. Nadie me vio. Jure que jamás regresaría.

Si no hubiera estado tan anonadada con la muerte de Kiba, quizás me hubiera sorprendido de encontrar a Naruto tendido sobre la cama, completamente vestido, emitiendo un doloroso silbido en cada respiración, como si cada tejido de las cavidades de sus narices hubiera sido azotado con alambre. Nada pudo despertarlo. Su ropa estaba desperdigada por el piso, con la cámara y otras cosas. La bolsa de Adidas se hallaba a su lado de la cama y al recogerla para hacer un lugar. Vi que tenia un agujero cerca del lado del cierre. ¡un agujero de bala! ¡también la habían disparado a el! Casi perdí a mi amante y a un camarada en el mismo día. Eso rompió el muro de contención. Debí de ponerme completamente histérica ya que lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Naruto me sujetaba contra la cama mientras trataba de reconfortarme.

- ¡Casi te matan a ti también! - grite.

- ¿Casi me matan?

- El agujero de bala, Naruto ¿No viste el agujero de bala en tu bolsa? Por poco y también te acribillan esos cerdos asquerosos.

- Oh eso. Estoy bien, estuvo cerca ¿eh?

- ¡Estuvo cerca! Naruto mataron a Kiba ¿Lo supiste?

- Lo supe.

- Lo siento Naruto. Simplemente todo fue demasiado para mi. Ya estoy mas tranquila, pero, gracias, gracias, que gusto me da de verte.

Esa noche fue especial. La sorpresa y la pena de la muerte cuarteo los quebradizos caparazones de nuestros seres. Nos acostamos juntos, con la carne viva y silenciosos, pero muy elocuentes a través de nuestros sexos, nuestras manos, nuestros labios. Después en la oscuridad absoluta, escuchando los ahogados sonidos de la ciudad arrullándose a si misma, entendí por primera ves a los poetas. Es verdad que el sexo necesita de la muerte para encontrarse. Cuando la invocamos para que nos libere de las mezquinas frustraciones de la vida diaria, la condenamos a la misma escala mezquina.

De golpe, el golpe entero de la pasión se me revelo como jamás lo había visto antes. A fin de sentir necesaria la lujuria necesaria para ir a la guerra por una mujer se tenia que haber sentido el dolor de un sacrificio de sangre. Se necesito de la sangre de Kiba para que Naruto y yo experimentáramos algo lo suficientemente intenso para llamarlo amor, de algo de lo que no se mofarían los antiguos como deben de mofarse de todas nuestras otras lastimeras simulaciones de el.

Casi podía escuchar el Bolero de Ravel saliendo de entre las paredes, la música perfecta para hacer el amor, con ese erotismo que salía de cada nota, perfecta para concentrarse solo en un sentimiento, tenia un gusto bastante particular, entre gemidos y gotas de sudor, como una orquesta de orgasmos, tal ves por eso dicen que los ciegos aman tanto la música clásica, es lo mas cercano a ver el cuerpo desnudo que alguna ves podrán ver.

Pero esta era la visión que solo podía verse en la oscuridad. La luz del día la aplastaba, la trivializaba, haciendo de ella un collar de palabras. El solo sucio y amarillo me miraba tan intensamente que me marchitaba de vergüenza por haberme entregado a deseos tan neolíticos. En la calle, rodeada de masas de mortales ordinarios que luchan por llegar a tiempo a algún lugar - eso ya es desafío suficiente - para pagar sus cuentas, yo me sentía inexpresablemente culpable de que mi única noche de pasión tuviera que ser pagada con la vida de un hombre joven ¿De que derecho gozaba? ¿Acaso me creía Cleopatra? No puedo ser tan egoísta.

Al mismo tiempo me sentía celestialmente orgullosa ¿Cuántas de estas otras mujeres que taconean por el pavimento, vestidas tan a la moda, conocieron alguna ves una noche como la mía? Pocas, muy pocas ¿Para cuantas de ellas el indispensable destino de sangre, por el destino o quien fuera?

¿Quién fuera? Aleje de mi a visión mas oscura de quien desato este desliz mental, pero ya era tarde. Quedo plantada en mi inconciente como una pelotilla de radio. Jamás olvidaría lo que vi en ese fugaz instante. Durante los siguientes días me atacaría por sorpresa. La primera ves cuando descubrí que Naruto había incinerado la bolsa de Adidas, porque el agujero de bala "lo ponía nervioso" Y la segunda ves, cuando el periódico reporto en una pagina interior que el laboratorio no podía identificar la bala fatal con ninguna de las cinco pistolas que portaban los policías de la Rue de la Herpe, aunque eran del mismo calibre. Por lo tanto, no habría cargos criminales contra ninguno de los hombres de la policía, los cinco serian regañados, como grupo. Cada facción de la izquierda gritaba "¡Fraude!" Pero recordé que entre la multitud corrió el rumor de que le habían robado una pistola a un capitán CRS.

La reacción de Naruto al ver el periódico fue normal. Encogió los hombros y pregunto:

- ¿Qué esperabas?

Desde aquella mañana sus habitos cambiaron radicalmente. En tanto que el dia se la pasaba recorriendo las calles o visitando cafés, ahora prefería quedarse en Patriarches leyendo Mafalda o mirando la pintura que se escarapela encima de nuestra cama. Solo al llegar la noche podía convencerlo de salir, y lo hacia solo hacia la oscuridad de un cine o dar un paseo rápido y furtivo por las calles cercanas. Le echó la culpa al asesinato de Asuma y a la misión que acababa de realizar.

Entonces varios días después, cuando los israelíes enviaron a sus comandos a Beirut y mataron a tres altos jefes palestinos y destruyeron sus oficinas, Naruto sacudió la cabeza y señalo:

- Malditos judíos ¿Ves? Hacen una orgia de destrucción.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, ambiguamente. Ambos sabíamos la verdad. Éramos una conspiración. La conspiración alimentaba nuestra pasión. El complot afirmaba nuestro deseo. Cada ves que nos mirábamos a los ojos reafirmábamos la culpabilidad. No tenia deseo alguno de deshacerme de ello, porque alejar mi parte de culpa significaba, al mismo tiempo, matar la pasión que nos compro la muerte de Kiba. Ahora Naruto era mas mío que nunca. Nadie había sido tan mío jamás. No me importaba, mientras que yo pudiera lograr que esto durase una noche mas, cualquier consecuencia valía la pena. Pero vivíamos dentro del mas delicado equilibrio, cualquier cosa podía destruirlo. Así que no dije nada, y Naruto tampoco, y contuve el aliento, esperando lo inevitable, que haría que todo se viniera abajo estrepitosamente.

**Naruto**

La semana mas larga de mi vida. Esperando a que caiga el hacha. Manteniendo a raya el horro, con sexo desesperado. Cada ves como si fuera la ultima y estuvieran a punto de derribar la puerta para entrar por mi. Lo que me parecía el crimen perfecto me parece ahora la peor chapucería de un aficionado. Sakura-chan sospecha de algo y eso la excita. Y eso es mejor que lo contrario: una distancia aterradora. Pensé que tendría que matarla. Pero, en cambio, ella actúa como si también hubiera empuñado la pistola. A los dos nos atolondra el peligro. Bonnie y Clyde. (2) Es bueno para el sexo, eso si no puede negarse.

Ahora todo esta en manos de la policía. Saben que no fue uno de sus propios hombres. Siempre tiene fotógrafos por doquier en una manifestación así. Ya deben de estudiar las fotografías para ver quien estaba cerca de Kiba en el momento de la confrontación. Y ahí estaré. Tarde o temprano recordaran que un oficial de la policía fue desarmado unas horas antes, estudiaran las fotos del evento y ahí estaré, un caso bastante cerrado. Esta es Francia ¡Tendré que comprobar mi inocencia! Buenas noches Naruto. Lo único por preguntarse es si la policía se interesara lo suficiente por la muerte de un judío argelino trotskysta para tomarse tantas molestias, y crear entonces una _cause célebre _para la izquierda que de todas formas jamás aceptara su versión. Y entonces queda la cuestión si le entregaran o no la información a los israelíes, y a ellos si les interesara mucho saber quien liquido a su agente.

¿Así que porque no me voy a Paris?

¿A que otro lugar puedo ir? ¿a Beirut? ¿A Bengasi? ¿Para marchar por el polvo hasta que llegue mi turno de, sobre el alambre de púas, ahogándome en mi propia sangre y el rugido de la metralla, morir por la gloria de la revolución? Y sin embargo, no hay otro lugar a donde ir sin abandonar todo aquello por lo que he vivido ¿Conseguir trabajo, comprar un yate y navegar alrededor del mundo hacia una banalidad completamente oscura? Mejor morir en el polvo. Mejor arder en llamas que extinguirme lentamente. Pero la única estación entre Paris y el polvo es Jiraiya. Debo de seguir aquí y encontrarlo, no importa cual sea el riesgo. Tengo la pequeña MAB 7.65 con un cargador lleno, menos una bala. De una ves me quedo hasta que tenga que salir a tiros. Y si me guillotinan, por lo menos seré una _cause célebre._

Así que Naruto se convierte en un vampiro, durante las horas de luz se escinde en su tumba en Patriarches, y con la oscuridad sale en busca de su sangre vital, empezando con una mujer joven desde luego. Pero resulta ser tan elusiva como el mismo Jiraiya. Una caminata fría y larga hasta el apartamento de Ino, cerca de la Universidad Americana , una banqueta humada y cuarteada, culmina con un eco hueco de mis nudillos sobre su puerta. En el quicio de la puerta hay un milímetro de polvo intocado , y bajo la puerta un olor a humedad encerrada. A Ino le gusta el aire fresco. Lleva días fuera de aquí, se fue al fondo con los demás patos.

Varias noches después de eso queda confirmado con otro milímetro de polvo sobre el quicio de su puerta. Regreso a Patriarches con el animo maligno y vengativo. Sakura-chan me espero. Mi furia solo parece remover su propio calor. Una ves mas me jala hacia el, borrando el mundo a mi alrededor. Si alguna ves me falla hundirme hacia la nada a través del sexo ¿Qué me quedara mas que la heroína?

El teléfono del doctor U.M . al-Ghazw sigue sonando sin que alguien me conteste. Solo queda una opción.

A la noche siguiente viajo por aventones hasta Villa Judía, y después de merodear un poco reconosco la calle a la que Ino llevo el taxi hasta la entrevista con Lee, Kankouro y Shino. Minutos después encuentro el edificio y me aseguro que es el mismo, recordando el curioso reflejo, sobre su fachada, de las luces de los coches de la autopista.

Esta es la primera ves que salgo armado a la calle. Siento el peso de la pistola incriminante, abajo, en el hueco de la espalda, pero, con todo, me da una vaga confianza. Antes de abandonar Patriarches le quite las asideras de plástico y envolví el mango con cinta aislante para reducir el grosor del arma.

Sakura-chan observo esta operación en silencio. Era la primera ves que veía la pistola. Cuando me miraba por el espejo para ver si el bulto era visible a traves de mi chaqueta, me pregunto con una vos mas pequeña que de costumbre.

-¿Esa… esa es la misma?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿No crees… no crees que deberías de deshacerte de ella?

No se porque no lo habia hecho. Ya deberia de reposar sobre el fondo del lodo del Sena. Pero un revolucionario no tira su arma, eso solo lo hace un criminal.

Lentamente, en silencio, subo por la oscura escalera. Escucho voce dentro del departamento y huelo aceite de oliva y ajo que perfuman el pasillo. Una hermosa escena domestica. Debe de ser la familia de Kankouro. Por lo menos es un lugar donde comenzar.

Cuando toco, abre una adolescente que parece decepcionada.

-¿Puedo hablar con tu padre?

Deja la puerta abierta pero no me invita a pasar. Regresa un minuto después, seguida de un corpulento egipcio que no he visto en mi vida.

- Digame en que puedo servirle por favor.

- Si, necesito hablar con Kankouro.

- ¿Kankouro? Aquí no hay ningun Kankouro.

- ¿Ningun Kankouro? ¿Y que hay de Shino o Lee?

- Lo lamento de verdad, pero debe de tener una dirección equivocada.

- No, estoy seguro. Los conoci aquí hace algunas semanas.

- ¿Aquí? Imposible

- ¿Me permite ver la sala? Quizás si me equivoque.

- Si, claro, pase ¿Cómo se llama?

- Naruto.

Si es el mismo cuarto. Los mismos muebles, incluso aun hay un dejo de todo el tabaco que se fumo esa noche.

- ¿Quizás ustedes salieron y rentaron el departamento?

La chica interrumpe:

- No salimos, no hemos salido.

- Por favor querida - pide su padre empujando cariñosamente a la cocica - Quisiera hablar a solas con este hombre.

Me lleva hasta la puerta.

- Lo siento, si de alguna manera puedo ayudarle… ¿Naruto?

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Le pido disculpas por interrumpir su cena. Debí de confundir el edificio.

- No hay problemas señor Uzumaki. Ya no piense en eso.

Regreso a pie hasta Patriarches tratando de descifrar aquel encuentro. Desde luego sabe quienes son Kankouro y los otros. Si no los conoce en persona, si conoce sus funciones. Aquella noche la familia debió de salir de visita y le presto las llaves a la organización. Quizás el padre no sabe mas que eso, ni quiere saber mas. Pero sintió simpatía por mi, y si puede transmitirá el mensaje. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

No llego a Patriarches hasta después de la una. Sakura-chan despierta me da la espalda. Me meto a la cama y permanezco despierto también, esperando a que se explique, pero aun no esta lista. Se aloja en mis tripas un sentimiento casi nauseabundo.

**Sakura**

Vivía con un horror silencioso ante ese "algo" que acabaría con todo, sin tener ninguna idea de la forma en que ese "algo" se presentaría. Así que cuando llegue a cas y vi a Naruto limpiando una pistola, al principio no se me ocurrió que existía alguna conexión con Kiba. Yo no quería que se me ocurriera. El asesinato no era mas que un cuento en mi mente; una aventura prohibida y sucia , pero no un hecho. Una aceitada pistola negra y una pregunta, contestada con un ademán en la cabeza, hicieron de ese cuento un asesinato, un desgarramiento salvaje de tejido y huesos, y un corazón bombeando desesperadamente sangre por un agujero nuevo. Entonces apenas podía relacionar con un hombre con el que trabajaba, que solía beber cerveza todos los sábados viendo el partido, que acudía a las reuniones de camaradas trotskystas y estaba enamorado de una chiquilla burguesa que siempre usaba vestido. Pero ahora tenia que hacerme la pregunta que la muerte en el cuento infantil no me pedía ¿Por qué lo mato Naruto?

En el trabajo trate de olvidar la pregunta. Con ninguna lógica se hallaba una respuesta. Pensé en llamar a Sasuke pero en aquel sector no habría ningún consuelo, estas ves las consecuencias eran demasiado horribles.

A media tarde, la bodega de la librería me parecía una prisión, me escabullí por atrás, regresando al bullicio y el movimiento de las calles. Pensé en ir a la casa de mis amigos estalinistas, pero antes de tomar una decisión me encontré de regreso en Patriarches. Inmediatamente note algo que me hizo olvidar la pregunta. Frente a nuestro edificio , un hombre espiaba la calle, era un árabe muy delgado pero bastante duro. Al verme siguió vigilando, como si yo fuera algún insecto. Le sonreí, no respondió. Cuando finalmente llegue al apartamento, el corazón me latía tan rápido que pensé que me iba a desmayar.. Como siempre Naruto estaba acostado en la cama, mirando a la cantinera rubia del póster.

- Naruto hay un hombre vigilando la calle.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo es?

- Árabe, se ve malo, duro.

- ¿Vigila este edificio?

- Absolutamente.

Por fortuna no teníamos ventana a la calle. Naruto lo pensó un momento, se levanto de un salto, se calzo los zapatos y saco la pistola de arriba del calentador de agua. No me habia percatado de que la guardaba ahí.

- Voy a salir por atrás y daré un rodeo. No te preocupes.

Ya estaba en la puerta, poniéndose la chaqueta y clavandose la pistola en el pantalon, en el hueco de la espalda. Sus ojos brillaban siniestramente.

- Naruto no vayas a… Digo, a menos que sea necesario.

Pareció ignorar eso.

- Naruto… ¿Por qué?… Digo… ¿Por que Kiba?

Se detuvo cn la mano sobre el pestillo de seguridad, sin volverse a mirarme.

-¿Por qué Kiba? Porque tuve algo de problemas en Israel Sakura-chan, de alguna manera, Kiba supo que yo estaba ahí. Alguien le aviso a los israelíes de mi llegada. Kiba era un espía, un soplón, un vil topo. Estuvo de parte de Israel hasta el final. Fue algo que tenia que hacerse.

Lo dijo así nada mas. Sin emoción. Como si leyera un libro de historia. Y entonces se marcho, dejándome con un horror total de las consecuencias de mis platicas con Sasuke.

88888888888

1: la comuna de Paris, fue un alzamiento de la población francesa, anarquistas y marxistas, ambos movimientos políticos la consideran como propia y la celebran como la primera toma de poder de las clases proletarias en la historia de la Europa occidental. Marx la describió como el primer ejemplo concreto de una dictadura del proletariado en que el Estado es abolido, a lo que Bakunin respondió que al no depender de una vanguardia organizada y al no haber arrebatado el poder al Estado francés o intentado crear un estado revolucionario, la comuna parisina era anarquista. Lo que si es seguro es que fue la primer gran revuelta popular anticapitalista que logro tomar el poder aunque fuese por un tiempo. Como es lógico, fue eliminada a sangre y fuego por el ejercito francés al servicio del capital, mas de sesenta mil parisimos murieron defendiendo su libertad o ejecutados sin juicio, sin embargo su legado continua y aun es rabiosamente celebrada como una muestra del poder popular, en nuestros días lo mas parecido fue la toma del poder de la APPO en Oaxaca, esos eventos ya los conocemos.

2: Bonnie y Clyde: dos asalta bancos famosos de los años de la gran depresion, amantes y asesinos, muchos ven en ellos una especia de robin hood moderno, otros a solo un par de desalmados asesinos, yo no tengo idea de que carajo eran, aunque a mi punto de vista solo es la máxima expresión de subnormalidad estadounidense en materia de armas y autos veloces, el rápido y furioso de los años 30´s.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Agadea**

**okashira janet**

**fantasmaalineal**

**x . LalaCleao . x**

**Abarai Ebril**

**Mizuno Gina**

**FATUA**

**Elade-chan**

**Aeguis**

**Yume no Kaze**

**Beautykiller**

**Alice P e a c h e s Lady Otonashibladz-liska FugadadelPaquete **

Es mas corto de lo que yo mismo esperaba pero tengo una buena excusa, es que el siguiente es un episodio doble con todo lo que significa esa frase, y como incluye conversaciones y descripciones bastante largas no quise cortarlo por la mitad. En verdad los amo por estar leyéndome.

Hasta la victoria siempre.


	11. Chapter 11

Como que ya le estoy agarrando gusto a las actualizaciones y esta no es la excepción, si ya llegaron hasta aquí se darán cuenta que este capítulo es la culminación de la búsqueda de Naruto, será un día que decidirá el resto de su vida, asi que estense atentos, se revelaran muchos secretos y la verdad es que se discuten varias teorías algo interesantes. Tiene muchas referencias a la historia y cultura popular de los 70´s, la verdad es que si me esforcé en esta capitulo, naa la verdad ahora si me lucí jejejejeje. En estos días no ha pasado gran cosa, bueno si, pase una noche en los separas jajaja ya pueden decir han leído a un prisionero político, si pinches policías corruptos.

Disclaimer: Ya todos sabemos que Naruto no me pertenece, pero si me quieren ayudar a lanzar un ataque y quitarle a Kishimoto su manga no me enojo, aunque bueno no me quejo, la cuarta guerra ninja ya empezó y guao, ahora el manga si me está emocionado.

Chicos recuerden que Deidara quiere destruyan iglesias, después de leer no olviden ir a quemar la iglesia más cercana.

**Naruto**

Aun desde la desventajosa posición de la esquina del _Passage des Patriarches_, la figura me es vagamente conocida. Agazapado tras el cuello de un oscuro saco de marinero, con las manos bien metidas en las bolsas, se coloco en posición para ver a todos los que llegan al edificio. El clima no requiere de un abrigo pesado, debe de estar armado. No hay nadie a la vista. Retrocedo de la esquina para meter una bala a la recamara. Al cerrarla el chasquido parece llenar la calle, pero el hombre con el abrigo de marinero no parece notarlo. Regreso la pistola a su escondite y avanzo por la mitad de la calle, silbando fuertemente entre los dedos. Ya veo porque el perfil me era conocido. Es Lee. Hago un gesto amplio para mostrar que traigo las manos vacías.

_- Salut!_

Titubea, y entonces hace lo mismo:

- Salut, mon vieux.

Cautelosamente nos acercamos el uno al otro y nos damos la mano como dos viejos amigos, para encubrir el intercambio de murmullos.

- ¿Dónde coño se han metido ustedes?

- Hubo problemas Naruto.

- Ya lo sé. ¿Dónde está Jiraiya?

- ¿Tienes la película?

- Sí, tengo la película.

-¿Me la das por favor?

- Se la daré a Jiraiya y a nadie más.

- Me enviaron por ella.

- Lo lamento, Jiraiya es el único en quien confió. No es nada personal, tú entenderás.

- ¿Traes la película contigo?

- Claro que no.

- Iras por ella y entonces te llevare con Jiraiya.

Extiendo la mano y toco el bulto de acero bajo su brazo.

- Por favor, por favor mi querido Lee. No soy tonto. Esa película es mi seguridad. Llévame con Jiraiya y yo le llevare la película.

No espero nada de este gambito. Lee sacude la cabeza, entre sí y no. Entonces propone:

- Ven conmigo, este es un cambio de planes. Hablare por teléfono.

Echamos a andar hacia _Contrescarpe_.

- Por cierto, Lee ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

- Te siguieron.

- Naturalmente.

Hace su llamada desde el café frente a la pequeña plaza. Me pregunto qué hacer con la pistola. No hay un lugar seguro donde guardarla.

Lee regresa y anuncia:

- Vamos.

Rápidamente caminamos hasta _Ecoles _y cruzamos el corazón del barrio. Pasamos junto al lugar donde Kiba conoció su destino. Está lleno de turistas que babosean los carteles de cine erótico afuera del teatro. Esta es la primera vez que regreso. Involuntariamente busco manchas de sangre sobre el pavimento. Dos minutos después casi hemos llegado al rio y Lee se detiene bruscamente. El trafico pasa volando frente a nosotros. Esperamos. De pronto, un Renault 16 se detiene en seco frente a nosotros, la puerta de pasajeros se abre, Lee prácticamente me lanza al interior y después se sube por la puerta de atrás. Velozmente, el automóvil regresa al tráfico, siguiendo la vía rápida que bordea el muelle.

El conductor es el hombre de gran cabellera de aquel encuentro casi a oscuras en el parque.

- Camarada Jiraiya.

-Camarada Naruto.

Sonríe. A la luz del día su cara no es ninguna sorpresa: un claro toque de humor suaviza la intensidad de sus ojos. Por lo demás, tiene rasgos algo gruesos, que le imparten dureza e inmunidad.

- ¿Y cómo fue el viaje a la tierra patria?

- Interesante.

- Me lo imagino. Por cierto, ¿Estas armado?

- Si.

- ¿Puedo ver?

Siento el cañón del arma de Lee apuntándome a la espalda a través del asiento. Saco la MAB y la pongo sobre el muslo.

- Que bonito, un arma policiaca.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué no le quitas el cargador y vacías la recamara? Las armas cargadas me incomodan.

Obedezco, e incluso le ofrezco la pistola.

- No, de ninguna manera, consérvala.

Regreso la pistola a mi cinturón y pongo el cargador de la bolsa en mi chaqueta.

- ¿Así está mejor?

- Mucho mejor, gracias. Lee ¿Te queda bien en Invalides?

Un gruñido desde atrás. Jiraiya detiene el coche repentinamente. Lee baja de un salto y el coche sigue adelante.

- Que buena aceleración. Este coche no se ve rápido.

- Pero lo es, salvo en el trafico. Así que… continuamos desde donde nos quedamos. Cuando te fuiste me dejaste un acertijo, Naruto.

- ¿Si?

- Si. Me preguntaste si había estado en la Unión Soviética. ¿Ya recuerdas? Era una pregunta rara. Durante algún tiempo me extraño, pero finalmente la resolví.

- ¿Y…?

- Mark Twain. Para los rusos. Mark Twain es el más grande escritor estadounidense de todos los tiempos, ¿verdad? Creo que esa fue tu deducción.

- Fue una adivinanza. La mayoría de la gente apenas sabe algo sobre Mark Twain.

- Sin embargo mí querido Huck Finn, te aseguro que llegue a Mark Twain enteramente por mi cuenta. Mucho antes de conocer a un ruso. De hecho lo descubrí en prisión. La risa es algo precioso en prisión. Es más importante que el alimento. Así que si te interesa, tendrás que deducir de otra manera si he estado o no en la gloriosa Unión Soviética.

- En lo absoluto, me interesa como habías llegado a Mark Twain.

- ¿No te interesa porque fui encarcelado?

- Por robar una hogaza de pan.

- ¿Acaso no me veo ni siquiera un poco más notoria que Jean Valjean? (1)

- ¿Por conspirar con Napoleon?

- Eso está más cerca. Pero afortunadamente ya clausuraron el castillo de If (2)

- ¿Por intentas asesinar a De Gaulle? (3)

- ¡Ala lo prohíba! Fue mi buen amigo De Gaulle quien me saco de prisión, pero no porque me tuviera estima, si no como un gesto de buena voluntad hacia Ben Bella, el primer presidente de Argelia.

- ¿Eres argelino?

- _Mas oui._

- ¿Así que cual fue tu crimen?

- Solamente hice volar uno o dos depósitos de petróleo en Marsella, hace años, durante la guerra argelina.

- Eso si que debió de ser un puntapié en el trasero.

- Glorioso. Absolutamente glorioso. Mejor que el sexo. A duras penas pude alejarme de esas hermosas llamas y el estruendo… Jamás has experimentado algo como eso. Llega a convertirse en un hábito. ¿No oíste hablar de un evento similar en Trieste el pasado agosto?

- De hecho si, leí algo sobre eso. ¿Tú fuiste el autor?

- Así es. Los de echo italianos intentan conseguir que me extraditen de Francia, pero los franceses no tienen tantas ganas de cooperar. Aquí se cuidan mucho de provocar represalias terroristas. En parís el hombre más seguro es un miembro de La Fatah o del FPLP.

- Dile eso a Asuma.

- Eso si tengo que reconocer que los israelíes son un problema. Pero no para ti, según entiendo. O por lo menos eso dijo Lee ¿Por qué no querías confiarle la película?

- Tampoco tenía razón alguna para creer que confiabas en el. No me dijiste que el iría por la película. Eso queda en el capitulo uno.

- Admirable precaución. ¿Y ahora si confías en él?

- Si tu confías en alguien que te apunta a la espalda con una pistola, yo hare lo mismo Jiraiya.

- Son pequeños gajes de nuestro oficio ¿Y ahora si me confiaras la preciada película?

¿En verdad estoy aquí? Hace media hora este hombre no era más que una abstracción elusiva, un fantasma de mis esperanzas, a quien me había forzado a buscar aunque dudaba si en verdad existía. Y ahora, de pronto, aquí está haciendo chistes y ufanándose y oliendo ligeramente a sudor añejo. ¿Cuántos guiones ha escrito precisamente para este momento? El comento de tener que preparar mi caso para exonerar mi fracaso en l misión. Todos mis guiones resultan inútiles. Ninguno de ellos contaban con este tipo de Jiraiya: uno que puede reír.

- ¿Confiarle la película camarada Jiraiya? La verdad es que le confiaría la película a cualquiera, puesto que no hay nada en ella.

- ¿No hay fotografías en la película? ¿Por qué? - Pregunta con vos neutra.

- Bajo las circunstancias no considere prudente tomar las fotografías.

- ¿Qué circunstancias?

- En la mañana del día después de que llegue, fui arrestado en Jerusalén por Miutim, un departamento que se encarga de las minorías.

- Pero veo que te dejaron ir.

- No tenían pruebas contra mí. Comenzaron a sospechar porque fui directamente del aeropuerto a un barrio pobre llamado Katamón y pase una hora dando vueltas por ahí. Es de suponer que tienes que ir a la Vieja Ciudad, ¿Ves? Todo lo demás es conducta sospechosa.

- ¿Por qué fuiste a ese vecindario pobre?

- Ahí es donde vivían mis padres antes de 1948.

- Ya veo, ¿así que te dejaron libre cuando les explicaste eso?

- No, me golpearon por pasarme de listo. Después de un rato regresaron diciendo que habían cometido una terrible equivocación y me dejaron partir.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no seguiste adelante con la misión?

- Debes de estar bromeando Jiraiya.

- ¿A dónde te llevaron cuando te arrestaron?

- A una central de policía cerca de la Vieja Ciudad.

- Sí, Moscobiya. Y ahí te interrogaron ¿Qué te preguntaron?

-A quien fui a ver en Katamón. Una y otra vez. Y después a que organización terrorista pertenecía. Los mande al diablo y comencé a gritar: "Gestapo, Gestapo" hasta que todo el edificio gritaba conmigo.

- ¿Y entonces te dejaron partir?

- Primero me ataron, me amordazaron y me golpearon en el cuello algunas veces. Después me dejaron y regresaron en una hora a decirme que todo era un pavoroso error y que harían cualquier cosa para compensarlo. No pudo quedar mas condenatorio, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Condenatorio?

- Vamos, Jiraiya, si alguien viniera a mí con ese cuento, estaría tentado a darle un tiro en la cabeza y echarlo al rio.

- Eres un hombre duro camarada Naruto. Y muy rápido para llegar conclusiones. Afortunadamente para ti. Soy mucho más lento.

Viro hacia el puente Bir-Hakeim, conduciendo tan despacio que los coches atrás de nosotros comienzan a lanzar bocinazos, lo que es ilegal.

- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad. Que capricho lo de colocar el metro sobre el viaducto romano encima del puente. ¡Formidable!

¿Ahora discursos sobre arquitectura? ¿Qué sigue? Al final de los arcos acelera. Me recuerda a Ferdinando el toro (4). Espero que nadie me lance flores a mitad de un incendio.

Pero volviendo a lo que me decías, estabas por concluir que tu interludio con el enemigo era altamente condenatorio. Mientras que yo estaba perfectamente listo para aceptar tu primera interpretación: que le pareció extraño a la policía que una hora después de llegar merodearas por un barrio pobre, te arrestaran, te molestaran un poco, después descubrieran tu motivo para ir ahí y te dejaron ir. Si, parece perfectamente razonable.

- Pero en primer lugar, ¿Por qué habrían de fijarse en mí? Para darse cuenta de que había ido a Katamón debieron sospechar de mí desde el principio.

Por un momento me pregunto por qué dije eso, cuando simplemente pude concordar con Jiraiya. Pero con un ligero espasmo en las tripas me doy cuenta de que no estoy defendiéndome ante Jiraiya, si no que defiendo mi caso ante Kiba… ¿Ante quién?

- Pero, Naruto, amigo mío, ponte en el lugar de la policía judía. ¿No querrías que te notificaran inmediatamente cuando un árabe enojado aterriza en tu aeropuerto con un pasaporte estadounidense?

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Cómo llegaste del aeropuerto a Jerusalén?

- Alquile el coche, me dijeron que tuve suerte de encontrar uno.

- Los judíos siempre están alertas, tiene el cargo de conciencia de lo que hicieron, sospechan de todo el mundo. Si tu trabajaras tras el mostrador de esa compañía de alquiler de coches ¿No quedarías igualmente alerta ante ese mismo joven árabe enojado, y no te asegurarías de encontrarle un coche para que sus movimientos pudieran ser fácilmente seguidos por sus servicios internos de seguridad?

- Supongo que sí.

- ¡Ahí esta! Una explicación perfectamente inocente de lo que te acaeció. Para mi es suficiente, camarada Naruto, más que suficiente. De hecho estaría mucho mas consternado si hubieras regresado exitosamente de esta misión. Me preguntaría ¿Cómo consiguió triunfar este hombre cuando es un candidato ideal para que sospechen de el los judíos? ¿Por qué no fue interceptado? ¿Por qué no lo siguieron? Pero la verdad es que mi mente lenta mastica contenta los hechos como me los presentaste, y concluye: todo está bien, todo está bien. Como un farolero británico, ¿Sabes? Así que: tranquilízate mi querido Naruto, pasaste la prueba.

¿Qué pensaría Jiraiya de la desolación que sus palabras sembraron sobre tu rostro, Naruto? Precisamente cuando deberías de alegrarte. Parece que solo puede ser una de esas explicables inversiones de ánimo, como la tristeza post-coital. Pero si su mente, esa supuesta vaca contenta, conociera los demás hechos, estaría hirviendo. Eso sí, si supiera, quizás le recomendaría usar contigo tu propia prescripción, Naruto: meterme una bala en la cabeza y echarte al rio.

- Por cierto, camarada Naruto, ¿Lee interrumpió algo importante? Necesitamos tiempo para hablar a gusto.

- Pensaba que era lo que hacíamos ahora.

-Quizás nos tardemos varios días.

- No es un problema.

- ¿Y que de tu chica, la cubana?

- Ella tampoco es un problema.

- Bueno. ¿No estás atado a ella de ninguna manera?

Titubeo un poco

- De ninguna manera. ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

- A algún lugar donde hablar a gusto. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

- No.

- Cuéntame de tu padre.

- Murió.

- ¿Y antes de eso?

- Vivía.

- Eso es más de lo que puede decirse de otros. ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

- Trabajo para la oficina de IntraBank en nueva York.

- Una amarga elección. ¿Qué hizo después del colapso?

- Se marchito y murió poco más de un año después.

- ¿Creía que Intra fue destruida por una conspiración de la burguesía libanesa? (5)

- ¿Lo dudaba alguien? Sabía exactamente quienes la organizaron.

- ¿Hablaba de eso?

- Oh, sí. Mi padre no era de los que sufrían en silencio. Dijo que la destrucción de Intra fue el acto más autodestructivo jamás realizado por los libaneses, porque destruir el banco deshicieron a la burguesía palestina, que era la única fuerza que los protegía del revolucionismo del resto de los palestinos en Líbano.

- Tenía razón. ¿Qué hacía antes de IntraBank?

- Trabajo para UNRWA. Fue por eso que nos llevaron a los Estados Unidos. Se hizo el arreglo en Amman.

- ¿Y antes de 1948?

- Trabajaba como administrador en el Mandato.

- Para los ingleses.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo se sentía respecto a los ingleses?

- Los despreciaba y ansiaba ser uno de ellos.

Jiraiya se vuelve y mira con escéptica sorpresa.

- Eres tan duro con el cómo contigo mismo, Naruto. La vida fue muy cruel para aquella generación. Más que para nosotros, porque tenían que someterse a valores coloniales que…

- He leído a Fanon. (6)

- Pero no lo has vivido amigo mío.

Sigue un largo silencio poco amistoso, mientras rodamos hacia el Periférico.

- ¿Y Vietnam? - Indaga después de una larga cadena de pensamientos.

- ¿Y que con Vietnam?

- ¿Peleaste en Vietnam?

- No.

- ¿No fuiste llamado a las filas?

- No

- ¿Cómo fue eso? Pensé que hacia el final enlistaban a todos los hombres jóvenes.

- Quizás si me llamaron. Yo estaba en Montevideo.

- Según lo que me dijiste eso fue en 1970, ¿Y antes?

- Fui diferido por ser estudiante.

- ¿Por qué no seguiste en Estados Unidos y te uniste a la clandestinidad?

- ¿Cuál clandestinidad?

- El grupo que se hacía llamar Weathermen. (7)

- Camarada Jiraiya, ¿Sabes de donde tomaron su nombre? De una frase de una canción que también es un viejo dicho "no necesitas de un pronosticador del tiempo para saber hacia dónde sopla el viento" Esa era su línea política.

- ¿Cómo llaman eso los estadounidenses…? ¿Obsolescencia integrada? ¿Tuviste algún contacto con los Panteras Negras? (8)

- No soy negro.

- Tampoco eres latinoamericano.

- Eso descubrí.

- ¿Fue por eso que dejaste Montevideo?

- Mas o menos, el comité quería sacarme. Me buscaban y probablemente la policía conocía mi cara.

- La última vez que nos vimos mencionaste que habías matado.

- Sí. A un golpeador del Escuadrón de la Muerte, que también era lacayo del Ministerio del Interior. Y antes de eso, a un infiltrado de nuestra célula.

- ¿Has matado a alguien más?

- No.

¿Escucho el golpe de tu corazón? ¿Sintió esa pausa que a ti te pareció interminable?

- ¿Qué se siente matar a un hombre? Jamás lo he hecho.

- Si alguna vez necesitas de una anestesia poderosa, trata de matar. No hay nada parecido.

- No te gusta hablar de ellos.

- Eres muy perceptivo, camarada Jiraiya.

Te preguntas que es lo que te has perdido ¿eh? Una amargura irremitente que amuralla algunos días o semanas, después de un acto que descubres que la realidad a tu alrededor no ha sido alterada en absoluto, a pesar del mas extremoso compromiso moral que has hecho al aceptar matar. Y tampoco no hay nada más divertido que un hombre que muere de un agujero de bala. No hay intensas llamas anaranjadas y carmesí, ni estruendos atronadores. Ni siquiera puede compararse con cortar un árbol; no hay majestuosidad en un cuerpo que azota contra el suelo. Quédate con tus depósitos de petróleo, Jiraiya. Por travesuras como esa solo te alabaran o se reirán de ti. Pero acribilla a un hombre y, aunque sea un torturador de pronto descubrirás que tus camaradas odian tu presencia y buscan cualquier razón ilógica para desterrarte o echar un capuchón social sobre tu cara indeseada.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el pueblo de Versalles.

- ¿Qué hay aquí?

- Por favor, mi querido Naruto, no me recuerdes que filisteo y palestino fueron una vez la misma palabra.

- Al diablo contigo, basura argelina.

- ¿Eso te saco de tu concha? ahora conozco un secreto útil ¿no?

- Solo funciona una vez.

Se estaciona entre una masa de turistas, frente a la entrada del palacio de Versalles. Esperaba ser llevado a un escondite en el bosque. Pero henos aquí caminando lentamente por senderos de grava, entre jardines vigilados por falsos dioses griegos y ninfas con poses sexualmente ambiguas. Comienzo a preguntarme si Jiraiya no tiene algo de loco. Se convirtió en un profesor de arte parlanchín, con la mano izquierda metida hasta el fondo del bolsillo del pantalón, subiéndole el saco, y con la mano derecha señal pedantemente las esculturas. Incluso adopto una pequeña inclinación académica.

- Es una notable creación, ¿verdad? Poseidón surgiendo del mar.

Hace un gesto de magnificencia hacia la fuente circular ante nosotros.

- … Observa como el roció de la fuente le imparte la sensación del movimiento, como si la carroza acabara de brotar de las olas en este mismo instante, ahuyentando hacia todos lados del delfines furiosos. ¿Ves como el brillo del agua crea la impresión de que los caballos están cubiertos de espuma? Y observa como la calina rompe la luz, impartiéndole una luminiscencia casi sobrenatural al evento… ¿O acaso no gustas de estos placeres amigo mío?

- Tengo gran hambre de ellos.

- ¿Y las satisfaces?

- No muy seguido.

- Eso es un error. Especialmente ante las incertidumbres de nuestra profesión.

- Satisfaces demasiado esas hambres puede provocar que uno pierda todo gusto a nuestra profesión.

- ¿Ya lo intentaste?

- No, no me atrevo.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo has intentado? Simplemente es una teoría vacía mas con que flagelarte. Esta fuente, esta escultura de Poseidón, me hace preguntarme si nuestros ancestros no cometieron un error fatal al abandonar la religión politeísta. Siempre he sentido que una familia de vociferadores chismosos es mucho menos opresiva que un patriarcado solemne. Donde solo hay una voz autoritaria, la obedeces abyectamente o te exilias al vacio aterrador de la apostasía. Donde hay muchas voces, tienes la libertad de jugar al diplomático con ellas, como Ulises. (9) Aquella gente era más valiente, tenían suficiente fe en sí mismos para permitirse una elección. No necesitaban mandamientos para conservar el orden.

- No vivían en el desierto.

- Tampoco la mayoría de la gente que se trago a la llamada deidad del desierto. El monoteísmo no nació en el desierto, si no en la ciudad. El profeta de los musulmanes era un mercader, el de los cristianos un carpintero, el de los hebreos un príncipe adoptado. Chicos de ciudad todos ellos. Los primeros en tragárselos fueron gente de ciudad. De hecho, durante muchísimo tiempo los beduinos apenas toleraban el Islam.

"No -prosiguió- El motivo por el cual renunciamos a nuestro hermosos rebaño de deidades, está directamente relacionado con que abandonamos el desierto, el bosque, el mar y nos encontramos en un mundo crecientemente anárquico que nos volvió indefensos como niños. Al dejar el mundo de la Naturaleza, dejamos atrás esa simple relación en la que los resultados del trabajo personal podían verse y en la que las fuerzas de la naturaleza actuaban directamente sobre uno, sin disfraz. Si el mar se rehusaba a entregarte peces, te quejabas con Poseidón. Si era generoso le dabas gracias. Si al mismo tiempo tu esposa era infértil podías maldecir al dios responsable de ellos, mientras le dabas gracias a Poseidón. ¿Qué puedes hacer si hay un solo dios y da con una mano y retiene con la otra?"

"Pero esa cómo ves es una condición de la vida citadina. Vivimos en un vórtice en que cada fuerza nos llega torcida y distorsionada, desde una dirección que no podemos ver. ¿No hay pescado en el mercado? Es por el mar, los pescadores en huelga, los especuladores o los inspectores de pesca. ¿Y nuestros propios esfuerzos a donde van? Todo es confusión. Así que ¿Cuál respuesta es la natural? Reimponer al padre. El debe saber lo que ocurre, aunque tú no lo sepas. Más vale que alguien sepa."

- Lo que no entiendo camarada Jiraiya, es a que nos lleva todo esto. Quiero decir ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

- ¿Decirte? No trato de decirte nada. Esto es un juego: juego de la mente al igual que el juego del cuerpo.

- Desviste de decirme que era tiempo de recreo. No acostumbro jugar durante pláticas.

- ¿Y qué es el juego para ti?

- El sexo, los deportes…

- ¿Qué harías con tu vida si no hubiera injusticia en el mundo?

- Si no hubiera injusticia en el mundo sería una persona completamente diferente.

- Eso es una evasión, no solo de mi pregunta, si no de ti mismo. Yo por ejemplo soy actor. Sería un actor en el paraíso o en el infierno. En este mundo elijo actuar en la obra de la revolución, porque es el escenario que atrae al público más intensamente comprometido. Pero es un papel demasiado exigente para hacerlo todo el tiempo. La policía y los espías son muy críticos en los errores de actuación. Así que encuentro alivio actuando en comedias en el escenario más chico del _Theatre de l´Quest_. Debes de conocer la historia de Scaramouche. (10)

- Desde luego.

- Ah, bueno. Así que el sexo y los deportes no son tus únicos placeres. Temía que fueras uno de esos locos que se acuestan sobre camas de clavos y leen _Materialismo y Empiro-Cristicismo_, antes de dormirte. ¿Conoces _Una temporada en el infierno_, de Rimbaud? (11)

_¿A quién alquilarme?_

_¿A qué bestia adorar?_

_¿Qué imagen sagrada atacar, que corazones romper?_

_¿Qué mentira sostener?_

_¿En qué sangre caminar?_

"Ahora dime, Naruto, con toda la verdad, ¿Qué tan lejos estas del estado mental del poeta?

- ¿No es eso precisamente lo que buscas Jiraiya? ¿Alguien dispuesto a andar en sangre hasta las rodillas?

- Cuando reclutamos jóvenes para lanzar bombas a las carrozas reales, sí, eso es lo que buscamos. Pero para dirigir nuestra lucha necesitamos a gente que haya vencido a ese demonio en particular. Buscamos gente que despierte respeto y amor, no horror.

- Entonces, supongo que simplemente me harás abordar tu siguiente avión lleno de kamikazes del Ejército Rojo Japonés.

- Si esa es la manera en que Naruto Uzumaki termina sus días, habría sido por decisión propia, no porque se la hayamos impuesto. Sin embargo no tengo tan pobres esperanzas para ti como las que parecer tener tu mismo. Vamos, ya basta de Poseidón. Alejémonos más de oídos ajenos y acerquémonos a la sustancia. ¿Recuerdas mi pequeño sermón sobre las raíces y los arboles? Para saber en qué pueden florecer, veamos aquello en que han crecido. ¿Te molesta volver un rato sobre el tema de Montevideo?

- No.

Jiraiya nos aleja de las fuentes hacia una arboleda de maples, siguiendo un camino que los turistas parecen desconocer. Entre las sombras nos espían blancas diosas de mármol.

- anteriormente comentaste con cierta amargura que algo llamado el "Comité" quería deshacerse de ti. ¿Dabas entender con ellos que no confiaban en ti?

- No, no era por falta de confianza. Para entonces ya me había probado con creces. Pero siempre fui problemático debido a mi peculiar identidad.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te aceptaron?

- Hice un servicio de enorme valor para ellos. Organice un embarque de casi cien armas.

- ¿Cómo legaste a la posición que te permitió hacerlo?

- Me lo pido un viejo maestro que daba clases en la universidad, el hijo de un cónsul uruguayo. Estaba en Estados Unidos intentando hacer contacto con grupos que podrían enviar armas. Me pidió consejo, porque sabía que podía confiar en mí absolutamente. Así que le aconseje con contactar a grupos, si no encargar que sus armas fueran enviadas por individuos que pudieran operar por su cuenta, me pregunto si yo lo haría y le dije que sí.

- ¿Sin titubear?

- Así fue, no había mucho riesgo para mí.

- Pero un individuo no puede conseguir armas.

- En los Estados Unidos si puede. Me fui al oeste en coche, con veinte mil dólares en efectivo. Visite las exhibiciones de armas y compre un AR-15 aquí, un Garand allá…

- ¿Exhibiciones de armas?

- Es una gran tradición estadounidense. Una vez al año, los aficionados a las armas de fuego alquilan una sala en cada ciudad, y venden o intercambian los juguetes que ya no quieren tener.

- ¿No hay permisos policiacos ni registro?

- El derecho a portar armas, camarada Jiraiya, está en la constitución, hay algunas ciudades donde no se puede hacer, Nueva York es una de ella. Pero en el resto del país las puertas están abiertas. Pude hacerme de más de cincuenta rifles M-16 a través de veteranos de Vietnam, simplemente mediante recomendaciones personales. Todo lo demás lo compre de manera legal.

- Eso es verdaderamente increíble. Uno oye cosas así pero son difíciles de creer. ¿Y puedes comprar cualquier arma?

- Legalmente solo escopetas, rifles y pistolas. Pero regresan tantas cosas de Vietnam en mochilas de lona, que se puede comprar cualquier cosa si se pregunta discretamente. Los exiliados cubanos también son una buena fuente. Durante principios de los años 60 acumularon un arsenal increíble, que ahora rematan conforme van muriendo sus cuentas bancarias y sus esperanzas, las armas fluyen de las islas Keys, como el ron. Fue en la Florida donde arregle el envió de las armas. Por yate. Generalmente esa gente hace entregas a Venezuela o Guyana. Hubo que "convencerlos" para que fueran tan al sur como Punta del Este.

- Ese amigo tuyo ¿Esta con los Tupamaros?

- Estaba, fue asesinado por el Escuadrón de la Muerte.

- Cuando llegaste a Montevideo, el pudo arreglar que te unieras a ellos.

- Si, me avalo una vez que llegaron las armas.

- ¿Y desde entonces confiaron en ti como un miembro plenario?

- Gradualmente, conforme hacia mas y mas, crecía su confianza en mí.

- ¿Operaste mas contrabandos de armas?

- No he regresado a los Estados Unidos desde aquel primer embarque. Tuve que bolar hasta Uruguay para arreglar el desembarco de las armas, porque la condición del capitán era que no tocaría tierra con ellas a bordo. Y sólo me las entregaría a mí. Yo salí en la lancha que fue al punto de reunión.

- ¿Y qué hiciste durante los dos años siguientes que estuviste allí?

- Comencé como correo, porque podía cruzar fácilmente las fronteras con mi pasaporte estadounidense.

- ¿Llevabas papeles?

- Ocasionalmente. Con frecuencia, cintas casetes, con la vos grabada de tal manera que no podía escucharse con un aparato normal. Era algo muy ingenioso desarrollado por uno de sus ingenieros. Podía pasar las aduanas con música de mi tocacintas portátil a todo volumen, como algún turista imbécil. A los guardias siempre les gustaba escuchar lo que traía, especialmente cuando entraba a Argentina. Después de algunos viajes comenzaron llamarme _Rock and Roll: "Oye Rock and Roll ¿qué tal?" _Si hubieran sabido que entre Jagger y Richards había instrucciones detalladas para un ataque a una prisión o un puesto militar, quizás no habrían sido tan benévolos.

- ¿Y de quien llegaban esas instrucciones?

- De algún grupo de planeación. Cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles las escuadras de ataque se escondían al otro lado del Plata, y regresaban sorpresivamente para una operación. Sobre todo las escuadras de armamento pesado cuyo equipo era difícil de esconder.

- ¿No operaban independientemente?

- Oh, no, una operación típica incluía varias escuadras. Por ejemplo, una de las operaciones más grandes fue un ataque a una prisión de provincia de la que pudimos liberar a ciento diez camaradas. Esa acción requirió del esfuerzo coordinado de dos grupos de inteligencia, media docena de grupos de transporte, cuatro de ataque y no sé cuantos de fuga, ¡para manejas a ciento diez tipos, además de todos los que entraron en acción! Debieron de participar más de dos docenas de grupos de fuga.

- ¿Qué es un grupo de fuga?

- Consisten en personal médico de campo y de gente especial a quien le confiaban las direcciones de los escondites para los fugitivos. También la localización de doctores o de clínicas médicas simpatizantes que podían cuidar a los seriamente heridos. Todos ellos eran conocidos solamente por sus nombres en clave, salvo por el especialista del grupo de fuga, que conocía la identidad verdadera de tres o cuatro correspondientes.

- Así que los planes eran muy detallados.

- Detallados por minuto, especificando puntos de reunión, rutas de ofensiva y de huida, despliegue de fuerzas durante el asalto. Había muy poca improvisación.

- ¿Y los autores participaban en los ataques?

- Muchas veces no, Muchos de ellos, de día eran ciudadanos respetables cuyas profesiones les permitían acceso a los objetivos: doctores, periodistas, ingenieros.

- ¿Y tu transportabas las cintas entre esas gentes?

- No directamente, alguien actuaba como intermediario.

- ¿Cómo llevabas los mapas y los diagramas de los objetivos?

- Antes que yo llegara, se arriesgaban y usaban las tradicionales tintas secretas. Pero invente algo que hizo mucho más seguro el trabajo. Llevaba una cámara con un rollo medio lleno de instantáneas turísticas. Por el último cuadro que sería expuesto tenía una infra exposición profunda de los documentos a transmitir. si alguna vez me hubieran pedido la película, simplemente habría tomado una brillante fotografía sobreexpuesta del fastidiosos agente de adunas y hubiera entregado la cámara con toda la evidencia borrada en las más inocente treintava parte de un segundo. Y cuando finalmente entregaba la película, el técnico en el extremo receptor sabía cómo revelarla para ver los documentos infra expuestos en vez de las fotos turísticas normalmente reveladas.

- Ah, Naruto, es algo genial. Si tan solo te hubiéramos conocido antes… Veras, unos jóvenes amigos míos fueron arrestados en las montañas hace algunos meses. Llevaban una lista de nombres que no pudieron destruir a tiempo. Ahora los enjuician y aquella lista está en manos de la DST. Y probablemente en manos de la Mossad, lo cual es peor aun.

- ¿Los arrestaron por llevar una lista?

- Por contrabandear plástico, pero es la lista la que hará daño. No debieron de transportar las dos cosas. Tus sudamericanos parecen mucho mejor organizados que nosotros. ¿Participaste en alguna de estas acciones en otra capacidad que la de correo?

- No durante el primer año. Pero después sí. La primera oportunidad fue un secuestro. Habían pescado a un ejecutivo petrolero estadounidense y las negociaciones estaban eternidad. Postergaron el ultimátum una docena de veces. Tuve que hacerles ver que la compañía ya no creía en sus amenazas. También resulto que el hombre tenía una afección cardiaca y que de cualquier manera no se esperaba que viviera por mucho tiempo. Desde luego, no querían que se les muriera en sus manos y me pidieron actuar como intermediario "neutro"

- ¿Cómo te presentaste?

- Como un viajero que había tropezado con la situación y que tenía un interés humanitario en su desenlace, pero que no quería ser públicamente involucrado, por razones obvias.

- ¿Los estadounidenses aceptaron eso?

- Agradecidamente. Todo se hizo por teléfono. Pensaban que trataban con un estadounidense blanco como lirio. Su propio racismo les impidió sospechar de mi verdadera afiliación.

- No les dijiste tu nombre.

- Yo era "George" para ambos bandos, en todo cuanto concernía a la compañía.

- ¿Conociste al rehén?

- No. Ni siquiera sabía adónde lo tenían prisionero, lo supe después. Eso fue considerado como una prueba más de mi lealtad.

- Así que tuviste éxito.

- Ah, sí, pude convencer a la compañía de que su hombre recibía la suficiente atención médica para seguir vivo aunque sufriera de un ataque al corazón, y de que no saldrían de aquella de esa manera. Y entonces, con Kakashi, prepare un guion mediante el cual de que los duros, los incondicionales ganaban en fuerza poco a poco y que ordenarían matar a su hombre, como a Mitrione, (12) si la compañía no capitulaba. Hablaban a la vez con Kakashi y conmigo en líneas telefónicas diferentes. Durante tres días el se puso mas y mas histérico y yo mas y mas desesperanzado, hasta que los venció el pánico y se rindieron.

- ¿Pagaron el rescate?

- Si. Y el hombre regreso con ellos en mejor condición física que en años. Sus guardianes le habían impuesto una dieta saludable a sugerencia del doctor que reconoció la condición cardiaca; y lo hacían ejercitarse regularmente para controlar la presión sanguínea. Después recibimos una tarjeta de uno de los ejecutivos de la compañía que se ofrecía a ser secuestrado si lo poníamos al mismo régimen.

- ¿Cuál fue la reacción de tus camaradas ante tu éxito?

- La mayoría quedaron encantados. Algunas almas suspicaces se volvieron más suspicaces por el hecho de que había tenido éxito donde ellos fracasaron.

- ¿Después de eso participaste en otras negociaciones?

- No. "George" fue borrado de la faz de la tierra. Estoy seguro que todo quedo grabado. Ni las compañías estadounidenses son tan tontas como para caer dos veces en el mismo juego.

- ¿Y luego que te encomendaron?

- Kakashi y yo comenzamos a planear una gran operación que tendría lugar en junio en Punta del Este. Se iba a celebrar un encuentro de comités de la Organización de Estados Americanos. Teníamos información confidencial y sabíamos que estarían allí un buen número de cabecillas uruguayos, incluyendo quizás el secretario del presidente, quien, según reciente información, le daba órdenes directas al Escuadrón de la Muerte. Así que pensábamos pescarlos a todos en una operación militar directa.

- Lo dices como si no ocurrió.

- Estudiábamos el terreno de Punta cuando Kakashi fue asesinado. Había un espía dentro de la célula. Conocía todo el plan y seguramente lo reporto. No podíamos arriesgarnos a nada después de que Kakashi fue traicionado.

- ¿Fue al espía al que ejecutaste?

- Si.

- ¿Confeso?

- No. Pero solo éramos tres los que sabíamos dónde y cuándo estaríamos en Punta haciendo el reconocimiento: Kakashi, Alain Castellán y yo. Así que no fue muy difícil ver al responsable.

- Entonces debía saber que sería descubierto. Fue un sacrificio desde el principio.

- No, no lo creo. Considero que esperaban que nos mataran a todos, salvo a él. Pero el cuerpo de Kakashi cayó detrás de la puerta y la bloqueo justo lo suficiente. Llevaba conmigo un AR convertido para fuego automático completo, y cuando comencé a hacer trizas la puerta, los golpeadores cambiaron de parecer. Si hubiera sido la policía habría sido otro cuento. Pero era el Escuadrón de la Muerte y huyeron gritando en cuanto comencé a contestarles el fuego.

- Si, algo se de esos tipos. Teníamos el equivalente francés en Argelia: sobrios burócratas que de noche se ponían capuchas y lanzaban bombas en edificios de departamentos repletos. ¿Le hiciste juicio al soplón?

- Si. Huimos hacia el bosque afuera de Punta. Tomé el mando de la célula. Nos detuvimos una hora y organizamos una corte marcial. Intento echarme la culpa a mí, pero nadie le creyó. El voto fue unánime.

- Pero tú le disparaste.

- Nadie más quería hacerlo. Al no estar Kakashi para pensar en ellos, el pánico los venció a todos. Era demasiado carismático. Todos se vinieron abajo cuando resulto que era mortal.

- ¿Y tú no?

- Bueno, yo también me vine abajo, pero solo por dentro. Fue la primera vez que vi morir a alguien. Eso desato a un hombre de acero cuya presencia siempre sospechen en mi pero que jamás había conocido.  
- Eso es muy útil, saber que está ahí adentro y que puede tomar el mando si es necesario, Naruto. Muy poca gente sabe eso. Los que lo comprenden son especiales.

- Dile eso al comité.

- Me das a entender que tu relación con los tupamaros cambió después de este incidente.

- Eso es decirlo tibiamente. Antes de nombrarme comandante de mi célula el Comité la desbando. Entonces me di cuenta de que realmente no me aceptaban por mis meritos propios, solo me toleraban debido al prestigio de Kakashi. Tenía uno de esos intelectos que obliteraban cualquier argumento contrario, pero tan callada y graciosamente que la derrota dolía dos veces más, ya que la víctima no lograba ni siquiera provocar irritación en la voz de Kakashi. Yo era la única persona a la que le mostraba deferencia, aunque no entendí porque su comportamiento era diferente hacia mí que hacia sus compatriotas, hasta que su amante Rin me lo explico, después de que lo mataron. Nos ocultábamos juntos antes de ser distribuidos a verdaderos escondites. Fueron días muy desolados. El comportamiento del Comité nos desilusionaba a todos. Ella me dijo:

"A estas alturas - prosiguió Rin - habrás visto que para nosotros, Estados Unidos en un adulto y Uruguay es el Estado-Niño que tiene caprichos pero no voluntad propia. Es imposible madurar dentro del Estado-Niño hasta que madure el propio Estado-Niño. Esto es lo que vemos cuando miramos hacia Cuba. Podría decirse que Fidel Castro es el único Hombre en Latinoamérica. Los estadounidenses también son hombres a nuestros ojos, hasta Mitrione lo es, aunque solo lo admitan las mujeres. Por eso tú, como gringo también de alguna manera, automáticamente quedas por encima de todos nosotros. Ni siquiera tenerte de mensajero te reduce lo suficiente para no incomodar a algunos de nuestros muchachos.

- Ah, las mujeres pueden ser muy duras - sentencio Jiraiya.

- A veces ven lo que no queremos ver.

- ¿Así que no había nada para ti allí?

- Así era.

- Entonces ¿Quién fue el otro hombre al que ejecutaste?

- Era uno de los hombres de la lista del soplón Burdesio. El Tribunal del Pueblo expidió una orden de ejecutar a cualquier persona de esa lista. Yo me enojaba mucho en mi sótano. Kakashi había sido un líder muy importante. Como agente, Alain Castellán fue un simple gusano. Aquello fue como cambiar un caballo por un peón. Decidí que si ya no haría nada en Monte, por lo menos ajustaría un poco las cuentas.

- Ese hombre trabajaba para el Ministerio de Interior.

- Si.

- ¿Ni el Comité ni el Tribunal te pidieron hacerlo?

- No se iniciaban así las ejecuciones. El Tribunal los sentenciaba a Muerte después de una investigación. Luego expedía una orden general: "Recomendamos a todos los revolucionarios llevar a cabo estas sentencias cuando sea, donde sea y como sea posible". Después en una lista, seguían sus nombres, direcciones y funciones.

- ¿Operaste solo?

- Para las ejecuciones siempre. Ese es uno de los principios básicos de Marighella (13) Nunca es necesario comprometer a alguien más.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Por la mañana esperé en un coche cerca de su casa. Supuse que saldría hacia el ministerio a una hora normal. Y así fue. Cuando apareció me bajé del coche, lo salude… Ya lo tenía en la mira cuando se volvió. Le di unos segundos para pensarlo y entonces dispare.

- ¿Con una pistola?

- Si.

- La portabas a plena luz del día. ¿Había gente cerca?

- no era una calle transitada, pero no estábamos solos.

- ¿Disparaste más de una vez?

- No, solo necesitaba disparar una vez. Era una .357.

- ¿A qué distancia estabas?

- Quince o veinte pies, o sea unos 5 o 6 metros.

- Esa fue una técnica muy arriesgada. Quizás hubieras tenido que disparar más de una vez, y si merodeaban por ahí detectives o policías disfrazados pudo irte muy mal. Igualmente pudiste caminar hasta él y ponerle el cañón hasta el pecho o el oído. Me da curiosidad saber porque no lo hiciste.

- Mi método funciono, el está muerto, yo estoy vivo. Es suficiente para mí

- Créeme Naruto, no trato de regañarte por tu técnica. Sé que tienes una razón para hacer lo que haces como lo haces. Pero sospecho que hubo otro motivo, además de la mera ejecución de un hombre, que te impulso a usar ese estilo en particularmente teatral. Así que ¿Qué es lo que intentabas lograr?

- Ya que eso significa tanto para ti, camarada Jiraiya, quizás primero deberías decime por qué debo hurgar en mi alma buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Ya lo dije, conociendo las raíces sabré que tipo de árbol podrías convertirte.

- Y seguirás adelante hasta que lo tengas todo en blanco y negro, especie y género…

- ¿No escribió el coronel Lawrence (14) sobre nosotros "Los semitas no tienen medios tonos en su registro visual. Solo están a gusto con los extremos" Quizás estoy a disgusto.

Pese a burlarse de sí mismo, este Jiraiya estaba muy atento a los medios tonos y los matices. Hacía preguntas, avanzaba y retrocedía, desplegaba minucias y espirales, se expandía hasta la teoría económica.

- Concluyo que no eres comunista Naruto.

- Uno necesita un país para tener un sistema económico.

- Pero uno necesita un análisis para guiar sus acciones.

- Le dejare eso a quienes han estudiado las diferencias.

- Parece que deberías de pertenecer a La Fatah.

- Pertenezco a quien este más activo ¿Tú no eres ese Jiraiya?

- Algún día serás un excelente embajador. Te nombraremos embajador en los Estados Unidos. Creo que muy pronto comenzaras a echarlos de menos, si no es que ya lo haces. Pero sé que jamás lo admitirás.

Debimos darle varias docenas de vueltas a los jardines antes de que finalmente terminara la entrevista.

- Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente, ¿eh? Al menos por hoy, Vayamos a cenar y pasemos una noche descansada. Este es un trabajo agotador para ambos; se te ve en la cara, a cada hora palidece más.

- No es más que hambre Jiraiya.

- No hay porque negar la verdad, Naruto. Dentro de ti hay muchas memorias inquietantes que preferirías dejar en el olvido. Me tranquiliza saber que no eres inconmovible ante matar, teniendo que matar. Pero basta de esto. A una buena cena, eres mi invitado

Me empujo suavemente del hombro para regresar hacia el palacio, pero fue un gesto tan tentativo, casi tímido, que pude atisbar una insinuación de lo que se ocultaba bajo las maneras del actor de escena. Me preguntaba porque volvía y volvía sobre la ejecución. Era la curiosidad del mirón por lo que queda fuera de su alcance; eso y otra cosa. Estaba demasiado seguro de su derecho de hurgar entre mis secretos. ¿Acaso había una razón especial por la cual tenía que saber por qué y cómo mataba y que ocurría en mi interior después? De ser así, la razón de todo esto era que me tomaba en cuenta para alguna acción armada en especial. De pronto, el anochecer se vio mucho más agradable, y la fresca brisa vespertina lanzo las durezas del día hacia los olmos.

Debí de caminar muy rápidamente sin darme cuenta de ello, pues la risa de Jiraiya resonó a mis espaldas:

- Oye, no la vi ¿A quién persigues?

Con los últimos turistas salimos en fila bajo la entrada coronada de oro. El Renault verde estaba casi solo en el estacionamiento. Jiraiya abrió la puerta de pasajeros y dio la vuelta hasta el lado del conductor. Como siempre antes de subirme al coche de un extraño, espere a que el conductor tomara asiento. Otra precaución instintiva. Jiraiya la noto y también se detuvo. Entonces descansando los codos sobre el capacete, me miro intensamente. Casi oía las maquinaciones atrás de su arrugada frente. Espere mirándolo a los ojos sin dificultad. Estábamos en algún punto crucial de los cálculos. La suma de todo lo que habíamos presentado fue considerada en su totalidad; pero como siempre, le parecía que aun faltaba algo de lo que veía y presentía ante él.

Ahora tenía que recurrir a mi intuición para cubrir la discrepancia. Antes de partir a Israel, Jiraiya me dijo que no creía en la intuición. Más bien desearía no tener que creer en ella de vez en cuando. Me di cuenta que de no haberme detenido antes de abrir la puerta del coche, este momento simplemente habría sido postergado para otro día. Pero accidentalmente, ahí mismo, afuera del palacio de Versalles, lo había forzado a decidir si podía o no confiar en mí. Por lógica o por instinto sabe que las precauciones que tomo son muy débiles.

Debia de saber que fui yo quien se acerco a Lee - Indudablemente le dijo eso por teléfono - y por eso no tenia manera de estar seguro de que no me habían seguido hasta el sitio donde nos recogió junto al rio. Mi seguidor habría obtenido una descripción del Renault y visto la dirección que llevábamos; hubiera sido trivial que un coche comenzara a seguirnos en cualquier punto de la ruta. Y ahora el Renault había quedado solo durante varias horas. Jiraiya se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la cual este joven titubeaba en abría la puerta. ¿O vacilaba porque el dueño ni siquiera hizo una inspección elemental del escape, de las llantas y del cofre?

Decidí darle a Jiraiya la respuesta a su pregunta. Aspirando un golpe de aire vespertino, para tranquiza los nervios, de repente abrí la puerta y me deslice al asiento de pasajeros. Inmediatamente se sentó y sin pestañar siquiera encendió el motor. Al salir despacio del estacionamiento sacudió la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Murmuro:

- Vamos, tengo una idea mejor.

El paseo nos llevo por caminos secundarios a través de pequeños poblados más allá de los nuevos suburbios, cuando llegamos a un llamado Petit-Clamart, Jiraiya comento:

- ¿Sabías que aquí casi fue asesinado mi amigo De Gaulle? Fallaron por centímetros, como en todos los demás intentos. Tengo una teoría de que no fue por falta de puntería el que jamás le dieron. Tampoco a Hitler, a Díaz o Husein. (15) Mientras que tus Che Guevara, tu Malcolm X, (16) tus Patricio Lulumba (17) cayeron como flores cegadas. ¿Po que la diferencia? Porque los primeros inspiraban temor, aparte de todo lo demás que inspiraban. La mano del asesino temblaba antes de tocar el arma. Temían que el blanco fuera inmortal, aunque esa inmortalidad existiese solo en la mente del asesino. Eso es lo que hace tan peligrosos a los israelíes: los judíos tiene un sentimiento muy fuerte de la mortalidad.

- Los palestinos también.

- Y tú eres peligroso. Pero muchos musulmanes no poseen ese sentido. Yo, por ejemplo:

"Entiende que la vida presente no es

Mas que un deporte y una diversión, un adorno

Y una causa de vanagloria entre ustedes

Y una rivalidad de riqueza y de hijos

Es una lluvia cuya vegetación place

A los infieles, entonces se marchita

Y ves como se vuelva amarilla

Y luego se convierte en ortigos rotos"

"Esa, por si te lo preguntas, es la razón por la que no busco bombas caseras bajo mi coche - Prosiguió- No conoces el Corán, ¿Verdad? Ah, pero si ya llegamos"

Entro a una callejuela a un lado de un moderno edificio de departamentos que semejaba un queso suizo con agujeros rectangulares. Cada departamento parecía tener un balcón. Jiraiya los recorrió con la vista y trono los dedos.

- Pensé que íbamos a un restaurante, Jiraiya.

- También en otros logares sirven cenas.

Entro rápidamente y corrió por las escaleras. Se detuvo en el piso superior y con los nudillos a un centímetro de la puerta, susurro:

- Nuestra guía para esta noche también proviene del Corán "Tus mujeres son una labranza para ti, así que acude a tu labranza cuando quieras" Pero no repitas mis citas esta noche, ¿eh?

Toco con fuerza. Apareció una luz de la mirilla y, deslizándose, la puerta se abrió.

- Jiraiya eres un verdadero idiota, ¿eh? Hace seis meses que…

Ella era de piel oscura, con rasgos finos y con ojos muy vivaces, con una figura bien redondeada y tan baja que Jiraiya tuvo que inclinarse para besarla, a pesar de su calzado de plataforma. Entonces la empujo al interior del departamento con una mano sobre su seno y con la otra mano me arrastro tras él.

- Pero ¿Dónde está Samui?

- ¿Ya no me amas, Ero-sennin?

- Ah, Karui, no podría amar a nadie más. Pero le hable de Samui, aquí, a mi amigo Naruto. ¡Qué decepción!

- _Sois sage, _Ero-sennin. Regresara. Fue a comprar la cena, pero veo que tendrá que salir otra vez.

Apenado, me ofrecí a salir a comprar comida extra. Ambos me miraron con incredulidad.

- Pero en verdad que es chistoso- Concluyo Karui.

- No, no es nada extraño, tuvo la mala suerte de ser criado en los Estados Unidos, eso es todo.

La verdad es que me tarde mucho, más de lo necesario pretextando no conocer el sitio y haberme perdido en la masa de nuevos edificios, a ellos no les importo. Jiraiya ya estaba muy cansado y los deje dormir a gusto. Al otro día salimos con las mujeres a las ocho de la mañana. El CV de Karui estaba estacionado junto al Renault de Jiraiya. Lo beso y corriendo le dio la vuelta para ayudar a Samui a subir por el otro lado. Esta caballerosidad provoco más risas. Las seguimos hasta la autopista, donde se despidieron de nosotros con lujo de gestos.

- No están nada mal, ¿eh?

- ¿Lo has hecho con ella… Ero-sennin?

- Ah, sí, desde luego. Con las dos, en todas las confinaciones. Prefiero a Karui solo por su nombre. Ka-ru-i. Suena tan bien al alargarlo. Aunque Samui también es bastante bonita y tiene mucho mas de donde agarrarse.

- Vamos Jiraiya ya puedes decírmelo ¿Quiénes son?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? "¿Quiénes son?" Son dos mujeres hermosas. O quizás no lo son para ti- -Sonreía con una extraña mirada de perversión en su cara.

- Las he visto más bonitas, amigo Ero-sennin, no naci ayer.

- Qué bonita expresión, jamás la había escuchado ¿Qué significa?

- Jiraiya, si tú no eres el alcahuete de esas dos, me retirare ahora mismo y me hare cartero.

- Ese es el problema con ustedes los estadounidenses: todo es negocio. Aunque a veces lo sea, hay veces en que hay que fingir que no lo es.

- Ya lo hice mientras escuchaba tus ronquidos y la peste del sudor ¿Te molestaría hablar ahora de un tema de cierta importancia para mí?

- ¿Y cuál es ese tema amigo mío?

- ¿Cuándo empiezo a trabajar?

- Pronto.

- ¿Que tan pronto? ¿Qué hare?

Esta en ciernes una gran operación. Algo muy grande. He pensado que bien podrías ser tu quien dirigiera esa operación en el campo.

- Excelente. ¿Qué es la operación?

- Aun no me es posible revelártela. Antes necesito obtener ciertas aprobaciones. Pero puedo asegurarte que tendrás que usar algunos de tus talentos especiales. Habrá una fase que requerirá de negociaciones muy firmes, pero pacientes.

- ¿Y…?

- Y esta negociación tendrá que estar respaldada por la voluntad de matar.

- ¿a rehenes?

- O a quien intente liberarlos antes de que queden cumplidas las demandas. Un hombre que ya mato tiene cierto aire que ninguna virgen es capaz de simular. Eso lo pueden discernir los negociadores del otro bando y los psicólogos a los que siempre consultan. Nos da una gran ventaja.

- ¿Sera una operación publica?

- ¿Quieres saber si el mundo vera tu cara? Bastante.

- Entonces tendré que volver a la clandestinidad.

- No necesariamente. Podemos cambiarte la cara.

- Como que ya me acostumbre a esta.

- O quizás te inviten a unirte a Beirut o Adén a unirte al mando. Si esta operación tiene éxito, consolidara para siempre nuestras reputaciones. Esto dejara a Múnich en la sombra. Y esperamos lograrlo sin verter sangre.

- ¿Es seguro que esta operación tendrá lugar?

- Hay grandes fuerzas dedicadas a su realización. Por ahora, la pregunta es si seremos o no los que la llevemos a cabo.

- ¿Qué tan grandes son esas fuerzas?

- Mayores, no hay más grandes.

- ¿Los soviéticos?

Jiraiya encogió los hombros.

- Lo sabes de oídas o de hecho, ¿eh?

- De hecho, de primera fuente.

- ¿Para cuándo está programada la operación?

- Para fines de verano.

-¿Y quién la coordinara?

- Yo

- ¿Y qué debo hacer entre ahora y entonces?

- Recuerda Naruto que esta operación aun no es nuestra. Una vez que lo sea, resultara muy importante que los participantes no llamen la atención en absoluto, hasta el momento de la acción. Así que, en resumen, no harás más que vivir una vida normal. Estas acostumbrado a las esperas. Es una de las habilidades que he buscado. Pero todo esto es prematuro. Quizás pase otro mes antes de poder decirte: "Si, tendrá lugar" Y aun entonces, quien sabe, quizás no te guste la operación cuando conozcas el plan.

- Camarada Jiraiya, tengo el presentimiento de que tu operación me gustara completamente.

Se vuelve para mirarme y sonríe.

- Camarada Naruto, me atrevo a decir que así será. Inshallah. (18)

888888888888888888888888

1: Supongo la mayoría ya conocemos la historia de los Miserables, una novela de Víctor Hugo. Era bastante pobre y tuvo que robar una hogaza de pan para alimentar a sus sobrinos hambrientos. Por causa de esto paso 19 años en la cárcel. Si todos sabemos la cárcel no es un lugar muy agradable. Eso no lo dejo bien de la cabeza. Con el tiempo cambia su camino hacia la bondad y ayuda al prójimo.

2: Fue un castillo construido frente al puerto de la Marsella, desde 1521 funciono como una brutal prisión francesa, hasta que lo clausuraron en 1950, fue famoso por contener a una gran cantidad de celebres presos ficticios y reales, desde "El hombre de la máscara de hierro" hasta El Marqués de Sade.

3: Fue un presidente francés y héroes de la segunda guerra mundial, fue muy famoso por la resistencia francesa contra los nazis, fue un derechista político y muy recordado por su traición a los comunistas que lucharon junto a el por la liberación francesa y por la guerra de Argelia, del cual apoyaba la colonización de ese país. Suya es la responsabilidad de la represión del Mayo Francés.

4: Es un libro buenísimo, de un toro pacifista que se negaba a participar en las carreras de toros en España, siendo el toro intelectual frente a los todos estúpidos que solo seguían la tradición impuesta y estaban felices con eso.

5: Era un banco de origen palestino, era muy poderoso en medio oriente, con la expulsión de los palestinos por los sionistas de sus tierras, cambio sus centrales al Líbano, donde continuo creciendo, la burguesía libanesa, viéndolo como una amenaza a sus intereses y lo destruyeron, esto empobreció aun más la economía palestina y la libanesa y con el tiempo, fue una de las causas de la detonación de la guerra civil libanesa. Lección de la historia: nunca confíen en un burgués.

6: Era un filosofo marxista, peleo en la segunda guerra mundial contra los nazis y en la guerra de Argelia contra los franceses, su tesis central era que , que los subyugados tratan de superar su condición asumiendo el bagaje cultural de los subyugadores, especialmente el lenguaje, al hacer esto, absorben normas que son inherentemente discriminatorias o; en su caso, racistas; lo que a su vez lleva a sentimientos profundos de inseguridad e inferioridad. Así explicaba porque muchos que vivían en las colonias preferían ser serviles al invasor que rebelarse junto a sus compatriotas contra el invasor.

7: fue un movimiento de resistencia estadounidense contra la guerra de Vietnam, se dedicaban a poner bombazos se alineaban principalmente dentro del marxismo y del antiimperialismo, con especial énfasis en la solidaridad con el movimiento de liberación negra. En sus ataques más espectaculares lograron colocar bombas en edificios como el capitolio de Estados Unidos, en Washington D. C., el edificio del Pentágono y el edificio Harry S. Truman del Departamento de Estado Estadounidense. También realizaron varios asaltos a bancos, atacaron estaciones de policía y edificios judiciales. Se disolvió con el fin de la guerra de Vietnam y la conquista del Vietcong de todo Vietnam del sur. Muchos de sus miembros se pasaron al Ejército de Liberación Negra

8: Fue un movimiento político, a diferencia del grupo sin cojones de Martin Luther King de la "no violencia" ellos defendían la liberación negra "por cualquier medio" inspirado por Malcolm X y el marxismo, tuvo numerosos actos por los derechos de los negros. Dentro de sus acciones sociales destacan el programa de desayuno para niños, la habilitación de clínicas gratuitas para la población y la lucha contra las drogas, pues las consideraban como un arma de alienación. Además impartían clases gratuitas de derecho y economía, autodefensa y primeros auxilios. Fue disuelto por la represión del FBI, los miembros que no tenían miedo y querían seguir combatiendo se pasaron al Ejército de Liberación Negra

9: Ulises, el de la odisea y la guerra de Troya, es muy conocido como para hablar de el, pero por si alguien lo confundió con otro Ulises pues ya saben de quien se refería Jiraiya.

10: Es una novela fascinante ambientada en la Francia de la época de la revolución, repito es fascinante.

11: Es uno de los poetas malditos, uno de los más grandes poetas franceses y de la humanidad, aahhhh! Amo esos jodidos versos simbolistas, todo lo que el escribía era groseramente decadente, mostrando una vida vacía y sin sentido, la senda de la autodestrucción. El joven poeta llevaba una salvaje vida disoluta de vagabundo, embriagado de ajenjo y hachís. Así escandalizó a la elite literaria parisina, indignada en particular por su comportamiento, auténtico _enfant terrible._ Escribió toda su obra a los 17 años y luego se dedico al tráfico de armas jejejejeje.

12: Fue un oficial del FBI enviado a Sudamérica a dar clases de "técnicas avanzadas de contrainsurgencia" que incluían toques eléctricos en los genitales, violaciones, vivisecciones (abrir a una persona viva y manosearle los órganos sin anestesia) y numerosas formas de tortura, entrenaba a los policías latinoamericanos en esta clase de técnicas de interrogación en su propia casa, donde empleaba vagabundos como sujetos de experimentación. Fue capturado por los tupamaros y asesinado. Estados Unidos lo lloro y lo llamo "Campeón de los hombres libres" fue enterrado con honores y está en una especia de cementerio para héroes.

13: Guerrillero brasileño contra la dictadura militar. Comunista e hijo de esclavos peleo valientemente por la libertad en Latinoamérica, conocía en persona a Meo Tse Tung. Es más famoso por su "mini manual del guerrillero urbano" donde establecía el método de combate de la guerrilla en la ciudad. La represión militar en su contra fue brutal y fue asesinado en una emboscada.

14: Era un ingles que engaño a los árabes que si luchaban junto a los ingleses les daría libertad contra el imperio turco, en la primera guerra mundial. Obviamente les mintió, hablaremos de el mas adelante.

15: Jiraiya menciona al Husein rey de Jordania, el que se encargo de las masacres de palestinos y el traidor de las causas árabes a causa del capitalismo.

16: Ya hablamos un poco de el cuándo mencione a los panteras negras, puede decirse que es la contraparte de Luther King, mientras que Luther King no tenia cojones de pelear y lo que hacía era lamerle las botas al amo y pedirle libertad Malcolm X organizaba a los negros a rebelarse ante el poder, murió asesinado.

17: Un brillante anticolinalista que fue el líder de la resistencia en el Congo contra los invasores Belgas, muchos lo ven como el che Guevara de los africanos,

18: Es un término árabe para indicar la esperanza para un acontecimiento ya mencionado para ocurrir en el futuro. La frase se traduce al castellano como "Dios dispuesto", "Si esto es la voluntad de Dios" o "si Dios quiere", Esta palabra a menudo es usada para indicar un deseo de hacer algo que se desea. Esto también proporciona la bendición de Dios sobre algo o alguien. Por ejemplo, si alguien quiere hacer algo en particular si esta persona sabe que es muy difícil de alcanzar, esta invoca la bendición de Dios antes de que esto ocurra o antes de que esta persona intente hacerlo. Su castellanización es "ojala".

8888888888888888888888888

Muchas gracias por leerme y acompañarme hasta aquí, si me quieren dejar un review no me enojo.

**Agadea**

**okashira janet**

**fantasmaalineal**

**x . LalaCleao . x**

**Abarai Ebril**

**Mizuno Gina**

**FATUA**

**Elade-chan**

**Aeguis**

**Yume no Kaze**

**Beautykiller**

**Alice P e a c h e s**

**Lady Otonashi**

**bladz-liska**

**FugadadelPaquete**

**arekusa**


End file.
